Viking Heart & Dragon Soul
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Taken as a baby, he was raised by an old man among the dragons. She was sheltered but wanted to fight dragons to avenge the brother everyone believed to be dead because of a dragon. What happens when she shoots down a Night Fury and it's rider? Stuck there while the dragon heals, they meet this mysterious rider's daughter who is the spitting image of the Heir they lost.
1. Brighter Beginning

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Brighter Beginning

Screams of pain filled the island as everyone waited in silence and anticipation for the birth of the Heir. Their chief stood pacing outside of his own home awaiting for the news his wife had given birth, it had been a long time coming after what happened three years two years ago. Each cry of pain he heard from his wife made him wince and pray she was alright. The chieftess had been in labor for seven hours. The chief wanted nothing more than to be beside her, but alas, men were forbidden during the birthing process. The man had been kicked out as soon as it was made known his wife would start pushing soon. That was thirty minutes ago that she'd begun pushing.

"You must push, chieftess!" a woman inside with the chieftess said firmly to her. "The young one is almost out," she added. Another painful grunt and yelling as a loud wail filled the area. Everything fell silent hearing the cry, everyone waiting for the news. The crying ceased as the man looked to his home and waited nervously for the helper to the village elder to exit and tell him he could enter again. Another ten minutes passed before that happened, the door opened slowly as the woman stepped out with a soft smile.

"Congratulations, Chief Stoick. You have a healthy and beautiful baby girl," the woman informed him. The man, Stoick's eyes widened. A little girl? He was beyond happy.

"Thank you, Ina. How is Valka?" Stoick asked quickly.

"She's just fine, she did wonderfully. The chieftess is feeding the little one now, and Gothi is cleaning everything up. You can go in now," Ina smiled to him. Stoick felt relief wash over him as he quickly turned and headed inside the house to see his wife, Valka sitting up on the bed and in her arms was a baby girl latched onto her mother's breast to feed.

"Come, Stoick. Meet our daughter who still needs a name," Valka smiled to him, Stoick came over beside her as the elder Gothi offered a bow and exited the room. Stoick looked over his wife's shoulder to see the face of their daughter.

"She's beautiful, just like you, Val," Stoick smiled as he lightly touched the child's forehead. It was then that he heard light crying as he saw tears slowly falling from his wife's blue-green eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I never...thought we'd have this again after what happened two years ago with losing our little Hiccup," Valka admitted, Stoick hugged her carefully and tried to soothe her.

"Ssh now, I know. Easy now, I miss him too and nothing will ever replace him in our hearts. He was taken too soon from us, that is a night I will never forget." Stoick told her as he laid his head upon hers and both of them closed their eyes thinking back to that horrid night where their young eighteen-month-old son was taken from them by a dragon during a raid.

 **~Flashback; Two Years Prior~**

 _The morning was early, the sun hadn't even begun to rise as dragons roaring overhead alerted the small village on the island of Berk that a raid was beginning. The chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, Stoick the Vast Haddock rushed from his bed to get outside. Stoick was a twenty-five-year-old man with red/orange hair and green eyes, and though young, he ran his village every bit the way his father had before him. Valka, his wife, had long autumn hair and blue-green eyes, she was twenty-four and they had their first child, a son, eighteen months ago. His name: Hiccup Haddock the Third._

" _Valka, stay with Hiccup!" Stoick called while grabbing his two-headed ax off the wall. Valka sat up on the bed as she pulling her crying son into her arms and tried to soothe him. His name was given to him because he was born two months early and almost did not survive his birth, but the young parents never gave up hope for him. Hiccup pulled through and was now the happiest baby around. He was one of five others born around the same time, a few months apart in fact._

" _It's alright, Hiccup...Ssh now, everything is okay. Mommy will protect you," Valka told him gently. Hiccup calmed and snuggled into her chest as she began to hum to him. "The sky is dark and the hills are white, as the Storm King speeds from the North tonight. And this is the song, the Storm King sings, as over the world his cloak he flings. Sleep sleep, little one sleep. He rustles his wings and gruffly sings. Sleep, little one sleep." she sang to him as his eyes closed and he returned to his peaceful sleep. Valka placed Hiccup back in his cradle beside her as she got out of the bed and got her sword, she went downstairs to guard the house against dragon attacks._

 _In the midst of all the confusion, a large four-winged dragon with the face of an owl swooped down and landed on the roof of the house and broke it apart. Valka rushed in to save her son, she saw it playing with Hiccup and allowing him to hold it's claw. Valka could only watch in surprise, a noise outside distracted the dragon as it's claw shifted and cut Hiccup's chin open and he began to cry. The house began to shake and beams falling after another dragon set it on fire. Valka panicked and tried to get to Hiccup who was scared of everyone going on around him._

" _Hang on baby, Mommy is coming for you!" Valka called to him as she dodged another beam falling and then one fell between her and Hiccup's cradle as it knocked her back, another came crashing down and trapping her beneath it. Valka yelled out in pain as she tried to lift it but couldn't. The fire began to encase around Hiccup as Valka was useless to stop it, she felt something hit her in the back of her head and her vision began to go blurry. "Hiccup," she whispered as the smoke was causing her to cough hard._

 _It was then Valka saw the four-winged dragon return to the house and grab the cradle in its claws then hover outside of the house. "No! Hiccup! Please, please bring him back!" Valka pleaded the dragon as she was losing consciousness. Outside, at the sound of Valka yelling, Stoick turned and saw his house on fire and falling apart. In fear for his wife and young son, he raced back and reached upstairs to see his wife trapped and the dragon holding his son in the cradle, gripped in its claws while flying away with the others as the sun was rising._

" _HICCUP!" Stoick yelled out. Worry washing over him, he brought Valka outside as the house continued to crumble to the ground. The two parents looked up as the dragon was flying out of sight._

" _My baby...Stoick, where's Hiccup!?" Valka cried in fear that her son was trapped in the house._

" _Val, there...was nothing I could do. That dragon with four wings has him...carrying him in the cradle..." Stoick said sadly. Valka screamed out in anguish as she fell to her knees, Stoick hugged her tightly, tears falling from his own eyes at the loss of their young son who was taken by a dragon. Searches were ordered immediately to sail in the direction the dragons had gone, but after three weeks, there was nothing and no sign of the dragon or Hiccup._

 _Valka and Stoick were trapped in grief over the loss, Valka barely left the house the entire first month. Stoick was a mess while still running the village the best he could. When the searches had stopped, a memorial was held for Hiccup. Hanging in the Great Hall was a shield with Hiccup's portrait on it, him as they last saw him. Green eyes, auburn hair and wrapped leathers and furs. It only had the name Hiccup Haddock III written on a piece of wood over the shield._

 **~End Flashback~**

The whole village was upset over the loss of their first Heir, they believed Stoick and Valka would never have another child but here they were, two years later with a new child. It was decided a year after Hiccup was taken that Valka wanted to have another child, knowing it would never fill the void of the child they lost that night. It wasn't easy for them either, Valka had a hard time conceiving Hiccup originally, and he was born early. It took a long time but finally, nine months ago they conceived and tonight that child had been born.

"What should we name her?" Valka asked after wiping her eyes of tears.

"Hilda. Hilda Haddock the First," Stoick smiled some.

"Hilda it is then, tomorrow we can announce it to everyone. I'm much too tired this evening to do it," Valka yawned after Hilda was done eating and had been burped, now was lying in Valka's arms and fast asleep.

"Aye, agreed. I know you miss Hiccup, Val. Everyone does..." Stoick reminded her.

"He would have been three and a half, Stoick..." Valka sighed.

"I know, he will always be part of us...in here, Valka." Stoick put his hand over his own heart and hers. Valka and he shared a kiss as they continued to admire their daughter for a while longer before Stoick exited the house to let everyone know there would be a formal announcing the birth of the Heiress tomorrow morning, but for now, Valka was tired and rest was needed. The village dispersed to return to their homes, at least they knew the chief and chieftess had a daughter and they'd all get to meet her tomorrow. It was exciting.

(The Next Day)

All were gathered in the Great Hall awaiting their chief and chieftess to arrive with the newest addition into the Tribe, also...the Heir of Hairy Hooligans and throne of Berk. It was going to be a good day for the Tribe, but of course, nothing would ever replace the Heir they lost two years ago. The time was 8:00 am according to the sundial just outside the hall when the doors opened revealing Stoick, Valka, and the little bundle wrapped in furs and leathers for warmth in her arms. Everyone stayed quiet and smiling as they made their way inside proudly. Stoick helped Valka to sit down as he took Hilda from her with a smile and stood before everyone.

"As the chief of Hairy Hooligans Tribe residing on the island of Berk, it is my great honor to welcome to the Tribe your Heiress, Hilda Haddock the First!" Stoick announced. The room erupted into applause for the news as Stoick slowly made his way around the room to let everyone get a better look. He passed his council members; five of them with their kids sitting among them.

"She'll make a fine Heiress, Stoick. Beautiful," said one of them.

"Thank you, Colby," Stoick replied. His council consisted of six people, and they all had kids of their own. Colby Hofferson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Bearlegs Ingerman, Sharpnut Thorston, and Gobber Belchmund. Their kids were the ones who were born shortly after Hiccup was. Colby had a daughter named Astrid, Spitelout with a son named Snotlout, Bearlegs had a son named Fishlegs, and finally Sharpnut had twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Gobber had no kids, that man was married to his job of being the village blacksmith. Never married, never had kids.

"She's so pretty, chief," came little Astrid' voice.

"Aye, thank you, Astrid." Stoick smiled as they were admiring Hilda in his arms. The chief looked back and saw Valka staring at the shield with Hiccup's picture painted on it. Stoick saw her shaking a bit, trying not to cry as he walked over to her. The room a bit quiet listening to the chief soothe his wife who missed the son they had lost to a dragon. It was still hard when the time of year came around which was now. Young Hiccup had been taken this time of year two years ago at the small age of eighteen months old, it was hard to celebrate the birth of the one child while mourning the death of another.

"I miss him so much," Valka whimpered against him.

"Ssh, I know, Love. It will be okay, we have...Hilda now and Hiccup...is watching over us with Odin. He'll keep us and his little sister safe from a distance. Come now, we have a celebration to put on..." Stoick told her lightly.

"Yes, you're right...I'm sorry. It's just the time of year," Valka wiped her eyes. The party continued from there, everyone enjoying the new Heiress. Few times she opened her eyes and people were able to see them. Forest green with very light brown hair that would likely darken as she got older, but who knew right now. Everyone was just glad she was there safely and healthy.

(Beyond Archipelago Boundaries)

A young three and a half-year-old boy with auburn hair and green eyes giggled as he hid behind a bush that was in the ice fortress he lived in with his father and thousands of dragons. He saw his father walk by trying to find him and covered his mouth to keep quiet.

"Henrik!" he called out and sighed heavily, "Henrik Andarsen, you come out this instance!" he said again. The little boy jumped out and hugged his leg smiling.

"Got ya, Daddy Reynir!" Henrik giggled again, the man covered his chest taking in a deep breath.

"Oh my, Henrik! You can't keep scaring me like that..." the man, Reynir breathed out as he leaned down and picked up his son.

"I'm sorry, Dada. Is it time to eat, I'm so hungry can eat three whole fish!" Henrik told him after hugging him tightly.

"We'll see, first...you need to go wash up and then I have a surprise for you." Reynir smiled as he put Henrik down to go wash up inside the small home built into the rock formations on the left of them. The man chuckled a bit shaking his head as a dragon came beside him, it had an owl-like face and four wings. "Hello Cloud Jumper," Reynir greeted while rubbing under his chin.

" _Greetings to you too, Reynir. Little one keeping you on your feet?"_ the dragon replied to him.

" _Always my friend. He's such a good boy, I can't believe it's been two years already since you brought him to me."_ Reynir replied in dragonese to his friend. _"I still remember it like it was yesterday,"_

 **~Flashback; Two Years Ago~**

 _Reynir sat in the the ice nest, his home for the thirty or so years. He came across it after crashing his boat on a fishing trip where he was caught in a bad storm. Upon waking up, he made his way around blindly in the nest looking for people to help him get home. He stumbled into a large area and saw a mass amount of dragons flying around, it frightened him at first. Alas, he noticed something different about them, they weren't attacking or being vicious. They were calm and looked relaxed enjoying themselves. Dragons often took off at night and returned later by morning, one morning, Cloud Jumper returned with a baby boy in a cradle. Auburn hair and green eyes. He was such a little thing, little older than a year old._

" _Cloud Jumper, you normally return with fish...not babies," Reynir chuckled a bit._

" _I saved him, Reynir. The child was alone in the house, it was burning and falling apart. The mother was trapped, and afraid for him. I don't know if she made it or not, but I took him out of the house before he was injured. I do not know the child's name." Cloud Jumper replied._

" _His family will worry for him, Cloud Jumper...the child must be returned," Reynir informed softly rubbing under the dragon's chin._

" _I can't, Reynir. The village he was taken from, they are dragon killers. It's not safe for us to return without our own lives being at risk. They left the child alone upstairs while we flew over," Cloud Jumper replied._

 _Reynir sighed a bit, it was too much a risk to return the young child to the village for the dragons. Reynir supposed he didn't have a choice, he would have to keep him and raise him. Then hope when he was older he could be returned home some. Reynir knew what it was like to lose family, he tried to return to his own after getting to the ice nest on one of the dragons after learning to ride Cloud Jumper. The village threw him out, and he never saw his daughter again after she married and moved to her new island with her husband._

 _Reynir returned to the nest after being thrown out from his home, that's when he learned dragonese from the Bewilderbeast. The king of all dragons. This dragon could speak to both species, human and dragon. As Reynir came to get used to living among dragons, he built his own home within the large ice nest. He had a small forge, food store area, place to wash and dry clothes, and he could relax. It was built like a normal Viking home within in the nest with a full opening area to see all the dragons and the Bewilderbeast who was named as Icefire by Henrik just a few months ago in fact. Since the child didn't have a name or Cloud Jumper didn't know it, Reynir named the child as Henrik Andarsen._

 **~End Flashback~**

Two years since that day and Reynir had never been happier with his choice to essentially adopt the boy as his own son since he never had one. Sure, he was sixty-six years old but that meant nothing. He would get to see Henrik grow up and have his own life, carrying out his work of protecting dragons and living among them. Reynir was already starting to teach Henrik how to speak dragonese, he was doing really well. Very bright young boy and always happy with a ton of energy.

" _What surprise did you get him?"_ Cloud Jumper asked looking over at Reynir now.

" _You'll see,"_ Reynir smiled as Henrik rushed out happily and showed his hands to his father.

"I'm all clean, Daddy Reynir! What's my surprise?" Henrik asked excitedly. Reynir picked him up in his arms and led down towards the water where Icefire was with a bunch of smaller dragons.

"Well, I think it's time to show you how to take care of your own dragon like how me and Cloud Jumper are. A friend for you to have and take care of and when you're older...I teach you how to ride a dragon. How does that sound?" Reynir asked him.

"Really, Daddy?! I can have my own dragon?" Henrik exclaimed happily, Reynir nodded to him. Henrik always called him Dada, Daddy, or Daddy Reynir, it was easier to use in Reynir's eyes that way he'd know the name of the person who raised him.

"Yes, you can. But it's a big responsibility. Icefire here rounded up all the dragons your age to pick from, so go on." Reynir told him, Henrik rushed over to look at them all. There were so many types that his father had told him about. Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Hobblegrunts, and more! Henrik observed each one and couldn't seem to find the perfect one for him. Henrik sighed a bit and sat down on the rocks watching all the dragons run around and play with each other. "What's wrong son?" Reynir asked.

"Nothing, Daddy, Just...none of 'dese dwagons are fer me..." Henrik replied quietly. From above there was a loud screech and black blur shot past them while trying to stay in the air, but the wing seemed to be injured as it crashed into the water near Icefire who used his massive tusks to lift the dragon up from the water and onto the rocks so it could catch it's breath. Henrik was of course, curious about it.

"Stay back, Henrik, let Icefire talk to him first..." Reynir warned as Henrik nodded. The two dragons spoke for a few minutes be Icefire turned his attention to Reynir.

" _This dragon is a Night Fury, and wounded on his left wing. It was injured by humans of a village South of here. There are not many left of this species, very few still exist like me."_ Icefire informed Reynir.

" _Will the wing heal?"_ Reynir replied to the dragon.

" _It will and I said he could stay here to avoid Vikings who wish it harm, he's decided to accept. He's young, three-year-old himself."_ Icefire answered. While they spoke, Henrik carefully made his way over to the all black dragon that had slightly lighter patterns on its neck and sides. The dragon's eyes were a lighter green than his own and it intrigued him. The Night Fury backed up a little as Henrik put his hand out softly.

"It's okay, Mr. Fury...I won't hurt you..." Henrik assured the dragon, "I wanna be fwends with you if you let me?" he added as the Night Fury sniffed his hand and looked at him hesitantly. Henrik got an idea as he ran over to a bucket near the rock wall and pulled out two fish and placed them before the dragon slowly. The Night Fury now gave a gummy smile after retracting his teeth and pressing his snout to Henrik's palm, then licking his cheek before eating. "Daddy, I found my dwagon! And I know esactly what I'm gonna call him...Toothless because he can make his teeth go away." Henrik giggled.

Reynir smiled gently with a nod and Icefire did the same, "Alright, Henrik. Toothless is your responsibility then."

"Okay, Daddy! Me and Toothless are gonna be the best of friends!" Henrik cheered as Toothless nuzzled against his face after eating the three fish given to him.

"Alright, time to come inside and eat. Toothless can come too," Reynir smiled.

"Come on, Tooth! Let's get you all settled in my room," Henrik told him as Toothless followed happily behind Henrik into the home, Cloud Jumper followed Reynir in as Icefire laid comfortably in the water once more. Reynir loved how his life had been since living in the nest, and these last two years with Henrik were amazing. He hoped to have many more, and teach him everything he knew. Reynir would tell Henrik when he was older about being taken from his original home, and Reynir hoped Henrik would be able to do what he could not and that was to show people the truth about dragons, that fighting was needed and the two species could live in peace together. That was Reynir's hope for Henrik's life, to succeed where he failed. Henrik making friends with a Night Fury of all dragons, it was already the start of a brighter beginning.


	2. Promise

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Promise

Eleven years had passed and Reynir still couldn't believe it had been that many since Cloud Jumper brought Henrik to him from wherever that Viking village was. True, the child's name was not his real one, but it worked until more clues about him arose. Henrik was smart, quick learner, artistic, and a inventive. Reynir taught him everything he could when he had the chances to do so. Reynir taught him how to speak Norse, and Dragonese. He also taught him how to read runes, old runes, and write both. Henrik was taught how to care for dragons, mainly his Night Fury and best friend, Toothless. Reynir even showed Henrik forge skills since Reynir had a small one. Henrik was taught about Vikings, that most if not all were dragon killers and he also learned some of the the customs for if he ever ended up in a situation where he had to be around them. There was so much to teach Henrik and Reynir felt like there would never be enough time to teach him everything before he passed on. After all, Henrik was already eleven and Reynir himself was sevety-seven.

Henrik was happy, and adventurous too. Reynir always found him wandering the caves of the ice nest and Toothless with him at that. The two of them hit it off really well, and today, Reynir was finally going to teach him how to fly Toothless on his own. They'd been taking flights on Toothless since Henrik was eight, but now he was eleven and Reynir felt he was ready to learn how to do it by himself if only he could find him.

"Henrik! Come out of hiding right now, you know I don't like it when you sneak up on me..." Reynir sighed, he'd been looking for his adoptive son for close to fifteen minutes now. Reynir saw Icefire and approached with a respectful bow to the alpha dragon, and the Icefire closed his eyes and gave a slight head nod to him.

" _Looking for Henrik again?"_ Icefire inquired.

" _You know it. Have you seen him?"_ Reynir replied gently.

" _Check his room, saw him go there an hour ago with Toothless following. Never saw him come out,"_ Icefire informed softly. Reynir nodded his head in thanks and then made his way towards their home, then walked to Henrik's.

"Henrik? Are you in here?" Reynir asked lightly, he saw the figure of a body under the covers and Toothless laying on his rock bed. Henrik appeared to be sleeping as Reynir moved quietly over to Toothless and knelt beside him. _"Why is he sleeping so late in the day, Toothless?"_ Reynir asked in Dragonese now.

" _He's been a little sluggish and slow since breakfast, his body temperature is warmer than usual. He mentioned something about not feel good and wanted to sleep,"_ Toothless replied. Reynir understood now, he couldn't find Henrik in the nest because he'd been in the home the whole time sleeping. Reynir patted Toothless's head before getting up and moving around the bed to see Henrik better, he did look pretty miserable. Henrik groaned a bit and opened his eyes to see his father there.

"H-Hi, Dad..." Henrik said weakly then covered his mouth and coughed a few times.

"Hi son, not feeling well I hear?" Reynir smiled gently as Henrik shook his head slowly and closing his eyes again. Reynir put his hand to Henrik's forehead and felt it for a fever, sure enough, there was one. "What else is bothering you?"

"My head, belly, throat and body hurt. My nose is stuffy too..." Henrik sniffled a bit.

"Might be a stomach illness or cold, perhaps a mix. I'll whip something up for you and hopefully you'll feel better in a few days. We can do your flying lesson then, okay?" Reynir told him. Henrik nodded once and closed his eyes once more, "Get some rest for now, best way to beat an illness is to sleep it off and drink lots of water. I'll come check on you in a little while," he added kissing his son's forehead and then leaving the room to let him rest. Reynir located one of his medicine books, something he'd snuck into his old home of Vikings to obtain and began to flip through the pages to find something that might help Henrik recover faster or at least take away the pain.

(Berk)

Stoick and Valka couldn't believe their daughter was eight years old already! So much time had passed and they were blessed to have her in their lives after what happened to their first child. Still tragic and sad on certain days, but otherwise, they were happy. Losing Hiccup would always bring sadness to them, because they and everyone else in the village felt it was unfair he was taken so soon before his life had really even begun. Hilda though, she kept them on their toes. Hilda was smart, curious, and liked a challenge. Hilda loved to watch others work, to see how it was done. She was also very kind, caring, but Odin help the soul that made her mad. Hilda often hung out with Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. They were a few years older than her, but it didn't matter to anyone. They all got along really well, Hilda and Astrid especially.

Hilda could always been seen wearing brown leggings, gray skirt, a red shirt, and brown boots. Added to that basic attire was shoulder armor and dark brown armor to protect her upper half from both the front and back. Around her waist was a black belt with the crest of the Hairy Hooligans. Her hair was now a medium auburn and rested in two braids. One of the left and one on the right. Hilda's eyes were as green as her father's. Alot of people called her Hiccup's twin minus the age difference and gender. Of course, no one ever said this to her face because they knew the mention of Hiccup upset the chief and chieftess if Hilda went home and suddenly asked who Hiccup was and why people were calling her his twin.

Currently, the Tribe was dealing with a raid and Hilda was ordered to stay with Gobber in the forge since he would be able to keep an eye on her. Hilda never did any work there but sit in the back office with the door open so Gobber could see her still and make sure she didn't sneak out and get hurt. It was Stoick's and Valka's biggest fear of the past repeating itself and losing Hilda as they had lost Hiccup.

"Gobber, why won't Mommy and Daddy let me stay in my house?" Hilda questioned while leaning on the door frame of the office.

"Because you're too young to stay alone, lass. When ya get a little older you'll be able to be out there once yew pass yer dragon training," Gobber told her calmly as he worked on sharpening a sword.

"The other kids get to be outside and they have don't dragon training yet," Hilda crossed her arms over her chest with a heavy sigh.

"They are just putting out small fires, Hilda. Yer parents don't want ya out there, and it's my job to keep an eye on ya. Why don't you go draw something?" Gobber suggested.

"I don't like to draw, this is boring!" Hilda huffed with irritation.

Gobber sighed and shook his head a little as he continued his work with the weapons. Hilda went back in the office and sat at the desk as she swung her feet back and forth waiting for the raid to be over so she could go back outside and play with the other kids. Hilda kicked the wall that the desk was against and felt something move slightly, she kicked it again and it moved more. Hilda got on the floor now and felt the boards with her hands and felt two loose ones, she grinned a little as she pushed them harder and they broke giving her just enough space to crawl through. Hilda made her way outside and looked around at all the dragons flying overhead and Vikings trying to fend them off.

Hilda made it around the front of the forge and saw the chaos ensuing in the village. _'So this is a dragon raid...'_ she thought smiling wide. She'd never seen it before, her parents always had her at Gobber's before a single dragon was seen. "Wow..." she gasped with amazement at the sight before her. Vikings were running by and saw her standing there.

"What are you doing out?!" one yelled

"Get back inside!" another called running past.

"Someone tell Gobber that Hilda is out of the forge!" another shouted. Hilda huffed, great. Now she'd be in trouble for just wanting to peek outside.

"Hilda! Watch out!" Astrid's voice called, Hilda turned around and saw a large dragon on two legs with wings and it having long tail with spikes out flying at her, Hilda tried to run but the dragon grabbed her arm and hovered slightly. "NO!" Astrid yelled as she looked around and saw a ladder on the side of a house, she rushed up the side of it and stood on a roof. Astrid waited for the dragon to fly by, when it did, Astrid jumped for it and landed on her leg and fought to hold on.

"Chief! A Nadder grabbed Hilda, it's up there!" a villager rushed up to Stoick. Instantly fear ran through him.

"My baby!" Valka cried bring her hands to her mouth in terror. Astrid grabbed the dagger from her boot and stabbed the Nadder's leg hard as it's claws released Milla and Astrid grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall. Astrid looked down as she saw another house, she let go of the dragon and landed on the roof but began to slip and then held on to the edge. Stoick got under her.

"It's alright, lass. Let Hilda go, I'll catch her." Stoick told Astrid who nodded and let Milla's hand go, she fell right into her father's arms. Astrid hung there now as Hilda was handed to Valka, "I've got you, just let go..." Stoick said to Astrid, she let go and fell into his arms as well. Breathing heavily and trying to calm down. Stoick placed her on her feet and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving my daughter..."

To say the least, Astrid was surprised at the action but hugged him back with a smile before pulling back. "She's like a little sister to me, I'd never let harm come to her," Looking up now, everyone noticed the raid was over and the dragons flying off in different directions.

"Oh, Hilda...what were you thinking coming outside. Your father and I have told you so many times that it's not safe for you. If it weren't for Astrid's quick thinking...you would have been carried off and killed," Valka cried holding her tightly. "I can't lose you...I can't bear that pain again..." Stoick now held both of them, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ssh...it's alright, Val. It's alright, we won't lose Hilda. I promise you that we won't lose her like we lost Hiccup..." Stoick kissed his wife's forehead. Hilda pulled off her father's shoulder and looked at them both curiously.

"Who...is Hiccup?" Hilda asked. Valka and Stoick looked at her realizing what they had said, then they sighed and looked at one another.

"We have to tell her, Val..." Stoick said to his wife.

"I agree," Valka nodded as Stoick led her back to their home with Hilda in his arms.

"Order chief?" Spitelout asked him.

"Start...cleaning things up. Val and me have to talk to Hilda about...well, you know," Stoick said as the man nodded and headed off while Stoick shut the door and set Hilda down on the couch. "How did you get out of the forge?" he asked.

"I-I just wanted to see the dragons. There were loose boards under the desk that I broke and crawled out...I'm sorry..." Hilda looked down. Valka only held her sadly.

"Raids are dangerous sweetheart. The dragons only want to destroy and kill Vikings, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too..." Valka said trying to control her tears.

"Who is Hiccup? Was...he a friend you lost to a dragon?" Hilda questioned.

"No, Hilda...Hiccup is...or was your older brother." Stoick said closing his eyes.

"I...have a brother?!" Hilda said with wide eyes.

"You did. Your mother and I had another child before you, Hilda. His name was Hiccup and he was born three and a half years before you were. Hiccup...was taken by a dragon one night during a raid, it took him while he was in his cradle. We searched for weeks for him, but nothing. He looked a lot like you, auburn hair and green eyes only your hair is a little lighter than his was..." Stoick told her.

"Wait...is Hiccup that baby on the shield in the Great Hall?" Hilda inquired still in shock.

"Yes. That was him six months after his first birthday..." Valka sobbed a bit.

"And a dragon took and killed him?" Hilda asked softly.

"That it did and tonight we almost lost you to a dragon too if it had not been for Astrid. We keep you in the forge to keep you safe. The night Hiccup was taken, I was outside handling the raid and your mother was guarding the house. A dragon broke in and found him there. Your mother rushed in to protect him but the house began to fall apart and trapped her under wood as the house burned. By the time I got her out, the dragon already had your brother in it's claws and flying off. He was so young when he lost his life..." Stoick looked down.

"I can't lose you, Hilda...I can't bear that pain again to lose a child," Valka hugged her again. Hilda didn't say anything as she just tried to process everything she had been told. Mainly, she had an older brother who was taken by a dragon and killed. It was a lot to take in for an eight year old.

(Ice Nest)

Three days passed before Henrik felt better finally. Reynir had made him a soup with some herbs in it to settle the pains and nausea. The steam helped clear his nose a little and he could breathe easier, the heat made his throat feel better and now he felt all better on his own without anything given to him. It was early morning, around 7 am when he rushed into his father's room.

"Dad! Dad, I'm all better!" Henrik announced waking his father up. Reynir groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up, he smiled and checked Henrik's forehead to find the fever gone and could clearly hear him breathing better and not sniffling. Safe to say he was better because he had his energy back. "Can you teach me how to fly now?!" he asked with happy eyes.

"Of course I can...right after breakfast and you take a bath to wash away any sickness left on you," Reynir told him which quickly made him frown that he had to wait still.

"Okay...I'll go take a bath while you make breakfast, then we can go flying!" Henrik said as he rushed off to the bathing area. Another location in the ice nest was the hotsprings, Henrik grabbed a himself a change of clothes from his room and then a towel while rushing to the hotsprings with Toothless. Reaching them in ten minutes, Henrik checked the water first before stripping down and getting in to wash himself. He couldn't wait to learn to fly Toothless on his own! The bath took a total of fifteen minutes before he got out to dry off and get dressed once more.

Henrik's normal attire was brown pants, green tunic top, brown boots, then brown leather armor piece to go over his tunic, finally he had shoulder protection too **(Think Dawn of the Dragon Racers outfit!)**. When he was dressed he gave his auburn hair a dry and let it fall however it did. Henrik raced back to the main area where Reynir had breakfast all ready for them. Eggs, fish on sticks with yak buttered bread and a cup of yak milk. Yes, Reynir managed to keep farm animals there too so they didn't always have to eat fish like the dragons did. Not that they minded, but change was welcome.

"You won't be learning everything today, it takes time to fly as good as I do. Understand?" Reynir reminded him after Henrik began to eat his food.

"I know, Dad. I'm just excited to be able to fly him alone." Henrik replied as Reynir chuckled and started eating as well.

" _It's going to be a long day, isn't it?"_ Cloud Jumper asked Reynir as he came beside him now.

" _Oh, yes indeed it will be my friend."_ Reynir replied to him. While they ate, so did their dragons. Bucket of fish each as always. Breakfast took fifteen minutes to finish and then clean up from. When that was done, Reynir led Henrik outside the ice nest were it was more open and hidden in the fog so passing ships couldn't see them.

"So what's first!?" Henrik asked happily.

"First is getting on him and making sure you're both comfortable, then securing what you're holding onto while flying. You aren't ready to ride without a way to hold on yet. When you get older you'll be able to ride Toothless like I ride Cloud Jumper, maybe even be able to stand on him and balance while flying. For today however, you're just gonna work on holding on while Toothless hovers and flys in circles by yourself." Reynir told him.

"Okay, if I do good will you teach me more than that?" Henrik asked.

"We'll see. One thing at a time son," Reynir chuckled a bit. Henrik nodded as he got himself on Toothless and looked dow something to hold onto, couldn't get his arms around his neck or hold his ears.

"Dad, there's nothing I can hold on to. Toothless doesn't have spikes or spines..." Henrik pointed out.

"Very observant, Henrik. So what are you going to do?" Reynir asked him, he knew Henrik would figure something out, he always did. Henrik thought a moment and then smiled wide with an idea. Henrik got off Toothless and rushed inside the nest once more, he returned twenty minutes later holding something wrapped in a cloth. "What do you have there?"

"I made it before I got sick and you told me you'd be teaching me to fly soon. I realized Toothless didn't have anything for me to hold onto...so I built something the would let me," Henrik told him as he set the object down and took off the cloth covering it. There on the ground laid a black leather saddle with two straps that would go around Toothless's neck, and then there were two metal handles slightly raised off the saddle that would allow him to hold onto something. "It was brown until I dyed it black to blend in with Toothless," Henrik added.

"Very impressive son. You made it yourself?" Reynir asked.

"Yep! Well, had a little help from the dragons to heat the forge so I could connect things. But I did the design and all the sewing myself! Oh, and there's a soft pad of fur under the saddle so it won't hurt Toothless, " Henrik said proudly of his work.

"Excellent job, now let's get it on Toothless and start the lesson." Reynir smiled, Henrik grabbed the saddle and placed it on Toothless and secured all the straps in place then got in the saddle and held the bars. There were adjustable too, Henrik could use them raised up and hold on if he were sitting up, or they laid down for if was leaning forward. Reynir was definitely impressed that his eleven-year-old son created such a fine piece of work to use. "Alright... nice and easy now. I just want you to get in the air and hover a bit," Reynir instructed.

Henrik did as he was told as he patted Toothless's neck. "Alright bud...let's take it slow," Henrik told Toothless

" _You got it my friend,"_ Toothless replied gently as he then began flapping his wing and lifted off the ground in a hover, remaining there a few moments.

"Remember what I told you about flying?" Reynir asked Henrik now, the young man nodded.

"I do. It's all leaning which way you wanna go and the faster you lean the sharper the turn will be, right?" Henrik asked to confirm.

"That's right. Why don't you try and fly in a circle one direction then turn around and try the other?" Reynir suggested. Henrik nodded as he rubbed the top of Toothless's head and leaned left to turn his friend to go counter clockwise, after a few of that, he leaned right to whip Toothless around and have him go clockwise. Henrik laughed, he loved the freedom of flying but knew also that he had much more to learn. Soon he be flying just like his father was!

Henrik looked around him at all the dragons here, and some his father had saved. _'I'll save them all,'_ he vowed silently.

(Berk)

Hilda sat in her parent's house thinking about everything. So the picture of the baby in the Great Hall was of the first Heir to Berk. And...that little boy would be her older brother if he had not been killed by a dragon who took him. The first Heir's name was Hiccup Haddock, it explained why her parents always got upset and were protective over her now. Seeing that dragon grab her earlier, scared them. Hilda left the house and moved to the Great Hall now, she was deep in thought as she entered it and moved behind the table where her mother and father sat. Hilda looked up and saw the baby they had lost, he had auburn hair and green eyes with a small scar on his chin.

Hilda recalled her mother explaining that this four-winged dragon had cut Hiccup's chin by accident. Hilda stared at the shield quietly and hadn't noticed the door open with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut walked in and saw her standing there.

"Hey! There she is," Ruffnut smiled.

"Hilda?" Astrid asked, "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"This baby on the wall...he's my big brother. The shield...it's the tribute to his life after he was taken by the dragon." Hilda said.

"Yeah, that's Hiccup Haddock. First born to Stoick and Valka, taken by a dragon two years before you were born. He would be the oldest of all us, I was born two months after Hiccup was. The others were born spread out at the end of the year." Astrid said softly.

"You...all knew he was my brother?" Hilda asked a little surprised.

"Everyone in the village knows Hiccup is...or was the son of the chief and chieftess." Fishlegs informed, "We just don't talk about it because it upsets your parents. You were born two years later after he was taken, him being taken your birthday are about a week apart. Hard to celebrate the birthday of one child while mourning the loss of the other," Hilda looked back to the wall now.

"Well big brother, don't worry. I'm gonna find the dragon who took you and I'm gonna kill it. I'll be the best dragon killer the Archipelago has ever seen. I make you that promise, Hiccup." Hilda said firmly with a confident smiled as she put her hand on the shield. _'I'll avenge you,'_ she thought. 


	3. Shot Down

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Shot Down

Hilda couldn't believe she was seventeen and she also couldn't believe that her parents weren't letting her into dragon training either! Their excuse was based on the past repeating itself and they wanted her as far away from the dragons as possible, because ever since she was eight and almost carried off by a Deadly Nadder until saved by Astrid, they had sheltered her and became very over protective. Hilda hated it, she didn't have any freedom anymore. She wasn't even allowed out to help with fires! Just stuck in the forge with Gobber while everyone else got to be out doing something useful. How was she ever supposed to become a great dragon killer and avenge her older brother if they didn't even give her a chance!? It infuriated her to no end, also her parents refused to listen to any form of reason about the matter.

Any single time she tried, they just told her to let it go because it wasn't happening. Hilda would find a way to prove to them she could do it, she was determined to prove herself to them and she would the next chance she got. Gobber always got busy during raids and wasn't paying attention to her so she could sneak out the back door if he was in the middle of hammering or sharpening. Hilda being older now wore black leggings, red skirt with a small belt that draped spike pieces over it, dark gray boots, a dark gray top with shoulder armor. Hilda also carried around two daggers in her bigger belt that still showed the crest of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, another addition was that Hilda had a a single head ax stapped to her back. The stupulation to that was only of Gobber taught her how to use it to defend herself and get away, never to fight or kill with.

Unfair, but she agreed and had Astrid teaching her how to use it. Astrid and Hilda were the best of friends and practically sisters, Hilda even kept her hair in a braid going down her back as Astrid did. Except Astrid put her braid over her left shoulder. Both girls wore Kransens, Hilda's was just a brown belt around her head with a silver piece in the front. Astrid's was a brown belt with several silver spots all around it. The rule with girls unmarried were to wear the Kransen to symbolize their purity and unmarried status. Also, only the husband could remove it just as the newly married could was to make love. It was an old tradition, but followed none the less.

Hilda would show them all that she could fight just like the rest of them, she just needed a chance to get out there and take down one dragon and they'd see she could do it. Next raid, she would prove she had what it took to be in dragon training and to be a dragon killer like the rest of the Tribe.

"Hil!" Astrid called to her, Hilda turned and looked at her now. "We're headed to lunch, wanna come too?"

"Yeah, that sounds good..." Hilda replied with a soft smile to her friend. The age difference didn't matter to them, ever since Astrid saved her from the Nadder, they had become closer. Astrid was top of her dragon training class, she won the honor of killing her first dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire village. A lot of people referred to her as the Shield Maiden of Berk. Hilda wanted to be just like her, a warrior who could defend the village from danger no matter what and be fearless while doing it. Hilda walked with Astrid and the others to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Are you okay?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm fine, just wish my parents would stop thinking I'm gonna get taken by a dragon if they let me out into a raid..." Hilda mumbled.

"They are just trying to protect you, Hilda. It really hurt them when Hiccup was taken, he was just a baby. The first time you did go out into a raid, a Nadder grabbed you." Fishlegs said.

"I just wasn't paying attention. If they'd let me into dragon training, I could be better prepared to avoid that. One incident shouldn't decide the rest of my life!" Hilda stated harshly.

"But it was an incident that almost got you taken, Hilda." came her mother's voice.

"It was nine years ago, I was just a kid!" Hilda argued.

"Hilda, that's enough. Your mother and I are not changing our minds. You're the Heiress to the throne of Berk, we can't have anything happening to you." Stoick said firmly now.

"You expect me to run the island when you won't even let me out of the house without an escort!" Hilda threw her fists down angrily.

"When you become of age, you will learn how to run the village." Valka reminded.

"And what? When there's a dragon raid, I'm gonna hide out in the forge while everyone else I'm supposed to protect is fighting for their lives?! That's not being a ruler, it's being a coward and I refuse to be one. I'll fight with my village!" Hilda stated.

"Sweetheart, please try to understand..." Valka tried now.

"No, because this doesn't have anything to do with me! It's about the fact you lost Hiccup nineteen years ago and are scared it'll happen to me. I get it. Me being grabbed by a Nadder scared you, and I understood your reasoning for wanting me safe when I was younger. But I'm seventeen now, the others got to do their dragon training at fifteen! You won't even give me a chance!" Hilda stomped her foot.

"This is not about your brother..." Stoick sighed.

"YES IT IS! It's all about him! For Thor's sake, you have a picture of him after he was taken mounted on the wall over there as the constant reminder he was taken and will always be the fallen and lost Heir. I know the stories, you had trouble conceiving Hiccup and he was born early. You never wanted another child after having him, you only had me because you needed an Heir with him gone!" Hilda screamed at them. "You can't even deny the fact that I look just like him, I hear the comments. That I'm his twin minus the age difference and gender. I'm sick of people not seeing me!"

"Hilda, that not-" Valka started.

"And I'm sick of living in his shadow! I'm a constant reminder to you that your son was taken! And he's my constant reminder that I wouldn't be here if he still was! How do you think that makes me feel!" Hilda cried now, "But whatever, right? You aren't listening to me, you're just gonna tell me to let it go and that is final. I'm so thrilled you can just dismiss your replacement child and not even care how she feels! Forget it, I'm not even hungry anymore. Just leave me alone, I'll go back to the house and live the rest of my sheltered, over protected life in my room!" Hilda stormed off after that and exited the hall.

"I'll go talk to her, chief and chieftess..." Astrid offered.

"No...it's alright, Astrid. Let her calm down, I suppose we are being a little unfair to her." Valka said.

"Val, you can't be serious..." Stoick replied.

"We are, Stoick. Hilda's right, we expect her to take over as chieftess when she's twenty-one but we don't even let her outside for raids and we didn't let her train at fifteen like the others did. There has been no end to the raids for us and they won't stop when she becomes the ruler, we can't...protect her forever. We have to prepare her to survive on her own," Valka explained.

"You're saying we should let her into dragon training?" Stoick sighed.

"Yes, we should. We can't be unfair to her and shield her from this world. Yes, losing Hiccup will always hurt and always be there. But we can't bring him back, and we have to protect the child we do have." Valka put her hand on his arm now.

"We'll discuss it later," Stoick closed his eyes in defeat. As much as he hated to admit it, his wife was right. They couldn't expect Hilda to be chieftess of Berk if they weren't going to teach her how to defend and run it. For now, they needed to let her calm down and they would talk to her later on.

(Elsewhere)

So much time had passed for Henrik, he couldn't even begin to grasp he was twenty now. Many things had happened to him, some good and some bad. For starters, he could fly Toothless perfectly. He mastered every flying technique Reynir had taught him in the course of a year. By twelve he had been able to fly on Toothless whether sitting, laying flat, leaning forward, and even standing on him and moving as needed. Henrik still used the saddle though, it was his creation and he was proud of it. More interestingly, when Henrik was fifteen on one of his flights with Toothless, he came across a girl. Selby Hansen, fifteen like himself. Selby had brown hair and hazel eyes, she was beautiful to Henrik. When he found her, she was alone in a cave riding out a storm that he was as well.

The two of them got to talking after Henrik told her that Toothless wouldn't hurt her and she understood, even showing him that she had a dragon of her own. A Razorwhip named Windstrike, female of course. Henrik listened as Selby told him that mother died in childbirth and her father had passed away before she was born from illness. Selby's grandmother raised her until she passed away when Selby was only thirteen, and one night during a raid, Windstrike grabbed her and took her away from the island. Selby saw the truth of dragons, and decided not to return. Henrik told her that he'd been raised with his father in a nest of dragons not far from them and if she wanted to have some company that they could come back with them.

Selby accepted the offer and when the storm broke, Henrik showed her how to ride Windstrike so they could get back to the ice nest and then they were off. Returning to the nest, Henrik explained to Reynir about Selby and of course he invited her to stay with them. They fell in love and the two began dating just two months later, engaged nine months after that, and were married a month after engagement when they turned sixteen. Married by Reynir himself and with rings that Henrik made in the forge. Henrik taught Selby how to fly Windstrike fully, and how to speak Dragonese. Reynir loved seeing how happy they were together, it warned his heart to know Henrik found love and was now married.

A year later, Henrik and Selby welcomed their first child. A daughter they named Emma Andarsen. Sadly, a month after her birth, Reynir passed away at eighty-three years old. The loss his Henrik hard, his final words to his son was to spread the peace and show everyone the truth about dragons also, that he loved him very much hoped one day he would find his former home. Henrik had been told at age thirteen that Cloud Jumper took him from a Viking village because he was alone and in an unsafe building, Henrik knew he was adopted but nothing of his life before being taken. Reynir said he always hoped Henrik would find his way back home to his real parents.

More bad continued to happen, something that hurt more than losing the man who raised him. Selby was killed by a madman who went by the name of Drago Bludvist, a man who was seeking to control dragons in order to control people or get rid of the ones who didn't follow him. Emma was only two years old when Drago came to the nest to storm it for the dragons there, Emma was hidden inside with the dragons while Selby and Henrik fought Drago. Two hours into the battle, Selby got hurt and Drago put a sword in her chest. Henrik lost it with rage as he summoned every dragon in the nest to push Drago and his men back. He was victorious and then Henrik lost is wife in his arms, then he had to bury her alongside Reynir's grave while he and Emma said goodbye to her.

Now it was a year later, Henrik being twenty and Emma being three. The two lived at the nest still with the Bewilderbeast and other dragons. Windstrike was Emma's protector now, as was the dragon she bonded with just six months ago. A Triple Stryke who was named by Emma as Stingwhip. Cloud Jumper still acted as protector of Henrik, as did Toothless. Henrik did his best to take care of Emma, it was hard for both of them without Selby around and Emma never got to meet Reynir. Henrik missed his wife and father, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Emma, that little girl was his whole world now.

"Papa, papa!" Emma's voice cried out with worry, Henrik was on his feet instantly and emerging from the forge as Emma rushed right into his arms.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Henrik asked her quickly.

"There's ships coming towards the nest. I-I was playing outside with Stingwhip and Windstrike and saw them with the spyglass you gave me. The sail is a red fist encased with fire," Emma explained.

"Dragon Hunters..." Henrik whispered. People who captured dragons and sold them or killed them for their features, Henrik despised people like them.

"Papa, I'm scared!" Emma whined against him.

"Ssh now, it's going to be okay. Remember that bag I made for in and told you to keep packed in case we ever needed to get away for a while?" Henrik asked her, she nodded. "I need you to go get it and make sure it has five days worth of clothes, extra boots, your blanket and favorite toy. Okay? We're going to have to leave for a bit until it's safe to return,"

"Will da dwagons be okay, papa?" Emma asked.

"They will don't worry. Go on and get your bag," Henrik smiled at her as he then put her down and she hurried to her room to do as asked. Henrik rushed over to the main part of the nest where Icefire was.

" _Not to worry young master, we will defend the nest. You take the little one and get safe. I'll send for you when to return,"_ Icefire informed.

" _Are you certain you can stay them off, Icefire?"_ Henrik asked quickly.

" _Yes. I will send Cloud Jumper to you when the nest is safe to return to. You must leave and protect your daughter, it was your wife's last wishes that she live a long, happy life. As was your father's wishes for you to live on and make these humans see the truth. You're the only one left who can, Henrik. Go now, we will be fine. Fly Southwest and within the Archipelago boundaries, you should be safe there..."_ Icefire informed.

"Papa! I got my bag ready! Clothes, boots, blankey and toy Mama gave me." Emma said as she ran out to him.

"Good girl, stay right here. I'll be back in a moment..." Henrik said as Emma nodded and he hurried to start putting things away, he returned with two saddles as well Windstrike, Stingwhip, and Toothless following him. _"Icefire, after we leave, seal off the home so they don't think humans live her,"_ Henrik told him.

" _I will, Henrik. You must hurry,"_ Icefire responded. Henrik got a seat like saddle on Stingwhip first, making sure it was secure before he picked Emma up and placed her in the cushioned with fur seat. Henrik pulled the leather straps over her shoulders and connected them to one that ran between her legs. Finally, another strap across her waist and secured with a lock he designed to clip everything together. All this was in case Stingwhip had to get Emma to safety, Windstrike would follow them and then report back to Henrik on their location. Henrik got Toothless's saddle on him before attaching his shield to the straps on the saddle.

Henrik pulled his bag on his back, then put Emma's on her before mounting Toothless. _"Stay right behind me, Stingwhip,"_ Henrik said.

" _Of course, Henrik,"_ Stingwhip answered him, Henrik then nodded as he looked back at Icefire with worry.

" _Go now, I will take care of the nest. You protect your family,"_ Icefire insisted. Henrik took a deep breath as he patted Toothless's neck and the dragon lifted off the ground, Stingwhip and Windstrike following suit as they shot out the back of the nest and took to the sky to avoid being seen by the hunters. Henrik looked back at it once sadly as he continued Southwest of the nest with Stingwhip right behind and Windstrike bringing up the rear.

"Papa?" Emma asked. "Where we goin'?"

"I don't know yet, Em. But don't worry, we'll be safe and get to go home soon. Try to relax, we're going to be flying a while to get some distance between us and them," Henrik told her, Emma nodded as she held her toy close to her chest and sat back in the seat comfortably. Henrik designed it so she could sit upright or lay it back a bit more in order to lay down. It was a lever on the side she could operate to adjust the back of the seat, also it adjusted the straps so they wouldn't be tight on her. It was going to be a long trip, he wanted her to be comfortable.

(Early Morning)

As the hours continued, the distance between them and the nest grew larger. Henrik stopped them around dinner time to eat and then when he saw ships again, regardless of who they belonged to, Henrik got them loaded up and back in the air to keep going towards the Archipelago boundary. They'd been flying all night, Henrik was getting tired and Emma was asleep in her saddle with a blanket and her toy. He was glad she could sleep through anything, it was almost sunrise now and they would need to stop again to give the dragons a break. Thankfully, all three of the dragons had big wingspans and could mainly glide rather than flap their wings and tire out faster.

" _Alright, Toothless...find us a place to crash for a while buddy,"_ Henrik told him gently.

" _You got it my friend,"_ Toothless replied and continued flying.

(Berk)

Another raid that Hilda was trapped in the forge for, but tonight, she was going to prove she could fight like them. Hilda had it all planned out and she knew to be aware of everything around her this time. Hilda was determined to do this, she'd make them see she belonged out there with them. Hilda watched as Gobber got flooded with orders of weapon repair or needing a new one to fight with as she snuck out the back and made it outside with her ax drawn and ready for anything. Hilda looked all around and up at what was flying overhead so she didn't get taken by surprise again. That's when she spotted an all black dragon overhead, then two more close by and following it.

 _'Is that...a Night Fury?!'_ Hilda exclaimed quickly, the most legendary dragon known to Vikings. It was elusive and rumored to never miss a target or let its victims live! Hilda would surely prove her worth as a dragon killing Viking if she took it down. Hilda grabbed a bola from behind her and span it around before letting it fly through the air towards the dragon going over them.

Henrik hadn't even seen it coming, Toothless warned him they were over a Viking village that was suffering a raid but he never expected one to attack him and Toothless. Henrik couldn't react until it was too late, the bola shot forward and took Toothless left tail fin off and they began to lose altitude, falling fast. Toothless threw Henrik off his back and wrapped him in his wings as the plummeted into the village and landing hard. Hilda hadn't seen anything other than her taking down a dragon, a Night Fury!

"Hilda Haddock! What are you doing out!?" Stoick exclaimed quickly.

"Dad, wait before you yell at me. I took down a Night Fury! Look, look! It's right there!" Hilda exclaimed pointed to the dragon lying on its side, wings still wrapped around itself. Stoick glanced over and saw it, his eyes widened in shock as his wife came beside him.

"How did-" Valka started.

"I threw a bola at it, it took its tail fin off and then it crashed down right there! See, I told you I could fight dragons! I took down a Night Fury!" Hilda cheered happily. Stoick and Valka looked at one another in surprise, she really had done it. Hilda took down a Night Fury, no one would believe it if the truth weren't right there in front of them.

"PAPA!" cried out a young voice from above, everyone looked up to see another dragon hovering above. One they'd never seen before and there was a little girl on it's back, everyone in the village gasped at the sight.


	4. Stuck

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Stuck

The night, rather early morning raid took an interesting turn when it was discovered that Hilda Haddock snuck out of the forge and then shot down a Night Fury. The most elusive and dangerous dragon known to man, even their book of dragons said not to engage it. Only hide and pray it didn't find you, and here the seventeen year old Heiress had shot one down and it laid motionless in the village square. More shocking news was the little girl who cried out for her papa after the Night Fury hit the ground, looking up everyone saw two more dragons. One was all silver with a magenta like color for eyes, had four legs, and somewhat resembled a Deadly Nadder with it's tail being covered in raised spikes. The whole dragon appeared to be covered in metal. The second dragon which the little girl was shocking sitting on top of was black, red, and brown with red eyes. This dragon also had four legs, two backs and the fronts looked to like pincers, the tail was that of a scorpians only it had three and all of which were a different color.

Why was there a little girl on top of a dragon they'd never seen before?! Why was there a dragon beside it that they all didn't recognize and why was this girl girl calling out for her papa to a Night Fury? So many unanswered questions were being asked silently but the confusion was written all over their faces.

"There's...a little girl on that dragon!" someone shouted.

"We need to get papa!" the child told the dragon, it shot down and landed near the Night Fury as the little girl unclipped herself from her seat on the back of the dragon and slid down the dragon's wing as it rushed over to the Night Fury.

"No, little one. You mustn't go near that dragon!" Valka said quickly.

"You shot down my papa!" the little girl said angrily with tears in her eyes, "Toothy! Toothy, please wake up. Where's papa?" she shook Toothless a little bit. Stoick tried to get closer but Stingwhip growled and snapped his three tails together and snarled. The Night Fury began to shift and open it's eyes, it saw the little girl and licked her cheek lightly before unrolling it's wings to reveal a young man between it's legs. "Papa! Papa!" the child cried shaking him.

The man began to groan slightly and opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see faces. Faces?! Where was he?! Henrik sat up quickly to see Vikings around, all looking shocked, confused and scared. That's when he remembered someone shot him down out of the sky, Toothless wrapped him in his wings so he wouldn't get hurt on the fall down. Emma. Where was Emma?

"Emma!" Henrik called out.

"I'm right here, papa," Emma replied as she threw herself at him in tears. "I was so scared when I saw Toothless go down, papa! Are you okay?" she asked him as Henrik wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm okay, I'm alright. Are you okay, what are you doing down here. You know to stay with Stingwhip if anything happens..." Henrik replied gently.

"I didn't see you with him, I wanted to know if you were okay..." Emma told him as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm always okay, baby girl. Its your safety I worry about," Henrik said as he got up with her in his arms and looked to the others. "What is wrong with you shooting my dragon down!" he yelled to the people before him as he pulled something off his leg and hit a button as metal bars extended in the shape of a sword and lit on fire. "Emma, go stand with Stingwhip and Windstrike," Henrik placed her down as she went and stook in front of her dragon which locked it's pincers like claws around her protectively.

"Y-Your dragon!? What are you doing with it! They are dragons, humans and dragons hate each other!" Hilda yelled back. "That's a Night Fury! Most dangerous dragon around!"

Henrik looked at her, then to Toothless and laughed a little. "Him? Toothless is an overgrown lizard with wings is all, he's harmless."

"And what the hell are those two dragons, never seen them before." Stoick demanded now.

"You've never seen a Razorwhip and Triple Stryke before?" Henrik asked, they shook their heads.

"Just like Dad always said, Vikings really don't know nothing about the creatures they claim to hate." Henrik sighed as he heard Toothless whining a bit.

"Papa, Toothless's tail fin is gone!" Emma exclaimed as Henrik turned and saw the left tail fin gone.

"Toothless..." Henrik whispered as retracted his blade and put it back on his hip before getting to his knees to examine the injury. "It's clean off too, and you can't fly without it."

"Uh, hello? Are we just going to ignore the fact we have a crazy person on our island?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Snotlout, shut up. We know nothing about this person, you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Astrid sighed heavily.

"Judge? He's touching a Night Fury, he gave it a name! He's traitor to humans!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough." Stated Valka as she stepped forward, "Now, I'm not sure what's going on here...but yelling and arguing won't solve anything. Astrid is right, we know nothing of this man and perhaps where he comes from does not have a problem with dragons as we do." she added as she looked to Henrik. "Forgive us, around here it's kill or be killed by dragons. Three hundred year old war going on since Vikings sailed to these islands in the Archipelago. I believe we can...start over. I'm Valka, this is my husband, Stoick, and our daughter, Hilda. Stoick and I are chief and chieftess of the island you're on. This is Berk," Valka introduced.

Henrik stood up now before her. "I'm...Henrik, this is my daughter, Emma and our dragons. Toothless, Windstrike, and Stingwhip." he replied. "And yes, where I come from there is no...war that you speak of. My daughter and I have been living among dragons all our lives." he added.

"Are you from...outside the Archipelago?" Ruffnut asked now.

"Yes. Sixteen hour flight Northeast beyond the Archipelago boundaries, that's where our nest is." Henrik explained.

"You know where the dragon's nest is?!" Stoick stepped forward now.

"Stoick, please..." Valka sighed heavily.

"Our home was attacked by dragon hunters and we were forced to leave on our dragons. The rest of the nest is still there defending it. When it's safe, we're returning to it..." Henrik replied.

" _Henrik, I don't believe we should be telling these people everything,"_ Toothless crooned at him.

" _What choice do I have? You can't fly right now, I need to do something to fix it and in order to do that...I'll be needing a safe place to stay. It'll be okay, Toothless...you have to trust me."_ Henrik replied, although to everyone else it sounded like warbling and crooning as the dragon had to him.

" _They shot you down, Henrik! It's not safe here, they are dragon killers."_ Windstrike roared at him.

" _That's enough, Windstrike. If they wanted us dead, they wouldn't have killed Toothless right away. They are confused and curious, just as father always said humans who didn't understand this way of life were,"_ Henrik sighed some.

"You don't have a place to go, do you?" Valka asked gently.

"No and because your daughter took my dragon's tail fin off, we can't leave until I fix it." Henrik remarked. Another roar from above reminded the village they were still technically in a raid.

"You can fix the tail?" Tuffnut asked.

"With the proper equipment, yes, I probably can." Henrik crossed his arms over his chest.

"We don't have time for this, Val. I've have a village to protect," Stoick stated pulling his sword.

"Wait." Astrid stopped him as she looked at Henrik now, "You work with dragons all the time, right?" Henrik nodded to her, "Can you stop this?" she inquired. Henrik looked up at the sky at all the dragons flying around. Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders, and Gronckles.

"That's impossible, no way he can stop a raid by himself when we, as a village can't stop it until the sun rises and they all leave again until the next one in two or three days." Snotlout huffed.

"I've never had to stop a raid, I don't get them since I live among dragons on a daily basis and have for as long as I can remember. But I suppose I can give it a shot," Henrik shrugged as he went over to Toothless and pulled a white staff off from under the wing and hooked it to his back, then he pulled his weapon of his hip and ignited the blade once more. Henrik got a small chain from Toothless's saddle bag and clipped it to a loop on the handle. "Mind your distance," he warned before starting to spin the weapon around in front of him and slowly brought it up over his head while it span and created what appeared to be a ring of fire floating in the air.

The weapon gave off a whooshing sound as the dragons flying around the village started to fly in a circle overhead as well. Everyone watched in disbelief as Henrik yanked the chain down and into the ground with the flame still going. The dragons roared out and landed near him, a few people who had been close backed up and Henrik pulled the staff off his back and gave it a shake as they heard rattling, the dragons seem to calm a bit and then Henrik slammed it down to the ground creating a loud echo of the rattling. The dragons stopped and bowed their heads to him with closed eyes. "Alright, which on of you is in charge of this pack?" Henrik asked. A Nightmare stepped forward before him,

" _I am,"_ it replied to him with a growl.

" _I need you to take your group and leave this island in peace. I don't desire to see you or your fellow team hurt or killed,"_ Henrik told him calmly, once again, the others had no idea what he was doing. It sounded like he was a dragon or could at least imitate them.

" _I will do as you ask young dragon master."_ the Nightmare bowed it's head again before raising it's head and roaring out to the others who took to the sky and headed off in a group leaving the village alone.

"Thank you my friend," Henrik smiled as the dragon nuzzled against his cheek before taking off with the others. Henrik lifted his weapon and doused the flame as he returned it to his hip, then placed the staff back over his back. "That what you were going for, to make them leave?" he asked.

"Well, yes...but how did you accomplish such a task so easily?" Valka asked.

"For starters, I didn't raise my weapon to them and secondly...I asked nicely for them to leave," Henrik shrugged.

Their eyes widened in shock, mouths dropping open. "All you did was _ask_ them to leave and they did?" Henrik nodded. "When! How! We didn't hear you say anything, you just...growled and made a lot of dragony noises." Snotlout remarked.

"That's because papa was speaking in dragon tongue you big dummy." Emma sighed some.

"Dragon tongue?" Astrid and Hilda asked blinking.

"Yeah, Dragonese. I speak in their language and this one as I am now," Henrik replied. "And Emma, watch the mouth. Don't be disrespectful to the Vikings who only know killing of dragons. We can't expect them to know that peace is possible if gone about correctly. Not everyone lives as we do," he added with a wink as Emma giggled nodding and jumped into his arms.

"There is certainly more we want to know about you and since you...can't exactly go anywhere right now, how about a deal?" Valka asked.

"That depends on if harm will come to my dragons, my daughter, or myself?" Henrik retorted with his arms over his chest.

"You stopped our raid, and gratitude for such...no harm will come to any of you or your dragons as long as they don't hurt any of us," Valka said lightly.

"Papa...I'm hungry and tired," Emma told him. Henrik unfortunately couldn't exactly say no, Toothless couldn't fly and Emma was exhausted from the flying. It had been few hours for them, not having a choice he looked to the chieftess.

"I'm listening," Henrik sighed.

"We will let you stay here on the island to recover, if you can answer some of our questions about this...peace you speak of. It's not our desire to harm them, but we do have to protect ourselves." Valka offered.

" _No, Henrik! They could use the information to trick our kind. You can't trust them!"_ Windstrike prostested right away.

" _Windstrike, what else can I do. I have to find a way to get Toothless back in the air so we can leave and wait out the time until Cloud Jumper comes to tell us it's safe to return to the nest. Emma is hungry and tired, so am I. We're stuck on this island for now,"_ Henrik replied to the Razorwhip.

" _We can't trust them, I agree with Windstrike,"_ Stingwhip added in.

" _I also don't trust them, Henrik. The shot me down without hesitation because I'm a Night Fury,"_ Toothless interjected.

" _I'm sorry you three, but I have to do what is best for all involved..._ " Henrik told them as he faced Valka again. "I'll accept your deal with a condition of my own. I want it writing that you will not use what I tell you to trick the dragons and hurt them. I'll know if they are and if they get hurt for your selfish gain...I'll bring my entire nest here and destroy everything. Bear in mind my nest has over a thousand dragons in it, including the alpha. And I'm not teaching you Dragonese, takes way to long. Besides, they understand your language even if you don't understand them. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"I'll have a contract written up with both sides of the deal, it'll be ready by midday. For now, we can shake on it. As chief I give my word to you," Stoick told him extending his hand. Henrik extended his own and shook the chief's before the returned their hands to their own bodies. "Now, Val...where do you plan to put them up?" he asked his wife.

"Don't worry about us," Henrik stated. "We can sleep by the forest entrance over there with our dragons," he pointed to the spot.

"That's right by our house and the Great Hall." Hilda stated.

"Then it'll be all the easier to teach you, won't it be?" Henrik said to her as Hilda stuck her tongue out at him. Emma tugged her father's pant leg as he bent down and picked her up so she could lay on his shoulder and yawn tiredly. Valka seemed to be staring at her, and Stoick snapped her out of it.

"Val, you okay?" Stoick asked.

"Hm, yes. I'm fine, sorry." Valka smiled, "Is there anything we can get you?"

"No thank you, we're just fine." Henrik informed as he gave a whistle and his dragons rose to their feet as he carried Emma up the hill and over to the forest entrance. Toothless laid down first, and then Windstrike, finally Stingwhip. Henrik laid Emma down as he went in the bag beside him and pulled out a smaller one, then from in there he pulled out an apple and the end piece of the bread to give to Emma. "Eat up, then you can get some sleep."

"Okay papa," Emma replied as she began to eat what was given to her, Henrik ate a chunk of the bread as well as an apple.

Meanwhile with the Hooligans, everyone was in shock that the chief and chieftess agreed to let this mysterious person stay on Berk with three dragons and his daughter. A lot of people weren't happy about it, some even starting to get mad.

"Look, I know it's not what everyone wants but we only know what we know. Wouldn't life be easier if we didn't have raids? This man can teach us that, I think he at least deserves a chance..." Valka said quickly.

"Val, for Odin's sake...the man was riding the dragon and so was his daughter. He was riding a NIGHT FURY! And the little girl riding a dragon we've never seen or heard of before. I don't care what you say, this will only cause problems for us." a villager stated.

"Valka, I'm hesitant on this myself as well. It's not...natural for humans to do. Even if what he says is true, he rides a dragon. There's just...something about him that doesn't seem right," Stoick admitted.

"You're the one who agreed to his condtion not to hurt the dragons!" Spitelout huffed, "Even if this doesn't work, we can't hurt them or he'll destroy the island."

"I don't think he'll do that," Valka sighed.

"How do you know?" Gobber inquired.

"I just...have a feeling that he isn't the type of person to do that. He has a child, which means he understands love and family. I don't think he'd come here and destroy other families, he just wants the dragons to be safe and for there to be peace. I think we could use that." Valka enlightened.

"How can you even speak of peace with dragons when your own son was taken by one!" someone shouted.

"I know what happened!" Valka snapped, "I wish it hadn't and I wish my baby was still here, but he's not. We have a chance to stop the fighting. They took my son, yes...but how many of them have we killed as well? There...should be no more bloodshed on either side and if this young man can help change that...then I'm going to try." she said firmly before walking away. Stoick sighed, Hilda huffed. She finally takes down a dragon and it turned out to be one with a rider who was somehow convinced her mother to want to give peace a shot. Hilda didn't like this guy, there was something about him that made her not trust him. And she was determined to figure it out however she could.

(Forest Entrance)

Henrik had Emma lay down against him and snuggle up to sleep there, he himself laid against Toothless while trying to figure out what to do about Toothless's missing tail fin. This was a Viking village, surely there had to be a forge around somewhere. If he could gain access to that then he could maybe work on something to at least get them back in the air. For now though, they were on this island called Berk and in a few short hours, would be under contract to tell them how peace could be obtained in exchange for the safety of Emma, his dragons, and himself to stay there. What a fine mess he'd gotten them into by not flying higher and staying out of range.

 _'Don't know if you're listening up there Dad or Selby, but I could really use some help right about now...'_ Henrik thought before pulled his daughter close to his figure and letting sleep take him while Windstrike and Stingwhip watch on guard. Toothless needed his rest too after all. They were stuck there, might as well make the best of it.


	5. Curious

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Curious

Every member of the Hooligan Tribe was either not fond of Henrik being there or curious about him. They weren't sure what to make of him honestly. When the Night Fury was down, they didn't even know there was a human with him until his daughter made them aware. How Henrik handled the raid was pretty amazing, he really did know his dragons. Bonus that he spoke their language too! But that wasn't enough for them to just accept this stranger with his daughter and dragons on their island, it was the chieftess, Valka who offered him a place to stay if he helped them learn about peace. Henrik wasn't stupid though, he set his own stipulation to the deal about them not using whatever he taught to harm the dragons. Valka assured them that things would be fine, and she didn't want to fight anymore. In some ways, she was right. The dragons attacked them, but they attacked back.

There was bloodshed on both sides and if there was a way to stop that, they should at least try. That was what Valka said at least. Stoick was working on the contract with the council, he had said it would be ready midday and true to his word, he had it ready for Henrik and him to sign. However, when lunch time came on Berk, he and Valka saw that Henrik and his daughter were asleep lying against the Night Fury.

"We should let them sleep," Valka told her husband.

"Aye, I agree. Val, I'm still not sure about this...I mean he sides with dragons, the creatures we've fought for years..." Stoick sighed.

"I know, Stoick. But just look at him, at all of it over there. He must know how to obtain peace or those dragons would be tearing him apart. He stopped a full blown raid, he can help us." Valka reminded.

"Ah, but there's so much we don't know about this boy. He looks to be in his twenties, and has a daughter? Where's the mother? The child rides a dragon we've never seen before. It just doesn't make any sense, where did this guy come from?" Stoick looked at her.

"Well, perhaps we can find out more at dinner. It seems like they had a long day, let them sleep and we can invite them to dinner with us in the hall. We could learn a lot from him, Stoick. All I'm saying is we should give him a chance," Valka rubbed his arm lovingly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I still feel like something is off though, I can't put my finger on it though." Stoick replied, the two of them walked towards the hall to let the young father and his daughter sleep.

(With Hilda&The Others)

Ever since the village dispersed, Hilda had been walking with her friends. Frustrated about the situation that she took down an elusive dragon and couldn't even be recognized for it because the dragon apparently had a rider, daughter, and two other dragons with him that her mother so kindly invited to stay in the village to teach them peace. Hilda was livid, she finally had her big chance, took it, and nobody cared because of this guy who they'd never met in their lives.

"I hate this!" Hilda muttered.

"Try to relax, Hil. You still did really good ! How many Vikings can say they encountered a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale?" Astrid said gently.

"I can't relax. Nobody even cares about what I did, it's all about that weird guy, his daughter, and dragons now. Since when do we just allow strangers who ride dragons on the island?!" Hilda huffed.

"We don't. But he did stop the raid and clearly knows more about dragons than we do. He speaks about peace with dragons and that seemed to get your Mom's attention," Fishlegs mentioned.

"Yeah, it's all because of Hiccup. She doesn't want to fight anymore so there can be peace and no one else will ever have to suffer what she and my Dad did with watching their child be carried off by a dragon," Hilda glared.

"Just because he rides a dragon and stopped a raid doesn't mean he can bring peace between the two species," Snotlout agreed with Hilda now.

"My parents hate dragons because of that one taking Hiccup, it doesn't matter what this guy does. They'll never stop killing dragons unless Hiccup turns up alive somewhere," Hilda remarked.

"Wouldn't that be something," Ruffnut and Tuffnut high-fived one another.

"Oh, please. He was only a baby when he was taken, even if the dragon didn't hurt him...there's no way he survived the harsh winters that the Archipelago has. There is no possible way that Hiccup is still alive," Snotlout retorted.

"Well, we shouldn't judge him until we know more about him. He can't be all that bad if he has a daughter," Astrid stated gently, "Maybe we give him a chance?" she added.

"Astrid. He looks our age with a kid, something about this guy isn't right. Give him a chance, now you sound like my Mom..." Hilda stated.

"Well, so what if I do. She's right, we only fight because there's nothing else we can do. If this...Henrik has another way, we should try it and stop the fighting on both sides. He's...mysterious and I enjoy a challenge so I'm gonna learn more about him," Astrid said as she hurried off, "Catch ya later,"

(Dinner Time)

Henrik awake when he felt his daughter shifting around, he opened his eyes and saw her fidgeting a little. Henrik assumed she was having a nightmare about losing her mother, she never saw it like Henrik had, but she knew her mother was taken away from them by a bad man. Henrik lifted his frightened child into his arms and rocked her a bit while rubbing her back.

"Ssh now, it's alright. You're safe here with me baby girl," Henrik told her gently, he looked over to see a lot of the villagers making their way towards a large building built into a tall rock formation. The chief and chieftess were making their way over to him with calm smiles, maybe even nervous ones. Henrik had always been good at that, seeing the emotions of others by facial expressions.

"Oh, good...you're awake," Valka greeted, Emma began to shift more and whimper in his arms. Henrik put a finger to his lips for them to stay quiet a minute or two.

"Emma, it's okay." Henrik soothed shaking her a little, "Wake up baby, everything is alright..." he added as Emma opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him still looking afraid, "See, just a nightmare." he smiled a little.

"I saw that mean man, papa. He scares me," Emma said lying her head on his chest as he rocked her a bit.

"You don't have to be afraid of him. Want to know why?" Henrik said to her as she nodded her head and Henrik placed her down and lifted her chin a little so she was looking at him. "Because Daddy will always protect you from him, he won't hurt you. I promise you that my little one."

"B-But...what if...he comes back, papa! He'll come back for the dragons, he said he would!..." Emma let the tears fill her green eyes.

"Hey, hey...ssh. If he's smart, he'll stay away because I won't let him get away a second time. He won't get our dragons or us, I promise you and when Daddy makes a promise?..." Henrik told her with a smile, Emma rubbed her nose to his now and hugged him.

"Daddy never breaks them," Emma replied.

"That's my girl," Henrik stood up now while holding her in his arms. "Sorry, previous...battles with enemies tend to come back in the form of nightmares for her," he said to Stoick and Valka now.

"Quite understandable, poor thing." Valka frowned a little.

"We were...hoping you'd join us for dinner in the Great Hall, I have the contract for us to go over and sign..." Stoick told him.

"Ah. Yes, I realize we slept through lunch. My apologies, we had a bit of a long day that started yesterday around midday and flew all night," Henrik replied with a nod. "Just let me send my dragons to eat," he turned to them now. _"Windstrike. Stingwhip, you two go catch a round of fish and bring some back for Toothless. I'm going to take Emma and go over this with them, if there is a problem...use the signal."_ he told them.

" _Likewise for you, Henrik."_ Toothless told him, Henrik nodded as he rubbed their heads and pointed towards the water as Windstrike and Stingwhip shot off towards it.

"Alright, lead the way then," Henrik told them, Valka and Stoick turned to head towards the hall while Henrik followed closely behind.

(Great Hall)

When Stoick and Valka walked in with Henrik and Emma in his arms, the room fell quiet and staring at them. Henrik spotted faces of people he recognized from earlier in the village square when they shot Toothless down. This was going to be a long night, Emma was already scared and hiding her face between his neck and shoulder.

"Come, you can sit over with the council members. I'll introduce you to them," Stoick offered as Henrik walked over with him. "On the left is Spitelout, Bearlegs, and Sharpnut. The right has Gobber, and Colby. Gentleman, this is Henrik." he smiled.

"And who is this little lass clinging to you for dear life?" Gobber asked with a smile.

"This is, Emma, my daughter..." Henrik replied.

"She's adorable," Astrid said from the side near Colby as Henrik stared at her a moment, "Oh, sorry. I'm Astrid Hofferson, I'm...his daughter." she introduced motioning to Colby now.

"Astrid dear, why don't you go sit with your friends while we handle the business?" Colby said her her.

"Yes, father." Astrid smiled and left the area.

"Have a seat Henrik," Bearlegs told him calmly. Henrik sat down and placed Emma in his lap as Spitelout slid a plate of food down to him, it had chicken, potato, and bread on it. Enough for Emma and him.

"Thanks," Henrik told him as Spitelout nodded to him, Henrik shredded the chicken off the bone for Emma and then cut half the potato and bread as well. "Go ahead baby, you can eat while I talk to the others." he smiled at her, Emma smiled back and started eating.

"Well, right to business then. We wrote up a contract with the conditions of each side. From ours, we'll allow you to stay on the island and provide food, drink, and shelter with the promise of no harm to you, your child, or dragons provided you help us understand and obtain peace with the dragons and help out where you can around the village. From your side, all you asked was that we do not use the information to harm the dragons and that you won't be teaching us the...Dragonese, was it?" Stoick asked.

"It's...what my Dad called it when he learned it. It's...just the language of the dragons they speak to one another, and humans can understand and speak it back to the dragons. To my knowledge, only four people I've known have ever known it. Myself and my daughter included in that four." Henrik explained.

"Ah, sounds complicated if ya ask me." Gobber remarked.

"Not to someone who has lived among dragons for nineteen and a half years," Henrik said.

"Anyway, is that...all you ask for in return for what we're asking you of?" Spitelout asked.

"I'm not a man who requires much, my only desire is to see no more bloodshed for either species. But if I could...is there a forge on this island?" Henrik asked.

"Aye, there is, lad. I be the blacksmith of Berk. You have blacksmith trainin'?" Gobber asked.

"Since I was six, my Dad taught me. It's how I made this," Henrik stated as he brought his weapon out to show them upclose. It was a handle, with a dragon head on each side. One dragon mouth was open, the other was closed but clear to see it was on a small hinge to open. "I call it Inferno, my best creation." he said.

"Very interestin' piece. I could use a lad like you in the shop, curious to see what skills you have. Come by tomorrow, maybe I got sometin' in 'dere you can fix your dragon's tail with. No idea how you're gonna do that, but I'd like to see it happen." Gobber told him.

"Now that we have that settled, are the terms acceptable to both sides?" Colby asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Henrik replied.

"Excellent, then we can sign this and start tomorrow." Sharpnut said cheerfully. Henrik was handed a feather pen and looked over the contract, speed reading and double checking there was no loophole. On the line to sign, it said name and title. If he had to take a guess, it was for name and then what his title was. He went with what he was always called by enemies and even the dragons sometimes. He signed his name as **Henrik Andarsen-Dragon Rider** , then it was slid back to Stoick who signed as **Stoick Haddock-Chief of Berk**.

"Wonderful, now let us eat in celebration of our...I suppose it could be called an alliance?" Spitelout mentioned.

"I'd call it more of a 'you help me and I help you' deal. Not really an alliance because after I fix Toothless's tail, and assist you in obtaining peace then I'm taking my dragons and daughter back to the nest once the alpha sends his messanger to inform me it's safe to return," Henrik stated.

"Of course, I meant it as in...well, we're under contract not to harm the dragons ever." Spitelout corrected himself.

"So, Henrik...how old are you?" Colby asked.

"Twenty," Henrik replied to him.

"And she is...three, four perhaps?" Bearlegs inquired motioning to Emma.

"Three. Four in a month," Henrik said.

"And, what did happen at your nest?" Valka asked coming over to the table now.

"Peace with dragons is not accepted everywhere, many desire to control the dragons or kill and sell them for their skins. Occasionally even sold in to slavery. Dragon trappers, hunter are just a few of those groups. Hunters came to the nest, the alpha told me to take my daughter and leave. Promising to send for us when it was safe to return," Henrik explained.

"How will you be found?" Hilda inquired now.

"I informed them I was flying Southwest of the nest, the messanger sent to retrieve us will fly overhead and search the island for a Night Fury, a Triple Stryke, and a Razorwhip staying close to two humans. I assure you, the dragons in my nest can locate me anywhere I go." Henrik informed calmly.

"We've never seen any dragons like the two you have with you, and the Night Fury is rare. Their likened the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. How did you come across one?" Valka asked curiously.

"Toothless? I've been with him since I was three. When I met him, he was wounded and flew into the nest injured. Toothless is actually my age so we hit it off pretty well when Dad told me to pick a dragon to learn how to take care of. I started with Toothless, and now I know tons about all the species." Henrik said.

"And can I just ask why you call a dragon with teeth...Toothless?" asked Snotlout.

"You really don't know your dragons, do you?" Henrik asked.

"Obviously...not as well as we thought we did," Snotlout mumbled.

"Em, why don't you tell them why I call him Toothless," Henrik looked down at her as she swallowed a bite of her bread with a big smiled.

"Cuz Night Fuwies have retwactable teef," Emma said proudly.

"I say it again, she's adorable..." Astrid smiled wide. "These are my friends. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Hilda. All children to the council members," she added.

"Mama always said I get my smarts from my papa, and looks too..." Emma giggled.

"You do look just like him. Where is your Mama, is she coming too?" Ruffnut asked. Emma's smile faded and so did Henrik's, both fell quiet.

"Mama had to weave," Emma said slowly.

"What...does she mean?" Hilda asked softly.

"Papa, I wanna go back to our dwagons..." Emma asked him looking up. Henrik stood up now and held her so her head was on his shoulder again, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Please excuse us," Henrik stated lowly heading for the doors.

"Wait...what does your daughter mean, Henrik?" Valka asked, Henrik sighed as he turned slightly towards them.

"Her mother passed away last year," Henrik said loud enough to be heard by them before he exited the Great Hall and they watched him return to where the three dragons relaxed on the grass. Henrik laid against Toothless and the other two moved in close as well while Emma cried against his chest.

"I miss Mama..." Emma sobbed against her father's chest. Henrik seemed to stare up as the sky while rubbing her back.

"I miss her too, baby." Henrik told her as he turned over on his side while holding Emma against him. Windstrike pulled the blanket over them before Toothless used his wing to cover them. Stingwhip and Windstrike moved in front of Henrik and Emma, shielding them from the sight of others. The others felt bad, they had only wanted to know more about the guy who was going to be living with them for a while and yet, they accidentally upset his daughter and it appeared they upset him too. Henrik must have loved this woman if they had a child together, none of them meant to bring it up but how were they to know it was a sensitive subject? Oddly enough, this didn't deter them. It only made them more curious.


	6. Teachings

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Teachings

Henrik awake before the sunrose as he usually did, he laid there holding Emma in his arms while she continued to sleep peacefully. Henrik suspected today was going to be a long day given that he had to start teaching these Vikings about peace with dragons, he didn't trust them. Not a single one of them for that matter. Henrik knew his father's dying wishes were to see Henrik complete his work of bringing the world peace between the two species, and for Henrik to find where he came from. All Henrik knew was that he had been taken as a baby by Cloud Jumper from a village when he was in danger of burning to death, Henrik knew that Reynir was his adoptive father, but also it was the only one he know. There were no clues to where he came from, and it had to be a guess by Henrik that Henrik wasn't in fact his real name. He didn't care so much about that. Reynir raised him under the name Henrik so until further notice when and if he discovered who he really was, he was staying Henrik Andarsen.

" _Good morning, young master,"_ greeted Stingwhip as he lifted his head now.

" _Morning, Stingwhip. I trust you slept well?"_ Henrik asked him, the dragon gave an affirmative nod as Henrik saw Toothless and Windstrike beginning to awaken as well. _"Hello you two,"_ he smiled.

" _Hey. So today you have to start teaching those killers about peace with us?"_ Windstrike retorted.

Henrik sighed, _"Don't be that way, there are some willing to change, Windstrike."_

" _I don't care. Humans like these are the kind who took my rider from me. Took your wife from you, and Emma's mother from her. I don't trust them,"_ Windstrike snorted at him.

" _I do not need the reminder of what Drago did to Selby, Windstrike. Believe me, the pain is still fresh from that day. I did not have a choice after being shot down and Toothless losing his tail fin. We're too far from the nest, which we don't even know if it's safe yet, also you and Stingwhip cannot carry Toothless that distance. The safest option was to make a deal that allowed us to stay in one place that has the materials I need to craft something for Toothless to be able to fly again. Teaching them will not be difficult and as soon as Cloud Jumper comes, we can leave."_ Henrik explained.

" _I refuse to trust them and I will not be taking part in any of it,"_ Windstrike remarked as she headed off to get something to eat.

" _I'll talk to her, Henrik,"_ Stingwhip sighed.

" _No, it's alright. Leave her be for now. I won't make her take part, I just wish she'd understand I'm no more happy about this than she is. At least we have a place to stay,"_ Henrik replied as he left Emma to continue sleeping as he got up and stretching. _"Keep an eye on her?"_ Stingwhip nodded as Henrik headed into the forest to relieve himself, he returned about three minutes later to find the people he met last night standing there, including the chief and chieftess. Toothless and Stingwhip were growling to keep them away from Emma.

"Easy boys, it's alright," Henrik told them as he rubbed both their heads and stopped growling and unwrapped their wings to reveal a cowering Emma, Henrik picked her up in his arms and nuzzled his nose to hers. "Stingwhip, go help Windstrike?" the dragon nodded and sped off towards the water.

"Papa! I was so scared when I woke up and you were gone..." she hugged him tightly.

"I was only in the forest baby girl, I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." Henrik smiled hugging her back. "Hungry?" he asked, she nodded her head quickly. "Lucky for you, breakfast just got here," he said as Windstrike and Stingwhip returned with a small net of fish and dropped it near Toothless. The three dragons separated it all and pushed six towards Henrik and Emma.

"You could have eaten in the hall with the rest of the village, Henrik," Hilda remarked.

"Well, I'm not part of the village so we'll take care of us as we always have," Henrik said.

"How are you going to eat it without a fire or stick to cook with?" Snotlout asked.

Henrik sighed with a hand to his head, "So much to teach, so little time..." he stated before snapping his fingers and Toothless and Windstrike shot a combined blast at the pile of fish, cooking them instantly. Henrik grabbed two sticks from the forest edge, pulled out the dagger resting in a small sheathe on his right arm and sharpened both to a point before grabbing one and putting it on to hand to Emma, then he did the same for his own.

"Huh, pretty handy aren't you?" Ruffnut stated.

"I consider myself to be one, yes." Henrik took a bite of the fish now.

"So, peace teachings after breakfast then?" Stoick asked, Henrik nodded. "We'll see you then," with that the group walked off as Henrik muttered something about already having a headache. He ignored it continued eating, it was going to be a long day for sure and he hoped that at some point he could get to the forge and work on a few idea he had for how to get Toothless back in the air.

(After Breakfast)

Henrik had taken Emma in the forest so she could use the bathroom before the teaching started after they finished their fish, when they returned the Hooligans had come out of the Great Hall and were waiting for him. Big group he had to work with but thankfully they didn't have to do everything in one day either. Today he needed to see how much they knew about dragons since they didn't know what Windstrike and Stingwhip were, it wasn't looking so promising that they knew much.

Windstrike snorted at the Hooligans and growled a bit, "Will you knock it off already?" Henrik sighed.

" _Not staying,"_ Windstrike told him.

"Well don't stay then, I'm not gonna listen to you whine and gripe about the situation. Emma and I are fine here with Toothless and Stingwhip. Why don't you head back to the nest and check on things there, maybe Icefire could use some help." Henrik replied to her. Windstrike gave a head nod to him before licking his cheek and Emma's, then she shot into the sky headed Northeast.

"I feel like that dragon doesn't like us very much," Valka said.

"She doesn't. She hates every human around except my Dad, Emma, Emma's Mom, and myself." Henrik stated.

"Oh," the others replied. "Any particular reason why?" Stoick asked.

"Windstrike's rider was killed by a madman last year, she's hated outsiders since. She doesn't trust you'll keep your word about not harming dragons and doesn't want to be here," Henrik explained.

"Is that why you sent her home?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah. She's...Emma's protector aside from Stingwhip. I have a protector too, but he's busy defending the nest. It's fine, though, I have Toothless." Henrik informed.

"What's your dragon protector's name?" Tuffnut asked.

"Cloud Jumper, he was my father's dragon. Anyway, enough about my life...let's get to work. I thought we might start with how much you know about dragons. Can't have peace if you don't know who you're sharing with, yes?" Henrik replied.

"We have a book filled with dragon knowledge," Fishlegs interjected.

"Then how come you didn't know that this dragon was a Triple Stryke? Or that Windstrike was a Razorwhip?" Henrik asked now as the young man shut his mouth. "I thought so. Come, sit on the grass." he invited them, feeling they didn't have much choice they all sat down on the grass around Henrik. "So, what types of dragons do you know of?"

"Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks, Gronckles..." Valka started now.

"Whispering Deaths, Scauldrons, Timberjacks, Skrills," Spitelout added on.

"Thunderdrums, Terrible Terrors," Astrid chimed in.

"Night Furies," Hilda added.

"Okay, wow. I really thought Vikings who have been enemies with dragons for three hundred years would know more than eleven types of dragons." Henrik stated with a hand to his head in disbelief.

"Well so sorry, dragon master." Snotlout retorted.

"Don't be mean to my papa just cuz you don't leave your island and explore like we do," Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

"She's right, Snotlout. They live among dragons and outside of the Archipelago at that. Perhaps there are different kinds out there," Gobber smacked the young male upside the back of the head, "Now hush,"

"That's actually correct. There are a ton more species of dragons out there, most don't travel within the Archipelago because they are staying clear of Red Death." Henrik explained.

"I'm sorry, Red _what_ now _?_ " Hilda blinked.

"You don't know the source behind your own raids? Okay, I actually might have to be here for a while. Red Death is a massive dragon who can emit a homing signal to control dragons under it to do as it says. Red Death is a dragon that lives in the corona of a volcano. That thing has it's own nest and most of the dragons in the Archipelago are under it's control, forced to serve it like...bees to their queen in a beehive. Their behavior as you see it during raids is because of Red Death, that is not their true nature. This is," Henrik explained showing Stingwhip and Toothless.

"Well, we have to go kill that dragon then!" Stoick stated quickly.

"Pfft, fat chance of you putting a dent in that thing. Your weapons won't even break its skin, trust me. I tried, and I can't get close with my dragons or it'll take control of them too." Henrik told him.

"With enough of us, we could take it on. It can't be that massive..." Sharpnut remarked.

"You think so? Have you ever had to face off against a four hundred foot long, ninety-nine-foot tall dragon that has three pairs of eyes, vacuum like mouth, and clubbed tail. Oh, and the five hundred and fifty-foot wingspan?" Henrik asked, their eyes widened. "I didn't think so. There are ways to overcome Red Death's control on them, one of the ways being is to remove them from its signal range. The dragons won't disobey it because it'll kill them if they betray or don't bring back enough food. They aren't raiding you to hurt you, it's so they can survive,"

"That just makes it so much better," Snotlout scoffed.

"Oh my Gods, will you please shut up? We wouldn't even know this much about the situation without Henrik telling us, the least you could do is not be so insufferable," Astrid groaned. "Sorry about him, please, continue?"

"Right. Moving on, don't worry about Red Death. I'll deal with it when I get access to my nest again. I think I got something that can beat it. So next, dragon classes. What do you know of those?" Henrik inquired.

"There are a few of them. Um...Fear, Strike, Mystery," Gobber started.

"Strike, Tracker, Boulder, Stoker, Mystery, Tidal, Sharp," Emma stated while playing with her stuffed animal.

"In my nest, I eliminated Fear class since well, we don't fear them," Henrik said when they looked at Emma a little surprised. How did a three-year-old know them all? How did she even remember? "Good job, baby girl. Why don't you give them an example of each class of dragon?"

"Night Fury is Strike, Nadder is Tracker, Gronckle is Boulder. Nightmare is Stoker, Mystery is Zippleback, Thunderdrum is Tidal, and Razorwhip is Sharp." Emma replied with a wide smile.

"Well, I'm impressed." Bearlegs laughed a little.

"Stingwhip is a Strike class too!" Emma added.

"Is he really?" Valka inquired, Henrik nodded to her affirmatively.

"Yes. The Triple Stryke is also a Strike class dragon. So is the Skrill, Threadtail, Wooly Howl, and Snow Wraith." Henrik informed.

"Interesting, so what other types of dragons are out there?" Ruffnut asked.

"Depends on the type of class you want to know from," Henrik responded.

"How about...Tracker? Oh, and Sharp?" Astrid inquired.

"Well, from there you have Nadder, Thunderclaw, Mudraker, Windgnasher, Snifflehunch, and Rumblehorn." Henrik told her first, "Sharp class has Razorwhip, Speed Stinger, Stormcutter, Raincutter, Scuttleclaw, Hackatoo, Shivertooth, Windstriker, Thornridge, Prickleboggle, Devilish Dervish, and Egg Biter."

"How about Stoker?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Let's see...Nightmare, Singetail, Fireworm, Hobblegrunt, Night Terror, Terrible Terror, Typhoomerang, Moldruffle, Silver Phantom, oh, and even Red Death." Henrik smiled a bit.

"What from Boulder?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Gronckle, Hotburple, Catastrophic Quaken, Groncicle, Snafflefang, Grapple Grounder, Eruptodon, Shovelhelm, Whispering Death, and Screaming Death," Henrik answered.

"Tidal?" Valka smiled.

"Scauldron, Thunderdrum, Seashocker, Silquifier, Purple Death, Shockjaw, Submaripper, Windwalker, Sand Wraith, Tide Glider, Bewilderbeast," Emma said this time.

"Mystery?" Hilda inquired as she became more curious about it.

"Armorwing, Zippleback, Death Song, Cavern Crasher, Flightmare, Changewing, Buffalord, Snaptrapper Gobsucker, Slithersong, Sweet Death, Forevermore, Sword Stealer, Boneknapper, and Smothering Smokebreath," Henrik stated calmly.

"HAH! I was right, the Boneknapper does exist! I told ya, Stoick!" Gobber cheered as Stoick sighed heavily.

"Okay, it's official. He's awesome," Ruffnut and Tuffnut said together.

"You really do get around," Astrid smiled. Emma got up and moved to Toothless's saddlebag where she pulled out a leather covered book and set it on the ground, starting to open it up and unfold all the pages revealing a very large map.

"And I mark every place I go," Henrik replied as Emma got him a pencil and he traced his finger from his nest down Southwest to all the places he passed until he landed on and island that looked like Berk from above, "And now, I can add your island to it. You're right here on my map," he pointed to it as he drew a few small houses, trees, and even the Great Hall before labeling it Berk then kneeling back.

"That's huge. You did all this yourself?" Hilda asked with wide eyes.

"Well, Dad began it with Cloud Jumper and then I continued it with him when I was twelve after I learned how to fly Toothless at eleven. I know all the island locations, just not what they are called." Henrik shrugged a bit.

"Well, maybe we can help with that. All these islands Southeast of Berk are Viking-inhabited, so are these two in the Southwest direction." Valka told him.

"Aye, don't forget East of us and Northwest have Vikings too, Valka." Spitelout reminded.

"That's true. We could tell you which Tribes are there," Gobber mentioned.

"Could you please? I've been trying to finish this since before Emma was born," Henrik chuckled a bit.

"Sure can. This one East of us is called Peaceable County, home of the Peacekeeper Tribe. Oh and these two up here are Murderous Mountains, home of the Murderus Tribe, the one right below it is Visithug Isle, home of the Visithug Tribe." Hilda pointed out. Henrik labeled them quickly.

"Southwest of us is Hysteria Island, home of the Hysterics Tribe. Below that is Bog Isle, the residence of the Bog Burglar Tribe." Valka said to him pointing to each.

"And everything else is Southeast of us. You have...Meathead Isle, home of Meathead Tribe. Then Outcast Island, home of the Outcasts. This one here is Berserk Isle, home of the Berserker Tribe. And if I were you, I'd stay clear of Berserk and Murderous Mountains. Their ruthless killers and won't even consider listening to reason," Gobber warned.

"I will bear that in mind. Thanks," Henrik nodded his head.

"So...where is your home?" Astrid inquired looking at the map.

"Papa, the dragons, and I live way up here in the nest." Emma giggled pointing to an island that sat on the map in the Northeast direction of Berk.

"How long is that trip?" Stoick asked.

"Well, flying is faster than sailing so...about a day or two depending on the weather. Sailing wise, not sure. Never sailed. I've flown everywhere since I was like three according to Dad when he used to take me on Cloud Jumper," Henrik said.

"You mentioned before that...your dragons behind you, that is their true nature?" Valka asked.

"Yes. Calm as can be and incredibly playful when they want to be. The only time I see them act viciously is if the feel threatened or need to protect, as you saw before when you got too close to Emma and they shielded her as protection." Henrik responded.

"And...all dragons are capable of this behavior?" Stoick asked.

"Yes. If you understand them and mean no harm then all dragons can become this docile. Toothless here, he's my best friend. He's an ally, a partner, protector, fighter...I trust him with my life." Henrik smiled as Toothless warbled at him and Henrik rubbed the top of his head.

"Can you teach us this, Henrik? How to understand them and stop the fighting?" Astrid asked him with a wide smile.

"I'll do what is agreed upon in the contract. However, I can only show you so much. Unfortunately, while the dragons are under Red Death's control, peace might not be able to obtain. My dragons are distanced from it, not affected by her demands. You say you've had raids since Vikings first sailed here then it's possible Red Death has had them under its control for a long time. Breaking through such won't be easy and it will take some time." Henrik explained firmly.

"That makes no sense. How can you claim to show us peace if you cannot even guarantee it's possible to obtain right now because of that controlling dragon or whatever," Snotlout got up angrily, on reflex of feeling Henrik was in trouble. Toothless and Stingwhip got up and began to snarl at the male, Stingwhip even braided his tails together with a snap and ready to strike.

"Papa didn't say it wasn't possible you big meany. He said it would take time to get the dragons free of the big one's control..." Emma retorted with her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Snotlout, sit down and be quiet!" Spitelout yelled at his son.

Henrik stood up now and put his hands forward to Stingwhip and Toothless, _"Easy you two, it's alright. Some just don't understand. I know he's annoying, but remember that if he hurts me...he breaks the contract and then you can attack him."_ he said softly in Dragonese. Both dragons pressed their hands to his palms and relaxed some before sitting back down and keeping their eyes on him. "Like I said, protective," he told the others now.

"Clearly," Snotlout mumbled, Gobber and Spitelout whacked him upside the head now.

"We understand it won't be easy, but we're willing to learn. Show us what we have to do, and we'll help all we can with the Red Death and breaking the control it has on the dragons." Valka asked him.

"You let me worry about Red Death, but I will show you everything else. Come." he invited.

"Um, where to?" Tuffnut asked.

"The forest of course. How do you plan to learn about dragons if you don't encounter them?" Henrik grinned a bit, suddenly they were all nervous as they got up and followed him into the forest with his daughter in his arms and two dragons by his side. This was going to be a long day indeed, hopefully, it would all pay off with his teachings.


	7. We Can Fly

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

We Can Fly

It had been a week since Henrik arrived, most of his time was spent so far teaching the small group of people who followed him religiously about dragons. He taught them everything except how to speak Dragonese, and ride them. That wasn't part of the contract they had between them. Henrik taught them likes, dislikes, abilities, and stats so far. Each day brought something new for their lesson. In Henrik's eyes, they couldn't have peace with them if they didn't understand them. In all this time too, Henrik hadn't had the chance to get to the forge to work on some of his ideas for Toothless's tail. Every day seemed to start the same way with Henrik waking up with Emma, them eating together with their two dragons, and then the group of students he had would come out of the hall and over to where he was.

The rest of the Tribe was still hesitant about him, hard to trust a guy who showed up out the blue riding the most elusive dragon known to Vikings and admitted to living in a nest full of dragons. But, some could admit that it was pretty cool they hadn't had a raid since the guy arrived. Whatever he said to the dragons had worked and they were staying clear of Berk, well, dragons were still around and just not raiding. Today they had a late start because Emma wasn't feeling well, when the group came out of the hall they were able to see Emma curled up in Henrik's arms and whimpering.

"Is she okay?" Valka asked.

"Just not feeling well this morning. Been up since 4 am," Henrik replied while leaning against a tree that was behind him.

"My belly hurts papa..." Emma cried.

"Try to rest my little one. That's why my Dad used to tell me when I was sick, water and sleep." Henrik smiled down at her.

"Gothi might have something that can help her?" Astrid offered.

"Gothi?" Henrik questioned.

"Oh, she's our village elder and healer. She doesn't talk but her cures are amazing," Hilda told him now.

"I already made something for her, it'll just take a little time to take effect," Henrik informed.

"You know that kind of stuff?" Valka blinked a little.

"Of course. Got a book full of them," Henrik answered holding up the one sitting beside him, "Probably different from yours, but they work."

"Papa...I can't sleep," Emma whined.

"What if I do what Mama used to do?" Henrik asked as Emma nodded her head once. Henrik got up from the ground still holding her and rubbed her back swaying a bit. _"The sky is dark and the hills are white as the Storm King speeds from the North tonight. And this is the song, the Storm King sings, as over the world his cloak he flings."_ slight pause as Emma began to close her heavy eyes, _"Sleep, sleep. Little one, sleep. He rustles his wings and gruffly sings...Sleep, little one, sleep."_ After that, Emma was fast asleep against his chest. Stingwhip and Toothless worked together to set up her sleep pad and pillow. Henrik laid her down on it and then covered her up before kissing her forehead.

"I know that lullaby. I sang it to Hilda many times. Did your mother used to sing it to you?" Valka asked smiling lightly.

"I want to say she did, I remember her singing it to me...I just don't remember her." Henrik admitted.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"I don't remember my Mom, just a few very distant and foggy memories from when I was a baby. My Dad told me that when he found me, I was a little over a year old." Henrik stated.

"Wait, found you? Were you adopted?" Ruffnut asked.

"I guess so. It's my belief that my parents either abandoned me or passed away and the man who found me, took me in and raised me as his own among the dragons." Henrik told them, "I'm not even sure if Henrik is my real name, that's just what Dad called me."

"Do you have any clues about where he found you, something that could lead you back home?" Astrid inquired.

"Not really. All I was told was the Cloud Jumper brought me to him and told him that when he found me I was alone and would have died if left where he took me from. Dad says that Cloud Jumper saved my life and I still grew up a pretty happy kid so I never wondered about it. My father told me about it all when I was thirteen...and then he died two years later, a month after my daughter was born." Henrik shrugged.

"You poor dear. Were you ever told if it was from a village or did he just find you alone some place?" Valka asked.

"All I was told was that Cloud Jumper took me from a Viking village where I was alone in an unsafe building and would have died if he left me there. My father's dying words were for me to carry out his work of spreading peace and to hopefully find my real parents and where I came from," Henrik stated.

"Well, we'll help you all we can, Henrik. Since your little one is sick, we can skip today's lessons. Perhaps you'd like a tour of the island? I know you said you wanted to see the forge," Gobber offered.

"Can't do a tour, he has to stay with his daughter." Bearlegs reminded.

"No, it's fine. The medicine I gave her will have her sleeping for at least three hours. Toothless and Stingwhip can watch her, they'll let me know if something happened." Henrik stated.

"You leave her alone with them?" Hilda asked.

"Of course, they'd sooner die than let harm befall her and they've told me that. Don't worry, she's good." Henrik sighed some.

"Well, wonderful then. Come, a tour is in order!" Gobber told him. Henrik watched the dragons curl around Emma as he headed off with the group. "Since we're up here, you can see everything," he added.

"Yep. That house right there is Stoick and Valka's," Spitelout motioned to it as Henrik looked up and down, then turned to see the whole village before him just down the hill. "Then right over here is the Great Hall," the man smiled.

"That house over there that sits a little higher up is Gothi's, the woman never talks and uses the old runes to speak. Gobber is the only one who can translate them," Hilda said with a smile.

"Old runes? You mean these?" Henrik asked as he crouched a bit and drew a few symbols in the dirt.

"The village is beautiful." Gobber translated, "I'm impressed!" the man exclaimed now.

"My father taught them to me when I was about seven along with learning to read and write," Henrik smiled a bit.

"Seems like he taught you a little of everything," Stoick mentioned.

"He did his best," Henrik replied as the tour continued for the next hour or so, showing him everything they could and finally ending at the forge. They actually saw the excitement on his face when he saw it, "It looks just like the one I have,"

"Well, here she is. I live on the second floor of it. So, I know I'm curious about the weapon of yours. How in the name of Odin do you get it to catch fire?" Gobber asked quickly.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Inferno?" Henrik asked as the man nodded his head. "It's covered in Monstrous Nightmare gel when it comes out and then sparks," he explained taking it off his hip and letting the blade out and encased with flames.

"Woah, it's so cool. But why isn't it like, a real sword. It just looks like an outline of one?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, on the first models I made of it, I couldn't get the whole blade on fire. More tinkering led to this, and it's made with a metal stronger and lighter than anything around so far. The pieces retract and slide into one another returning into the handle where it gets covered in the gel that way when it comes out, I hit the lighter and it sparks to his and no matter how hot it burns, the blade won't weaken." Henrik explained.

"How strong and light a metal are we talking?" Snotlout asked.

"Strong enough to cut regular metal with one swing," Henrik smiled.

"No way, nothing it that strong." Hilda rolled her eyes, Henrik faced her now.

"Would you like me to prove it?" he asked as she nodded to him, "Very well, draw your weapon then." Hilda did so and held it out in her stance. "Alright, go ahead. Take a swing at Inferno, as hard as you can." Henrik instructed as the few others backed up, Hilda brought her ax over her shoulders with both hands and swung it at Henrik's flaming sword. To everyone's surprise, the ax went right through it. Everyone stared at the two weapons and then Hilda's ax head split and the top half which ran through Henrik's blade just fell off to the ground. Henrik retracted his blade and shrugged a little. "Told you,"

"M-my ax!" Hilda whimpered a bit.

"In all fairness, you asked for the proof. My sword is made from Gronckle Iron, the whole design involves aspects from other dragons. Like, this side. The mouth opens and releases Zippleback gas which I can spark to make an explosion," he pointed to the side of the handle that had a closed mouth.

"Can you show us?" Astrid asked.

"Sure, mind your distance, though," Henrik said as the backed up a little more and he pressed the button after getting lower to the ground and releasing a small cloud of green gas, then pressed another button to light it as it caught and revealed a small explosion. "Only other thing I made this good is my shield," he smiled motioning to it sitting on his back.

"I was wondering why it was silver instead of wood," Valka asked.

"Its plated in Gronckle Iron to make it stronger and able to hold up against other weapons, as well it has more than just a defensive function," Henrik stated to her.

"Wouldn't the metal on it make it heavier to use?" Ruffnut inquired.

"If it were actual metal, yes. Gronckle Iron is stronger and lighter than regular metal. This thing is lighter than your average shield. If Gobber has one lying around, I can show you the difference." Henrik said, Gobber beamed and rushed into the forge to get one. He returned as Henrik handed Ruffnut the regular shield, and then his own.

"Woah, it really is lighter," Ruffnut exclaimed as it the two shields were passed around for everyone to feel the difference.

"So you said the shield has more than defensive capabilities, what did you mean by that?" Stoick asked.

"Well, it's also a grappling line, catapult, crossbow, and bola launcher," Henrik stated to them.

"How can one shield do all that, I don't see how any of that was built into your shield," Hilda remarked.

"Well, they are all hidden features. To anyone who sees it, yes. It's just a shield covered in shiny metal with a picture of a Night Fury on the front. However, for the grappling line, the center hub contains a retractable hook and cable which can be fired off and hook on to objects or entangle enemies. The catapult, is pretty self explanatory and triggers when anyone but me touches it. It did whack an enemy in the face when they tried to figure out how to activate the features I'd used on them. For the bola launcher, I can load one bola into the center hub and launch it at an enemy. And finally, the crossbow mode." Henrik said as he turned the shield upright so the top faced the sky and they watched it split into four part with a string he could draw back an arrow on.

"That's awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I thought so. The center hub swings away and with the sides splitting apart, it creates tension for the bowstring, readying it for use. I can also fire other objects from it. Basically, it's a high-powered slingshot." Henrik smiled.

"I gotta get me one of those," Ruffnut said.

"Sorry, its one of a kind. If I started making them for everyone, well, it wouldn't be special anymore. Few things I've made are my greatest accomplishments. Like...Toothless's saddle, made them when I was eleven by myself. Made the shield when I was fifteen, and I made Inferno when I was seventeen. Little after Emma was born actually," Henrik stated.

"As a blacksmith myself, I totally agree with that!" Gobber interjected, "So the thing I wanna see ya do, is to fix yer dragon's tail. Is it even possible?"

"Anything is possible when you're determined enough. Might take a few tries, but I'll figure something out. Do you mind if I get started? You're welcome to watch," he offered.

"Can the rest of us watch too?" Astrid asked.

"I suppose if you really want too?" Henrik told her, she beamed brightly with a nod.

"I've got some chiefing to do," Stoick said as he then headed off with Valka and the other council members. Now it just left Gobber, Hilda, Snotlout, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs there to watch him attempt to build a working tail for his Night Fury. Henrik entered the forge and started by rummaging through various things to look for what he could use, in this also he had gotten a piece of paper to draw on. It was interesting to the others to watch him work and he certainly did know his way around a forge.

Henrik began by using a piece of leather, he drew out Toothless's tail fin, and then cut it out. More time passed as they watched him inserting thin poles into it, attaching other pieces before holding it up and moving it a few times. "Well, that covers the tail. Unfortunately, it wouldn't move on its own as the right does due to the lack of bones he used to control with the old tail..." Henrik said while going deep into thought now. A total of four hours passed before he finished and in perfect time too because Stingwhip had flown over with Emma on his back right to the forge and Toothless followed on foot.

"Papa! There you are," Emma said, her energy had clearly returned from the big bright smile on her face.

"I was on my way back now. How do you feel?" Henrik asked her as he put down the pieces of the tail and walked over to her in order to check her forehead. "Fever is gone," he smiled as she unclipped herself and jumped into his arms.

"I'm all better!" Emma said happily after he caught her, "Are you fixing Toothy's tail?!" she asked.

"Well, I hope so. Wanna watch me test it out?" Henrik asked her as she nodded her head up and down quickly, Henrik placed her down beside Stingwhip as he whistled for Toothless to come over to him as he held his creation in his arms. "Alright bud, not sure how this is gonna work out but, I gave it my best," he said.

" _I trust you,"_ Toothless replied to him, Henrik placed the tail on him and set everything up.

"Give it a shot, Toothless, move the right fin to work the left," Henrik instructed as Toothless looked back at the tail his friend created for him, he lifted his tail and moved the right which controlled the left depending on how much he opened or closed it. "Go on, get up in the sky," he smiled. Toothless crouched low and tucked his wings before darting into the sky and spreading his wings. Toothless was able to fly normally, he could do rolls, flips, spins, and keep his top speed.

"Well, I'll be dragon's uncle...it actually works!" Gobber exclaimed.

"YOU DID IT, PAPA!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped into his arms happily again. Toothless fired a blast in the sky that exploded and dispersed in waves of purple before coming down and landing before Henrik.

" _You fixed my tail! It's amazing!"_ Toothless cheered as he pushed into Henrik to nuzzle him and then lick his face repeatedly.

"Ugh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Henrik stated quickly as Toothless pulled back and Henrik tried to wipe it off.

" _Come flying!"_ Toothless invited as he turned slightly for Henrik to get on his back.

"Go, papa! Go flying again!" Emma encouraged him, Henrik grinned as he swung his leg over Toothless's saddle and held the handle.

"HIT THE SKY, TOOTHLESS!" Henrik called out, Toothless shot towards the sky again just as Stoick and Valka were walking over.

"I take it he fixed the tail?" Valka asked.

"I'd say so," Hilda said in response as they looked up and watched Henrik sitting on Toothless and flying around with him. After a few minutes, they saw Henrik lift his legs and crouch on the saddle before standing up and balancing there while Toothless was flying.

"Papa is gonna use his wings, Stingwhip!" Emma said excitedly.

"His what?" they all looked to the three-year-old.

"Papa has his own wings, he made them himself." Emma giggled as they looked up again to see Henrik put his arms out and do a backflip off Toothless and headed straight down with Toothless following him. As they got closer to the ground, Henrik grabbed the loops on his armor by his legs and pulled them revealing two large triangular, leather stitched wings where he was above to go right over them and flying beside Toothless.

"Holy Odin, he really does have wings..." Snotlout blinked.

"YES!" Henrik called out cheering happily. Three or so minutes of this before Toothless got under him and Henrik lowered his arms and landed on his friend's back while he landed and then Henrik jumped off taking the loops off his arms and tucking the wings back into his armor on his legs and rehooking the loops. "Gods I've missed flying..." he sighed out as Emma rushed up to him and he picked her up.

"So can we go back home now?" Emma asked as the others got a little worried. The agreement had been until he could leave, would he still go? Henrik looked at the others and saw the worried faces, did they not want him to leave?

"Well, I think we should stay here a little bit longer, Em. I'm not sure if it's safe to return yet. I'll tell you what, we'll stay another week or so to make sure those mean old hunters have left. If Cloud Jumper or Windstrike doesn't return by then, I'll go check it out myself." Henrik told her. "Besides, we still have to show the Hooligans the fun part of having peace with dragons. You're going to be my big helper with that, right?"

"Can I really!?" Henrik nodded to her, "Okay papa. I don't mind staying a little longer," Emma smiled wide.

"That's my girl. Now, why don't we go get something to eat since you didn't keep your breakfast down this morning." Henrik told her, Emma nodded as she kissed his cheek. Henrik while holding Emma and their dragons headed off back to their spot near the forest edge, the others just watched a little surprised. Henrik had every chance to leave with Toothless's tail fixed and yet, he chose to stay to continue to help them. Astrid wasn't confused, she was thrilled. Henrik was awesome and she wanted to know more about him. It sounded like he'd been through a lot and she wanted to help him as he was helping them.

For Henrik, he don't know what possessed him to decide to stay on this island known as Berk. These people were the reason he had to build Toothless a new tail and here he was teaching them about peace with dragons. Was it the last words of his father that made him decide to stay a little longer? Or perhaps was it that while getting the tour of Berk, he felt an odd sense of familiarity. Henrik couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Berk triggered small flashes from deep within his memory. Certain places triggered flashbacks as if he'd seen it before a very long time ago. Henrik would figure it out later, all he cared about right now was that he and Toothless could fly again!


	8. Trust

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Trust

Okay, they could officially all say that this Henrik guy was pretty amazing with the things he could do. Riding dragons, speaking their language, stopping raids, and the forge skills where he _built_ a working dragon tail? And on top of all that, he was an amazing father to his daughter, Emma. However, even with all the good he did, there were questionable things about him that people still didn't know the answers to and more on that is that Henrik didn't seem to want to answer either. If the subject of Emma's mother was brought up, he'd shut down. Mentioning his father caused him to request being left alone for a little bit. All they knew about him was the fact he was a dragon rider, speaker, and father who was adopted very young by a man who lived in the dragon nest when Henrik was brought there by this one dragon who he only referred to as Cloud Jumper. The most interesting and confusing thing was about where he came from originally.

Henrik admitted that he was told at the young age of thirteen from his father that he was adopted by him when Cloud Jumper returned to the nest one night. Henrik had said that Cloud Jumper took him from a Viking village where he'd been left alone very young and in a compromising situation that could have killed him if Cloud Jumper hadn't taken him away. Henrik also mentioned that he didn't even know his real name, that Henrik was given to him by his adoptive father and the man's dying words were for him to spread peace and find his real family. There was so much to wonder about him such as who is father was, a lone man living among dragons was all they'd been told by Henrik. Who was Emma's mother? They knew she had passed away last year, but it seemed more than that for Henrik and Emma to become so...quiet and upset about it. And another question the small group learning from him had was who the mean man was that Emma had nightmares about?

However, if it ever got asked, Henrik refused to answer and when asked why he wouldn't, the answer would be something along the lines of 'W _e have a contract for me to teach you about dragons, not my life. Stay out of it and let's get back to work,_ '. That was it, after that, the topic would return to dragons. Thus far, he claimed he would only stay another week or so then go check on things at the nest. And in truth, a week had passed and he was still on Berk teaching them about dragons. They never imagined there would be _this_ much to know about them. Facts, stats, colors, male or female, habitat, food source, etc. Two weeks he'd been on Berk total and apparently, there was still more to learn and understand. Yet, none of them minded. Henrik was good to have around, they hadn't had a raid since the night Hilda shot Toothless down out of the sky.

On that, Hilda didn't like him one bit and admitted it to her friends that she was so close to getting in dragon training, proving her parents she could fight with everyone else, then Henrik arrived and was changing everything they'd ever done. Hilda hated it more so because the contract forbade the Hairy Hooligans from hurting the dragons after Henrik taught them how to obtain peace with dragons. But in another sense, Hilda felt a connection to him. It was faint and completely unexplainable, it's like she understood what he had been through and also...something about his life that they knew very little about, it seemed familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. All that aside, today was another day of training they'd be meeting up with Henrik for.

"What do you think today's lesson will be?" Valka asked, "I'm rather enjoying them,"

"They are kind'a fun," Bearlegs smiled.

"I find it amazing that all this was possible the whole time and we never took the time to see it until Hilda broke the rules, snuck out during a raid and then shot down Henrik's dragon," Ruffnut snickered as Hilda huffed angrily with her arms over her chest.

"I was just trying to prove I could fight like everyone else," Hilda remarked. "Not that it matters because of this little peace pact with a complete stranger and we're not allowed to hurt them anymore," she muttered under her breath.

"Hilda, enough." Stoick sighed shaking his head.

"I don't understand why you two are just so calm about this! I swear it's like you forgot all about the son that was taken from here," Hilda reminded. "You know, Hiccup, your SON that was by a DRAGON and killed!" Valka froze now, her eyes widened and welling with tears.

"Hilda! How can you say such a thing?" Astrid said quickly.

"Well, it's true. Hating dragons for years, suddenly we find a guy who rides a dragon and has peace with them and we all just...convert?" Hilda huffed.

"That's still no reason to bring up the child they lost," Gobber sighed.

"It's stupid! I got sheltered for years because of Hiccup being taken, I finally got my chance and it turned into this! He claims to be able to teach peace but for two weeks...all we've done is learn a few facts about dragons that we didn't before. Big deal, that's not teaching us peace with them," Hilda yelled just as they arrived at the location where Henrik sat on the grass with Emma, "I'm not saying peace isn't possible, I'm saying he ain't taught us anything about how to obtain it." she added.

"I agree with her actually." Snotlout mentioned.

"When you trust me, I will trust you," Henrik stated calmly as they all looked to him. "I know very well I've not taught you how to obtain peace yet and it's because you do not trust me, therefore, I do not trust you."

"We have a contract, Henrik," Stoick reminded as Henrik now stood up.

"That's just a piece of paper with two signatures on it. You don't trust me because I'm an outsider who rides the most feared dragon known to all Vikings. And I do not trust that you won't destroy that contract the minute I leave and go back on your word. All you know is killing them, and all I know is protecting them." Henrik informed. "Please, Stoick. You don't honestly believe that I'm just going to hand over my knowledge of peace, do you? Certainly not when you don't trust me. Trust is not simply given, it is earned."

"We do trust you," Valka insisted.

"No, you do not. Perhaps some of you do, but not all. I've given you no reason not to trust me, I have been honest since being shot down by your daughter. How can I trust a group of people who did that so easily without even considering the fact that my dragon wasn't attacking anyone? I was simply flying over trying to avoid the village," Henrik reminded. "In case you have forgotten, I stopped your raid and you've not had a single one since my arrival. That alone should be proof that I am trustworthy. I told those dragons to leave Berk alone, and they have. If there is to be no full trust given, then I take my leave with my dragons and daughter."

"Wait, please...don't go. Hilda is just...mad that she proved she could fight dragons and we met you and decided that if there is a way to stop the fighting, then we rather have peace over death." Astrid tried quickly.

"I assure you, Henrik, we won't break the contract. The Island of Berk never breaks a contract," Stoick told him.

"Actions speak louder than words, Stoick. It is one of the many lessons my father passed onto me before he passed away three, almost four years ago now. You can tell me all you want that you won't break the contract, but your actions do not prove your words. I spoke the truth and proved it. Granted, I may not have shown you how to obtain peace and that is due to the fact, I know you don't trust me so how can I trust you?"

"We've not harmed you, as per the agreement," Gobber mentioned.

"That's because you're terrified of Toothless and Stingwhip turning you into their next meal. Once more, where's the trust? I've assured you my dragons won't harm a soul unless you harm Emma or myself," Henrik remarked now. "As I said. You do not trust me, so I do not trust you."

"I trust you," Astrid said stepped forward.

"As do we," Gobber, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Bearlegs, and Sharpnut said together while stepping forward.

"I appreciate the gesture. But my father taught me is that a village stands together and that is what makes them unbeatable. I cannot teach a village how to obtain peace if not all of them will be in agreement on such a matter. And do not feed me the line that because he's the chief and whatever he says goes, because that is forcing a matter, another aspect where peace cannot be obtained. Trust is both given and received between people, it is also earned through acts proving ones words and actions. I spoke of peace being possible, that dragons do not need to be killed for such a desire to be reached and I proved that by stopping your raids. I assured you my dragons will not harm you, and they have not on my orders unless you decide to harm me." Henrik stated. "I gave you my trust after my dragon was shot down, and you merely allowed me to stay to cure your own curiosity."

"We gave you our trust," Hilda scoffed.

"But did you give it fully or have you been hesitating?" Henrik asked her as she stared at him a moment, then averted her eyes downward, "I'll let you in on a little secret of how I know you don't trust me fully, it's because my dragons can hear very well and tell me the things people say. I know I'm not wanted or welcome here, I've stayed thus far because I had hoped that with time, people would see I mean no harm and only desire to see the dragon and Viking war end with peace restored. However, just as my father told me...some minds won't be changed and there will always be those refuse to change due to grudges or fear."

"That is not true!" Hilda raised her voice at him.

"Isn't it? Tell me, what were you going on about a moment ago with your parents? Something about a boy being taken from here and killed by a dragon? That you were sheltered because of the incident?" Henrik asked.

"Yeah, their first child got taken from here years ago by a dragon and killed. I was born two years after it happened, and I've been kept sheltered so it doesn't happen to me too," Hilda stated.

"That is your parents trying to protect you and you should not scold them for such. I for one would be pretty appreciative my parents wanted to protect me from the past repeating itself. You don't need to speak to me about someone being taken from a village in case you have forgotten so soon who else was taken by a dragon. Me. However, I was taken in order to be saved since I was left alone and would have died otherwise. Cloud Jumper taking me was an act of instinct to protect. I know the dragons do not just go around taking children without good reason." Henrik said firmly.

"You cannot prove that!" Hilda argued.

"I can actually. Emma's mother was abandoned after she lost her parents, and grandmother. No one else would care for her and she was alone so Windstrike took her from her village too and then I found her. Windstrike was protecting her, as Cloud Jumper did for me. Now, I am sorry for the loss of your child, chief and chieftess Haddock. But...for all you know this child that was taken could still be alive and being cared for by someone else and you just didn't look hard enough considering you admitted to not leaving the Archipelago walls. This incident, however tragic it may be, does prove my point. You do not give me your full trust because of a dragon taking your child, that is a grudge and until you lose that...I cannot believe nor trust your words that you desire peace with dragons." Henrik informed calmly.

"Papa, I wanna go home..." Emma said softly tugging his pant leg.

"We can't go home yet, baby girl. Cloud Jumper or Windstrike have not yet returned to tell me it's safe, but let's start packing up and we'll camp out on one of the islands closer to home. One that doesn't have other people," Henrik smiled to her.

"Henrik, please! Don't leave, we really do want to learn!" Astrid pleaded.

"Prove your words to obtain peace then," Henrik stated. "Learning is a mere desire. Speaking is a mere action. Prove you want to learn, don't just speak of it. Prove you trust me, don't just say that you do."

"But how, the contracts are the only way we keep to our word. It's an old Viking tradition," Valka insisted.

"That is truly sad, humans cannot keep their word simply because it's the right thing to do and require a mere peace of paper with signatures on it to ensure words will not be broken. My three-year-old can vouch the fact that if I make a promise, I keep it." Henrik picked Emma up now as she laid her head on his shoulder. "As I've said, I'm not sure what I've done to make you think you cannot trust me. But since you don't trust me, then I cannot give my own in return. Perhaps if nothing else, you can take this as a suggestion. Why not take your Tribe to the Great Hall and speak with them and discover what it is about me that cannot be trusted. Then you can come back and tell me and I'll make necessary changes to prove I can be trusted."

"Henrik, it's not you who needs to change..." Gobber sighed.

"Obviously it is if the members of your Tribe with trust issues. I understand that you have your way of life, killing dragons is all you know because you didn't know there were other ways until you met me. I understand it's difficult to trust a complete stranger who rides the back of a dragon you fear. However, and as I've said many times...I've given you no reason not to trust me. Clearly what I've done is not enough, so you go figure out what needs to change, and I'll be here until sunset waiting for said answer." Henrik said calmly continuing to hold his child close to him before turning away from them and sitting back down on the ground with Emma in his lap as she pulled a notebook back into her own lap and started drawing again.

The group of Vikings turned and walked away slowly, "Papa, are we gonna be home in time for my birthday?" they heard Emma ask Henrik.

"I'm not sure, I hope so," Henrik replied as he kissed her cheek. "If not, we'll just find another way to celebrate," he added tickling her sides and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"He is a good man, I don't see why the rest of you won't trust him..." Ruffnut sighed. "He's right, though. Trust is given both ways and earned. You can't say you trust someone, you have to prove it. Earn it." she added.

"Stoick, why don't we gather the village and figure it out. I know we lost Hiccup to dragons, but...the fighting needs to end somewhere." Valka placed her arm on her husband's shoulder.

"Aye, I agree. We cannot keep up the constant killing, there will never be peace if we do. Henrik is right, we hold a grudge on dragons because of what happened to Hiccup and that is why we don't give our full trust to him. Because he's someone who works with them, rides them and that is something we never thought possible because it sounds as insane as it looks," Stoick sighed.

"But it's not enough if just us trust him. The village needs to trust him as well," Astrid interjected calmly.

"Then, we round up the village in the hall over lunch and we figure out what everyone's problem is," Sharpnut stated firmly, all in agreement now they headed out of sight.

(Lunch)

When everyone had formed up in the hall minus Henrik, Emma, and the two dragons, Stoick stood up and raised his hands in order to settle everyone down. "Alright, everyone hush. We got a matter to discuss regarding Henrik,"

"Are we finally kicking him off the island?" someone retorted.

"No the opposite actually. We want him to stay and continue teaching us about dragons, but he feels we don't trust him so he doesn't trust us in return." Valka stated standing up now.

"Well, we don't trust him. He rides a dragon! A NIGHT FURY!" someone shouted.

"Who is very well behaved and not harming a soul. Henrik assured the dragon won't hurt anyone as long as we don't hurt it or him and his daughter." Astrid muttered with her arms over his chest. "What will it take for you to trust him?"

"For one, we'd like to know more about him. All we know is that he lives among dragons, rides a Night Fury, has a daughter who lost her mother last year. That's it," another stated calmly.

"Yeah, the guy doesn't open up at all about his past and he said he's only here to teach us about dragons." someone else added.

"In all fairness, he doesn't remember much about where he came from. We can't hold that against him, he was taken from a village as a baby by a dragon who was saving his life." Valka insisted quickly.

"But still, what of the girl's mother? How did she pass? Why does that metal covered dragon hate us so much?" one asked.

"Windstrike doesn't trust outsiders because of the man who killed her rider," Henrik stated from against the door.

"When the-How did you get in here?!" Hilda asked quickly pulling her ax.

"I'm good at sneaking around to free dragons from villages who capture them. Don't pull your weapon on me when we both know my sword can slice yours in half. Anyway, just thought I'd come in to let you know that there are eight ships heading to the backside of your island. I believe the insignia on the sails shows they are Outcasts from what you showed me about who to avoid." Henrik informed.

"The Outcasts?!" Stoick yelled.

"I take it they aren't allies then?" Henrik asked.

"No. Two Tribes who don't work with anyone are the Outcasts and Murderus." Astrid replied.

"Well, just thought you should know they are coming. Saw them while flying, Toothless pointed them out and suggested I inform you. They should be here within twenty minutes judging by winds and currents," Henrik closed his eyes still leaning on the wall.

"Why are you so calm about this!? They'll kill your dragons in a heartbeat," a villager shouted.

"He ain't worried about it because he can make an escape riding the fastest dragon around, he doesn't have enemies." another retorted.

"Actually because I am a dragon rider, I have many enemies. Just saying," he shrugged. "However, I feel you have more pressing matters to attend to than worry about me given you've got enemies sailing to your island and have so far wasted five minutes complaining about me. If I were you, I'd be figuring out a way to prepare for it."

"Stoick...we don't...have time to prepare a counter attack," Spitelout told him as everyone began to panic. Henrik sighed as he rolled his eyes and opening the Great Hall doors to see Toothless waiting there with Stingwhip and Emma between them.

"Come on, bud," Henrik said getting on his back now.

"See, he's running!" a villager shouted.

" _Stingwhip, keep Emma safe. Toothless, let's go."_ Henrik told them as he pulled a metal mask out from the side bag and slipped it over his head, a leather piece over his mouth. Toothless gave a nod as he darted off.

"I don't think he'd escape and not take his daughter with him, you idiot..." Ruffnut and Astrid said together while rolling their eyes.

"Sweetie, where's your Daddy going?" Valka asked the small child.

"Just watch," Emma smiled pointed to the area on the sea where the ships were sailing in. They watched as Henrik flew Toothless straight out towards the ships were, in seconds they saw Toothless dive down and fire his blasts at the ships, two each and destroying the sails that slowed their sailing. Two ships still in tact turned around and began sailing back Southeast after picking up the others Vikings who had jumped ship when it caught on fire and began sinking. Henrik whipped Toothless around and landed in front of the Great Hall and looked at the Hooligans through his mask that only showed his green eyes.

"Y-You're hurt..." Hilda said softly motioning to the arrow in his shoulder.

"That arrow can't hurt papa, his armor is made from dragon scales," Emma stated as she jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. Henrik sat her on Toothless's back as he pulled the helmet off and tucked it under his arm before yanking the arrow out from his shoulder armor.

"You're welcome." Henrik said before turning from them and giving a whistle that his dragons follow and then he stopped, "Oh, but to answer your question from earlier. Emma's mother was Windstrike's rider, and a madman killed her last year. That's why Windstrike doesn't trust outsiders. There are those who only seek to harm, kill, and destroy like the man who killed Emma's mother. There are those who harm, capture, sell, and kill dragons for profit and business. Those people have proved they have no interest in changing their ways. People like them are why I do not trust easily and asked you to prove your words to me. None of us really trust outsiders, but I like to believe everyone deserves a chance at least." With that said, he began to walk away again.

"Henrik, wait a moment..." Stoick said as he glanced back now. "Why did you do it? Attack the Outcasts and send them sailing back home?"

"Because you said they were your enemies, and mentioned they would kill my dragons in a heartbeat. That alone is enough to know that they are no different than the hunters, or the madman who killed Emma's Mom. You said you were unprepared to handle such an assault on the island so I took it upon myself to send them away for you." Henrik said.

"But...why?" Hilda asked. "You could have run with your daughter, and dragons and left us to find a way to deal with it, or you could have let us get attacked. You said you didn't trust us...so why did you help us!"

"How can I claim to spread peace if I didn't help those in need? Had I left, more innocent lives could be hurt or lost. I don't believe there should be any fighting among anyone or any species. I don't just protect dragons from humans, I protect humans from dragons and each other too. There doesn't just need to be peace between humans and dragons, it needs to be among all humans too. That is the only way true peace is created," Henrik said to them, "Why did I help you even though I don't trust you because you don't trust me? Because I wanted to and it was the right thing to do,"

Hilda's eyes softened a bit while looking at him, she put her ax back on her back and smiled gently at him. "You have my trust," she said.

"Ours too," Stoick added standing beside Hilda with his wife.

"You have ours already," Astrid smiled standing with Ruffnut, Gobber, Fishlegs, Spitelout, Bearlegs, and Sharpnut.

"That was pretty cool of you to help us. You got mine," Tuffnut said, then punched Snotlout's arm as he rubbed it.

"Yeah, yeah. You got mine too," the young male muttered. Gothi stepped forward now as she wrote something in the dirt and smiled at Henrik, he looked over it and smiled some. She had told him the village will trust the man who selflessly risked himself to protect them regardless of personal feelings.

"Well, now that we've got that settled. I suggest you meet me at the forest edge in fifteen minutes, we're way behind on today's lesson." Henrik replied now.

"You'll stay and keep teaching us?" Astrid asked with a bright smile.

"That I will." Henrik nodded as he headed down the stairs with his dragons and Emma on Toothless's back.


	9. Not Possible

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Not Possible

After the whole trust thing was worked out, the training began to intensify for them. Henrik had them in the forest all the time observing dragons in their natural habitat, showing them that the dragons on their own were very docile unless provoked by other dragons or seeing a weapon close by. It happened a few times and Henrik had to get them out of trouble, from then on he made sure to mention that all weapons needed to be left behind or hidden well. They did ask why the dragons didn't freak out about his weapon and he explained that it was because they could see it was made with dragon attributes such as the gas and gel, that it showed fire so the dragons saw him as one of them in a way. That or it's because he had Toothless which was scary on its own.

Going on the end of week three now, Henrik had promised they were going to start learning the hard stuff which was interesting and frightening at the same time. Today, as usual, they finished breakfast and began making their way to where Henrik was staying. It was interesting that he always stayed outside but managed to make a shelter from himself with some cloth, leather, rope, vines, and sticks. He was definitely inventive and even offered ideas on how they could improve their building to handle storms and other weather.

"Morning Henrik!" Astrid and Hilda greeted.

"Hey," Henrik smiled a bit as got up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, just fine. Tired, spent most of the night getting what I needed for today's lesson," Henrik informed gently.

"And...what was that?" Gobber asked calmly.

"Well, I figured that if you're going to learn peace with dragons...you're going to need to live with them for a while and interact," Henrick said as he watched their faces turn to shock. "Don't worry, you're not getting completely wild dragons. I trained these ones and as long as you don't scare or threaten them then you will be fine," he added.

"We believe you, so where are they?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hiding right now, they'll come out on command. So, here's how today is going to go. You're going to get your own dragon to take care of, it's a test and if you pass then we'll move on to bigger dragons to work with. It's your responsibility to identify their gender, name, then take care of them pertaining to their needs. They are just babies, about a year old. We'll do this for a few days and I'll know how you did because I can talk to them and ask. Are we ready?" Henrik asked.

"Are they...just going to accept us?" Valka inquired.

"That depends on your actions when you see them. Let's see how much of your training you remember," Henrik said, "Spread yourselves out," he added as they did so before he put his fingers to the corners of his mouth and gave a whistle as instantly flapping wings could be heard heading for them, but they nervously stayed put. After a moment, a small flock of Terrible Terrors came out and landed near Henrik's feet. "Terrible Terrors. Perfect dragon to start out with because of how small and playful they are, also they make great messengers. They can be trained to go anywhere you send them to go with just a map and picture. Once they get more comfortable, can use names too."

"So we just have to take care of them?" Snotlout questioned.

"Determine gender, name, and take care of. But first, you need to earn their trust." Henrik smiled.

"How do we do that?" Stoick blinked.

"Use something they like to get their attention, form a bond with them. You'll know when you have," Henrik informed. "Let's get to work then," he added, "Who wants to give it a go first?"

"I-I will." Hilda raised her hand as she stepped forward a bit and brought herself to one knee with balance before the Terrors. "Um..." she paused wondering what she could use to get their attention. Then she got an idea, she reached into her satchel and pulled out less than half a piece of bread and put it forward a little. The quick motioned forced a few of them to scurry back behind Henrik but three stayed in front of him and one grew curious as it sniffed the bread she held out. "It's...okay, I'm not going to hurt you, little guy."

The Terror inched closer but remained hesitant, Hilda tore a smaller piece off and placed it on the ground, pushing it towards the Terrors, the one who sniffed her originally snatched it off the ground to eat it quickly. Afterward, it stared at her curiously before moving closer and sitting back in its legs to use it front one to put on the bread, "Go on, it's alright. You can have it if you want," Hilda said now as the Terror took the bread piece from her and started eating it until it was gone. When it finished, the Terror sniffed her hand again then licked her palm as Hilda gave it a scratch under the chin as she brought herself lower to sitting down with her legs out slowly and the Terror crawled into her lap and rested along her thighs. Hilda began to stroke her hand on its side as it purred a bit.

"Very good, Hilda. Food is one of the many ways to get their attention, and telling them it's okay with slow movements will earn trust. I noticed you called it a little guy, was that your guess to it being a male?" Henrik asked.

"Yeah, I...guess so? You...mentioned once that males were more curious but still hesitant." Hilda replied looking up at him.

"That I did, and impressive guess too. That Terror is, in fact, a male, and you earned his trust at that. Why not give him a name?" Henrik suggested.

"Um," she paused looking down at the dragon in her lap now trying to think of something. The Terror was orange, brown, with a white underbelly and for eyes, they were a yellow color. "How about we call you," the dragon now looked up at her curiously, "Sunburn," the Terror seemed to like it as he got up and licked her face and she laughed. "Okay, okay. Sunburn it is then."

"Well now, who wants to take a crack at it next?" Henrik asked. No sooner than he had said it, the Hooligan group he had been working with the last three weeks began working at earning the Terror's trust. By the end of the day hours later after a lunch break in between, all of the group managed to earn a Terrible Terror's trust, guess the gender, and name it. Everyone did great and Henrik was most impressed. However, there was one who was still having trouble. Valka, the chieftess. She seemed saddened when the Terror in her arms wouldn't stop crying almost.

"I-I don't know what to do," Valka said quickly.

"These are babies, Mom. Why don't you sing to it?" Hilda offered. Valka bit her bottom lip as she held the whining Terror in her arms as if she were holding a baby. Valka began to hum the tune to the song she used to sing to Hiccup and Hilda. When she began singing, everyone stayed quiet watching the Terror begin to settle in the light rocking motion of her arms. Henrik watched closely, little flashes coming forward from the back of his mind. Everything was blurry, though, a figure was holding him and humming lightly while he was rocked to sleep and a voice telling him to sleep because everything was going to be okay, Henrik put a hand to his head as Toothless stood up and made sure he didn't fall.

" _Henrik? Are you alright?"_ Toothless asked concerned.

" _Yeah...I think so, bud. Just...something seems familiar about this place like I've been here before only it was a long time ago. Does that...make sense?"_ Henrik asked him now.

" _Perhaps, you've been here before as a child with your real family and some of your memories are coming forward?"_ Stingwhip offered to him.

" _I'm not sure. Just...I can't put my finger on why it feels so familiar to me. It's happened a lot since being here, I get these random flashes of seeing it before. Like Dejavu almost,"_ Henrik sighed a little.

"Henrik, are you alright?" Hilda asked now as she waved her hand in his face. Henrik shook his head and snapped out of it while looking at her, noticing that they were all looking at him.

"Papa? Are you okay?" Emma inquired with worry.

"I'm okay baby girl, little tired still. We'll have an early night is all," Henrik replied as he picked her up in his arms.

"Okay, papa. I was worried cuz you had that look on your face when your thinking about Mama, I miss her too, but at least we have each other still." Emma said with a soft smile putting her hands on his face.

"That's right and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Henrik told her.

"Are you gonna make sure he can't hurt anyone else's family?" Emma asked him.

"Em, if I ever see that man again...I'm absolutely going to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else again. Don't you worry about it, okay? Just know you will always be safe," Henrik poked her nose.

"Okay, papa!" Emma smiled wide hugging him. "Can I got play with Toothy and Stingwhip?"

"Well, you can play with Stingwhip. I'm gonna take Toothless for a flight before he gets antsy, then we can have dinner and get some sleep." Henrik told her. Emma nodded as Henrik put her down and she hurried off to play with her dragon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Astrid asked him, "You seem...out of it today, Henrik."

"Yeah, like I said, little tired is all. I stayed up until 3 am, woke at 5 am. But I'll never deny my best friend his night flight. You all did really well today with your Terrors. Take good care of them, fish is the favorite. Oh, and they love shiny things. We'll pick up more training tomorrow morning, maybe start like 10 am, though. Might sleep in a little." Henrik smiled.

"Alright if you're sure. Sleep well, Henrik." Valka told him, he nodded as jumped on Toothless's back and then they took to the sky.

"Papa misses Mama," Emma said while sitting on a blanket near Stingwhip as they looked at her now. "He just wants to remember her,"

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"Papa calls it an...um...anversy of Mama being taken away from us by the mean man. He said a anversy is a day every year to remember the people we love being lost. Mama had to go with Odin last year and it's almost the anversy of that day." Emma told them lightly.

"You mean...anniversary, of the day she was taken away last year?" Astrid asked as Emma nodded.

"Mama wasn't just my Mama, she and Papa were best friends and lovers. That's why they had me, or that's what Papa says anyway, but he misses her a lot. That's why he wants to go flying, so no one sees him cry." Emma looked at them sadly but still had a smile on her face. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. Papa always cheers up on my birthday which is nine days after the anversy," she informed them while playing with her dragon toy.

"Come along, we should go get dinner and leave the lad be," Gobber suggested as they looked up and saw Toothless just gliding a bit as Henrik sat on his back with his legs crossed over his friend's neck and staring up at the sky. "You and Val both know what it's like to lose something precious to you and need time to sit with yer feelings," he added as the group of them began to walk away to the Great Hall. Once inside, they all sighed sitting together.

"I feel bad for him," Ruffnut said looking down.

"We all do, it's gotta be hard for him to of gone through all he has and we don't even know the half of it. Taken from his village due to being in danger, raised by an older man who lived among dragons, met and fell for this woman, they had a child together and then...the mother is taken a year ago," Valka said sadly.

"Maybe we should...give him a couple of days, you know? Where we don't do training, he can work in the shop with Gobber. He seems to really like that, and we could offer to watch Emma for him?" Hilda offered.

"Not sure if he'd trust us to watch her," Astrid shrugged.

"He said we had his trust," Snotlout huffed.

"Ah yes, but when it comes to one's child, it's different. That's his little girl, the only piece of that woman he mourning right now. It takes the utmost trust for him to have anyone watch her." Bearlegs reminded. "That's a different kind of trust."

"Well, given the circumstances of things. I think in a time like this, he wouldn't want to be far from his daughter." Stoick added. "But the other idea, Hilda, that's a good one. Taking a break from the training so he has a little time to himself, we can say we're busy with food storage for bad winter and the group of us have to do our parts to help the village."

"Right then, we'll leave him a note and give him a day off." Gobber nodded as they all began eating with their Terrible Terrors in their laps of right beside them, they'd admit that it was pretty cool that there DRAGONS among them and they were terrorizing the village.

(The Next Day)

Valka offered to deliver the news in person about being too busy today to do lessons, but when she got there, she noticed Henrik was still sleeping and Emma beside him checking his forehead and cheek. That already looked like it couldn't have been good. Upon closer inspection, Valka saw that Henrik wasn't sleeping his he breathing heavily with his eyes closed and open and perhaps even shivering.

"Oh dear," Valka said gently as Emma saw her now.

"Papa is sick. He came back last night and didn't eat dinner, and Toothy says he's been in the forest throwing up most of the night..." Emma said looking scared and worried.

"It's okay sweetie. We can help him," Valka put her hand Emma's back to quell the child's fear.

"I don't...need...help. Just sleep," Henrik sat up and covered his mouth when coughing, "It's what...Emma had, I already took something for it. Makes the person tired, though. Can you just...watch her for the day so she isn't bored?" he asked when the coughing fit was over.

"Sure, I don't mind watching her for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know, okay?" Valka smiled a bit as Henrik laid down along the side of Toothless and covered up, then Toothless used his wing to put over Henrik so it would be darker for him to be able to sleep. "Come along, Emma your papa just needs to rest," Valka said putting her hand out to the young child. Emma took her hand and led her away with Stingwhip following right behind. When Valka reached where the others were, they saw Emma right away.

"Val? Why is Emma with you?" Stoick asked.

"I got there and Emma said Henrik was sick and then he asked if I would watch her so he could sleep and she would be bored." Valka shrugged. "According to Emma, Henrik was throwing up most of the night in the forest. Or...that's what Toothless told Emma at least," she added.

"She can understand Dragonese too?" Ruffnut blinked.

"I understand a little of it, Papa is still teaching me. He taught me how to understand the dragons incase of something like this happening," Emma shrugged a little.

"So, you're watching her for the day then?" Gobber asked.

"Apparently. I suppose we could take turns, don't forget we have our Terrors to take care of too," Valka reminded.

"Aye, that's true. Well, we were going to give him a day to rest anyway so this works out. Sucks that he fell sick, though," Astrid frowned. "Should we take him to Gothi?"

"No, he said he took something for it and that it makes the user tired," Valka said.

"As chieftess, you have a lot to do, though. Why don't Astrid, Ruff, and I watch her up until lunch?" Hilda smiled.

"Yeah, I think I still have some of my kid toys lying around at my house," Astrid nodded agreeing.

"I suppose it won't hurt, and we can check on Henrik throughout the day too." Valka shrugged.

"Stingwhip, you go stay with papa. I'm okay with Astrid, Hilda, and Ruffnut." Emma told her dragon as it crooned at her while she rubbed his nose with her palm. Stingwhip licked her cheek and then flew off back to stay with Henrik. "Can we go play now?" she asked.

"Of course we can!" Hilda beamed brightly reaching her hand forward and Emma taking it as the three young adults left with her.

"Now that's settled," Stoick chuckled a bit and looked over at his wife to see her just staring at Emma who was slowly falling out of sight, "Val?" Stoick asked.

"Hm, oh, sorry. I suppose I spaced off a little bit," Valka smiled back at him.

"No, this was something else. What's on yer mind, Val?" Gobber inquired now. "You were staring at Emma,"

"I just...She reminds me someone else," Valka admitted.

"Who, though?" Sharpnut questioned as they were all wondering with curiousness now.

"Like Hiccup. And don't call me crazy either that I'm only seeing that because I miss him. Just look at her and think about it...lighter auburn hair, green eyes, she even has the freckles on her face." Valka said.

"Val, I know she's got the same features...but come on, think about it. Henrik has auburn hair and green eyes too, the mother probably had something similar. There's no way that Henrik is Hiccup, that's just what you're hoping for. Henrik said he was taken by a dragon because he was left alone and would have died if the dragon didn't take him. Hiccup wasn't alone when he was taken, you were in the room and trapped under a beam." Stoick sighed now.

"But Stoick...the house was on fire, and falling apart when that dragon took him! What if it thought he was in danger because I was trapped and losing consciousness in the smoke and fire? What if...it thought he wasn't safe there and took him away to protect him." Valka said quickly.

"Val...please," Stoick closed his eyes. "I know you miss Hiccup because it's nearing the anniversary of his birth, but do you realized how insane you sound? You're suggesting that Henrik, is Hiccup, the baby we lost nineteen years ago who was carried off by a dragon."

"I know is sounds insane, but..." Valka started.

"No, Valka. I know how much you want to believe that Henrik is Hiccup, but it's not possible. Our son was born early, he barely survived his birth at that. A flight in that cold by a dragon would have killed him. Besides, Hiccup knew his name Val because he responded to it when we said it. If Henrik was at all Hiccup, that name would ring a bell to him. Now, I refuse to listen to this any longer. I accepted that Hiccup has passed on, it's time that you do the same." Stoick told her firmly and then walked off.

"Gobber...do I sound crazy, is it all just because I miss my son?" Valka asked with her head down.

"I think so, Val. Stoick is right...it's just not possible that Hiccup would have survived that flight and the stories don't match even if the looks do. Remember, they live outside of the Archipelago and there could be more families or villages out there we don't know of. There's no proving it was one of our Viking villages and Henrik can't remember his past anywho. I know what you want to believe, Val...but yer husband is right, it's time to let this go and accept that Hiccup is gone. It would take a miracle for him to have survived," Gobber put his hand on her shoulder and smiled a bit.

"And don't forget, you said that dragon accidentally cut Hiccup's chin on the right side when it got startled. Henrik doesn't have a scar on his chin," Spitelout added.

"That's...true too. I'm sorry, I guess I do just miss him," Valka sighed.

"It's alright, Val. The whole village misses him, we all wish it were true that he could still be alive. But it's been nineteen years and he was so young, it's likely he wouldn't remember this place at that age. It's just less painful to accept him being dead, over him alive and never remembering where he came from. Why don't you go take some time in the hall, look at his picture and remember him as he was, that happy little baby boy who made anyone smile when they saw him. Remember him that way," Gobber suggested.

"Yes, I think I will do that. Thank you, I'll see you later." Valka replied as she then walked off towards the hall.

"Alright, let's go see if we can calm Stoick down. He didn't mean to yell at her I'm sure," Bearlegs informed as they then moved to follow Stoick's path and hoped the two lovers would make up later on. Everyone knew it was painful for them at certain times of the years, nineteen years might have passed but it was still fresh pain for them to know their son was gone.


	10. Home

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Home

A full month had passed since Henrik and Emma's arrival with their dragons to Berk. The Hooligan group was doing great with their Terrible Terrors, there hadn't been a single problem except that Stoick's was as stubborn as he was and Henrik found it hilarious to watch but the two still did well together. Henrik was actually working on getting them to work with bigger dragons like Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, and Nightmares. They knew that Henrik agreed to stay until this Cloud Jumper came to tell him that it was safe to return to his own nest, in truth though they didn't want to lose contact with him after he left. They had high hopes that maybe he'd teach them how to send messages back and forth or that he'd come visit, or even if they could go see him at the nest. Henrik was more than a teacher for them, he was a friend and ally too.

Today, though, Gobber was backed up in the forge because they wanted to be ready for a possible attack by the Outcasts so they elected to cancel training so Henrik could help him out while Emma remained with the others in the Great Hall because of the storm raging outside. Most of the village was in there actually due to it being lunch time, Stingwhip was in there staying by the wall but keeping a close watch on his very young rider who was playing with Hilda, Astrid, and Ruffnut. They were playing with blocks on the ground while everyone else just sat around and talked among themselves to ride out the storm.

"When is Papa gonna be done?" Emma asked the girls.

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer, there was a lot of weapons to fix," Hilda informed the little girl.

"And when he is done, I'll bet he'll want a big hug from you," Astrid smiled brightly.

"Papa always gets a hug from me. He's just scared that something is wrong at home because Cloud Jumper hasn't come yet," Emma said while stacking a few more blocks together in a tower. "He said last night that if after my birthday Cloud Jumper has come, he's gonna go there himself."

"You mean to the nest to see if it's safe?" Valka inquired from where she was and Emma nodded to her.

"Maybe we can go too and help him out," Ruffnut offered and Emma giggled at her.

"You can't come to the nest unless you ride a dragon, ships can't enter the ice nest because of Iceshot. He's the alpha dragon, all of the other ones listen to him. Papa calls him the king of dragons," Emma smiled at them.

"Would your Papa teach us to ride dragons?" Hilda questioned.

"Maybe if you asked him really really nicely. Only other person he taught was Mama, I don't know how to ride yet. I just sit in the saddle that Papa made for me to be on Stingwhip's back and be strapped in so I don't fall. Papa said he'd teach me when I'm older," Emma told them.

"Your Mama sounds like a nice woman," Astrid said gently.

"She is, or...was before the mean man took her from Papa and me. Papa calls him a madman who doesn't know mercy and only wants to control the dragons to make people follow him and kill those who don't. That was a bad day, I've never seen Papa get so mad before..." Emma sighed heavily.

"So what was your Mama like sweetie?" Valka asked now.

"Papa said she was...um...fiery and beautiful. Oh, and her smile could always make him feel better. Papa says I get that from her," Emma smiled again as she reached into her dress pocket and pulled a piece of paper, then began unfolding it. "Papa drew this just after I was born so I'd always remember her," she added showing them the picture and then putting it away back in her dress pocket safely.

"She is beautiful, I can see why you Papa loved her so much," Hilda replied gently.

"And she had a pretty voice, she always sang me to sleep and Papa rocked me. He said it was the only way I would sleep," Emma shrugged a bit as she then got up to sit with Stingwhip, yawning a bit.

"Are you tired?" Astrid asked her.

"A little, but I don't sleep until Papa gives me my hug, kiss, and song." Emma smiled at them while looking around the hall now where all the shields hung on the wall. "Why are all the pictures of just boys?"

"It's an old tradition, Emma. A chief has his portrait painted with his son," Stoick smiled at her calmly.

"Is that you as a kid with your Papa?" Emma pointed to a picture with her finger.

"It is. It was a proud day," Stoick said with a wide smile.

"Where's the one with your son?" Emma asked as she saw Valka and Stoick look down sadly.

"Our...son was taken away from us a long time ago by a dragon. If...he were still alive, he would be twenty years old now. We just have Hilda, and she'll get a picture with her father when she turns eighteen," Valka explained. "Our son does have a picture, though, right over there on the wall behind the table,"

Emma walked over to it and climbed on a chair to get a better look as she stared at it a few minutes while tilting her head to the side confused almost, "He looks like Papa," she finally giggled.

"I don't think so little one. Your Papa is an adult, and that is a baby." Astrid told her.

"No, no. It looks like my Papa when he was a baby, I remember them from the nest in Papa's Daddy's journal. Papa said that his father drew them a long time ago when Papa was a baby," Emma stated calmly. Valka walked over to her now and stood beside her, then picked her up.

"Your Papa has brighter hair than my son did. Oh, and Hiccup had a scar on his chin, right here see?" Valka smiled a bit and pointed to it on the picture, Emma looked closer then pulled back and smiled still.

"Papa has a scar on his chin like that, it's right here," Emma showed by pointing to her chin where it would be, "You can't see it because Papa's prickly beard hides it." she added now.

"Val, no. I know what you're thinking already. It's not him, there's no way. We went over this," Stoick sighed heavily.

"Who isn't who?" came Henrik's voice as he came in with Toothless and Gobber behind him, "Oh, the storm is letting up by the way." he smiled.

"My wife is just seeing things again," Stoick told him. Emma wriggled from Valka's arms and right into her father's, nearly tackling him down.

"Papa, the chief, and chieftess had a son who looks just like you did as a baby. Come see!" Emma insisted as she got down and pulled his hand towards the wall where the picture was on the wall. "See, see!" Henrik lifted his head and looked up at the wall now thinking his daughter was imagining things.

"Huh, does look like I did. Weird," he shrugged a bit and smiled. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble?"

"O-Oh no, not at all..." Valka said softly as she looked at him, her eyes falling to his chin as she saw the scar there and then she looked at Stoick with teary eyes. "Stoick, he has the scar," she told him.

"The scar on my chin? I got it from Cloud Jumper, it was an accident. Or...that's what he told me anyway," Henrik shrugged a little.

"Val, come on. You have to drop this. Do you even hear yourself?" Stoick closed his eyes.

"Have I missed something?" Henrik asked confused now. Hilda sighed heavily.

"No, not at all. My Mom is just losing her mind thinking you're her long lost son who got taken nineteen and a half years ago because you have the same scar my older brother has," Hilda informed.

"Do...I really?" Henrik questioned as he looked back at the shield now, he ignited Inferno to get it brighter and look closer. Sure enough, he saw it there.

"Papa, don't you have any pictures of yourself that your Daddy did?" Emma asked.

"I...don't know. Those are in your grandfather's journal at home," Henrik stated as he looked at the shield again, eyes zoning in on the whole thing. Inferno sparked a little as Henrik watched it fall to the floor as his looked back at Inferno which was ablaze, his eyes focusing on the flames before a flash came to the front of his mind. There was...fire around him and Cloud Jumper's face in his own. A woman was screaming, _Hang on baby, Mommy is coming for you_. Henrik couldn't make out her face, the flash ended as he dropped Inferno to the ground and it retracted instantly while he put a hand to his head.

"Henrik, what's wrong?" Astrid asked quickly.

"Fire...I remember fire the night I was taken..." Henrik stated, "It was...everywhere, burning the house. Cloud Jumper said he took me because my life was in danger and no one was able to save me..." he added slowly as his eyes looked to the shield again.

"Stoick...didn't you say that lil Hiccup had been out of Valka's reach the night he was taken because she got trapped under the beams when the house was burning and falling apart?" Gobber reminded his old friend.

"Yes...Oh my Odin, not you too!" Stoick groaned.

"See, Stoick! I'm not the only one who sees it! I know...that I'm not wrong. I just need to-" Valka paused as her eyes fell on Henrik, "Henrik...Cloud Jumper, what kind of dragon is he?"

"Cloud Jumper? He's a Stormcutter...why?" Henrik asked.

"No...I mean, what does he look like?" Valka asked quickly.

"Val, you're not seriously suggesting that-" Stoick began.

"Will you hush up! Please, Henrik...tell me?" Valka snapped at her husband then focused on Henrik again.

"Cloud Jumper is a big dragon with two sets of wings and...an owl-like face," Henrik replied. "Are you suggesting that Cloud Jumper took your son? Is that why you want to know?"

"A dragon with four wings and owl face took our son from the house nineteen years ago. Took him in in his cradle when the house was burning down and Valka was trapped beneath fallen beams," Stoick sighed heavily.

"Well, it...might have been another Stormcutter, but it couldn't have been Cloud Jumper. He only ever took me," Henrik stated. Before another word was said, a load roar was heard outside, Henrik turned around and looked towards the doors. "Cloud Jumper?" he whispered before heading for the doors and pushing them open to see Cloud Jumper sitting just down the hill a bit. "CLOUD JUMPER!" Henrik yelled rushing out to him. "Thank Thor you're alright, I was getting ready to fly out there to make sure you were all okay..." he hugged the dragon the best he could.

" _I'm glad you're alright, Henrik. I meant to come sooner but had to avoid other sailing humans and the storm interfered too."_ Cloud Jumper told him.

"That's the dragon that took Hiccup!" Stoick said quickly as Henrik turned and saw them standing there, mad and maybe in shock. "Ask him what he did with my son! I'll never forget that face, he's the one who took my son!"

" _What have I missed?"_ Cloud Jumper asked now.

" _Ugh, they...think you took their son from them nineteen years ago. But...I'm the only baby you ever too, right?"_ Henrik asked now.

" _Yes, only you, Henrik. Took you to Reynir, he did ask me to bring you back but I said I couldn't without endangering my own life because of Vikings killing dragons,"_ Cloud Jumper informed. _"Wait a second. That woman...I recognize her,"_ he added looking at Valka now.

"What did he say to you?" Hilda asked curiously.

"He...says he recognizes you," Henrik sighed.

"Me?" Hilda blinked, Henrik shook his head and pointed to Valka. Cloud Jumper moved closer to her and sniffed her a bit as she stiffened slightly.

"It's okay, don't tense..." Henrik assured her and then Cloud Jumper stepped back bowing his head a little, "Cloud Jumper, what's the matter?"

" _Henrik...I'm...this woman...she's...Henrik this is the woman from the night I took you."_ Cloud Jumper said slowly. Henrik stumbled a bit now.

"Wh-What did you just say?" Henrik asked.

" _The...night I took you. That woman was trapped and...I thought she had died under the weight of the beams. I...didn't want you to die in the fire or crumbling house so I took you away from it and I couldn't bring you back for fear of my own life, and Reynir agreed that it would risk any dragon's life to bring you back so he agreed to raise you in the nest and tell you when you were older that I took you from your home. That woman...she's...your mother. Your real mother..."_ Cloud Jumper admitted gently.

"N-No..." Henrik backed up a bit now, "No, that...can't be right..." he stammered.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Emma asked quickly as Henrik turned to face Stoick and Valka now.

"H-How did you say your son was taken again?" Henrik asked.

"Hiccup was taken nineteen years ago by that dragon. It was a dragon raid, the house caught fire and began to fall apart. Val tried to save Hiccup and got trapped under beams, she was almost unconscious when I found her and after I got her outside...I saw that dragon carrying my son away in his cradle..." Stoick told him as Henrik's eyes widened as he stumbled back again and taking heavy breaths.

"Henrik, you...don't look so good," Ruffnut pointed out as Valka approached Henrik now and put her hand on his cheek, running her thumb along his chin where the scar was and staring at him.

"Henrik...how did you say you were taken again, what...exactly did your...father tell you?" Valka asked softly.

"My...father told me that Cloud Jumper took me from a Viking village when I was a few months over a year old and that I would have died if left in the smoke and fire too long. My father said that Cloud Jumper didn't bring me back because the dragons were worried about being killed so my father...adopted me and raised me in the nest." Henrik said.

"But when Cloud Jumper took you...were you in a cradle?" the chieftess asked. Henrik looked at Cloud Jumper now slowly.

"Was I...in a cradle, Cloud Jumper when you took me?" Henrik asked him.

" _You were. Wrapped in furs to keep you warm,"_ Cloud Jumper replied.

"He...says I was. Oh, Gods, I think..." Henrik stopped as Valka cried, no shame in the tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while nodding her head.

"Yes, yes you are! My Gods, you really are him! I knew it! I felt it, a mother never forgets," she cried out still holding Henrik.

"Am I the...only one lost here?" Snotlout asked.

"My baby, my little Hiccup. It is you. Stoick, it's him. This is Hiccup all grown up, the dragon admitted to taking him nineteen years ago! This is...our baby, our son!" Valka pulled herself off Henrik and faced her husband.

"It...can't be. No...it just can't." Stoick stumbled a bit. Emma rushed in the hall and got the picture of Hiccup off the wall and dragged it out carefully and put it next to her father.

"Cloudy, this baby...it's Papa, right?" Emma asked as Cloud Jumper nodded to her.

Stoick was closer now looking over Henrik before tears formed in his green eyes, "It...is you! Oh, Thor almighty it is you! My boy..." Stoick hugged Henrik tightly now and then Valka joined in again too.

"Henrik is really...Hiccup..." Hilda said in shock as everyone gasped. Could it really be of been him? Did little Hiccup survive all these years among the dragons? Nineteen years ago, the very dragon standing with them made away with a baby, the first Heir to Berk. They all believed that child to be dead all this time, fearing he could never survive the cold harshness of the Archipelago winds and weather. And now before them stood a twenty-year-old man with auburn hair and green eyes beside the same dragon who took him from his home. Now it had been confirmed by the dragon and two stories mixing that Henrik was in fact Hiccup, the Heir they lost so many years ago. He was alive and...home.


	11. Interesting Information

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Interesting Information

The confusion was strong, the joy was overwhelming. The Haddock parents were over the moon about Hiccup being alive and home! All this time, Valka had felt like there was something familiar about Henrik and now she understood why. Because he was her long lost son, he was the baby boy that she and Stoick watched be carried off nineteen years ago by the same dragon who stood before them now. Henrik was Hiccup Haddock, the son they thought had perished long ago and to think that Valka thought of the possibility a week ago upon getting a good look at Emma, Henrik's, rather now, Hiccup's almost four-year-old daughter. Valka and Stoick didn't even care how many odd looks they were receiving from their Tribe as they embraced the twenty-year-old young man in their arms. The young adults just stood there trying to process it all, Hilda was...beyond words. If this young man was their son, that meant that he was her older brother who she believed to have died by a dragon all those years ago when her parents told her about what happened to their first child.

Emma was confused more than anyone else, she didn't understand why these strangers were hugging her father and crying. She didn't understand why her father was acting so stranger either, but she was about to find out. Emma marched right up to her father and tugged his pant leg.

"Papa, can we go home now? You said when Cloud Jumper came," Emma reminded. Hiccup now released his parents, which felt weird to do. So his name wasn't Henrik, it was Hiccup. Henrik was just the name that Reynir gave him because they didn't know his real name after Cloud Jumper brought him to the next nineteen years ago. Berk was the island he was from, Valka and Stoick were his parents and by definition, Hilda was his little sister. It was going to take some readjusting to get used to all that, and what did he do now? Emma was right. Hiccup had told her they'd go home to the nest when Cloud Jumper returned to tell him it was safe. He was...back home now, his real home where he came from. He couldn't just go back to the nest could he?

Hiccup brought himself to one knee now as he smiled lightly at her and patted his knee that was up as Emma came to sit on it and he held her in place. "Do you remember when I told you that a dragon took me from my home when I was just a baby?" he asked her softly.

"Mmhm, yep. Cloudy took you, right? And then Pappy raised you in the nest with all the dragons?" Emma replied.

"That's right, very good. You got your memory from me," Hiccup chuckled a bit, "Now do you see that baby on the shield, the one that you asked Cloudy if it was me? That baby is the son these two people lost a long time ago because their son was taken by a dragon too. Emma, I'm that baby in the picture. These are...my parents," he tried to explain hoping she would understand.

"Wait, so...Cloudy took you from here?" Emma asked.

"That's right. This...is Daddy's real home," Hiccup enlightened.

"Are we...not going back to the nest?" Emma frowned a little, pouty lip forming.

"Well, that's what I'm asking you. Do you want to go back to the nest and live with the dragons or...do you want to stay here with all the people?" Hiccup inquired as he heard his parents bite back a little at him asking his daughter what she wanted to do and where to live.

"Are we gonna bring our house here with all my toys and clothes?" Emma looked at him now.

"I can't...bring the whole house baby girl, it's built into the nest with Icefire's ice and wood. But...we can fly back there and get all your things to bring here?" Hiccup offered.

"What about the dragons?" Emma said softly.

"I think there's...too many to just have stay here little one. Remember what Daddy taught you about dragons not leaving where they live because it's how they survive?" Emma nodded to him, "Some of those dragons have to stay where they are, but I promise you that we can always go visit them. Besides...Mama and Pappy are buried there, and we always go on your birthday to see them." Hiccup reminded.

"And my birthday is in two days!" Emma smiled wide.

"Yes, yes it is. My big girl you are, so what do you want to do?" Hiccup laughed a little.

"I guess we can stay here and I can keep Stingwhip?" Emma asked.

"Oh, of course, sweetheart. No one can take Stingwhip away from you, just like no one can take Toothless away from me. We'll bring Windstrike here too, and I'm sure Cloud Jumper will want to stay as well. Now, I have one more question for you. Do you want to meet your grandparents?" Hiccup smiled as he put his hands under her arms and stood up holding her in his arms now.

"Will they like me?" Emma asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure they will. Emma, this is Valka and Stoick. Your grandparents. Um...Mom, Dad...this is Emma, your...granddauughter." Hiccup introduced.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, little one," Stoick said with a smile as Emma beamed now.

"Wow, look at that Hilda...your brother was right under your nose the whole time." Ruffnut giggled to the teen who was still in shock.

"This is...a miracle!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup turned to look at them now, his eyes mainly focused on Hilda before he walked over with Emma still in his arms.

"Hi there...sis?" Hiccup tried.

"You're...my brother, my big brother...and she's...my niece. Oh, my Gods! I can't believe this..." Hilda said as she was trying to figure out if she should cry, hug him, or smile.

"Hilda, I don't think any of us can believe this..." Valka said now. "It is a miracle. My little Hiccup is alive." the woman tried not to cry again.

"Alright, I'm curious...what...is my name?" Hiccup finally asked looking at them.

"It's...Hiccup Haddock the Third, son." Stoick replied.

"Wait...doesn't _Hiccup_ mean runt of the litter?" Hiccup asked blinking a bit as his parents laughed a little.

"Yes, it does. You were born two months early, son. We were afraid you wouldn't survive your birth, but you pulled through." Valka explained.

"Huh, Emma was born a month early," Hiccup stated calmly.

"Does this mean I'm a Haddock too now, Papa?" Emma asked him.

"Sure does!" Stoick announced. "What a day to rejoice, we'll celebrate the return of Hiccup!" he called out. Hiccup smiled, he couldn't believe this. All this time, he had been home! He would still have to get to the nest to get some things-The nest! Oh, Gods! How could he forget about the attack on the nest a month ago?! Hiccup put Emma down and looked at Cloud Jumper.

"Cloud Jumper, the nest...how bad is the damage on it?!" Hiccup asked quickly. Cloud Jumper lowered his head some and turned it as Hiccup felt nervous. "Cloud Jumper...tell me,"

" _It's...almost completely destroyed, Hen-I mean, Hiccup. They didn't find your house, Icefire sealed it as you asked him too. The dragons, though, some are wounded...some captured, and some killed..."_ the Stormcutter replied finally.

" _What?..."_ Hiccup replied as fear took over.

" _Hiccup, Icefire is...wounded and very badly at that. Windstrike and the others are with him, in case he doesn't make it..."_ Cloud Jumper informed sadly. Hiccup stumbled back slightly before he gave a whistle to Toothless who immediately came to his side and he got on his back.

"Papa! Where are you going?" Emma asked instantly after Hiccup put her in Hilda's arms.

"Daddy has to go back to the nest baby girl, the dragons need help. I want you to stay here with everyone else, it's not safe for you and I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. I'll be back soon, I promise." Hiccup kissed her forehead.

"Will you give Mama a kiss from me?" Emma asked sadly.

"Of course I will. I'll be back by tomorrow," Hiccup gave her a soft smile.

"Wait, you shouldn't go alone. Let us come too, we can ride a dragon or something..." Valka insisted.

"I don't have time to teach you how to do that," Hiccup informed.

"At least take one person who could ride with you. I'll go, I volunteer." Astrid said quickly.

"No, I'm faster if I go alone. Cloud Jumper, you stay here with Emma. Let's go bud!" Hiccup called to Toothless who let out a roar and sped off Northeast as fast as he could.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen," Valka said with worry as she leaned into Stoick's chest. "I-I just got him back, Stoick...I don't want to lose him again..."

"Papa will be okay, Nana. He's going to help the dragons who got hurt from the attack. Daddy promised he would be back and Daddy never breaks a promise..." Emma told her grandmother.

"How did...you know that?" Hilda asked.

"I heard Cloud Jumper tell Papa," Emma smiled. "He'll be back soon, Toothless is the fastest dragon around," she added as everyone looked to where Hiccup was in the sky to see that he was nearly out of sight already.

"It's amazing, isn't it. For a month he's been among us, and we never noticed..." Gobber stated.

"I did! I told you I had a feeling it was him. The hair, the eyes, the stubbornness, the smile, even the scar." Valka huffed.

"I'll never doubt you again," Stoick told her, "It was...just easier to think he was dead rather than believe Hiccup could have been alive all this time and we never knew where he was. I kept saying there was something different about him,"

"And now we know that it's because he's our son, that's why we felt close to him. From the moment he told us he had been taken by a dragon, we latched on to the hope that it could be him. I'm just...there's so much to grasp and figure out. Who is the man who took care of him, all we know is the last name. Andarsen, it's what Hiccup signed on the contract originally." Valka said.

"Val, not to bring up old reminders here but...wasn't your premarried name...Andarsen?" Spitelout asked as Valka's eyes widened.

"Well, yes but...my parents are dead, they died a long time ago," Valka stated. "My mom passed two years after I was married to Stoick and my father...was lost at sea or so I was told. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, just weird is all. Hiccup was taken by a dragon and raised with an old man for nineteen years. A man who...happens to have the same last name as you did..." Spitelout shrugged.

"Are you suggesting that...Valka's father is the one who raised Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything, its...merely a thought is all. The only person who would know is Hiccup, we'll have to ask him when he gets back..." Spitelout insisted quickly.

"We'll figure everything out when he returns home," Stoick sighed, "All I care about right now, is that my boy is alive."

(The Next Night)

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall, it had been a long day of Emma crying and worrying about her father. Valka and Stoick, even Hilda had trouble keeping her calm. Emma had Cloud Jumper and Stingwhip shield her from the others, she demanded her father to return or she wouldn't come out. It was mostly silent in the hall, people eating and talking about the fact Hiccup was alive and how shocking it was that he survived all these years, had a daughter with a woman they will knew nothing of, and rode dragons on top of it all. The hall came to a silence when the doors opened and Hiccup walked in.

"Hiccup! You're back, thank Thor..." Valka said getting to her feet but Emma beat her to it, she rushed right into her father's arms and actually tackled him down to the ground.

"Ow...Em, getting too big to do that to Daddy..." Hiccup grunted as he sat him with her clinging to him tightly and crying. "Hey, hey no crying. It's okay, I'm alright..."

"I thought the mean people were going to hurt you and take you away like they took Mama..." Emma cried.

"Oh, no baby girl. Those big dummies can't hurt Daddy, don't worry. I told you, no force in this world can take me away from you." Hiccup soothed her as he got up and rubbed her back as she lifted face to him and he kissed her cheek, then nuzzled her nose with his. Emma wiped her eyes and put her hands on his chest.

"You promise?" Emma asked.

"On my life," Hiccup smiled as Emma nodded and pulled her hands off his chest seeing red on them.

"Papa, you're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Hiccup looked at her hands now, "No no baby, Daddy isn't hurt. That's not my blood, it's...Icefire's. He was hurt from the attack but I helped him, he's okay. Don't worry. As soon as he's healed up in a few days then he's going to come here with some of the others. Windstrike is here too, right outside with some of our stuff. I brought your toys just like I promised and clothes too."

"Did you give Mama a kiss from me?" Emma asked.

"I certainly did little one, but remember what I told you. Those who are gone are with us no matter where we go," Hiccup smiled at her.

"I know, Papa. Mama is...an angel who watches over us, right?" Emma replied as Hiccup nodded to her and she hugged him again and then he put her down as Valka hugged him tightly, after that it was Stoick, and shockingly, Hilda who had overcome her shock that her brother was alive.

"We're glad you're back safe, Hiccup. Is everything okay at the nest?" Stoick asked him.

"It's destroyed, the...place I grew up in, all my memories...it's all gone. Icefire moved them elsewhere when began breaking down..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes. "I salvaged what I could..." he added.

"We're sorry, Hiccup. You kept saying you should go back to check on things but stayed here to keep teaching us about dragons." Valka stroked his cheek.

"I wouldn't have stood a chance if I went there during the attack. Icefire said there were at least ten ships with fifteen to twenty dragon hunters aboard each. The only thing that protected them most of the last month was Icefire's ice, it's thick and strong but couldn't hold for long. After thirty of the dragons were captures, and fifteen more killed...Icefire evacuated them to another island and surrounded it with ice spikes to pierce the ships if they sailed in." Hiccup explained as he saw Emma yawn a little and he picked her up in his arms again. "You look tired,"

"I am, but couldn't sleep with you gone..." Emma admitted.

"Well, I'm here now. You need to sleep," Hiccup told her lightly.

"Will you sing me to sleep like Mama used to?" Emma asked.

"Well, I don't have your mother's voice, but I'll try. Which one do you want to hear?" Hiccup smiled at his daughter.

"Yours and Mommy's song?" Emma looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean our song that you always snuck out of bed to watch your mother and I dance to?" Hiccup asked as she smiled wide and nodded to him. "I suppose so." he chuckled a little as Emma laid her head on his shoulder and he started to sway a bit. __"Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of 65 years. And one little house. More than a memory. More than saying I do. Kiss you good night's and I love you's..."__ Hiccup laid his head on hers now as she held something that was hanging from around Hiccup's neck, although none of them could see what was grasped in her little hand. __"Me and you baby, will walk in the footsteps. Build our own family. One day at a time. Ten little toes, a painted pink room. Our beautiful baby looks just like you."__ Hiccup smiled now as Emma did too while she relaxed against him.

 _ _"And we'll build this love, from the ground up. Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you. Just take my hand. And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be. And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad. We'll give all that we have...And we'll build this love from the ground up."__ Emma's eyes started to grow heavy while Hiccup continued singing. Valka, Stoick, and Hilda stayed back a bit to give him some room to essentially dance with his daughter.

 _ _"This life will go by. In the blink of an eye. But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side. The clouds are gonna roll, the earth's gonna shake. But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain!"__ _Hiccup_ sang louder as Emma snuggled closer to her father. The song was sweet, nothing that they'd ever heard before. It was an assumption that either Hiccup or Emma's mother came up with it.

 _ _"And we'll build this love, from the ground up. Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you. Just take my hand. And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be. And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad. We'll give all that we have...And we'll build this love from the ground up."__ Hiccup smiled as he kissed Emma's forehead and her eyes began closing slowly. __"Someday we'll wake up. With thousands of pictures. 65 years in this little house. I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built. I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still!"__ Emma's hand dropped from the necklace hanging around his neck as those standing close enough could see that it was a set of silver rings.

 _ _"And we'll build this love from the ground up. For worse or for better. And I will be all you need. Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad. We'll give all that we have. And we'll build this love...From the ground up. From the ground up..."__ Hiccup finished as he walked Emma over towards Stingwhip who was already lying down and Hiccup placed Emma in his pincer arms which cradled her perfectly.

"That was a beautiful song," Hilda said gently now.

"I came up with it when Emma's Mom told me she was with child, oh, what a day that was. My father told me I passed out for fifteen minutes," Hiccup laughed a little holding the rings in his hand now.

"So, what are those in your hand?" Astrid asked smiling.

"These?" Hiccup said as he released them from his hand and left them hanging in plain sight. "Mine and Emma's mother's rings. One of the things I couldn't leave behind at the nest," he smiled some.

"Ring for?" Stoick asked.

"When we got married?" Hiccup replied, did they not know he was married to Selby before she died?

"You mean she was killed before you two were able to marry?" Hilda asked.

"What? No. These are our wedding rings. We were married for two years before she was killed. Selby was my wife." their eyes widened, "Met when I was fifteen, we got married when I was sixteen. My father did the ceremony, he said he used to be an elder in a village and could do that. Then we had Emma when I was seventeen," Hiccup informed.

"Hiccup...what was your father's name? Please, I need to know..." Valka asked.

"Hm? Reynir. Reynir Andarsen." Hiccup replied as her eyes widened.

"Val, do you know what this means?" Stoick said quickly.

"I'm...confused here?" Hiccup said now.

"Hiccup...Reynir Andarsen...was my father. You were raised by your grandfather..." Valka told him as now it was his turn for his eyes to widen. Reynir was...Valka's father? He was raised by his own grandfather?! It seemed now that both sides had equally interesting news. Hiccup was married once, and he was raised by actual family and never knew it before. Reynir never talked about his family, he had just said they didn't want him around after he showed up with Cloud Jumper to the old village. All that aside, it seemed there was much to talk about suddenly and the timing was awful because Hiccup also had to pull together a birthday party for Emma by tomorrow morning.


	12. Hand-Me-Down

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Hand-Me-Down

Hiccup was happy to have found where he was from, and his parents. Bonus that he had a little sister and everyone was welcoming of him being home. But there was so much to adjust to still, like the fact his mother's father is the one who raised him in that nest and that he was now going to be living here on Berk with Emma and their dragons. For the Hooligans, more specifically his parents and the young adults his age who were processing that Hiccup was married to Emma's mother and the ceremony performed by Reynir himself due to the fact he used to be the elder of a village. Of course, as happy and shocking it was to hear that Hiccup had been married at one point, it was saddening to know that he also lost his wife to some madman and clearly it was a touchy subject. Hurtful and angering to Hiccup, but to Emma it came in the form of upsetting nightmares. Right now, everyone was still in the Great Hall.

"Hiccup? Did you hear what your mother said?" Stoick asked seeing that his son looked a little surprised.

"I...heard what she said. Just shocked I suppose, Reynir never talked about his life before the dragons nest. Only that his village didn't want him around when he tried to show them the truth he found," Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Such is the way of Vikings," Astrid stated gently, "We're a stubborn group."

"But at least you were willing to give me a chance when I crashed here," Hiccup mentioned now.

"Well, you crashed in the wings of a Night Fury. Yes we're going to be curious about it and then seeing Emma on a dragon we've never seen before," Hilda giggled a bit.

"You so can't even say that because you're the one who caused the crash," Ruffnut reminded as Hilda huffed a bit.

"Hey now, it's fine. What's important is that you gave me a chance and let me teach you a new way. Besides, I fixed his tail so he can fly again. I'm just glad the automatic tail worked, if it didn't then I'd have to resort to the manual idea where I used a pedal to control it. Wouldn't have been hard, but at least the automatic one lets him fly without me." Hiccup informed.

Well now, what should we do for the rest of the night. It's still quite early," Valka smiled gently.

"I don't know about any of you, but my little girl turns four tomorrow and I have a birthday party to set up," Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Oh, that's right! Let us help, Hiccup? Please?" Astrid smiled wide.

"I guess if you really want to. All Em and I do is just spend the day flying and exploring, and this year she already asked if I'd take her to the nest so she can see her mother. That's it really, we eat and play all day." Hiccup told them.

"And we can't do that because we don't ride dragons like you do," Hilda mentioned.

"I can teach you after the birthday is over, it takes more than a day to learn. Took me almost a year to learn every I did with Toothless and I was eleven when I did that." Hiccup smiled. "But...there might be another way. I had a feeling you might want to join the festivities this year since well, I'm home now. I took the liberty of bringing back a dragon with me from the nest who is big enough to carry you on his back."

"There's...eight of us, how can one dragon carry that many?" Stoick inquired.

"Come outside and I'll introduce you," Hiccup invited as he turned and exited the hall with Toothless following him and then the others following as well. When they got out, they saw Cloud Jumper sitting with Windstrike and got a little nervous about being near her since Hiccup originally told them that she hated all humans except him and Emma. "Don't worry about Windstrike, she's fine now. She understands that not all humans are good, but not all are bad either, she knows that this is family and home to me so she won't be as hostile," he explained as he noticed their nervousness.

"Oh, what a relief..." Tuffnut and Snotlout said calmly. Hiccup put his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle, for a moment there was nothing and then a large dragon flew over the trees and landed before them.

"That is a...really...big dragon." Astrid, Ruffnut, and Hilda said together with wide eyes.

"This is a Typhoomerang, he is male and goes by the name of Torch. I found him when he was a baby, this is also the ONLY type of dragon that can eat eels and not get eelpox." Hiccup informed calmly.

"Wait, dragons get that too?" Valka blinked.

"I thought we covered this. Eels are an ingredient in the cure for eel pox to humans, however...any other dragon who eats eels besides the Typhoomerang will get eel pox from it. And oddly enough, the cure for humans...works for dragons too. Found that out the hard way when Toothless couldn't control his...shall we say _explosive_ coughing. Also...make sure there are no Blue Oleander flowers on the island because they are poisonous to reptiles and dragons. Cure for that is the venom from a Scauldron because it eats the flower." Hiccup warned.

"So, this dragon can carry all of us?" Stoick asked.

"Absolutely. However, the flight to the nest is about a day and that includes stopping for breaks and meals. We'd be gone about two days if you want to come. Em and I will be leaving at three in the morning, which is why she's sleeping now and I'm about to join her." Hiccup said.

"What should we pack?" Valka beamed.

"Clothes, bed roll, pillow, blanket. Won't need your weapons, and all the dragons are back at the nest now or will be by the time we arrive. See you in a few hours," Hiccup said.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?" Astrid asked.

"Probably in the hall with the dragons, well, Toothless and Stingwhip at least." Hiccup shrugged.

"Are you sure? You can come sleep at the house, we have an extra room that you and Emma could stay in son?" Stoick offered.

"No thanks, Dad. Toothless and Stingwhip can't fit in the house with us so we'll stay here. Emma will have a fit if she can't sleep next to her dragon, and I might too. We're never away from them for extended periods of time, you'll understand that when you bond with your own." Hiccup smiled at them.

"Fair enough, we'll meet you here for three then?" Valka asked and Hiccup nodded as he entered the hall and moved against the wall, Toothless laid down first and then Hiccup against his midsection with a blanket over him. Not more than ten minutes later he was fast asleep after Emma woke up and snuggled into his arms comfortably. Everyone thought it was adorable though and still amazing that the first Heir was alive, that he had a daughter, rode dragons, and so much more. For years they thought Hiccup was dead, having never survived when he was taken and yet, the man was raised by Valka's father and turned out alright. Above it all, they were just happy. No one more than Stoick and Valka though, even Hilda to know Hiccup was alive and well, also that he was back where he belonged with them.

(3 am-Great Hall)

The eight of them left their homes with a small bag packed, then a sleeping pad rolled up with a pillow and blanket inside strapped to the bag. They reached the outside of the Great Hall to see Hiccup there getting everything ready to leave with. Emma was still sleeping only reclined in her seat that sat on Stingwhip's back, she was strapped in with a blanket over her. Hiccup was attaching ropes to Torch when he noticed them, "Well, good morning to all of you too." he smiled.

"It's so early..." Ruffnut grumbled.

"Hey, I never said you had to come." Hiccup reminded as he finished tying the last knot on the rope. "Can still back out if you want."

"We're fine. So are we just getting on and sitting down?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, you can walk right up his wing. Don't worry, you won't hurt him. He can carry me, Emma, plus our dragons and Toothless weighs over a thousand pounds alone. When you get up there, sit side by side and hold onto the rope that will be in front of you. Torch will do the rest," Hiccup informed. Without wasting more time, they all got on and took their seats while holding the rope as instructed to. Hiccup got on Toothless and looked back, "Oh, and don't scream." he chuckled as he patted Toothless's neck and the two launched into the sky, Stingwhip did the same slower, finally, Torch lifted up by beating his wings a few times. Hiccup actually laughed a little sitting their slightly terrifed faces as they realized how high off the ground they were.

"So how long are we flying again?" Snotlout asked.

"We'll be there by six tonight, we'll stop in a few hours for breakfast!" Hiccup called back to them. With a nod of understanding, they headed Northeast away from Berk.

(The Nest)

As planned, they reached it on time. Around 7 am they had stopped for breakfast and then stopped again for lunch around 1:30 pm. Finally, though, they made it to the nest just as it was getting dark and Hiccup noticed the others had tied themselves down and were resting or sleeping with their eyes closed. Hiccup saw the nest coming into sight and smiled, felt good to be back even though he knew they weren't staying there.

"Hey! Wake up, we're here..." Hiccup shouted to them as they all sat up quickly and looked around tiredly. "There it is," he pointed to the large teal ice spikes around the island.

"Woah..." the group gasped in shock. "You lived here for nineteen years?"

"Sure did, now hold on tightly. A bit of an odd way to get in," Hiccup warned as they nodded and Toothless led everyone inside and then landed as he got off and helped them down, then helped Emma while standing in the open area. "Stay close, easy to get lost in here with all the tunnels. Maybe I give you a tour later," he smiled beginning to lead them inside through the rock formation and into the heart of the nest which all of them looked around at everything. "Welcome to the ice nest,"

"Can I go play, Papa?" Emma asked with happy eyes to be back in the nest.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hiccup asked as she shook her head to him. "Alright. You can go play, BUT...you have to take Stingwhip with you and two fish he can cook if you do get hungry. Understand?"

"Yes, Papa! Say hi to Icefire for me!" With that, Emma darted off with Stingwhip and Windstrike in tow.

"STAY INSIDE THE NEST!" Hiccup shouted after her, he only heard a giggle and knew she was listening.

"This place is...amazing. Look at it all, was all this ice here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh, not at all. Icefire did it, he built this place. Come on, I'll introduce you...just don't be alarmed by how big he is, but I assure you that you're safe!" Hiccup smiled walking them towards the edge as he looked over seeing Icefire lying in the water by the waterfall. "Icefire, how you doing my friend?" The dragon lifted his head up slowly and came level with the edge while the other's widened their eyes.

" _I'm doing much better thanks to you, Hiccup. I see you've brought friends,"_ Icefire replied calmly. _"Family from Berk?"_

"Yeah. These are my parents, Valka and Stoick. My little sister, Hilda. Then friends my friends, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. Guys...this is Icefire, the Bewilderbeast and alpha species. He is the king of all dragons, and the only dragon aside from the Wooly Howl who can use ice over fire. Reynir, Emma, Selby, and me lived here under his care and command." Hiccup introduced as he offered a bow to the large dragon.

" _I'm pleased you've found your family, Hiccup. It would bring your father, well, adoptive one great happiness."_ Icefire informed.

" _Turns out that...Reynir was my grandfather on my Mother's side. She recognized his name when I told her...Talk about weird, right?"_ Hiccup chuckled a little.

" _You will be staying on Berk then, we will come if you like. We feel it's not safe to reside in one location anymore since the hunters and trappers know where we are. Cloud Jumper, Windstrike, and a few others are willing to return with you."_ Icefire told him.

"They've always known where we are, Icefire," Hiccup sighed heavily, "Though, I do agree it's not safe for you all to be in one area that they know of..." he added.

"Hiccup, they can come to Berk can they not?" Stoick offered.

"Do you see how many dragons are in here, they wouldn't fit on Berk...and aside that...I worry about Red Death taking control of them. I don't know if she's stronger than Icefire and I'm not willing to risk the lives of Vikings or dragons to test it out." Hiccup mentioned.

" _Not to worry about it, Hiccup. I will come with you and so will a few others. Now enough of that, where is the little one! I must wish her happy birthday,"_ Icefire stated.

"She's playing down there with the baby dragons," Hiccup pointed as he moved towards where his old home was and looked at it sealed off with ice. "Toothless, blast it." his dragon charged a blast and fired it at the ice as it created a hole to crawl through, Hiccup did so as the others followed him in.

"Where's this?" Astrid asked calmly as Hiccup lit a few torches.

"My house, well, the one Mom's father built years ago when he came here. Main area right here with a view to the nest out there. Those three rooms are mine, Reynir's and Emma's. Over there is the forge, supply and food storage. Oh, and...down that way is the hot springs." Hiccup explained.

"You have a hot spring here?" Astrid asked.

"Doesn't...everyone? Need a place to bathe and the Scauldons give it a warm up when one of us is about to use it," Hiccup smiled while filing through a few chests.

"That's pretty cool," Fishlegs beamed.

"One of the reasons I love this place so much, it has everything you need to survive." Hiccup replied as he moved to his bedroom and they followed to watch him throw a few more things into a bag. Hiccup did start filing through another chest and pulled out a big book with the symbol of a Night Fury on the front cover. "Aha, there it is...My book of dragons. Definitely not leaving it behind," he stated placing it in his bag along with more clothes from the closet, light armor, and then closed the bag up leaving it in the main area on the couch. Next, he went to Emma's room to pack up the rest of her things, and then he went to Reynir's room to collect those valuables. "There, that's everything to take back to Berk..."

"Papa!" Emma called rushing into the main area and jumping in his arms.

"Emma, where have you been playing because you need a bath..." Hiccup sighed.

"I fell in the mud..." she mumbled as Hiccup chuckled a little grabbing a towel and change of clothes for her.

"Let's go get a bath and then you and I can visit Mama and Pappy, okay?" Hiccup suggested as she nodded to him. "If you wanna see the springs, now is your chance." he added as they nodded to him and followed him down the tunnels, it was easy to know when they were there by the steam emitting from the room. "Here it is," he said while a Scauldron came over to him, "Hey there, Scauldy. Give it a warm up for me?" the dragon nodded and then not more than ten seconds later, he placed his head in the water and released the water from his mouth as it began smoking and steaming in the small water filling hole.

"That's awesome," Snotlout said as Hiccup checked the water, it was the temperature he liked but too hot for Emma. Hiccup grabbed a bucket from the side and filled it with cooler water from the pump before adding it to the spring, then he did this two more times as the water evened out. Toothless raised his wings as Hiccup helped Emma get undressed and then placed her in the water on the small ledge so she wouldn't be too far in, after that he took off his armor, boots, and shirt before getting in too.

"You can lower them bud," Hiccup said as Toothless moved off to the side and everyone could see both in the water, "Don't worry, I'm still wearing my pants in here. Emma can't bathe herself without help so I come in with her," he added.

"Makes sense." Hilda smiled.

"Come here, Em. Quick bath so we have time to eat, visit Mama and Pappy, and enjoy your birthday before nighttime. And you definitely need your hair done," Hiccup told her as Emma crawled through the water and into his lap while he began to undo the ties for it and let it all drop. He a small container on a rock shelf beside him and poured it into her hair before scrubbing it in. "Alright, dunk and shake baby girl." Hiccup smiled as Emma nodded to him as she did so and then she grabbed the soap and washed her body before rinsing that.

"All clean papa!" Emma smiled proudly, "Can we do my hair like Mama's?"

"Well, I can try. Might not be long enough yet," Hiccup told her as he grabbed the towel and stood up holding it out to shield her, Emma stood up next and Hiccup wrapped her in the towel before picking her up in his arms. It was now they could see his bare back, and the fact it was riddled with old scars.

"Hiccup...what happened to your back?" Astrid asked softly.

"Being a dragon rider makes you a lot of enemies. Been captured a few times, got beat up is all." Hiccup replied calmly.

"Those are whip marks son, whips and blades..." Stoick pointed out.

"Okay so I've been tortured a few times," Hiccup shrugged as he carried Emma out of the area with Toothless and the group following behind.

"Who did that to you?" Hilda asked.

"Drago Bludvist." Hiccup closed his eyes now.

"Never heard of him..." Valka stated.

Hiccup didn't say a word after that, reaching the main area and helping Emma get dressed, then he moved off to a side room to get himself changed and dressed. Afterward, Hiccup sit down with Emma on a stood between his legs as he began brushing through her auburn locks and detangling them. When he finished that, he pulled over a small box that had a bunch of ties and ribbons in it. Hiccup began working separating her hair into parts, then he braided the middle one and tied it at the bottom. Next he took the left side and braided it half way down and then wrapping the unbraided part around the center braid, he grabbed a small thin piece of metal that was bent and the two ends equal in length with some space between them as he pinned it in place and then he repeated this action with the right side section of hair and pinning that. Hiccup grabbed the green ribbon sitting on his leg and tied it in a bow around the two pieces that crossed over one another in the middle.

"There ya go baby girl, just like your mother use to wear her hair. And since you're four now, you get to wear something else that was Mama's. Wait here," Hiccup told her as he moved into his room and grabbed another box and set it down as he unlatched the lock on it and pulled out a black headband with metal square running through it, one circle one in the center. "This is called a Kranson and all unmarried girls wear them, this was your mother's and when she married me, we put it away for our first daughter to wear until she gets married. That daughter is you, Em. Now, there are rules with this. You can't take it off unless it's for a bath."

"Auntie Hilda, Astrid, and Ruffnut have one too!" Emma pointed out.

"That's right. Because they aren't married, only their husbands, when they get married can do that and then they'll put them away until they have their first daughter. It's different in every Tribe, but in your mother's old one, the daughter doesn't receive the Kransen until age four. Now that you're of age for it, it's time you get it. So, promise you won't take it off unless it's for bathtime?" Hiccup asked her.

"I promise, Papa. But I'll never take it off anyway because you're protective and won't let boys near me until I'm your age..." Emma mumbled as the others laugh and Hiccup placed it on Emma's head carefully then making sure it wouldn't just fall off.

"Well duh, you're my little girl. I won't let you get married until I know he's the one who makes you whole and the happiest you've ever been." Hiccup smiled, Emma giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Then I guess I'm gonna live with you forever," Emma told him.

"You'll meet that guy one day. But there is no rush on it, now, let's go visit Mama and Pappy." Hiccup told her as he stood up and took her hand to lead her down to the main nest. Stoick, Valka, and the others followed him unsure to come or not since this seemed like a private matter between them to visit Selby's grave. However, they didn't just want to stay alone either so they'd be quiet and give the father and daughter some time. And then afterwards, it would be time to celebrate Emma's fourth birthday!


	13. Time To Bond

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Time To Bond

Hiccup really was an amazing father for having become one at seventeen, in truth so far there wasn't anything he couldn't do yet. Hiccup even knew the traditions about the Kransen, and how to do Emma's hair the way his wife used to do her own, it was interesting to see how the father-daughter pair communicated with one another. Hiccup really did do anything for her and loved her to pieces, willing to protect her from all harm. Currently, the time was about 7:30 pm or so and there was still a birthday party to be had, but not before Hiccup and Emma did something together and that was visit his wife's and Emma's mother's gravesite which seemed to be in the nest, so that's where they were moving to now. The young adults, Valka, and Stoick stayed back a bit knowing that this was rather a private matter for them and wanted to give them their space, it was easy to see that even with a year passed, the reminder of losing his wife to a madman hadn't stopped the mourning.

Another thing that worried them was what they saw on his back, all the old scars from wounds given to Hiccup by this very same madman who killed his wife. They noticed though that Hiccup didn't like to talk about this guy or remember the injuries he once had so they decided to leave it alone for the time being. Hiccup reached the area beside the waterfall with Emma as the others were able to see two headstones sitting side by side. One reading 'Reynir Andarsen-Loving Father of Henrik' and the other reading 'Selby Andarsen-Loving Mother of Emma, Wife of Henrik'. Hiccup brought himself to one knee and had Emma sit on that knee that was up.

"I miss Mama, Papa..." Emma said sadly leaning her head on his chest.

"I miss her too, but I told you that she's always with us in spirit," Hiccup said gently as he hugged Emma tightly.

"How, Papa? How will I know it's her?" Emma inquired.

"You will know. Little things around you will remind you like the warm wind that embraces you, that is your mother hugging you. And when the sun touches your face, its Mom kissing your forehead like she used to." Hiccup told Emma with a soft smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Do you miss your, Daddy?" Emma asked him now.

"Of course I do, he raised me. I was very sad when he passed away a month after you were born." Hiccup replied calmly to her.

"And Mama can find us on Berk?" Emma looked back at him.

"Mama has wings now, she can find us wherever we go. Those we lose are never far, they just become angels who protect us from a distance. We might not see them, but they are there. And I have something that will help you remember that," Hiccup said as he set her down to stand up before him as he reached around his neck and untied the necklace that held his and Selby's wedding rings, he held both ends and took it off as he placed it around Emma's neck and tied it in place so it wouldn't dangle too much. "Your mother and I took vows on these rings and wore them as a symbol of our love for one another. That love made you, Emma so when you wear these...know that our love is with you always. Near or far, we will always be with you no matter what."

"But...you wear these as your reminder of Mama...what will you have?" Emma asked him.

"Your mother gave me the greatest gift of all that I will always treasure and keep close to me, do you know what that gift is?" Hiccup asked as Emma shook her head as Hiccup smiled a little. "She gave me you," he poked her nose now. Valka, Hilda, Astrid, and even Ruffnut got a little teary-eyed at his words.

"I love you, Papa," Emma said as she hugged him tightly, Hiccup then hugged her back. "I'll keep this safe in my shirt and close to my heart where you and Mama will always be," she said after pulling back and tucking the rings in her shirt.

"As you and your mother are always in mine, and no one will ever love you more than I do little one." Hiccup told her.

"So can we celebrate my birthday now. Mama wouldn't want us to be sad today, or...tonight?" Emma mentioned as Hiccup laughed a little and got on his feet and she jumped into his arms.

"Right you are. No tears today, nothing but smiles and lots of food. I'm sure Icefire can rummage us up some dinner and I might have some still stashed here that didn't go bad while we were away," Hiccup said as Emma cheered happily and he faced the others.

"Those stones are beautiful, I love the detail." Astrid pointed out to the chiseled in carvings on the stones of the grave markers.

"Done by yours truly, Milady. Painstakingly too, but it was worth it." Hiccup replied, then looked at his mother who was staring at Reynir's headstone. "Want a few minutes with him, Mom?"

"Hm? Oh, no. It's alright dear, I was just thanking him for taking care of you all those years." Valka answered with a soft smile.

"Papa, we didn't kiss Mama goodbye yet!" Emma reminded him as the others looked at him curiously.

"Well, let's do that before she gets mad and sends a snowstorm our way." Hiccup smiled as he and Emma got lower to the stone again, both of them kissed their first and second fingers and they put them to the stone before removing their fingers and leaving two little semi heart-shaped spots there. At that moment, a warm whipped through and circled Hiccup and Emma and one could tell because of their hair whipping around.

"Love you, Mama!" Emma called waving and giggled as the wind just about tickled her.

"I love you too, babe. Always and forever," Hiccup said closing his eyes as the wind wrapped around them once more before vanishing. "See, I told you she's always with us," he added as he picked Emma up again.

"Did Mama kiss your forehead too?" Emma asked him while they were walking towards the main area again.

"Nope, Daddy always gets a kiss right here from Mama," Hiccup pointed to his lips. Emma giggled happily again as she hugged him, the others just smiled, it was cute to watch and definitely proved that his wife and her mother were always with them. Reaching the main room, Hiccup set Emma down as he started filing through the crates to find any kind of food that didn't spoil. Hiccup located a bunch actually since the nest was cold and he had the food sealed up where it wouldn't go bad. He pulled out potatoes, corn on the cob, and yak chops. Windstrike brought in a small net of twenty fish as he got to working preparing and cooking it all.

"Can we help at all?" Astrid asked.

"Nah, I got it. You always cook back home, and you've never had the food I have here." Hiccup smiled as Toothless lit the fire and Hiccup put the grate over the top of it to cook the yak chops and boil the water for the potatoes and corn. While that cooking, Hiccup got to work on the fish on sticks, letting those cook next. In total, it only took about thirty minutes for it all to finish as he pulled it off and put it on serving plates. Emma went around the table and set up regular plates and utensils before Hiccup brought over the food.

"Wow, it smells so good..." Ruffnut beamed, "What is it all?"

"Yak chops, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes with a little yak butter, salt, and pepper. Then the always favorite, fish on sticks. Oh, and toasted bread with butter too." Hiccup stated pointed to each thing as he said it.

"Never heard of two of those things...corn on the cob and mashed potatoes?" Valka asked.

"Mashed potatoes are made where you boil them and they get softer, then drain the water add a little seasoning and butter then mash them with a spoon or fork until they look like that. Corn on the cob comes from outside the Archipelago, learned of it on a flight with Selby right after we got married and disappeared from the nest for two weeks." Hiccup said as he sat down after getting Emma's plate for her.

"Two weeks?" Astrid asked, "You two spend a lot of time traveling?"

"Sure, we'll go with _traveling_..." Hiccup replied.

"Well, what were you doing if it wasn't traveling and why gone for so long?" Hilda blinked.

Hiccup sighed as he covered Emma's ears while she happily enjoyed her food, "We were consummating our marriage, making love, having sex...whatever you want to call it, and didn't want to keep the dragons or Reynir up so we took off to enjoy the time alone. And two weeks because we did it more than once," he explained.

"Oh!" their mouth formed into small the O shape with wide eyes as he uncovered Emma's ears now.

"Yeah, but we did spend a lot of time traveling, saw a bunch of new places and tried new foods." Hiccup stated as he sat down to start eating as well. "Just try it," he muttered. Without much more said, they began eating. Getting through the fish and yak chops was easy enough, then finally they tried the potatoes which they seemed to love. Reaching the corn, however, they weren't sure what do to with it.

"Papa, I don't think they know how to eat corn on the cob," Emma pointed out.

"I don't think so either, why don't you show them?" Hiccup suggested as Emma lifted her corn up and turned it to the side in her hands.

"Like this," Emma bit into it and showed them to continuously bite along the length of it and keep going after each section. The small group nervously tried to do the same and failed miserably as Hiccup forced himself not to laugh at them.

"Well, I'll say this. You definitely know how to cook," Hilda smiled. "Mom can't,"

"Cooking is easy, I can teach her..." Hiccup replied.

"Would you really? Because I swear her meals are gonna kill us one of these days..." Stoick mumbled as Valka hit his arm with a huff.

"I'll teach her when we get back to Berk tomorrow," Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"So, I'm gonna be that guy...uh, where do we go to relieve ourselves?" Snotlout inquired.

"Follow me," Hunter motioned as he got up to take Snotlout, then the others got up to follow too.

"Might as well show us all since we're spending the night here," Astrid shrugged.

"Fair play, come on." Hiccup instructed as he led them down another tunnel where another area was built from wood with a door on it. "I'm sure I don't have to show you how to use this room, but when you're done just use the water bucket to flush it out and then refill the bucket," he told them as he then headed out down the tunnel again to go back to sitting with Emma.

"It's so sad, he hides all that pain with a smile..." Astrid frowned.

"You like him, don't you, Astrid?" Hilda asked her as Astrid whipped her head around quickly and shook her head.

"What? No no...No, I don't like...Hiccup. I mean I do...a-as a friend but..." Astrid began quickly as the others just grinned at her.

"Don't even try to hide it. I saw the blush on your face when he called you 'Milady'..." Hilda insisted quickly.

"Shut up. Fine, maybe I do like him a little more than a friend...but it doesn't matter because his heart belongs to his wife who only just got murdered a year ago." Astrid huffed looking down.

"Oh sweetie, Hiccup will always love Selby but even he knows that he can't remain hung up on her forever. Things are hard for him now because he's a single father, and not much time has passed since the loss, also on that...I can tell he wants revenge on the man who killed Selby. After that comes, he will begin to accept things and move on because he knows that's what Selby will want him to do. No matter how much time passes or if he's with someone else, he will always love her in some form or another." Valka said gently as she lifted Astrid's chin up so their eyes met.

"Still no guarantee that he likes me and he hasn't gotten his revenge so it's...pointless to even try to get closer to him. He's...got a lot going on right now with all the new information that he was taken from Berk, adopted by his own grandfather, preparing to move to Berk and live there with his daughter...I'm sure he needs time to settle with it all." Astrid sighed.

"Of course, all the new changes would take anyone time to settle with. I'm still settling with the fact my brother is actually alive and I'm an aunt..." Hilda smiled. "Aside from all that and it might be mean to say, but if they were meant to be together...then she would not have died a year ago. They say true love cannot be broken or torn apart by any force around them. This man killed Selby, so it must not have been true love. I'm not saying he doesn't love her, but it was _true_ love, Astrid."

"Regardless, I'm not going to try and get close to him right now. Maybe once we're...back on Berk and he's settling in more." Astrid stated firmly. "I...like him, I don't know if I love him," she added. No longer pushing the issue they took turns with relieving themselves before returning to the main area where Hiccup was holding Emma in his arms, rocking her a little as she was falling asleep on his shoulder. The group of them remained quiet as he moved her towards her bedroom and laid her down, then covered her up and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday my little one," Hiccup whispered as he saw Emma smile and then he backed up and shut the door after Stingwhip and Windstrike went in to lay down near the bed. "All tuckered out," he chuckled a bit.

"Well, it was a long day. Flying, the party..." Stoick smiled as Hiccup began cleaning up all the food and washing everything, setting it aside to dry on a towel before he plopped down in his chair with his eyes closed. "Tired son?"

"Incredibly..." Hiccup yawned.

"Where are we going to sleep, right here in the main area?" Hilda inquired now.

"If you'd like too, get's a little drafty tho. There's plenty of room in mine, can just use your sleeping pads." Hiccup told them. Cloud Jumper now came in and nuzzled Hiccup's face, "Hey, Cloud Jumper, what's up?"

" _The woman, your mother...she is Reynir's daughter?"_ Cloud Jumper asked.

" _Yeah, Mom is Reynir's daughter. Why?"_ Hiccup tilted his head a bit.

" _Do you...think she might want to be my rider?"_ Cloud Jumper questioned slowly.

" _I don't know, I'm not a mind reader. I suppose we can find out?"_ Hiccup offered as he got up now and moved towards his mother, "Do you trust dragons?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do. They are magnificent creatures, and I personally want to thank Cloud Jumper for saving you. I was trapped under those beams and you might not have survived if he didn't take you away. I just wish he would have brought you back, but I understand the fear of returning and being killed by us too so I forgive him." Valka replied calmly.

"That's...a good thing. Because he just asked me if you'd like to be his rider," Hiccup smiled.

"Ri-Rider? You mean, as in ride him like you ride Toothless?" Valka stammered a little.

"Yeah, you're...his former rider's daughter so I guess he feels a certain...closeness to you because of that." Hiccup informed her.

"I-Is it safe?" Valka asked. Hiccup nodded to her as he looked over Cloud Jumper and smiled softly reaching her hand out to touch him, Cloud Jumper pressed his nose to Valka's palm and purred as she laughed a little. "O-Oh, my...what an incredible feeling. Is this the...bonding you talked about?"

"Yeah, pretty cool right. I'll teach you all you need to know about flying him, it's real easy once you get the hang of it. Took me a year, but that's because your father didn't want to overload me at only eleven. You're adults, should be a piece of cake..." Hiccup said.

"Will you teach us too?" Astrid asked with pleading, happy eyes.

"Well, you have to bond first but yeah, I guess I can teach you if you really want to learn how to ride them." Hiccup shrugged.

"Can we start now!?" Hilda asked quickly.

"Can we get an early start it the morning because I'm exhausted and I know from the past if I don't get enough sleep then I'm going to end up sick?" Hiccup replied.

"He's right, it's been a long day for everyone. We all need the rest, we can start tomorrow." Stoick informed them. With no disagreements, Hiccup led them to his room and they all spread out their sleeping pads on the floor while he climbed into bed with Toothless on his rock and Cloud Jumper close to Valka. All settled down for the night, Hiccup had Toothless douse the torch and everyone laid there quietly. Hiccup ended up being the first one to fall asleep, and before the hour was up, they all were with promises of tomorrow to teach them how to bond and ride a dragon.


	14. New Riders

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

 ***(Authors Note;** _Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this yet! I got distracted with Healing Hearts and also I just got a cold too. But, not to worry because I will keep writing it. Healing Hearts is almost finished completely and if no one else has noticed, there is a new pole up on my profile for what everyone wants to see after HH and Viking Heart & Dragon Soul finishes! Thank you for your patience! -Nightstar_ **)***

New Riders

The night went by peacefully for the group of them residing in the ice nest for the night, when morning came, they were all excited to get started with dragon bonding, training, and riding as Hiccup had promised to teach them the night before before they all agreed that they needed sleep from the long journey and then birthday festivities for Emma. Now it was morning and all of them were up, except for Hiccup and they knew that since they slept in his room with him. Emma was up too because they heard her playing with Stingwhip and Windstrike. Why was Hiccup still asleep though, had he been that tired?

"You think he's okay?" Hilda asked while they were just sitting in the room.

"Probably just tired," Tuffnut mentioned, "He had a long day yesterday between the flying, the headstones, the party,"

"True," they nodded. Without warning, Emma rushed into the room right past them and leaped onto her father full force giggled. Hiccup shot up in bed quickly as the wind was taken out of him and he coughed hard while holding his stomach.

"Emma Selena Andarsen-Haddock!" Hiccup yelled as the others blinked, they'd never seen him take a tone like that before. "What have I told you about jumping on me like that!"

"I sorry, Papa. I thought you were awake already..." Emma said quickly.

"If I was awake, I would be up and moving around. You can't do that or one of these days you're really going to hurt me. I'm a twig remember," Hiccup sighed as Emma climbed off him and he coughed a few more times.

"Are you okay son?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Was I the last one up?" Hiccup asked curiously now as they nodded to him. "Huh, more tired than I thought. However, since someone decided to wake me up, I guess I'll start my day..." he added as Emma giggled as Hiccup got off the bed and grabbed her in his arms, she screamed joyously and Hiccup kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Well, she has a long name..." Astrid blinked a little.

"Selena is her middle name, it means moon because she was born on the night of a full one. And well, Andarsen stands for itself. It was Reynir's, Selby's, and mine's last names before the truth came out of who I am..." Hiccup said as he placed Emma down while exiting the bedroom and returning to the main one where Hiccup started getting stuff for breakfast out. Fish, bread, and water. It was really all he had to work with for breakfast until they got back to Berk, Hiccup began cooking everything and set it on the table for them to eat as he stretched his back a little before heading down the tunnel where the springs were.

"Where are you going, aren't you gonna eat with us?" Valka asked.

"Papa doesn't eat breakfast, he says it makes him feel sick if he eats right after waking up so he's gonna go take a bath in the hot springs to wake up more," Emma said after Hiccup walked out of sight.

"Think he's still to teaching us how to ride dragons?" Hilda asked curiously.

"Papa doesn't go back on his word, if he said he would, then he will," Emma said while eating her fish. The rest of them ate for the next forty minutes or so and then Hiccup returned wearing black boots, dark gray pants, lighter gray shirt, then black armor with the Night Fury symbol on the right shoulder. Hiccup was towel drying his hair as he came back in, it looked a mess but eventually fell the way it always did.

"Feel better son?" Stoick asked calmly.

"Nothing beats the heat in those springs, that is a fact." Hiccup chuckled slightly as he tossed the towel into one of the baskets and grabbed one of the fish to eat, after swallowing the first few bites, he looked at them again. "So, who is ready to learn how to bond?" he asked next.

"We are!" they shouted as he laughed.

"Alright, let's get started then. Mom, you're already bonded to Cloud Jumper so you can just watch for now. The rest of you, follow me to the heart of the nest. The first thing you have to do is pick the dragon," Hiccup stated as they got up to follow him while he was eating. Now in the heart of the nest, the dragons were flying around and actively enjoying themselves.

"So how do we do this. Do they pick us like Cloud Jumper picked your Mom?" Astrid inquired.

"It does happen that way sometimes. Toothless and I picked each other, gained each other's full trust when we were three. Stingwhip and Emma did the same thing." Hiccup explained. "The nest is filled with dragons, all types too. Just wander around and use what I've already taught you to get close to them. You can talk to them, you just don't hear what they say back."

"You're still not gonna teach us that, are you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Probably not, takes years to learn, even for me. You will understand them by their reactions," Hiccup said calmly as he waved his arms for them to scatter to enjoy the nest while he finished his fish. After maybe an hour, Hiccup was laying against Toothless on the rocks, half asleep again until Hilda, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut approached with dragons following them. Hiccup opened his eyes to look at them now, a Razorwhip was following Hilda, then a Zippleback behind the twins.

"They've been following us for fifteen minutes..." Hilda said.

"They might have chosen you. Only one way to find out, do what my Mom did last night. If they press their noses to your palms and you feel that bond, then you've bonded." Hiccup said standing up now. The three young adults nodded and did as Valka had done the night before, the Razorwhip did bond to Hilda right away and Hiccup could tell because of the wide smile on her face when the snout touched the palm. Hiccup watched each head from the Zippleback touch a palm. The right head touched Ruffnut's and the left to Tuffnut's.

"So how does it work if only head touched?" Tuffnut asked.

"It means that you two will be sharing a dragon, each riding on the side that accepted you. Ruff, you will ride the right, and Tuff, you the left so you have to work together. Now, next, you'll want to determine gender and give them a name. Oh, also, Ruff and Tuff. You two might want to figure out which head does what," Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Well, you taught us that...on males, the right has the gas and the left females are opposite," Ruffnut remembered with a finger up.

"Oh, and male Zipplebacks are prone to greens, blues, purples, and reds with side colors while females are lighter in colors also ranging in pink, yellow, and oranges," Tuffnut added in.

"Very good you two. Impressed you remembered that. So what dragon is yours?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a male, so...what do we do? Each name a head?" Ruffnut asked.

"Whatever you wanna do. How you four doing?" Hiccup called to the others seeing Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Stoick.

"Nothing so far..." Stoick sighed as Hiccup pondered a moment.

"Come back up, I think I can help you out," he called to them as they nodded and came back up to the main level where he was. Hiccup put his fingers to the corners of his mouth and gave a loud whistle then put his fingers down when he saw three dragons peering over one of the rocks higher up. _"Stormfly, Skullcrusher, Hookfang, Meatlug. Get down here, I see you spying..."_ Hiccup called to them. A Deadly Nadder, Rumblehorn, Monstrous Nightmare, and Gronckle came down.

"Oh, wow...she's...beautiful," Astrid said slowly admiring the blue and white Nadder that had blue and yellow on the tail along with reds and purples on the wings.

"You saw she's female right away, good eye, Astrid. Must have something to do with those ax throws to the trees on Berk." Hiccup chuckled as Astrid blushed a bit looking off to the side. "I notice a lot of things on the early morning flights with Toothless. Well, I called these four down because they've been watching you since you started wandering the nest."

"I like him," Snotlout said motioning to the Nightmare.

"Want to take a whack at trying to bond with them?" Hiccup asked. They nodded taking their spots near the dragons they liked most. Astrid with the Nadder, Snotlout with the Nightmare, and Stoick with the Rumblehorn. "Now these three have names already so let me introduce you. Dad, that dragon before you is a male, tracker class, and known as a Rumblehorn. His name is Skullcrusher. Snotlout, that is a Monstrous Nightmare, male, stoker class and goes by the name Hookfang. And Fishlegs, this Gronkle is female, boulder class, and responds to the name Meatlug."

"What about her?" Astrid asked admiring Stormfly as Hiccup walked over to her now and took her hand to move her to the side.

"Don't stand in her blindspot. Female Deadly Nadder, tracker class, and for me at least, responds to the name Stormfly." Hiccup smiled releasing her hand now as Stormfly began to sniff Astrid and then squawk as Stormfly nuzzled against her. "She likes you,"

"Did she tell you that?" Astrid asked.

"She didn't have too, I can tell by her reactions. Ain't that right girl?" Hiccup asked as Stormfly licked the side of his face and he smiled. "She picked you as her rider,"

"Well, I don't mind at all. I think she and I will make a good team and even better friends," Astrid smiled as Stormfly squawked again.

"And we're good over here too, son. Bonded and ready to go. What's the next lesson?" Stoick asked with a smiled as Valka came over with Cloud Jumper.

"Mounting, but it's not so easy. You have to sit in the spot that is comfortable for both rider and dragon, also that doesn't interfere with their wings. Dad, ride the spot right behind Skullcrusher's horns. Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout you three ride on the necks by the horns. For you four, however, might be a little harder without rope or a saddle..." Hiccup said rubbing his chin a bit then putting a finger up, "Follow me, oh, and bring the dragons too." he said leading them back into the main area of the home. Once in, he headed for his forge area and opened up the closet which had a bunch of old stuff in there.

"What is all that stuff?" Valka asked.

"Old saddles I used to work on. Might be one that Astrid and Hilda could use, Mom, you'll have to use rope. I don't have a saddle big enough to go around Cloud Jumper, you'll have to use rope." Hiccup said.

"That's fine with me son." Valka smiled scratching under Cloud Jumper's chin.

"Astrid, Hilda, bring your dragons over. Oh, what did you name dragon, sis?" Hiccup asked her as they come over with their dragons so Hiccup could start testing saddle sizes.

"Oh! I named her Silverstrike." Hilda beamed happily, the Razorwhip had light pink eyes and medium gray body.

"I like it. Let's see, this should work for her until we get back home and I can make her something more permanent." Hiccup said as he gave Silverstrike the command to lay down more as he got the saddle on her neck, it was black leather with a strap to go around the neck. There was a small rise for the back of the seat, handlebars, and two foot holds. Hiccup got it all setup and then helped Hilda into it and positioned her feet. "How's it feel?" he asked.

"I-I like the way it feels. How's it feel for her?" Hilda asked while Hiccup moved in front of Silverstrike now.

" _It feels fine for me, the padding on the bottom does well. Thank you, Hiccup."_ Silverstrike informed him as he rubbed her head then turned to Stormfly after picking up another saddle and adjusting the straps as far out as they would go before getting it on her and locking it in place. Hiccup got on her back then put his hand down to help Astrid up into the saddle.

"Just eas yourself down in it and if you can, sit like this with your knees bent and let me know how it feels?" Hiccup asked.

"It's actually really well padded and comfortable. How about you girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly.

" _Tell her that I have no problems at all with it. I assume we're all returning to Berk with Icefire then?"_ Stormfly inquired.

"Yes, we are and don't worry, Astrid. Stormfly likes how it feels. How about the rest of you, got on and good grip?" Hiccup asked them looking over.

"We're all set, what about your Mom and Fishlegs?" Stoick asked him.

"They'll have to use a rope around their necks to hold on with. They not trained to ride him without something to hold onto like I am." Hiccup said as he got a rope from a bin and jumped on Cloud Jumpers back to get the rope in place then help his mother onto him and have her sit down to hold the rope. Then he did the same for Fishlegs by tying the rope around Meatlug and helping Fishlegs get on her. "Alright, everyone set to hover a bit and get the basics?"

"We're ready, teach away!" Hilda giggled. Hiccup went down Cloud Jumper's wing and got on Toothless.

"Em, you stay down here, got it?" Hiccup warned her, she saluted him with a smile. "It's real easy. When you're secure in your spot, give them a light tap with the tip of your foot so they know you're ready. After that, in order to get in the air, you give a squeeze with you legs or pat on the neck. So, let's work on getting in the air and just hovering in place first." he said as he patted Toothless's neck and the dragon lifted up and hovered there, "Make sure to spread yourselves out some and mind your dragon's wing spans so you don't collide," he added going up higher to watch them.

It went slow but they managed to do it, except for the twins. "This isn't working," the twins muttered.

"Listen, you have to share the dragon. You both have to do the same command at the same time, you have to work together." Hiccup called to them. The twins nodded as they shook hands and did what they were told as their dragon, Barf, and Belch took to the sky and they hovered with the rest of them. "Very good. Now, we'll work on landing," he said as he showed them that next and they worked on the three things for an hour, these three things were getting in the air, hovering, and landing.

"So what's next? Flying?" Snotlout asked.

"Yep. When you're in the air you're gonna wanna lean in the directions you wanna go. Forward is front, pull back is slow down, left and right are obvious. The harder you lean, the faster you go so be mindful of that. I learned the hard way..." Hiccup mumbled some recalling the day he turned too fast on Toothless and fell off. "Let's just work on a slow front fly," he added as he leaned a bit on Toothless and started forward, Astrid followed next, followed by Hilda and then the others. After ten minutes of this, he had them learn to stop by leaning back and giving a tug on whatever they were holding onto. He was glad they learned fast because they still needed to get back to Berk before Hunters figured out people were here.

"We working on turns next?" Astrid inquired.

"Yeah and I'll teach you the rest back on Berk, but right now, you've got the basics down. So turning, follow my lead..." Hiccup said as he started forward and showed them how to make the turns enough to avoid crashing, then he showed them the faster turns that could be made.

"I-I'm having trouble with turns, Hiccup. I'm terrified to fall because I don't have much to hang onto over here..." Astrid mentioned.

"Hold on, I'll be over in a second." Hiccup called to her as he patted Toothless's head and the dragon moved closer to Stormfly as Hiccup stood on his friend's back then jumped over to Stormfly and grabbed her tail to pull himself up and on, then balance until he got to her back and sat down behind Astrid with his hands on her shoulders, thank God she was facing forward because she blushed like crazy. "Just don't lean fast, gentle movements and you'll get better with practice. Like this," he said as he leaned right and pulled her with him so she would understand the feeling, then he moved left with her. "See, that's all it takes," he smiled.

"Thank you," Astrid told him.

"No problem, Astrid. One of these days I'll have to give you a ride on Toothless, that's a thrill you'll not soon forget." Hiccup chuckled as he released shoulders. "One thing you gotta remember is that even if you fall, Stormfly will catch you," he added as he let himself fall off Stormfly and fell down.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled in fear, then saw Toothless swoop under him and Hiccup landed on his back as they got back in the air.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Toothless has my back," Hiccup said, "I'm touched you're worried about me, though," he added as Astrid hid her face blushing still. "Well, you guys all got what you need. Everyone ready to head back home?" he asked them.

"We're ready, lead the way!" they cheered and all landed so Hiccup could pack up the remaining things and then get Emma settled in Stingwhip's saddle and buckled there. Hiccup got back on Toothless and got in the sky with Stingwhip and Windstrike joining the group.

"Ready down there, Icefire?" Hiccup called to the Bewilderbeast curiously.

" _Ready, Hiccup. The other dragons will be leaving before the day is over too, some may come to Berk still but others will fan out to close by islands that are not Viking-inhabited,"_ Icefire replied to him. Hiccup gave a nod as he looked back to the new riders with him, his family and friends. Could it get better than this? Really, could it? He found people willing to change, these people also ended up being the Tribe he had been taken from. How weird it worked out that way, he blamed fate honestly.

"Alright, follow me out, gang!" Hiccup called leading them up and out of the nest then adjusting slightly and heading right back for Berk in the Southwest direction. Things were working out well for him and he couldn't be happier.


	15. What I Want

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

What I Want

Reaching Berk didn't take long, usual flight time and once they were there it shocked the villagers to see the others on dragons. Hiccup got them riding? And more of a surprise was getting to meet the Bewilderbeast, Icefire and all the other dragons that traveled back with them. Hiccup explained about the dragon riding and that the dragons with them would be staying for their own safety since the hunters and other enemies of his were out searching for them. It was interesting to see and made others curious about doing the same, the dragon riding that was, but of course, sleep was very much needed before anything else on the matter was discussed. Hiccup was beat from all the training and then flying back, he could afford to sleep on Toothless during the flight because he had to make sure the others were good with the riding. Now it was two weeks later, and he was still teaching them more about their dragons and flying styles.

Today, Hiccup was helping Gobber out in the forge. The blacksmith loved having a helper with all the weapons and bonus that he didn't have to teach him anything because Hiccup already knew his way around a forge. Gobber had stepped out to help Stoick with something so Hiccup was in there alone working on inventions of his or fine tuning a few old ones. He was working in the back room when he heard a familiar voice. Astrid's.

"Gobber? You in here?" she called from the front window, Hiccup got up and moved out there to see her and smiled. "Oh! Hi, Hiccup." she greeted smiling back.

"Hey, Astrid. Sorry, Gobber's helping my Dad with somethin'. Maybe...I can help you?" Hiccup offered.

"I just came by to get my ax fixed, missed my target earlier and cracked it a little. It has some nicks in it also..." Astrid told him as she brought her ax onto the counter as Hiccup picked it up to inspect the crack and nicks.

"Good craftsmanship on it, I can tell it's almost to its sharpening point. It's an old ax, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

"I was afraid I'd be told that one day, and yeah, it is. I've had it since I was like five...So, can't be fixed huh?" Astrid sighed a little looking down.

"Well, I didn't say that," Hiccup replied.

"It can't be sharpened past the limit. Gobber warned me it would likely shatter it to pieces and I don't want to lose it completely...I-I can get a new ax to use but I don't want to lose that one. Means a lot to me," Astrid kept her eyes on her ax sadly.

"Why don't you leave it with me for a few days and let me see if I can't work a little magic for you?" Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup...Please, don't destroy my ax. I've had that a long time, my uncle gave it to me and it's...kind of all I have left of him," Astrid pleaded softly.

"I won't destroy it. I promise, Astrid. Give me a few days with it okay?" Hiccup smiled and she nodded to him. "So, going flying with Stormfly today?" he inquired setting her ax down on his workspace so he could work on it later.

"Probably since I can't practice my ax throwing at the moment. We're still working on twirls and pull out dives last minute," Astrid shrugged.

"I could help you with that if you want," Hiccup offered smiling.

"Could you really?" Astrid asked quickly, Hiccup nodded just as Gobber was returning.

"Of course. Hey, Gobber, I'm gonna head early okay? Little dragon training before dinner," Hiccup told him, Gobber nodded as Hiccup left the forge and gave a whistle for Toothless and the Night Fury hurried over. Hiccup got on his back and then offered his hand to Astrid as she looked at him curiously. "Trust me," Astrid grabbed his hand as he pulled her up behind him. "Hang on," Astrid put her hands around his waist and held on tightly as Hiccup patted Toothless's head as the dragon took to the sky.

"Alright, so...how is riding Toothless going to help me on Stormfly?" Astrid asked once they were in the air.

"Because if you do it with someone else, you do can do it on your own. You gotta get a feel for it instead of just see it," Hiccup explained when they had leveled out in the sky as the sun was starting to set. On the ground, Hilda, Valka, and Stoick were watching Emma for Hiccup since he'd been in the forge and now they were all watching him in the sky with Toothless and Astrid.

"Okay, I'm ready," Astrid nodded to him, Hiccup stood up and walked behind her as she moved up and held the saddle tightly and he sat behind her.

"In a twirls, rolls, or anything really, you have to hang on tightly and move with your dragon. It also helps to lean with them a little. So for instance...Toothless, barrel roll!" Hiccup called to his friend as he leaned and moved Astrid the same way when Toothless span around fast and after a few times they leveled again.

"I think I got it, so what about dive pullups?" Astrid asked curiously.

"It's all timing," Hiccup instructed, "So let's try something different. You might have an easier time learning the timing if you had a...goal per say." Hunter stated.

"What...kind of a goal?" Astrid asked.

"The kind where you save someone." Hiccup grinned as he got up and slipped off of Toothless. Astrid's eyes widened in fear as she turned Toothless around and placed him in a dive to go after Hiccup. Astrid leaned a little and reached for his hand, pulling him up behind her as he held on and she bit her bottom lip before pulling back on the handles. Toothless pulled up right before they hit the ground and soared back up into the sky, her panting heavily before they eased back to the ground and landed.

"YOU JERK!" she punched his arm, "You scared me! What if I hadn't made it in time? What if you got really hurt?!" Astrid exclaimed

"Astrid, I think you're missing the point here. You did the moves," Hiccup told her softly.

"And what if I hadn't!" Astrid yelled at him now, clearly showing concern that he let himself be in danger in the mere hope she would know what to do.

"Then Toothless would have taken over and done it anyway. The point is, you DID do it. And now I know if I'm ever in trouble who can save me. I trust you to have my back, Astrid." Hiccup smiled as he winked at her then took Emma from his mother and kissed her cheek. "Hello beautiful,"

"Hi, Papa! I had the funnest day with Gammy, Gampa, and Auntie. They showed me all over Berk, even where your old room used to be when you were a baby!" Emma exclaimed.

"Really now, I'm glad you had fun. I bet you're hungry now," Hiccup hugged her tightly as she nodded her head up and down.

"Time for dinner then," Stoick laughed as Hiccup walked with them to the hall leaving Hilda behind with Astrid.

"You get any redder in the face and people are going to think you need to see Gothi," Hilda giggled a little bit.

"Shut up, he scared the hell out of me..." Astrid sighed heavily.

"But Astrid, he trusts you!" Hilda reminded, "Where's your ax?"

"Oh, Hiccup has it in the forge. He's going to try and fix it for me, though, I don't know how. It's almost to it's sharpening limit, plus it has a lot of nicks and cracks in it, I don't know if he can." Astrid sighed a bit.

"I'm sure he can fix it, there isn't much that Hiccup can't do so far. It's amazing to have him around, I still find it weird my brother is alive and in our lives...My parents have never been happier, and he has little Emma. She's so well behaved," Hilda smiled.

"I know right, and he's so handsome too. I love the auburn hair and green eyes, you both have it in fact." Astrid stated.

"When are you going to tell him you like him?" Ruffnut inquired, of course, little did they know that Hiccup was actually standing pretty close and listening to the conversation. He had come back to get something out Toothless's bag and overheard Astrid call him handsome. And now he was finding out she liked him?

"It's...too soon to tell him. We only just got back here two weeks ago and he's still adjusting to not being in the nest. Besides, even if I like him, it doesn't mean he likes me back," Astrid then walked away from them to return to her house.

 _'She likes me? Like-likes me?'_ Hiccup thought as he grabbed what he needed from Toothless's bag then returned to the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes later, he saw Astrid coming in with the others as he just looked at her. So she liked him in that way, of course his heart longed for Selby but he knew she was gone now and wouldn't want him to sit around missing his life. Did this mean he wanted to move on right now, not in the slightest. He didn't think he could until he dealt with Drago. Something else he remembered is that Astrid's birthday was coming up and he now knew what he could give her.

(A Week Later)

It took him longer than expected but he got done what he planned to do and today was Astrid's party. Her gift was wrapped up and secured to his back as he got on Toothless's back and took to the sky to reach the Great Hall for the party, it was just a small get together of Astrid family and friends. Stoick and Valka were coming too, Hilda had Emma there with her already. Hiccup was the last one to arrive since he had last minute additions to the gift for Astrid, landing with Toothless, Hiccup got off and left his friend with the other dragons outside as he entered the hall.

"Papa! There you are," Emma exclaimed as she wriggled from her grandmother's arms and rushed over to him, jumping up into his arms.

"Sorry little one, I was finishing Astrid's gift." Hiccup smiled as he faced Astrid now, "Happy birthday,"

"Thank you, I'm glad you could pull yourself away from the forge to come," Astrid told him gently.

"Wouldn't miss it for the all the metal in the world," Hiccup replied as she blushed at the remark, "I'm here now so let's get this party started,"

"Finally, Astrid wouldn't start without you," Snotlout stated. The time ticked away as Hiccup sat at one of the tables with a mug of mead as he watched Astrid talk with Hilda and Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut were eating, Stoick and Valka were entertaining Emma. Or maybe she was running around and having fun all her own, he didn't know. What he did know was that he couldn't stop looking at Astrid and she kept taking glances at him.

"Papa?" Emma said as she climbed up beside him.

"What's up baby girl?" Hiccup looked at her with a smile.

"You should give Asty her gift from you, she's opened everyone else's..." Emma told him as Hiccup looked to the wrapped gift sitting beside him on the bench. He probably should give it to her, he knew she'd been waiting for it a while. Hiccup finally stood up after finishing the mead in his mug, then he grabbed the present and walked over to the group of young adults.

"Hi, Hiccup. Got sick of sitting over in the dark corner, did you?" Hilda chuckled a bit.

"Yes...and no. I realized that Astrid opened all her gifts except for mine, so I brought it over..." Hiccup replied as he held it out to Astrid as she smiled lightly and took it from him, Hiccup stepped back a little to give her room and she sat down to unwrap it. When all the paper was off, her eyes widened seeing the ax sitting before her on the table.

"Wow, it's...beautiful, Hiccup. Did you make this yourself since mine can't be fixed?" Astrid inquired as others had come over to look at it and admire.

"That _is_ your ax, Astrid," Hiccup responded which took her by surprise.

"What, no. This isn't my ax...you knew what mine looked like. Cracked, nicked, and wouldn't survive another sharpening..." Astrid sighed a bit.

"Astrid, listen to me. That is your ax, check the handle. Still has your uncle Finn's initials carved in and then yours right under it. I know it doesn't look like yours, that's because I fixed it...just like I promised I would." Hiccup told her.

"It looks...great but it still won't survive..." Astrid looked at him, "I thank you for making it look this good again, though, almost like new," she added smiling at him.

"I'm actually a little hurt you don't believe me when I tell you I fixed it. So, I'll prove it to you." Hiccup sighed as he picked it up by the handle and brought it back over his shoulder aiming for the stone wall.

"Hiccup, don't! It'll shatter!" Astrid said quickly getting to her feet but Hiccup let it go as it stuck into the rocks, the room fell quiet now as he walked over to it and pulled it out. The only marks were the ones on the wall from where the ax head had been. Hiccup handed Astrid the ax again as she looked over it, not even a scratch on the metal and she looked at Hiccup with surprise.

"H-How...did you make it so strong and sharp?" Astrid asked still in shock. "Even Gobber said it couldn't be fixed..."

"Gobber doesn't know all my secrets about forging. Aside from fixing and sharpening it, I made it indestructible," Hiccup told her.

"That's impossible, lad..." Gobber mentioned.

"Not when you use Gronckle Iron. You were right, the ax when you gave it to me, could not be fixed by normal means. So, I did break it down, melt the original metal and then combined the Gronckle Iron with it and reformed the ax head. Finally, I sharpened and polished it and that's why it looks so new. But it is the original metal, just stronger. It's made from the same metal I use for Inferno. Your ax will never break, Astrid, or require a lot of sharpening." Hiccup explained softly. "Plus it's lighter," he added with a smile.

Astrid held the ax in her hands as she smiled wide before putting it down and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Thank you so much! It's the best gift ever!" she exclaimed.

"Yo-You're...welcome? I think. I'm glad ya like it, Astrid. Happy birthday," Hiccup hugged her back and then she let go of him, blushing like mad that she had kissed his cheek and now calling herself stupid for it.

"Sorry...over-excitement, you know?" Astrid tried to recover quickly.

"Ye-Yeah, it's cool, don't worry about it." Hiccup replied to her while rubbing the back of his head a little. It was this moment that Emma came over and took her father's hand, then Astrid's and put them together before leading them to the middle of the room. "E-Em, what...are you doing?"

"Dance with her," Emma giggled.

"Em, you can't just go around making people dance together..." Hiccup sighed some.

"But Astrid does want to dance with you, I heard her tell Auntie about it." Emma informed as Hiccup's eyes widened at the same time Astrid's did, of course, she blushed a deep shade of red that Emma just blurted out that she wanted to dance with Hiccup. Now, he looked at her and she had a hard time looking him in the eyes. The room was quiet watching closely, "And you wanna dance with her too cuz you're still holding her hand, Papa,"

Hiccup hadn't really heard her, he was still looking at Astrid. "Is...she telling the truth, Astrid? Do you...want to dance with me?" Astrid bit her bottom lip and managed a single nod to him, "Well, then I won't deny you a request on your birthday." her eyes widened a little, he was agreeing to dance with her!? Hiccup lifted her hand up and brought her figure close against his own before moving her arms up and around his neck while he put his hands on her hips, she blushed a little. "Don't be nervous," he whispered to her. After a moment, the two started dancing slowly together. There was no music but they didn't seem to care and their eyes never left one another.

After a few minutes, they just stopped and stared at one another while still in the position they had been in while dancing only Astrid's hands had moved to the front of his chest. Everyone held their breath watch the two, no one moved or blinked either. It felt like an eternity to them, however, in the truth it had only been maybe seven long seconds before Hiccup leaned down slightly, closing his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. As soon as they touched, Astrid's eyes closed as well and kissed him back. They were kissing! Hiccup had kissed her first and it wasn't just a quick peck, it was a _REAL_ kiss between them. Emma's giggling is what got them to break the kiss and both blush while looking at one another.

"Not that...that wasn't amazing but...why did...you kiss me?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Well, in truth, last week I overheard that you liked me and...as I spent all week to fix your ax for today, I...realized that I like you too, Astrid. You're smart, beautiful, damn good dragon rider and fighter. What isn't there to like about you?" Hiccup replied calmly.

"But...what about your...wife, or...former now since she passed away?" Astrid inquired.

"I'll always love her, first girl I loved and married, had Emma with. No one can take her place, but I know that she wouldn't want me to just...sit around and wish things could be different. I know she's gone and will always be around for Emma and I in some way or another. Selby would want me to move on and find happiness again and...I feel that happiness around you, Astrid." Hiccup explained. "The question is now...what do you want? You like me, I like you...where do we go from here? What do you want to do about this?"

"I want...there to be an us. To date, to be together. What I want, is to be with you, Hiccup." Astrid replied a little nervously.

"Then we can be together, as long as you understand that my daughter comes first no matter what?" Hiccup arched a brow at her.

"Of course, I'd never step in between that. Besides, I find her adorable," Astrid smiled lightly as Emma beamed brightly. "Does this...make me your girlfriend now?"

"I would say so if that's what you want to be to me?" Hiccup held her hand still.

"That is what I want," Astrid replied to him.

"Ask and you shall receive, Milady," Hiccup leaned in and kissed her again.

"Best birthday ever," Astrid giggled after the kiss as she leaned against his shoulder and everyone started clapping and cheering. Emma jumped into her father's arms and hugged him.

"You be nice to my daddy, Asty," Emma warned as Astrid saluted her and poked her nose.

"Don't worry, Emma, I won't hurt him," Astrid replied to her, Emma crawled over into Astrid's arms and hugged tightly.

"Then you're okay with me!" Emma said as Hiccup and Astrid both laughed. Now it was a perfect day to both of them. It had been true what Hiccup said to Astrid, though, he wasn't sure about how he felt but over the last week, it just happened and he couldn't stop it. He cared about Astrid and this time...he wouldn't let anyone take away his happiness. Hiccup made that vow to himself in silence, if he ever saw Drago Bludvist again, he would kill him this time for taking Selby and in order to protect his family and friends.


	16. Same Page

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Same Page

Astrid and Hiccup hadn't been happier since getting together the day of her birthday, she still considered that and her remade ax the best gifts she had received. Hiccup just loved how it all felt, he didn't know he could feel this strongly for someone after losing Selby because of Drago. Of course, Hiccup would always love Selby in some way or another and Astrid understood that. Selby was Hiccup's wife, and mother of his daughter who he also adored to Valhalla and back. It was one of the things that made their relationship perfect, that Astrid understood he'd always care about Selby and Emma came first no matter what time of day, or how small the problem was. Astrid didn't mind one bit, she loved Emma as if she were her own child. That within itself, though, was complicated because Astrid didn't want to overstep her boundaries with Hiccup or Emma. Astrid knew she wasn't Emma's mother, however, it did raise the question of what she would be to Emma or even Hiccup if their relationship progressed into more.

For Hiccup, he liked Astrid a lot, but it had not yet been said that they loved one another since it had only been about two months they had been dating. Neither of them wanted to rush things, it was new for both of them. More so for Astrid, because she'd never had a relationship before and it was new for Hiccup because it had been a year since he lost Selby, his former wife. Every day was filled with holding hands, light kisses, and hugs. Most of these days were dragon training too, Hiccup had just about taught them everything there was to know about riding and training dragons and he even shared with them his book of dragons. Stoick went as far as to toss the old one and use his son's as the new dragon manual for Berk, that was a proud moment for Hiccup.

Another proud day was the one where Stoick decided to have his portrait done with Hiccup and Hilda beside him. There was a celebration that night about the painting, seeing the chief standing with both of his children. Stoick and Valka also loved being grandparents, Emma was a very well behaved little girl. Hilda was overjoyed to be an aunt, she spent all her free time babysitting Emma while Hiccup was helping Gobber in the forge or doing dragon training. A couple of incidents during the training almost got Emma hurt and after a Nadder spine nearly hit her. Hiccup said she wasn't allowed in the ring anymore. It took Hiccup two and a half weeks to recover from being hit with the spine in the side, it was scary because Nadder spines are poisoness but apparently, Night Fury saliva countered it or so they learned when Hiccup told them about it.

Hiccup actually had a book about the dragons that held the classes, types, and statistics, then he had a book about healing wounds and illnesses. It was awesome, he worked with Gothi a lot too now. It seemed there wasn't anything that Hiccup couldn't do. For the village, they loved that Hiccup was alive and living on Berk after believing he was dead for nineteen years. It was actually the story of the year for them yet, no one outside of Berk knew about it either, that Hiccup was alive and living there. Stoick and Valka already expressed their concerns about when other leaders came to Berk how they would explain it. Hiccup just said that if it helped, he would take off for a while with Emma so it didn't cause trouble but of course no one wanted him to leave and Hiccup's concern rested with how these people would react to the dragons being there.

Another problem that was becoming increasingly troublesome was Red Death, the alpha dragon of a nest close by that controlled smaller dragons to its will to raid and steal food. Berk was still safe with Icefire residing there, but other islands weren't fairing so well and Hiccup had already been told by Stoick that there was a yearly gathering of chieftains to discuss the raid problems. And this year, it was being held on Berk. What was concerning about this was that they'd all be there and see Hiccup, the dragons, and have to deal with the raid problems everyone suffered. That's what they were currently discussing in the Great Hall with the council, how to handle this meeting that was coming up in two weeks.

"Stoick, I agree with your son. We cannot just leave things as they are, the others will never accept it," Spitelout stated.

"And Thor only knows how many alliances could break," Bearlegs added in.

"Well, I refuse to just send my son away and act like things didn't change," Stoick retorted.

"Dad, it's a risk to the village if we show them all I'm alive and well," Hiccup mentioned.

"I have ta agree with yer old man, 'Iccup. We can't just act like you're still dead, and the dragons aren't just gonna go hide in the forest while the chieftains are here for a week or so." Gobber sighed.

"It's a risk either way," Colby interjected. "They are bound to notice the ice from Icefire where the other dragons are residing, also the fact we don't get raids anymore. It never fails during any meeting on any island that there is a raid. I side with Gobber, Sharpnut, and Stoick," he added in.

"That's four to three, vote says that we tell them and take the risks...Maybe some of them would be willing to accept it. We did after all and everyone knew how much we hated dragons because of Hiccup being taken nineteen years ago," Stoick informed.

"We know the Berserkers, Outcasts, and Murderus won't accept it according to your words that they ally themselves with no one." Hiccup sighed as he sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. "I could careless about the votes gentlemen, it's my dragons you're risking by telling them. I seriously don't mind taking Emma and the dragons to the cove below Raven Point and hiding out for a week,"

"Your dragons will be safe, son," Stoick assured.

"You can't guarantee me that. As you have said yourself, it was Vikings against dragons for generations until I came along and showed you another way. I'm not comfortable testing the theory with a group of nine other chieftains and their second in commands or Heir's..." Hiccup insisted firmly.

"But...it could be a way to bring pea-" Gobber started.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled this time, "I don't care what a vote says. Keep me out of it and my dragons too. I'll take my leave into the forest with Emma and the dragons until they leave. I'm not getting involved in this," he stood to his feet looking at them all.

"Well, it defeats the purpose of telling them if you aren't gonna be around," Sharpnut stated quickly.

"You don't see my side of this, okay? I've lived among the dragons for nineteen years, they aren't...just dragons to me, not just friends. That's family...and if you wouldn't risk yours on something like this, don't risk mine. I cannot trust or be given a guarantee that if you told them about my being alive, and the peace we have with dragons that they wouldn't take the first chance given to harm them. I made a vow to protect dragons and regardless of who I am to all of you, regardless of where I live now...I will never break that vow. I have enough enemies as it is, I don't need more...Now, I've had enough of this conversation. You do what you feel is best for the village, Dad, and I will do what is best for my dragons, all of them including the ones you've bonded too." Hiccup stated as he exited the Great Hall, got on Toothless's back and took to the sky.

"That could have gone better," Gobber mentioned.

"I don't blame him, he's right, Stoick. You're risking his dragons and all of us if we tell them the truth. Think about it, are they really going to just take it so well that the son everyone believed to be dead for nineteen years is alive, riding a Night Fury, has a daughter, can speak in dragon tongue? They'll never buy it, they'll call us crazy and start breaking alliances and starting wars that we don't need." Bearlegs sighed.

"They might have a point," Colby said now looking down.

"We had a hard time believing it could be Hiccup too when Val first came up with the theory," Gobber agreed.

"It's...just not a risk we should take, Stoick. For the sake of your village, son, and granddaughter. We'd all be marked traitors for siding with dragons and Hiccup would become a target, as he said. He has enough enemies, we shouldn't make this harder on him..." Spitelout informed. Stoick closed his eyes, they were right. It didn't feel right to hide things from the chieftains, but it felt worse to know he would have done something to risk his son. Nothing was worth that risk, so they wouldn't say Hiccup was alive or the peace with dragons.

"Alright, we won't speak about the dragons, Hiccup, or Emma. I'll have the shield taken down in the Hall while they are here, and as for explaining the ice...I have no idea yet." Stoick remarked.

"We can just say it was a dragon attack or something, then because the ice is so strong, we kept it because it made a good barrier..." Colby offered.

"In agreement then?" Stoick asked as they all nodded and he dismissed the meeting, first thing Stoick did was step outside to find Hiccup, but of course, he was flying with Toothless.

"Uh, did we miss something? Why did Hiccup storm out of here angry?" Valka inquired as she came beside her husband now holding Emma and Hilda next to her mother.

"When the chieftains come, Hiccup is going to take the dragons and Emma to the cove below Raven Point and hide out until the chieftains leave. He won't risk them being hurt and also, he doesn't want more enemies..." Stoick explained.

"Seems fair. So we're going to act like nothing has changed?" Hilda questioned.

"That's the plan, yes," Stoick nodded. Up in the sky, Hiccup was flying around the back of the island near the small nest made of ice. It held about fifty dragons plus Icefire and it's also where Hiccup had rebuilt his home for Emma and him. It was more of a homey feel for them to be living in a small shack surrounded by ice and dragons. The shack was basic: two bedrooms, main room with places to sit around and a table to eat at, then a new addition thanks to Scauldy who came to Berk after leaving the original nest was a bathing room. A place to to bathe and then right beside it, a place to relieve one's self. It was pretty nice and only took him all of a month to build. It's where all the dragons stayed if they weren't flying or training since it was big enough to hold them and be by the water for the sake of getting fish for food.

Hiccup landed after flying into the nest as he got off Toothless and sighed heavily moving to the main room and plopping down on one of the couches. "Toothless, is it bad that I wish sometimes...things hadn't changed?"

" _Not really, we had it pretty easy before we found out this island is the one you were from..."_ Toothless replied sitting beside him.

" _Don't get me wrong, I'm...glad to know I have a Mom, Dad, little sister, girlfriend, and friends, but this is just...irritating. I get their point of things, have everyone know I'm alive and peace is possible. However, at the same time, it's dangerous to reveal everything to people who are known for never allying themselves with people."_ Hiccup replied to his friend.

" _I understand, Hiccup, I heard the conversation. You're right, you can't risk having more enemies while a few of them are still out there,"_ Toothless stated as rubbed his head against Hiccup's face.

"Hiccup? You in here?" came Astrid's voice from the entrance of the nest.

"Yeah, main room babe," Hiccup called back to her, in just a few moments she emerged smiling softly and sitting beside him. They shared a light kiss and she smiled at him.

"Saw you take off before, wanted to make sure you were okay," Astrid said to him.

"Yeah...I'm fine I guess. You probably won't see me for a week or so while the chieftains are here," Hiccup told her.

"You're hiding out in here or the cove with Emma and the dragons?" Astrid asked, Hiccup arched a brow at her, "I overheard your parents talking," she added with a shrug.

"Probably stay in here, it's better hidden and the dragons can still fly around without being seen. Icefire will handle food for them, we'll be fine..." Hiccup said lightly.

"Can...I still come see you at night?" Astrid inquired gently, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Just don't get caught, babe, and I don't mind. I enjoy the company after Emma goes to bed." Hiccup smiled a little.

"I'll sneak over after dinner when the chieftains are all in the hall drinking with Stoick, and I can slip back to my house after they get to their stay areas at 11 pm," Astrid replied.

"Sounds good," Hiccup nodded as Astrid intertwined her fingers with his while they stared into each other's eyes. "So, we're...alone now and Emma is with my parents and sister, want to...go for a fly on Toothless? I did promise you a real ride," he suggested.

"Fly before dinner sounds great," Astrid responded with a smile. Hiccup now got up and pulled her with him as Toothless turned so Hiccup could get on his back, then Astrid right behind him as she wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Alright, Toothless, let's show her..." Hiccup told his friend.

" _With pleasure,"_ Toothless chuckled a little before launching into the sky and out of the nest, gliding through the sky as dusk fell over Berk. Astrid giggled happily as she enjoyed the feeling of the cool winds blowing in her voice.

"Gods, it's so amazing..." she breathed out while placing her chin on Hiccup's shoulder while holding tightly.

"Just wait until you see this. Take us up bud," Hiccup patted the side of his neck as Toothless beat his wings and took them up past the cloud barrier, once up there, Astrid could already see the night sky filled with stars. "And...look left right about now, babe," he smiled, Astrid looked and her eyes widened as she saw the Northern Lights appear and dance across the sky.

"Oh, my Odin..." Astrid breathed out. "It's beautiful,"

"Not half as beautiful as you, though," Hiccup stated with a smile, Astrid stared at him before returning the smile. Hiccup turned himself slightly and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss which then turned into something deeper and more passionate. Down below on the ground, the young adults and Hilda who was holding Emma along with Valka and Stoick walking together as a group looked up when Emma pointed to her father in the sky.

"Papa showed her the lights!" Emma exclaimed.

"What lights? The stars?" Hilda inquired.

"No. Papa calls them the...um...Northern Lights. Toothless can take him past the clouds and see them up close, Papa took Astrid to see them." Emma explained, looking up now, they saw Hiccup and Astrid locked in a passionate kiss as Toothless brought them back down to the ground and landed before the small group of Vikings. Of course, neither one of them stopped kissing the other.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Snotlout retorted which got them to stop and look at him with a roll of their eyes.

"Well, what do you think, babe? Go eat dinner or return to the nest for a little while?" Astrid asked Hiccup now with a smile.

"How about eating dinner, then you can come back when the little one is asleep and we can pick up from before we were interrupted?" Hiccup suggested.

"It's a date," Astrid replied with a smile as they kissed again and looked at the others. Nothing else said, they moved into the Great Hall to eat dinner together. Most of it was spent on with everyone talking about everything and Hiccup strictly demanded his father don't mention Red Death to the other chieftains because it would raise too many questions as to how he knew and where it was, also he specifically said that it was his dragon to deal with since he discovered it and it was his job to protect the dragons and set them free from its control. When dinner was over, they all stayed around to relax and talk more until Emma got tired so Hiccup took her home after telling Astrid to meet him there in ten minutes.

Of course, she blushed as he left the room holding Emma in his arms. "Man, you got it bad for him," Hilda giggled.

"Got...what bad?" Astrid said quickly.

"You're in love with my brother, it's all over your face, Astrid." she smiled now.

"So what if I am?" Astrid remarked with a scoff.

"You need to tell him, Astrid," Ruffnut beamed.

"Tell me what?" Hiccup asked stepping near them now with Emma still in his arms.

"That Astrid lo-" Astrid shoved a piece of bread in Ruffnut's mouth and glared.

"That...I will tell you later when we're alone...Anyway, what brings you back? Weren't you taking Emma to bed?" Astrid stated looking back at Hiccup now with a smile.

"Emma wanted to ask you something," Hiccup replied calmly as Emma looked at Astrid now, "Go on baby girl,"

"Um...I-I was wondering if you could come with Papa and tuck me in with him tonight?" Emma questioned nervously, Astrid's eyes widened a bit. Emma wanted her to come help tuck her in, that...felt like something a mother should be doing and Astrid knew she wasn't Emma's and how did Hiccup feel about this? Astrid looked at him biting her bottom lip.

"I'm fine with it," Hiccup told her now, Astrid got up and followed him out. They all loaded on Toothless and took off for the nest that was just behind the great Hall, once at the nest, they dismounted and walked together towards Emma's room. Hiccup helped her get changed first and made sure we went to the bathroom before he placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead. Astrid just stood there, not really sure what to do. Hiccup looked over at her now seeing that she was confused on what to do. Hiccup moved beside her now and pulled her forward towards the bed.

"I-I don't...know how to tuck her in?" Astrid said softly to him.

"All you gotta do is pull the blankets up to her shoulders, kiss her cheek, tell her 'I love you princess' and goodnight," Hiccup whispered to her. Astrid moved to the bed and crouched down a little as she pulled the blankets up to Emma's shoulders, then kiss her cheek gently.

"I love you. Sweet dreams and goodnight, princess." Astrid told her with a smile.

"Night night, Papa. Night Asty," Emma yawned before Astrid backed up a little and Emma closed her eyes, holding her stuffed dragon and finally fell asleep as Hiccup led Astrid out of the room and closed the door after making sure Stingwhip and Windstrike were in there.

"Why...did she want me to help tuck her in?" Astrid asked lightly.

"Because she sees us like she used to see Selby and me. Back then, we both had to tuck her in or she wouldn't go to sleep. I guess her seeing us together, she misses that. I told her she had to ask your first in case you were uncomfortable with it," Hiccup stated as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

"I was...just afraid to overstep boundaries is all," Astrid admitted as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're fine, Astrid. I'm alright with anything that happens as long as it isn't forced, you know? Just let it come as it does and we'll tackle it when it does," Hiccup cupped her cheek as she smiled and nodded to him, he smiled now and leaned in to kiss her deeply. "So, want to pick up where we left off?" he asked after a moment.

"I do," Astrid blushed as Hiccup led her towards his room, Toothless stayed out with a smile and shake of his head. Hiccup shut the door and they sat on his bed as the kiss resumed. Their make out sessions never went far, and after they were over, they would just cuddle a while and talk. They loved the personal time they got, especially because they were over eighteen and didn't have to be home at a certain time anymore. Astrid had never spent the night with him, it was unbefitting for an unmarried woman to share a bed with a man, even if they weren't doing anything intimate. Hiccup knew that was a big tradition to follow on Berk, no premarital sex, which was fine with him. Truth be told, he wasn't ready for it anyway. After fifteen minutes of making out, they just relaxed there, Astrid was lying in his arms.

"I'm curious babe, what was...that thing you wanted to tell me later when we were alone?" Hiccup asked her looking down now.

Astrid blushed deeply looking up at him, "Well, I...um...I wanted...to tell you that I...love you, Hiccup..." she said slowly, unsure of how he'd react. It was shocking for him to hear, only dating two months and she was saying she loved him? Could he say the same, though? Sure, he cared a lot about her and would protect her no matter what, but could he say he loved her back? Astrid was...smart, beautiful, funny, strong, sarcastic, kind, caring, and loving. She was amazing with Emma and Hiccup knew that saying they loved one another meant that eventually, it could turn into much more that involved engagement, and marriage. No rush on that, but he knew it could happen and he was sure she knew it too.

Hiccup finally smiled as he kissed her again, he did love her. His heart raced around her, pounded loudly in his chest whenever she was near him. He was happy with her, Hiccup did love her. "I love you too, Astrid," he replied. Astrid's eyes lit up as they kissed again and snuggled closer on his bed. "But we're...still gonna take it slow, okay?" he added.

"Of course, no rush on anything. We can just enjoy our time together," Astrid smiled. Hiccup smiled back, yep, this was absolutely perfect for him, and apparently for her too. With them being on the same page with feelings, they could just enjoy the time alone together.


	17. Revealing Night

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Revealing Night

Hiccup and Astrid never felt better after saying 'I love you' to one another after their fifteen minute make out session, while killing time until 11 pm when Astrid returned to her house to get some sleep, they also talked about the activity of her in Emma's life since she brought it up as a concern for their growing relationship. It was discussed that she would continue to be like an aunt to to her as Hilda was, someone she could play with and talk to, even tuck her in at night without being motherly. At least for now that is how it would be. Hiccup still wanted to take things slow, and explained to Astrid that even though they were together and he loved her, he still loved Selby and he felt like he couldn't fully move on and give all of himself to Astrid until he dealt with Drago Bludvist who was Selby's murderer. Astrid understood of course, it was unfinished business and her eyes and she didn't hold it against him in the slightest.

The end of two weeks was upon them and when Hiccup saw ships with sail insignias matching the ones on his map sailing close, they weren't seen however, since he went above the clouds and had Toothless stay quiet while they reached Berk again and he instantly warned his father that chieftains were starting to arrive from the Southwest and to his knowledge that meant chieftains from Bog Isle and Hystera were coming first, and others probably were far behind from the other directions. As agreed upon, Hiccup rounded up all the dragons and his daughter as he took refuge in the ice nest which had been slightly modified so it would be hidden thanks to Hiccup's inventiveness.

"Well, here we go," Stoick sighed waiting for the first ship to the reach the Berk docks. They wished they could just tell everyone about Hiccup but they couldn't without revealing everything and Hiccup had requested, more like demanded that they didn't for the safety of the dragons also him not gaining anymore enemies. Valka and Stoick had just gotten their son back and they weren't going to lose him again over all this.

(Three Days Later)

They had all arrived finally, each of the chieftains were there with either their Heir or second in command. Some with both, and Stoick had them set up in the inn, another idea of Hiccup's. A building that would give any outsiders a place to stay, it had about forty rooms with twenty on the first and second, ten rooms to a side. There was also two wash rooms and a center fire place in each with a metal pipe to allow the smoke out, and a healthy stash of wood too. Stoick was impressed with it and now it meant that they didn't have to share their houses with the chieftains as they used to do. The first meeting would after dinner, and the Hooligan Tribe would just be grateful if they could get through this week without a problem.

When dinner came, Valka and Hilda stood at Stoick's side as the meeting began. "Well, here we are again," Stoick started, "Thank you all for coming and welcome to Berk," he smiled.

"Aye, thank ya, Stoick." said one chieftain, Stoick recognized him to be Alvin of the Outcasts with his second in command, Savage, and his Heiress, Thyra.

"Should we get right down to business than with raid reports?" asked Dagur of the Berserkers, his second in command being his little sister, Heather and no Heir to speak of.

"I think that would be acceptable," Stoick nodded to them all. So it continued for the next hour or so that each island leader would speak about their raids for the last year. Making sure to add in how many dragons, how much destruction, and how often the raids took place. When it came time for Stoick to speak of his, he hesitated since they hadn't had a raid since the night Hiccup arrived after Hilda shot Toothless out of the sky.

"How have raids been here, chief Stoick?" inquired the chief of the Murderus Tribe, Madguts.

"About the same as always. Raided at least twice a week with destruction and loss of food by twenty-five to forty dragons at least," Stoick sighed in response, he just wanted the meeting over with. It was the same every year, the only difference this time was that the Hooligans knew about Red Death and actually didn't have raids but weren't going to tell the others that because it would make trouble for Hiccup that he didn't or need.

"And have you been made aware by a Tribe of dragon hunters that there is a man out there who has been rescuing dragons from villages who trap them?" asked Bertha, chieftess of the Bog-Burglars, she had a daughter named Camicazi who was about twenty years old.

"No such tribe has made their way through here," Valka remarked, of course, they knew who the dragon rescuer was. Their son, Hiccup.

"The Tribe chief is a man who goes by the name of Viggo Grimborn, and he has an older brother named Ryker. The two are from the Dragon Hunter Tribe outside of the Archipelago. They said they've entered our waters looking for the dragon rider, the man apparently rides a dragon," stated Alister, chief of the Peacekeepers Tribe.

"And the dragon he rides is rumored to be a Night Fury!" Dagur exclaimed, "We've all joined the hunt for him, Viggo has a bounty on his head. To bring him and his dragon in alive, receive more gold than anyone could ever imagine," he added. This made the two Haddock parents worry, there was a bounty on Hiccup's head? Did Hiccup know about it and that's why he wanted to hide out so badly?

"Not all of us feel like tracking down a man who is rumored to ride a Night Fury, Dagur. We just want our raids to stop, and that is what this meeting is about," Mogadon, chief of the Meathead Tribe said.

"How would one even begin to find someone who rides a dragon? Ryker mentioned they stormed his nest but he wasn't there so he had to have a heads up they were coming and took off," the chief for the Visithugs, Vidar inquired now.

"I agree with Mogadon, we're here to discuss the raids, not this dragon rescuer," Hilda huffed, clearly getting defensive because the dragon rescuer was her older brother.

"You have no room to talk, you haven't even completed your dragon training." Thyra, daughter of Alvin scoffed.

"Shut up, Thyra. My parents are just trying to protect me since I nearly got taken by a dragon when I was younger," Hilda grumbled.

"And had to be saved by Berk's Shield Maiden, Astrid Hofferson," Camicazi snickered a little.

"Oh, come on, don't give her a hard time." Thuggary, son of Mogadon sighed.

"That's enough from all of you!" Stoick said firmly. "Now, are we going to talk dragon raid solutions or is this a waste of time?" Silently, the others nodded. He was right, this was for raids and nothing more. "I don't care about the dragon rescuer or whoever he is, I'm not going to have my Tribe out looking for a guy who rides a dragon when they are needed here to protect the village," he added.

"Awe, Stoick is right," Alvin agreed. Suddenly, the doors whipped open as Gobber came in panting.

"Chief! Dragon raid..." Gobber announced, their eyes widened. They hadn't had a raid in months, why now? And Hiccup wasn't going to be able to help them this time, they also couldn't use the training knowledge without it raising questions. What did they do here?

"Everyone to their posi-" Stoick began to order and then the sound of a Night Fury was heard as he, Valka, Hilda rushed to the Great Hall doors to see Hiccup standing on Toothless's back with his staff at the ready. "Hiccup..." he whispered. Why was he out, didn't he not want to get involved in this?

"It's the dragon rescuer..." the others gasped in shock seeing the man there. Hiccup was wearing all black armor, the symbol of the Night Fury on his right shoulder and wearing his metal mask.

"Keep your Tribe back and weapons down," Hiccup ordered.

"Do as he says!" Valka called out to the Hooligans, they all stopped what they were doing and backed off to a safe distance while dropping their weapons to their feet.

"You're not listening to this guy are you?" Madguts demanded.

"Shut up!" Hilda, Valka, and Stoick yelled at the same time.

"If you won't fight, we will!" Alvin announced raising his sword.

"Not on your life, Alvin. My island, my orders. Weapons down," Stoick ordered him, not having much of a choice, he did so and then the other chieftains did the same while looking up. Hiccup sighed through the mask as he raised the staff up and began whirling it around over his head as it gave off a certain humming like sound that the dragon responded to instantly. Instead of destroying houses, firing blasts, taking food or livestock, they began following the circle pattern of the staff.

"No way..." the young Heirs of other Tribes breathed out.

"Let's do it, Toothless!" Hiccup said to his friend. Toothless landed on the ground carefully as Hiccup jumped off his back and stood beside him as he slammed the staff down with a loud snapping sound and it gave off a rattle noise that made the dragons remained in the air but hovering over the village. Toothless's back spines split apart as he took on a blue glow along his back and also it appeared to come from his nostrils, top of his head, along the wings, and his mouth. "Ready bud?" he asked.

" _Ready,"_ Toothless replied. Hiccup brought his hands to his mouth as Toothless opened his and together the two of them let off the roar of the Night Fury. It was loud and some of the villagers had to hold their ears from the sound, however, it worked because the group of dragons raiding began to leave. Only a few stayed behind and landed before Hiccup and Toothless with bowed heads.

" _Young dragon master, please, we came for help."_ spoke a male Deadly Nadder to him.

" _You require help in being free of the queen at your nest?"_ Hiccup inquired, the small group nodded to him. _"I will help but you need to give me time. You are free to stay here for now since you seem to not be affected by her control. There is a nest of ice built behind here just that way, you can stay there. Icefire will get you something to eat,"_

" _Thank you, young master,"_ said a Gronckle as Hiccup used his hand to command them to go to the nest, the dragons listened to him and took off. Hiccup sighed as he faced his Tribe and as well the others, then he closed his green eyes as he got back on Toothless preparing to leave.

"Now wait for just a second, who are you!" Dagur demanded quickly.

"Just someone who wants to see the fighting stop. I'm not a dragon rescuer, I'm a peacekeeper between the two species." Hiccup replied through the mask.

"You...stopped the raid..." Camicazi said in shock still.

"That I did. As I said, I'm not trying to just protect the dragons. I protect Vikings too," Hiccup responded.

"Then why have you never helped us out!" Madguts retorted.

"You didn't ask for it. The Hooligans are the only Tribe to not try and take me into Viggo and Ryker," Hiccup remarked coldly.

"You said you never heard of this guy!" Alvin yelled at Stoick now who was looking to Hiccup for help.

"Tell them," Hiccup sighed as he stayed on Toothless just incase he needed to get away fast.

"We've never heard of a dragon rescuer, no. But a few months back, Hilda shot a Night Fury and his rider out of the sky during a raid and he spoke of knowing how to obtain peace with dragons. He stopped the raid and we allowed him to stay on the island while his dragon healed from the injury it sustained from being shot down," Stoick explained.

"And he showed you peace?" Mogadon asked as inStoick nodded to him, "So you knew there was another way besides killing? Why didn't you mention that in the meeting!?"

"Because I asked them not to. I know a few Tribes here don't work with anyone and I'm not risking my dragons to show everyone what I know." Hiccup retorted now.

"Berk...hasn't had a raid in months because of him, though, not sure why tonight they returned. Any insight?" Hilda inquired.

"They came to ask for help with their nest's queen. They were young dragons, can escape her control easier. I'm gonna go there and see what I'm up against," Hiccup replied.

"What, no! You can't go by yourself," Astrid said quickly.

"I don't have a choice. Someone has to stop that thing or the raids will never stop, she's the reason you get them. I take her out and the dragons are free of her control," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, no! I agree with Astrid, you can't go alone. You're my only son and I'm not going to lose you again!" Valka cried.

"Hiccup? Wasn't...that the name of the son you lost?" Bertha pointed out.

"And you just called this guy your...son..." Camicazi added.

"For the love of..." Hiccup growled as he took off the mask now, "I am the son they lost nineteen years ago! Yes, I'm alive and yes I ride a Night Fury. Geeze..." all of their eyes widened at the information now except for those who already knew the truth of course.

"Stoick, explain this! You said your son was dead!" Alvin demanded.

"We thought he was too...until he was shot down and stuck on Berk. It's a long story..." Stoick sighed.

"We got a long time so start talking," Dagur retorted.

"It's not a long story, Dad. Look...when I was a baby, a dragon took me from this island because it thought I was in danger of the fire that was burning the house to the ground. Mom was trapped and couldn't get to me, I was raised by an old man in a nest Northeast of here among dragons for seventeen years until he passed away. I knew nothing of my past or where I came from except that I was taken by a dragon as a baby. My nest was attacked by Viggo and his hunters, so I left with my daughter to find safety for us and then Hilda shot me down. Took Toothless's tail fin off so we were stuck here for a while. I stopped their raid and they said if I taught them peace, I could stay until my dragon was healed. I built him a new tail and taught them peace with dragons. When a dragon came here from the nest to tell me it was safe to return, Stoick and Valka recognized him as the one who their son nineteen years ago, I stated that I was the only child he ever too and it went from there. I'm the long lost son they thought was dead and now I've been here the last few months living with my family again," Hiccup explained.

"How did...the dragon let you know it was safe?" Thyra inquired.

"I speak their language, Cloud Jumper, the dragon who took me originally saw Valka and remembered her from the night he took me away from Berk. That's how it was understood that I was the child they lost aside from the hair, eyes, and scar on my chin that Cloud Jumper gave me that night and Mom recalled me getting cut by accident." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Forget about all that, as interesting as it is. What is all this nonsense about a dragon queen controlling the raids?" Mogadon asked.

"Every nest of dragons as a queen and the one on an island close by has an insatiable hunger and uses a homing signal to command the dragons to bring her food or she'll kill them in place of no food. They...don't raid because they want to, they are just trying to survive as we do. They came back here to ask for my help, and I'm going to give it to them," Hiccup stated.

"You can't defeat her alone!" Astrid, Hilda, and Valka said with worry now.

"I probably the only one who can, it's my job to protect the dragons...and I'm not giving up my mission for anything. I'm gonna take Toothless and go scout out what I'm dealing with. Keep an eye on Emma," Hiccup said as Stingwhip came over with Emma beside him looking scared now.

"Papa! Don't go, I don't want to lose you too..." the young child cried. Hiccup picked her up and kissed her forehead while holding her tightly.

"You'll never lose me baby girl. I have to go, Toothless and I are the fastest. I promise you that I will come back and when Daddy makes a promise..." Hiccup began holding his pinky out to her, Emma linked hers with his and tried to smile.

"Daddy never breaks it." Emma finished the words as she hugged him again, when she pulled back she pulled off the necklace with his and Selby's rings on them, she placed them around his neck and smiled. "Take Mama with you, she'll keep you safe..." Emma told him.

"She's always with me princess. Stay here, okay? I'll be back by morning at the latest and Astrid can tuck you in tonight. I love you baby girl," Hiccup said softly.

"I love you too, Papa," Emma replied as Hiccup handed her to Hilda and then looked at his mother and Astrid, he hugged his mother tightly, then kissed Astrid before pulling back and slipping his mask back on and leaned forward on Toothless holding the handle bars.

"Alright, Toothless. Let's go bud!" Hiccup called out, Toothless launched into the sky with a roar as they sped in the Western direction and out of sight.

"Well, this has certainly been a revealing night..." Mogadon remarked as they all looked back at Stoick.

"It wasn't my idea to not tell you the truth about my son being alive or that he's the one riding the Night Fury and rescuing dragons...It was his. Clearly you can see from the bounty on his head that he has enough enemies to deal with and didn't want all of you becoming enemies as well..." Stoick told them.

"We want the truth, Stoick. All of it," Madguts demanded.

"Very well, let's return to the hall then. Hiccup is going to be gone a while and I can't sleep knowing he's out there by himself..." Valka whimpered a bit. Nothing more said, they returned to the hall as the village made their way to their homes. When everyone was settled in the Great Hall, Stoick with help from Hilda, Valka, and even Astrid began to explain everything from when it started the night Hilda shot Toothless out of the sky. The explanation was very long with everything said from the beginning to current. Safe to say that the chieftains were shocked beyond belief to know everything, and now it came down to who would remain and ally and who would become an enemy.

"We will remain allies with you, we aren't the Peacekeepers of Peaceable Isle for nothing..." Alister remarked. "But no more secrets!" the man warned.

"I guess having a guy who rides dragons and can keep the raids back isn't so bad," Mogadon added, "We'll stay allies, no point in starting another war,"

"Outcasts and Berserkers will remain allies if he lets us help with the dragon queen situation and teaches us what he knows. We'll agree to a contract as you did with him," Dagur stated with his arms over his chest.

"You'll have to talk to him about that, fair warning, he won't teach you the Dragonese. He hasn't even taught us..." Hilda interjected now.

"I don't know if I'd want to know how to talk to a dragon and have it respond anyway...seems a little crazy actually," Alvin remarked.

"I'm undecided until I see how this Red Death situation plays out, but for now, I will give you that we want in on defeating her. Her raids on us affect us all and its only fair we get to fight as well," Madguts scoffed, the chief of the Shivering Shores known as Ivar, nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Magduts and Ivar, we will decide after Red Death is dealt with and if we decide to stay in alliance, we want in on the dragon information." Vidar of Visithugs answered.

"Well, Hiccup is handling Red Death so you'll have to discuss it with him when he gets back. He knows more about dragons then we do so I think you should all trust him. He does after all, ride a Night Fury and can speak to them." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"And right now, all we can do is wait for him to get back," Hilda sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Auntie Hilda...Papa promised he'd come back, and Papa doesn't break his promises," Emma assured her and her grandparents.

"We don't doubt him sweetie, but we still worry for him," Stoick replied as Emma reached for Astrid now with a yawn.

"Tired sweetie? Want me to tuck you in?" Astrid asked her while she took Emma from Valka and the child snuggled close to her.

"Can I stay with you? I don't wanna be in the nest myself..." Emma whined some, Astrid's eyes widened a little but she nodded, she couldn't deny Emma this. She was scared for her father, she didn't want to lose him. Astrid gave a whistle for Stingwhip and he laid down against the wall once he came in and Astrid told him that Emma was ready for bed. The others just watched in shock at how easily the dragon listened. Astrid laid down with Emma, and covered her up after kissing her forehead and telling her she loved her. Emma snuggled close to Astrid and closed her eyes.

"Night princess," Astrid said lightly.

"Goodnight, Mommy..." Emma whispered as she fell asleep, Astrid's eyes widened. Emma...had just called her Mommy and she had no idea how to react. Oh, she needed Hiccup to be back, they needed to talk about this and right away too. For now, all she could do was hold Emma and wait for him. One thing was for sure to everyone in the room, was that this had been a very revealing night.


	18. Back To Normal

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Back To Normal

Astrid was left in complete shock that Emma called her Mommy the night before after tucking her in against Stingwhip, more than that for a little while Emma fell right to sleep on Astrid. Everyone in the room heard it and they all knew that Astrid wasn't Emma's biological mother, Stoick had made it known that Hiccup was married when he was sixteen and had Emma at seventeen with his former wife, Selby. For the time being, none of the chieftains were jumping the gun about what they had heard. It was a lot to take in for a night, and also they were waiting for Hiccup to get back to talk to him about some of their conditions and wonder about the Red Death fight. It was clear that no matter how some of them felt about the current situation, Red Death was the source of their raids and they had to deal with her or the raids would continue and nothing would change.

Astrid laid with Emma for close to half an hour before she let her sleep covered up against Stingwhip and then she got up and moved to the bench sighing. "What's wrong, Astrid?"

"She called me Mommy..." Astrid replied quietly.

"She knows you love her father, she feels how happy you make him just as Selby once did. In that, she remembers what it's like to have a Mom in her life," Valka insisted gently.

"But...Hiccup and I have only been together for two months, I don't...want to take Selby's place in their lives..." Astrid looked down.

"Don't worry so much lass, the lad loves you or he wouldn't be with you," Gobber smiled some.

"Still, I...want to talk to Hiccup about it first. Two weeks ago when I started tucking Emma in with him, we agreed to take things slow..." Astrid stated calmly.

"Of course dear, don't stress about it so much right now, okay? Wait for Hiccup to return and then you two can talk about things regarding this matter. I suspect to wait until after he's gotten some rest, though, he will likely be tired." Valka offered. Astrid knew she was right, there's wasn't much that could be done about it at this very moment with Hiccup off at the nest where Red Death was in order to figure out how to deal with it and he wouldn't be back for a while so she had to wait, they all did and hoped when Hiccup returned it might be with some good news about the situation.

(Five Days Later)

Now they were all worried, five days had passed and there was no sign of Hiccup near Berk and he hadn't been spotted either. Valka, Stoick, Hilda, and Astrid were beyond worried but no one more than little Emma who wanted to know if her father was okay. The child had been so upset and crying when her father wasn't there the next morning after he left as he said he would be. Astrid and the others did their best to console her but all she wanted was her father. It was lunch time of the third day without him, the chieftains were still on Berk since they had planned to be there a week or two.

"I can't just wait around anymore," Astrid finally said as she got up from the table while holding Emma who had fallen asleep in her arms. Astrid handed her off to Hilda as she prepared to leave.

"Astrid, where are you going?" her mother inquired.

"I'm going to look for Hiccup, he should have been back by now," Astrid remarked as she opened the doors to the Great Hall and whistled for her dragon. "Stormfly, come," she called out. Her dragon squawked upon landing before her and crouching down as Astrid climbed onto her back.

"I'm coming with you, Astrid...that's my brother out there," Hilda stated as she handed Emma to Valka and whistled for her dragon, Silverstrike and jumped on her neck into the saddle.

"You two aren't going without me," Stoick informed quickly while he got up, "Val, you stay here with Emma and keep an eye on the village. Astrid, Hilda, and I will go in search of Hiccup..."

Valka nodded, although she did want to go as well, she knew that Emma would need someone around who was family. "Be safe..." she told them as Stoick called for Skullcrusher and the Rumblehorn flew over and allowed the chief onto his back.

"Hiccup headed West from here, that's our best bet..." Astrid reminded softly. The three nodded in agreement as they flew West with high hopes of finding Hiccup on one of the islands.

(Two Hours Later)

Thus far, nothing at all in their search. They were scared and worried, afraid something happened to him and of course, the worst fear was that he was dead. None of them wanted to believe it, they had just gotten him back after thinking he was dead for nineteen years.

"We should be looking for a volcano island, Hiccup said Red Death was stoker class and sat in the corona of it," Hilda mentioned while they were flying.

"There's too much fog to see anything," Stoick muttered, Astrid, however, knew better and something told her they were close to where they needed to be. "What's up, Astrid, do you see something?"

"No, but...I have a feeling that we are where we need to be..." Astrid told him.

"There's nothing in there, lass, I see it all the time when I did nest searches on the ships and flying in we'll just get attacked by unfriendly dragons..." Stoick informed.

"Maybe not, let me...try something..." Astrid told them as they looked at one another and hovered in place, she put her hands over her mouth and gave a dragon call, specifically a Night Furies. Hiccup had taught her about it, it was how he and Toothless communicated if they were separated. If Toothless was around, maybe he would hear it. There was nothing at first and then, she heard another roar returned to her. "We have to go inside, Hiccup's in there. That was Toothless!" she exclaimed turning Stormfly and flying in quickly with Hilda and Stoick followed quickly.

Astrid had been right, flying past the fog revealed an island that was surrounded by it and sure enough, it was one with a volcano. Inactive of course, Astrid looked around as she saw a purple blast enter the sky and disperse, "That's a distress call!" Hilda called to Astrid, the three of them flew in quickly and saw Toothless on the ground with his wings wrapped around something and they hoped it was Hiccup. Astrid had Stormfly land as she ran over, Hilda and Stoick right behind her.

"Toothless...Thank Thor," Astrid sighed with some relief. "Where...is Hiccup, is he with you?" she inquired nervously. Toothless warbled at her and unwrapped his wings revealing an unconscious Hiccup between his legs. "Hiccup!" she fell to her knees sadly, Stoick pulled Hiccup out and listened for his heart beat.

"He's alive, just unconscious..." Stoick told them both.

"It's more than that, Dad...his...left leg is gone..." Hilda pointed to it sadly.

"It's...already closed and healed too," Astrid cried a little, "We need to get him back to Berk, on the double. Can you fly Toothless?" she asked. The dragon nodded to her as he got up while Stoick carried Hiccup over to Skullcrusher and got on him. Without another word said, they raced back to Berk as fast as their dragon's wings would take them.

(Berk)

Another two hours had passed as they flew in and landed on Berk, Valka and everyone else wanted to know what happened to Hiccup since they saw him unconscious in Stoick's arms but his father took him right to Gothi. After he came out, it was he was swarmed with questions from his wife and even the other chieftains about everything.

"ENOUGH!" Stoick boomed loudly making the others hush quickly, "I don't know what happened. Hiccup was unconscious when we got there. All we know is that he lost his leg, no idea how and no idea how long he's been out."

"Any sign of Red Death, chief Stoick?" Alvin asked, Stoick, shook his head to the man.

"No, the island was shrouded in fog. The only reason we found it is because Astrid had a feeling we were close, she used the call of a Night Fury and Toothless responded to it, that's how we found him and then Hiccup was wrapped in his legs. Hiccup's leg was already gone, closed, and healed..." Hilda said softly looking down. Emma rushed forward out of the Hall now and saw Toothless.

"Toothy, where's Papa?" Emma asked right away.

" _Calm your fears young one. Your father is okay, just very tried and needs his rest..."_ Toothless informed her.

"Toothy, don't lie! I heard Grandpa say that Daddy's leg was gone, what happened?" Emma pleaded with worried eyes.

"What...is she doing?" Dagur asked.

"Emma knows Dragonese, well, a little of it. Hiccup taught her," Astrid informed.

" _We took on Red Death, little one. And we won, but at the cost of your father losing his leg. I used my fire to close the wound and then my saliva to help heal it faster. He will be okay, I promise..."_ Toothless said gently nuzzling her face.

"Tell me what happened," Emma inquired, for the next ten minutes, Toothless told Emma what had happened against Red Death. Emma just listened closely until the story was over and she nodded, "It's okay, Toothy. You kept Papa safe, I'm sure he won't be mad at you,"

" _I hope not...it was all I could do to save his life,"_ Toothless sighed some as Emma kissed his snout and then hugged him.

"You rest too. Stingwhip and Windstrike will bring you some food to eat," Emma stated as she looked to the Triple Stryke and Razorwhip beside her, "Take Toothy to the nest and have Icefire get him some fish," she told the dragons as they bowed their heads to her and helped Toothless towards the nest.

"Emma, what did he tell you about what happened?" Astrid asked kneeling before the child now.

"Papa and Toothy took on Red Death alone, they beat it too. But Toothy had to take Papa's leg to save him or he would have burned to death in the explosion," Emma stated as the others gasped a bit.

"Emma, tell me everything Toothless told you," Astrid told her firmly.

"Well, they got there and Red Death tried to eat them. They couldn't get away from it so they took her on. They led her high in the sky and Papa had Toothy shoot blasts at her wings then make her follow them straight down. When they got closer to the ground, Red Death formed the gas in her mouth to shoot at them but Toothless turned around and shot a blast in her mouth and she swallowed the fire. Dragons aren't fire proof on the inside, that's what Papa says anyway. They flew up and past her as she hit the ground and exploded because she couldn't slow down with the holes in her wings from Toothy's blasts on them. But Toothless flew into her clubbed tail and Papa fell off him and towards the explosion so to grab Papa, Toothy accidentally bit his leg off and then wrapped his wings around him to keep him safe from the fire. When it faded, Toothy used his fire to close Papa's leg and then lick it so it would heal faster..." Emma explained to her.

"And...Red Death is gone?" Stoick asked, Emma, nodded proudly. "At least he's alive..."

"Don't worry, Daddy will wake up soon. Toothy said he's been out for three days and since the leg is healed, it won't be much longer until he wakes up," Emma told them. "Papa is always okay because Mama is with him," she added as she looked at Astrid now, "Can we go play in the nest?"

"I-I don't see why not," Astrid told her with a soft smile. It was at this time that Gothi came out of her hut and down the stairs, "Gothi...how is he?" she inquired right away. Gothi began to write in the dirt, runes that they didn't understand without Gobber, Emma peeked over at them and smiled.

"She said Papa is fine and just unconscious. Few bumps, bruises, and scrapes and he should be awake in a day or so," Emma stated at they all looked at her confused, she understood the runes?! "What? Daddy teaches me a lot of stuff," the young child shrugged.

"And she adds that Hiccup doesn't need to stay in her hut, he can rest in his own bed," Gobber told them now.

"Well, let's get him back to his bed then," Stoick nodded in agreement as he and Gobber went up into Gothi's house and brought out Hiccup carefully in their arms. The walk didn't take more than twenty minutes, it's not like Hiccup was heavy to carry and the chieftains followed behind the young adults, Valka, and little Emma who was being carried by Astrid. The chieftains were shocked to see everything in the nest, it was incredible to see first hand and they got to meet Icefire too. Hiccup was placed in his bed and covered up, Toothless laying beside him on the floor and resting as well.

"So, this is where the dragons have been hiding out?" Heather inquired after much silence between everyone.

"Hiccup is head dragon trainer and rider around here and since he brought dragons into our lives, he makes the calls on what happens to them in the face of outsiders to Berk. If you'll recall, Alvin, a Night Fury attacked your ships when you were sailing towards Berk a few months back. That was Hiccup protecting us before we knew he was Hiccup, back then he went by Henrik Andarsen. The name he was given by the man who raised him for seventeen years," Stoick stated.

"And that ended up being your wife's father, yes?" Vidar questioned.

"Yes, Reynir Andarsen was my father. He passed away just after Emma was born," Valka nodded to him.

"Do you miss your Daddy, Grandma?" Emma asked looking over at her.

"Yes, Emma. I do very much miss him," Valka smiled to her, Emma got up from the floor and dug through one of the chests that Hiccup had against the wall. Finally, she pulled out a small notebook and brought it over to Valka.

"Daddy has a lot of drawings in there, some of your Daddy too if you wanted to see what he looked like before he passed away?" Emma offered now handing it to her, Valka looked at the book in her lap before opening it and flipping through the pages to see everything.

"How long as your Papa been drawing for?" Hilda asked curiously now.

"A long time, he said he started when he was ten I think..." Emma shrugged a little before returning to her spot next to Astrid on the floor to continue playing, a game called: Memory, where tons of cards were placed down so pictures couldn't be seen. Each player would pick one up, and try to find its match. If the player made the match, they won a point and if not then they had to flip both cards back over and try again on their next turn. Something that Reynir had started with Hiccup to teach him dragon species and what they looked like. Emma was very good at this game, she'd beaten Astrid twice at it.

"So, do you know any other games?" Camicazi questioned.

"I know lots of games thanks to Papa. We play Hide and Seek, Tag, Memory, and so much more." Emma smiled wide.

"What else do you tow do for fun?" Thyra tilted her head to the side now.

"Papa dances with me, he sings to me too," Emma informed while flipping another set of card and they ended up another match as she beamed brightly.

"All the time?" Heather and Camicazi blinked questioningly.

"Yep, cuz he knows it's my favorite thing to do. I don't sleep right at night if he doesn't tuck me in," Emma told them as Astrid made a match next.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon and be able to tuck you in again, sweetie," Astrid smiled at her.

"But you'll keep doing it til he wakes up, right Asty?" Emma asked.

"Of course I will, Emma." Astrid replied to her as she ruffled the young child's hair. After that, they just continued to have fun and talk a little while the hours ticked by slowly. It was nearing dinner time now and none of them wanted to leave since Hiccup would be alone but Thor only knew when he'd wake up, Emma and Gothi said a day or so since it had already been a week. When it came time to leave for dinner, Emma threw a fit and refused to leave, even going as far as having Stingwhip and Windstrike step forward so they couldn't take her.

"No! I'm not leaving my Daddy!" Emma yelled loudly while crying.

"Emma, you're being unreasonable..." Hilda sighed heavily.

"I'm not leaving him!" Emma stomped her foot down angrily.

"EMMA SELENA ANDARSEN-HADDOCK!" yelled Hiccup's voice from behind his door, everyone froze as his door opened and he stood there using the staff to balance on like a crutch, "I know you aren't giving you grandparents and aunt a hard time, right?" Emma whipped around to see him there, tears filling her eyes.

"Papa...you're awake!" she exclaimed as Hiccup got lower so she could hug him tightly and not tackle him down. "I was so scared..."

"Easy now baby girl, I'm alright. Just like I promised," he smiled at her.

"Son, thank the Gods..." Valka rushed over to hug him, followed by Hilda, Stoick, and of course, Astrid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive," Hiccup shrugged as he forced himself up with Toothless's help.

"What the hell were you thinking taking that thing on alone!?" Astrid yelled at him, he winced a bit when she punched him in the arm.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't thinking. It was kind of fight or die, Astrid and I certainly wasn't leading it back to Berk..." Hiccup sighed as he moved over to his small forge area within the nest and grabbed a few things.

"Now what are you doing son?" Stoick asked.

"Can't exactly get around with one leg now can I?" Hiccup asked as he grabbed some wood and his dagger and started cutting a section out of it, next he got a few pieces of metal and began hooking them on with nails and a spring-like motion. He connected another piece that fit the spring area perfectly, then had Toothless heat up the metal at the bottom as he hammered it flat. Hiccup cooled it off in a bucket of water before he got a piece a rope and sat down to place the wood against where his stump was, then tied it in place under the pant leg. When that was all set, Toothless helped Hiccup up again and it took him a minute to balance before he tried to take a few steps.

"Take it slow, Hiccup...it's gonna take time to adjust to that..." Hilda tried now, Hiccup shook his head and kept trying to walk. After nine failed attempts, he got it. He was still slow but had it down.

"Well, I think it's a good time to eat. What's say you, princess?" Hiccup asked as he picked Emma up in his arms and kissed her nose making her giggle. She nodded her head to him as he walked over to the spot where the food was and pulled out a couple things to make for the group of people there. Fish was the easiest with yak milk, mead, water, and some bread. It took a total of fifteen minutes to get it all done, but finally, they sat down around the table in the main room with the spread of food Hiccup had made for them. "There we go," he smiled.

"So, you're okay, right?" Astrid inquired after he had set Emma's plate down before her.

"Yes, babe, I'm okay for the hundredth time. Toothless told me what happened when I woke up, I'm not mad at him over it. Red Death is gone finally. I might have lost my leg but, I'm alive, I have my daughter, family, friends, and you. I'm good," Hiccup smiled and then kissed her deeply. Hiccup headed for the washroom now to relive himself and take a bath, the Hooligans remembered what Emma told them that Hiccup didn't eat right after waking up because it would make him sick. With Red Death gone, they wondered how things would be now. Peace would return to the world, wouldn't it? The dragons would weren't under her control anymore, that meant the raids would stop and things would get better. They just assumed that Hiccup might have a better answer so they would ask him when he came out.

Aside from all that, Astrid still needed to talk to him about five days ago when Emma called her Mommy. She didn't mind but also had some concerns about it. For the time being, things were okay, Hiccup was alive and things would finally return to normal and there could be peace and happiness once more.


	19. Riled Up

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Riled Up

It was close to 7 pm by the time Hiccup returned from the springs and fully dressed minus his armor, as he walked back he noticed all of them still there and Emma playing on the floor with Astrid again. He smiled lightly watch quietly, they were playing memory, and according to the score sheet, Emma had been winning for a while too. Astrid didn't seem to mind losing, though, it kept Emma entertained. Everyone else was just sitting around and watching or talking among themselves about everything that happened, mainly about him being unconscious for five days and now waking up and instantly building himself a working leg to walk on. Hiccup also noticed that Gobber was over as well and seemed to have a new friend, a Hotburple that was trailing him like a lost puppy.

"Laddie, there ya are!" Gobber made it known that he was there now as everyone turned to face him.

"I didn't go that far; I was just down the tunnel in the hot springs." Hiccup chuckled as Emma got up from the floor and lifted her arms to be picked up, Hiccup smiled and lifted her into his arms then gave her hug.

"You were gone for a while, what did you do? Fall asleep?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, actually, I did. Easy to with the heat in there, incredibly relaxing. Have you been a good girl for the others?" Hiccup asked Emma now; she nodded her head to him.

"Yes, Papa," Emma replied with a smile. "Does that mean you'll sing to me tonight before I go to bed?"

"Well, I don't know...you gave your aunt, and grandparents a hard time earlier..." Hiccup stated as Emma frowned.

"I didn't want to leave you..." Emma pouted now, and then Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I suppose you've behaved enough. But no more giving anyone trouble, got it? I know you're a daddy's girl, and it was just us for a long time, but we have more family now, and you have to listen to them when I'm not around. Understand?" Hiccup told her.

"Okay, Papa!" Emma smiled wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do I get to pick the song?"

"Don't you always?" Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Then I pick...um...in my heart one," Emma told him happily.

"You got it, kiddo." Hiccup kissed her nose now. __"Come stop your crying; it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight."__ Hiccup began as Emma placed her hand against his, _ _"I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here...Don't you cry..."__ he smiled wide as Emma leaned her head on chest and relaxing, it was easy to see how much she had missed her father those long five days.

 _ _"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more! You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always..."__ Emma's hands moved to where his heart was, the same place the wedding rings hang near as Emma grasped them gently in her hand and smiled.

 _ _"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us...We're not that different at all...And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more!"__ Hiccup sang as he danced with her, the daughters of the chieftains and Heather smiled softly, it was adorable. Astrid just stared in admiration, he was an amazing father to her, and these songs were incredible.

 _ _"Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know! We'll show them together!"__ Hiccup kissed Emma's forehead as she closed her eyes while still smiling.

 _ _"'Cause you'll be in my heart! Believe me; you'll be in my heart! I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more! Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Always. I'll be with you...I'll be there for you always, always, and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder, and I'll be there always..."__ Hiccup finished as Emma appeared to be asleep, but those assumptions got shot down when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you, Papa," she said lightly.

"I love you more baby girl," Hiccup replied as they had shared a hug before he placed her down and she ran off to play with Stingwhip and Windstrike. "Bed in an hour!" he called to her.

"But Daddy!..." Emma whined.

"No buts about it. I know you haven't been sleeping because I was gone. I see it in your eyes, you are getting a full nights sleep tonight," Hiccup told her as she huffed with her arms over her chest trying to be mad, in truth, she just looked adorable.

"Asty will let me stay up..." Emma retorted.

"Watch the tone, Emma. I will ground you for a week from Stingwhip and Windstrike." Hiccup replied calmly. "You get one hour, then bed. I'm not staying up late either."

"Can I stay up tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"That depends on how much grief you give me about cleaning your room, and rounding up your laundry." Hiccup answered.

"But I hate cleaning my room!" Emma stomped her foot down.

"Lose the attitude little girl. I'm your father, and I make the rules," Hiccup warned in a firmer tone, this was new for them to see. Hiccup rarely got angry with his daughter. However, she was defiant right now, and Hiccup did have to be this way for her to know who was in charge.

"Mommy never made me clean my room!" Emma yelled at him.

"I'm not Mommy, am I? I'm Dad and what I say goes. You made the mess so now; you will pick it up. You are cleaning your room tomorrow, and that is final, Emma. Now, go get ready for bed." Hiccup stated.

"You said I had an hour!" Emma whined with tears forming in her eyes.

"That was before you decided to talk back to me," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not fair!" Emma cried angrily.

"Life isn't fair. Get ready for bed. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, which do you prefer?" Hiccup asked, and Emma didn't talk or move. "No answer? Very well, we do it my way then," he said as he uncrossed his arms and pointed to a corner of the main room. "Corner," he told her.

"I don't want to stand in the corner!" Emma cried with worried eyes now.

"That's a shame. You know the punishment for not listening and talking back to me. Now, you can go to the corner on your own or I will put you there myself. Make your choice," Hiccup told her. "One. Two..." he began counting, Emma put her head down and walked over to the corner. "Face the wall, hands at your sides, no talking or moving for five minutes while you think about what you did," he ordered. Emma did as told while Hiccup leaned against the wall and the room was silent just watching the scene. Emma tried to turn her head to look back once, "You move and I'll add another minute," he warned as she quickly faced the wall again.

"I don't see what this does..." Stoick whispered.

"You'll see," Hiccup told him as the minutes ticked along. After five had passed, Hiccup got off the wall and stood straight with his arms over his chest. "Time is up, you can turn around now," he told her, Emma slowly turned around with her head down as she stood before her father sadly. "What did you do wrong?"

"I didn't listen to you and talked back," Emma replied softly.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he inquired now.

"Yes," Emma nodded to him.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Hiccup questioned. Emma nodded to him again, "What do you have to do so you don't get in trouble again?"

"Listen to you," Emma told him.

"That's my girl. Now, what do you say to me?" Hiccup crouched down to her level and lifted her chin up.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you Papa, and yelling at you..." Emma said while sniffling some. Hiccup kissed her forehead gently and smiled.

"Good girl. Daddy doesn't like to punish you, Em, but you gotta listen and do what you are told. Okay?" Hiccup said firmly.

"Okay, Papa," Emma replied lightly to him, Hiccup hugged her next before letting go.

"Go get ready for bed," he said as Emma smiled and rushed off to do as told while Hiccup stood up again and faced the others. "Firm and fair," he shrugged seeing their faces, "That's how Reynir raised me and taught me right from wrong as a child."

"I get it. You punished Emma and then made her tell you what she did wrong so she would know not to do it again so she wouldn't get in trouble," Astrid murmured.

"You got it, babe," Hiccup smiled now. "She won't learn the lesson if she doesn't get punished and have to think about what she did to get herself in trouble. Then to make sure she learned, I make her tell me what she did wrong and how to avoid getting punished again, also make her say she's sorry."

"Interesting method, son. And effective too," Valka chuckled a little.

"So, Hiccup...I was wondering if we could talk now that you're awake and she'll be going to sleep?" Astrid inquired lightly, might as well bring up the fact Emma called her Mommy five days ago.

"Something up?" Hiccup asked her.

"Kind of...It...has to do with Emma, you, and me..." Astrid replied nervously. Hiccup got a clear notion she wanted to talk alone, so he looked to his parents and the others in the room.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course son," Stoick nodded as he motioned for the others to get up and head out of the nest to give the two some alone time. "Oh, but we need to talk to you too. Tomorrow after breakfast okay with you?" he added quickly.

"Yeah, that's fine, Dad." Hiccup nodded. It was now that Emma returned and Hiccup picked her up then took her to bed with Astrid and him both tucking her in. Once he closed her door after the dragons were in with her, he sat with Astrid on the couch and held her hands in his. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well...the first night you were gone, Emma asked if I could stay with her until she fell asleep. I tucked her in with me against Stingwhip and...Hiccup, she called me Mommy..." Astrid just blurted out quickly as his eyes widened a bit. "All I...had done was say 'Night Princess,' and she said 'Goodnight Mommy' before falling asleep..."

"Well, I mean...I did tell you that she missed having two parents tucking her in, that's why she likes when you do it with me. Has she said it since?" Hiccup asked.

"No...but she insisted on sleeping with me in the Great Hall the last five days you were gone on that island and always wanted to play with me...I just...feel like she's getting too close, Hiccup and...I don't want to take anyone's place. I know I'm not her mother...I just don't know how to feel about this," Astrid admitted.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Hiccup inquired.

"Yes...and no. It's hard to give a single answer, Hiccup. Yes in the sense that we've only been together for two months and I feel like she's...latching on because she misses her mother or that...she wants me to be her Mom, and we're...well, taking things slow right now. At the same time, I-I kind of like it. Knowing she wants to be around me all the time and Gods, you know I love her to pieces. I guess...I'm just conflicted about it and wanted to talk to you about how to handle it..." Astrid looked at him again.

"Well, I do agree that she's latching on pretty easily, but it's because you act like a mother to her, Astrid. Emma gets plagued by nightmares about Drago and her mother being killed. She never saw it, but Emma sees how happy you make me and that's why she wants you saying goodnight to her too. It's a sense of comfort to Emma, and since you started tucking her in, she hasn't gotten the nightmares," Hiccup informed.

"I understand that Hiccup but...what do we do about it? What if she starts calling me Mommy all the time and I feel like I'm expected to be her mother," Astrid sighed.

"Astrid, listen to me. You are not supposed to do anything, okay? Everything you do is your choice, and I greatly appreciate you taking care of her these past five days. It was comforting to her as a mother figure to be in her life while I was gone but that doesn't mean you have to be her Mom. Another thing also, is that yes, she knows we're together, and lovers as Selby and I once were. Emma knows how happy you make me and to her, that means she'll have a Mom again because as our relationship progresses, eventually we'll get engaged and married. Not...rushing that of course, but we all know it can happen, and Emma knows it too." Hiccup crooned.

"But...is it okay that she calls me Mommy even though we aren't...well, in that stage of our relationship yet?" Astrid inquired.

"She only said it the once; I think for now we should just...leave it be and see what happens from here. Now that I'm back and awake, she'll likely gravitate more towards me again. Not...saying you're less important, but while I was gone, she latched onto you because she knows you love me and would offer her comfort while I was away. And you did that, so, I say we just let it play out, and if she starts calling you Mommy more, we'll figure things out." Hiccup smiled.

"Alright, I'm sorry, it just...took me by surprise that night, and you weren't here to talk about it with..." Astrid began, but Hiccup leaned in and kissed her deeply as she closed her eyes and melted into it. After a moment, it broke as he smiled at her.

"Ssh, it's okay. Don't stress about it; we'll watch the situation and decide and based on how it goes. For now, let's just enjoy us with Emma asleep and everyone else gone. Five days without being close to you sucked for me," Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'll have to spend the next five days with you as much as we can," Astrid giggled a little. "Or spent the night?" she blushed.

"Are we...allowed to do that?" Hiccup asked.

"We're over eighteen, and it's not like we're making love or anything..." Astrid replied.

"Yeah, but isn't it unbefitting of a woman to spend the night with a man if she isn't married?" Hiccup blinked.

"Only if we share the bed..." Astrid reminded.

"Well, in that case...you can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor with Toothless," Hiccup smiled.

"Better idea, we can both sleep on the floor with our dragons. It's not considered sharing a bed if we're not in bed together." Astrid blushed deeper. Hiccup only shook his head but agreed with her idea; it wasn't breaking any rules if they were having sex or sharing the same bed.

"Alright, one night won't hurt anyone," Hiccup told her, Astrid's eyes lit up as she kissed him deeply and he returned in just as lovingly. The two started making out, and then Hiccup heard a noise, it sounded like snickering almost as he pulled away from Astrid and glared towards the home exit which led into the nest. "I know you're watching, come out, and I won't get mad that you're spying on my girlfriend and me..." he warned.

Sure enough, the people he thought had left peeked around the corner to see Hiccup standing there with his arms over his chest with a less than pleased look on his face. "Sorry son, you just woke up a few hours ago...we wanted to spend more time with you is all..." Stoick admitted.

"Uh huh, sure ya did, or you just wanted to watch me and Astrid make out for a while because you're all waiting for me to pop the question, right?" Hiccup remarked as their eyes widened a bit. "That's what I thought. For your information, we've already said we're taking this slow. Alright? Yes, I love her and would do anything for her...but I still have a former wife to avenge because I'm never going to be able to move on until I capture that guy..."

"You mean Drago?" Hilda asked.

"Yes...Drago Bludvist. I vowed to avenge Selby when he put a sword in her heart right in front of me," Hiccup stated as they looked at him sadly, "And if I ever see him again..." he paused pulling a dagger from his right boot with his eyes closed and twirled it in his fingers.

They looked at him worried, never having seen this side of him until now. Hiccup held the blade side at the end and flinging it across the room and hitting the bullseye target that was about ten feet away, "Let's just say I'm gonna give him back what he gave me," he retorted coldly preparing to enter his room. "Sorry, babe. Maybe another night you can stay over with me, my mood just went foul, and I don't want you to see me this ticked off..." he added.

"It's okay, I understand, Hiccup." Astrid smiled a little.

"Thanks. Come on, Toothless. I need to clear my head," Hiccup sighed as he got on Toothless's back and patted his neck as the Night Fury bolted into the sky at top speed, even though they couldn't see him, they heard him yell out as loud as he could angrily.

"We didn't mean to upset him," Valka crooned.

"I know but his wife's murder is a touchy subject, and it's clear now that if he ever sees that guy again...it's going to be a bad day," Astrid said sadly and with worry for her boyfriend. "I think it is best we all just leave that way when he gets back he can get some rest. He only just woke up a few hours ago after all," she added.

"Aye, I agree with the lass." Alvin nodded. Without another word, they cleared out and left the nest. They knew Emma was safe because Stingwhip and Windstrike were watching her, more than anything, they wanted Hiccup to be okay. It had been a long few days for him and now this, they needed to remember not to bring this guy up to him because it was a sensitive subject and clearly got Hiccup riled enough to throw daggers with his eyes closed and make a perfect target. That was a little scary for them to know but who could blame him after have to watch his wife die by this psychopath. The night was calm after that, Hiccup returned to his nest twenty minutes later and went to his room to lay down, he was tired and needed rest now that he was slightly calmer than before. Hiccup's eyes closed and let sleep take over. So ended a very long day.


	20. Alliances

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Alliances

The next morning began with sun-filled skies and not a cloud in sight. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast and Stoick was going to announce the death of Red Death by his son and peace would be returning to the islands very soon. Stoick had also let them know that Hiccup did lose his left leg from the ankle down and also try not to talk about it much because they didn't know if it bothered him or not and as of last night, his mood wasn't great. Hiccup said he would join them in the hall, but then Drago got mentioned, and his anger had him going on a late night flight to clear his head. They all left the nest after he took off and had yelled out, they knew he was not only mad but upset too. Thus far this morning, they hadn't seen him yet.

"Do you want me to go check on him?" Astrid inquired to Stoick.

"No, let's give him his space for now. We can check on him after breakfast," Valka offered as Astrid nodded while breakfast began right after Stoick gave the announcement about Red Death being defeated by Hiccup five days ago, and that he lost his leg in the process. Everyone was both saddened and overjoyed to hear the news, and then they talked among themselves while eating too. When breakfast ended, there was still no sign of Hiccup, Emma, or their dragons, so the decision was made for them to see if he was alright. The chieftains were coming as well as Gobber, Hilda, Heather, Thyra, Thuggary, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut.

As they reached the nest, they listened for any noise but heard nothing at first. Then finally, "Papa! You need to rest!" came Emma's worried tone. The group looked at one another before making their way inside to see Emma trying to keep her father on the couch and covered up.

"Emma, I have way too many things to do than just lie around," Hiccup told her, he looked horrible. They could easily see he was pale and hadn't slept a lot.

"But you're sick! You always make me stay in bed when I'm sick, Daddy." Emma huffed at her stubborn father.

"You're still a child; I'm an adult. It's different," Hiccup responded.

"That explains why he missed breakfast," Hilda sighed heavily as Hiccup now noticed them standing there.

"It's because I overslept. I just got up about ten minutes," Hiccup replied to her with a roll of his eyes.

"You've been up for twenty minutes and threw up three times, Papa," Emma crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not about to let Hiccup sugarcoat his sickness from them.

"Hiccup, why didn't you tell us?" Astrid frowned a little.

"Because I'm not a baby and I can take care of myself, babe. I have been for years since I was seventeen, as well taking care of Emma and Selby..." Hiccup retorted while sitting up slowly. "I'm fine," he added coughing a little.

"You don't sound fine," Heather pointed out as Hiccup glared at her and she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm okay. I already took something for it; it takes a little to start working. Emma, what are you supposed to be doing right now?" Hiccup asked arching a brow to his daughter.

"Um...uh...pl-playing with...Stingwhip?" Emma tried.

"Nice attempt. No, go clean your room. Unless you'd like to go back in the corner and bed early tonight too?" Hiccup stated as Emma shook her head quickly and hurried to her room to start cleaning, "AND IT BETTER NOT ALL GET PUSHED UNDER THE BED EITHER, I WILL CHECK!" he called out and then sighed heavily.

"Can we get you anything?" Hilda questioned.

"Not really, what brings you all by?" Hiccup looked at them curiously now as he got to his feet slowly.

"Well, we were supposed to have that meeting after breakfast son, remember?" Stoick told him as he groaned now remembering that little piece of information from the night before. "But you're sick, so we can wait," he added.

"No, it's fine, let's just get it out of the way before this stuff kicks in and I fall asleep again." Hiccup told them while motioning for them to take a seat around the room and he pulled out a few extra chairs for them to sit down. "Alright, what do you wanna know?"

"Everything, your father explained after you left five days ago. Seeing what we have first hand, hearing the story and given that the Red Death is gone, we've all decided to remain allies with a few conditions." Mogadon started.

"You want to learn about the dragons, don't you?" Hiccup sighed closing his eyes with his arms over his chest.

"It we're to have peace with them, would it not make sense to learn about them?" Thyra questioned.

"I wasn't asking the reason behind the condition; it was to make sure I was right about it. You also said conditions, so what else?" Hiccup asked.

"If...it's not too much trouble, some of us want to learn how to train and ride them?" Heather mentioned slowly.

"We'll see. Training and riding are another whole set of learning that takes a lot of time to do. Two months for these guys to get it all and I don't assume you have that kind of time," Hiccup retorted looking at them.

"No, we still have to get back to do our chiefing. However, we had the idea of leaving our Heirs here on Berk to learn and train and then they could teach us?" Alister inquired calmly as Hiccup closed his eyes and thought about it. It would be easier to train the younger generation rather than the entire large group of them all. And he would have help from Astrid and Hilda no doubt.

"Just the Heirs to the rulers staying on Berk to learn and then teach you back on home islands, that is what you're suggesting?" Hiccup looked at them curiously.

"Yes. You teach them everything they need to know about dragons. Species, training, riding, all of that and then they can return to their home islands and teach us the same. In return, we will continue to hold all alliances between our tribes, and if we have any trouble at all, we will agree to summon for you and not harm the dragons. We'll even sign contracts to the terms," Vidar offered to him.

"Very well. The Heir's stay and I will teach them the dragon knowledge, training, and riding. I will also leave you all a way to contact me without the need of a ship messenger. You hurt my dragons or use the information for bad, and I will come after you. Is that clear?" Hiccup faced them with stern look plastered on his face.

"Crystal," the young adults replied.

"Good. Now, since I didn't get to meet anyone five days ago...thinking it might be a good idea to know who I'm working with?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, of course, son. We can go by island," Valka smiled gently.

"Papa, I finished my room!" Emma called to him softly as Hiccup turned and looked towards her room.

"Did you make your bed and get your laundry in the basket?" he asked as she didn't answer and quickly backed up inside her room. "That's what I thought," Hiccup chuckled a bit as he faced them, "You were saying, Mom?"

"Right, yes. Go around the room then?" Valka looked to the others.

"I'll start. I'm Mogadon, Chief of the Meathead Tribe and this is my son, Thuggary." Mogadon put his hand out.

"Alvin, Chief of the Outcasts. My daughter is Thyra," Alvin introduced.

"Madguts, Chief of Murderus Tribe. My eldest son is Magnus," Madguts shook Hiccup's hand now.

"Chief Dagur of the Berserker Tribe, no Heir currently or chieftess but my younger sister, Heather is next in line for the time being." Dagur introduced.

"Alister of the Peacekeepers, and my son Sigurd," Alister smiled calmly.

"Vidar of the Visithug Island, home of the Visithugs Tribe. This is my son, Svein. A pleasure to meet you," Vidar shook Hiccup's hand.

"Bjorn, Chief of the Shivering Shores. My daughter, Helka," Bjorn informed with a mere head nod.

"Bertha Boggs, Chieftess of Bog Isle. My daughter, Camicazi," Bertha shook Hiccup's hand.

"And I'm Anders, chief of the Hysterics Tribe. And this is my son, Egil." Anders shook Hiccup's hand after Bertha had.

"Well, I'm Hiccup Haddock. Son of Valka and Stoick Haddock, older brother of Hilda Haddock and father to Emma Haddock. Oh, and rider of Toothless the Night Fury." Hiccup introduced himself.

"Didn't...you call your daughter by another set of names yesterday?" Sigurd remarked confused now.

"Emma Selena Andarsen-Haddock. Her full name. Selena means moon because she was born on the night of a full one, and Andarsen is the last name I was given by Reynir when he didn't know who I was. It's also the name my former wife and I were married under and gave to Emma when she was born. I only use it when she's in trouble," Hiccup explained.

"Ah, makes sense then," Egil nodded in agreement with Sigurd who now understood the choice in names for Emma.

"Papa, I finished for real this time!" Emma announced coming out of the room with a big smile on her face.

"You're sure?" Hiccup glanced at her now as she nodded her head affirmatively. "Alright, let's see it then," he added while excusing himself from the others and stepping into her room to check it and make sure it was right. After five minutes he stepped out and looked at her. "Good girl, now you can go play with Stingwhip and Windstrike until lunch. Stay in the nest, got it?"

"Yes, Papa," Emma nodded as she hugged tightly and he cringed a bit while fighting the urge to throw up, thankfully, though, he kept it down as Emma rushed off with the Razorwhip and Triple Stryke.

"You should get some rest, Hiccup," Astrid tried gently.

"I'm alright for right now, don't worry about me." Hiccup told her with a soft smile. "Alright, so I'm training just the Heirs, and there are nine of you. I guess it's easier if you just stay here in the nest with me, I'll pull out some sleeping pads, blankets, and pillows for you to use."

"We're fine with that, when are we starting?" Heather inquired.

"When I feel better, tomorrow or maybe the day after." Hiccup told them as they nodded. "Astrid. You, Hilda, and the other four can start working with them on dragon knowledge. Classes, stats, and species for now."

"We will, babe," Astrid nodded to him. Hiccup moved over to a closet and started passing out sleeping pads rolled up with blankets and pillows inside them. Once he was sure everyone staying in the nest with him had one, he closed the closet and moved a few things around so they would be comfortable around the fire pit.

"There, all set," Hiccup stated with a sigh while sitting down to relax.

"PAPA!" Emma's voice echoed through the nest and Hiccup sat up quickly. Without warning, she rushed right to him crying loudly.

"For Odin's sake, Emma, you know better than to yell like that unless it's for emergencies." Hiccup picked her up in his arms and set her down on his lap to look at her, that's when he saw the cut on her knee. "You were playing on the rock formations again, weren't you?" Emma sniffled a little and nodded shyly knowing she wasn't supposed to do that. "Alright, let's go clean and wrap it," he got up with her in his arms taking her over to the washroom. Hiccup used a few rags to clean up the blood, then some water on it to clean it out. When that was done, he got a small jar from the shelf and rubbed it on it carefully, then he got a few wrappings and got them around her knee, tying it off. Hiccup brought her back into the main room and kissed her forehead.

"It still hurts," Emma sobbed a bit wiping her eyes.

"It's going to for a few days. You know those rocks are slippery and sharp, Em. I've told you a million times, if not more to stop playing on them. Two weeks ago it was your arm; now it's your knee. Maybe you start listening to Daddy, and you won't get hurt anymore." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Okay, Papa. I didn't mean too, but there is a dragon egg in a cave high up. Windstrike spotted it," Emma explained softly.

"Dragon egg? It's not nesting season, that's not until Snoggletog which is still two months away." Hiccup mentioned slowly. "Show me, Em," he said while picking her up and she nodded now leading him to where she saw the egg was, the walk wasn't long maybe five or so minutes, and the others were following curiously.

"Right up there in that cave. I don't know what kind it is, Papa but we can't just leave it," Emma told him. Hiccup looked up now wondering how he was going to get up there; climbing would have been a breeze if he had both legs.

"Dragons can't get close enough. Hm, that makes it complicated. Alright then, Toothless, go get my shield for me?" Hiccup asked, Toothless rushed back towards the main area, got the shield, and hurried back to him. Hiccup took the shield and looked up again. "Windstrike, spine shot right above the entrance please?" The Razorwhip got into position and whipped her tail towards the entrance of the cave as three struck the rocks above and then Hiccup aimed his shield and fired the grappling line as it hooked onto the spine and then he pressed a button that began pulling him up towards the cave. When he was up there, he climbed in and left the shield hanging.

Hiccup lit Inferno as a source of light and looked around, and that's when he saw it. A black egg with some lighter patches of dark gray. So Emma was telling the truth about there being an egg in there and even Hiccup didn't know what kind it was, maybe Icefire or Toothless would know. Hunter picked up the egg carefully and moved back to the shield, then pressing another button he began to lower back to the ground.

"Woah, is that a dragon egg? It's huge," Ruffnut said with wide eyes.

"What kind is it?" Astrid inquired.

"I don't know. I've never seen one like this before," Hiccup admitted as he had the grappling hook release and it returned inside the shield. Hiccup carried it back to the main nest area and saw Icefire. _"Icefire I could use a little help in identifying this egg."_

" _Hm, black with lighter markings? Not sure I've seen one like that before either, but a possibility Hiccup, is that it could be a Night Fury egg. Perhaps ask Toothless?"_ Icefire answered after sniffing and inspecting the egg in Hiccup's hands. Now Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, a Night Fury Egg? That would be incredible, but he knew nothing of care for them. Would Toothless?

Hiccup now turned and faced his friend, "Toothless, can you tell if it's what Icefire said?" Toothless came close and sniffed the egg a few times, circling it after Hiccup placed it down for him.

" _It's a Night Fury egg for sure. I can smell it,"_ Toothless replied to him with an affirmative nod.

" _So how do we care for it? Submerged in the water as the others?"_ Hiccup inquired.

Toothless shook his head, _"No, it requires an entirely different type of care. They like heat, and fire just as an Eruptadon egg does. It's losing its heat, and the baby will die. Use the fire in the main room, stick it right on the bed of coals and I'll do what I can until it hatches. I want to know where it came from, surely a Night Fury would have been seen coming in here,"_ Toothless stated while walking beside Hiccup as they reached the main area of the house and Toothless moved the wood in a stacked square fashion and Hiccup placed the egg on the coals.

" _No dragons have come through here, Hiccup. It would have had to be very fast to go unseen by myself,"_ Icefire interjected while coming to the open window area that Hiccup built so he could watch the nest from the house.

"Well, Night Furies are known for their speed and being unseen. The mother of the egg likely came at night, dropped it off and left. Perhaps it was wounded and knew it would be safe here?" Hiccup offered as a possible idea for how it happened.

" _That would be the most likely scenario for this situation."_ Icefire gave a nod while Toothless shot a controlled blast at the fire to give the egg more heat before he put his ear to it, listening closely for a heartbeat.

"Is it okay, Toothless?" Hiccup asked slowly while hoping they weren't too late.

" _It's still weak, but I think it will be okay with close observation and a lot of heat. Some fireworm dragons might help too, let them sit on the egg to even out the heat distribution,"_ Toothless told him.

" _I'll send for them,"_ Icefire then backed up out of sight. Not more than fifteen minutes later, five small dragons flew on and landed on the egg while glowing.

"They are adorable..." Hilda smiled and tried to touch one.

"I wouldn't do that sis. Fireworm dragons burn hotter than the sun," Hiccup warned while his little sister backed up nodding quickly. Hiccup and Toothless continued to watch the egg, after another ten minutes, the egg gave a soft blue glow.

" _The baby will be fine now, plenty of heat until it hatches,"_ Toothless informed calmly. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief while rubbing Toothless's head.

"You plan on adopting it, don't you, Toothless?" Hiccup asked him as the dragon gave a single nod in response.

" _I have to; my species is limited already as it is."_ Toothless replied.

"I understand bud, don't worry." Hiccup smiled a little.

"So, how long until it hatches?" Valka questioned now.

"Toothless said he wasn't sure, all we can do is observe and wait. This egg, its a Night Fury one. The Night Furies are a rare and limited species; we don't know a lot about them. Everything I know is because of Toothless, but we don't know where the rest of them are. Toothless told me that he was a baby when he lost his pack, and flew solo on his own until attacked then landing in the old nest where I got raised. Toothless was three like me, and he has been with me since that day," Hiccup explained.

"Well, if all we can do is watch and observe then we shall," Stoick said firmly as the rest nodded.

"Alright, medicine is kicking in, and I am beat. You can all stay in here if you want, just keep it down. Emma, don't give anyone any trouble. You have to listen to grandma, grandpa, your aunt, and Astrid as much as you do me, understand?" Hiccup reminded her.

"Yes, Papa," Emma nodded to him with a smile.

"Toothless, you going to stay with the egg?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, for now, I will." Toothless replied calmly while laying down near the fire.

"You still want us to teach the others in the meantime?" Hilda inquired gently.

"Sure. Just the basics like I said before," Hiccup informed.

"We will, Hiccup. You just worry about you right now," Astrid smiled lightly as she kissed his cheek. Hiccup nodded as he moved into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Once he was inside, he laid down, closed his eyes and fell asleep not even ten minutes later. Outside his room, the others were all just sitting around while Valka, Stoick, Astrid, Hilda, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout began to tell the chieftains, and their Heirs the basics of dragons just as Hiccup had asked them too. Everyone was a little more at peace knowing the alliances would remain intact, and they would get to learn what everyone else did, this was good for everyone.


	21. Fury Family

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Fury Family

Hiccup remained asleep well past lunch time and right up to dinner. Astrid, Hilda, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were teaching the Heirs to the other Tribes about dragons just as Hiccup had asked them to do so. They were currently being taught the dragon classes, species, and more fun facts. It was weird for them to be the teachers seeing as only months ago, they were the students to Hiccup, and now he trusted them enough to pass along what he taught them. They had taken a break to eat their lunch and Emma went with them for the sake of not upsetting her father while he was sick, now with it being dinner time, Emma didn't want to leave and hoped her father would wake up soon so he could join them.

Hiccup had gotten up a few times to relieve himself and throw up but otherwise stayed in bed. At this point, he was sure he was just overtired with a small stomach bug or something since all he wanted to do was sleep and the sound of food made him want to puke. He didn't care about being sick, at least Emma wasn't. Hiccup didn't like when his little girl was sick, he felt useless to help her but himself being ill, he didn't mind. It gave him a chance to relax in the long run.

"But...what if Daddy needs us?" Emma frowned some.

"I think Daddy can handle himself; it won't take us that long to eat and we'll come right back. I promise," Astrid tried now.

"Will you tuck me in and sing to me of Daddy is still sleeping?" Emma inquired.

"Of course I will," Astrid smiled at her while offering her hand out to Emma who took it and smiled back. "Now, let's go, and Papa can rest," she added. Emma nodded, and they all left the nest to get to the Great Hall, the chieftains and second in commands were leaving first thing in the morning, so it was going to be a good night, or so everyone hoped.

(An Hour Later)

While the Chieftains were packing their things at the inn and their Heir's were gathering their personal items or clothes to bring over to the nest for their stay, the young adults of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were at the nest with Emma and all sitting around watching the Night Fury egg with Toothless. It was incredible to them, of all dragons to leave behind an egg for safe keeping, it was a Night Fury that Toothless planned on adopting as his own.

Another theory that got thrown around while they were all relaxing was that if the baby dragon turned out to be a girl then maybe after a few years, Toothless could mate her and start repopulating the Night Fury species. Of course, Toothless had lifted his head curiously during the conversation. It was being assumed that maybe it could be something to consider, but it all rode on the gender of the dragon when it hatched.

When the Heirs returned to the nest, Hiccup's door opened, and he walked out while cracking his neck and arms. "Hey, there you are," Astrid smiled at him.

"Here I am. I miss anything?" Hiccup inquired while he hugged Emma, rubbed Toothless's head, then kissed Astrid's cheek.

"Not really, we just got back from dinner," Hilda told him. "How are you feeling bro?

"Eh, little better." Hiccup shrugged while sitting down. "How much dragon information you get through?" he looked to his friends.

"Got through classes and species, haven't done names yet because I've honestly forgotten a bunch of them without the book," Fishlegs admitted softly. Hiccup chuckled a little and went back inside the room and stayed for a good five minutes before returning with the dragon manual in his hands; he handed it to Fishlegs now as the young man just about squealed with delight.

"As reference only. I made that book myself, and it holds everything about every dragon known about," Hiccup stated as Fishlegs nodded to him while cradling the book as if it were a newborn baby. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he sat down now looking at the egg and wondering when it might hatch. Eggs weren't known for their long wait times from what he knew about dragon eggs with other species, but this was a Night Fury egg, and already he saw how different the hatching process was.

"Are you hungry?" Astrid asked softly.

"Yeah, but gonna hold off on eating a while longer. My stomach is still bothering me, and I don't feel like throwing up anymore," Hiccup said as he placed Emma down and she ran off to play.

"Maybe a bath would help? That's what my Mom used to do for me when I had stomachaches," Camicazi offered to him.

"Maybe later. Have you been a good girl today, Emma?" Hiccup asked when he saw Emma return beside him.

"She has been very well behaved today," Astrid told him.

"Really now? Well, then I think that deserves a flight on Stingwhip," Hiccup smiled as Emma's eyes lit up with joy, Hiccup lifted her into his arms and placed her on Stingwhip's back. He buckled her in and rubbed Stingwhip's head, "Nice and easy now, Stingwhip. No dives, twirls, flips, rolls, or upside down, okay?" The Strike-class dragon licked his cheek and lifted off the ground slowly, heading into the main nest and flying around slowly with Windstrike not far behind. "So, any more issues that we talked about last night?" he inquired.

"Well, she did call me Mommy during lunch when I got her food for her, and then again when we were playing a game. I just smiled and went along with it but," she paused.

"Still makes you feel a little weird huh?" Hiccup smiled softly, and Astrid nodded to him, "Would you like me to talk to her?"

"I-I don't know, Hiccup. She's only four, will she understand?" Astrid said.

"She will; I'll speak to her tonight when I tuck her into bed. You feel like staying over?" Hiccup asked curiously. Astrid blushed a little and nodded to him.

"I don't mind, I can take care of you since you're still sick," Astrid smiled as Hiccup placed his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, effectively intensifying the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm not _that_ sick, Astrid," Hiccup retorted to her as she giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So...are we doing anymore learning tonight?" Helka inquired gently as they all looked over at Hiccup.

"Probably not, can't overload or you won't remember it all. Don't worry; you'll learn everything in due time. It's not something you can learn overnight," Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Good thing we aren't on a time limit then," Thuggary said as a few of the others nodded. It was now that Stingwhip returned and Hiccup got Emma off held her in his arms on his side slightly, she yawned loudly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think someone might be overtired from trying to take care of her father all morning and needs an early night," Hiccup pointed out as Emma tried to shake her head no to him and he laughed a little nodding yes in response. "Yes, princess, it's time you got some sleep. You were up very early with me at 4 am trying to help. Besides, Daddy needs to talk to you,"

"But, Asty said she would sing and tuck me in tonight..." Emma said quickly looking to Astrid.

"Well, I said I would if your Daddy wasn't awake," Astrid reminded, "Why don't you and your Papa go talk and if you still want me to tuck you in tonight, I will." Emma nodded to her as Hiccup walked towards Emma's room and shut the door behind him.

(Emma's Room)

Hiccup placed her down on the bed and knelt in front of her smiling at his little girl. "Astrid told me that you've called her Mommy a few times, is that true?" Emma seemed to bite her lip a little while looking down before she finally nodded to him. "Can you tell me why?"

"Cause she's nice to me all the time, she treats me like Mama used to and...I miss Mama so much, Papa, I'm sorry...Did I make Asty upset?" Emma asked with worried eyes.

"Well, you made her a little uncomfortable, and she's not sure how she feels about it. In some ways, she likes it because she enjoys how much you like to hang out with her and play, that you trust her that much to call her that. At the same time, she feels like you're trying to make her your Mommy since you miss your Mama a lot." Hiccup explained as easily as he could.

"Oh, so she doesn't want to be a Mommy?" Emma tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sure she does one day, but I think right now she's just afraid she would be taking your Mommy's place. Y'know?" Hiccup smiled some.

"But wouldn't she become my Mommy if you two got married? I do miss Mama, but I know she'd be happy to know that someone is caring for me like she did. That's what you said when you and Asty started dating, that she'd want you to move in and be happy. Would Mama want that from me too?" Emma inquired. Hiccup blinked a little, and it was times like these he honestly forgot how good his daughter's memory was.

"Of course she would. But things like this have to be taken slowly, baby girl. Yes, Astrid would become your adoptive Mom if she and I got married but right now, she and I are just dating, and we aren't ready to get married just yet. Mainly because Daddy isn't ready to be married again right now, there's still a few more things I have to do before all that," Hiccup told her.

"You wanna hurt Drago like he hurt you?" Emma asked as Hiccup looked at her slowly now, how had she known that? "I-I heard what you said last night to the others about giving back to Drago what he gave you..."

Hiccup sighed a little, "Yes. Drago put me through a lot of pain and suffering, but it's not just me, he hurts a lot of people and dragons. I have to be the one to stop him; he took Mom from us and Daddy...can't move on with someone else until I know I have avenged her and taken down her killer. Does that make sense?"

"It does. He won't take you from me, will he?" Emma said sadly.

"No, he won't baby girl. You don't need to worry about all that revenge stuff, okay?" Hiccup replied as Emma nodded to him. "I know you want a Mommy again and I know you see Astrid as one because she and I are lovers, we tuck you in together, she plays games with you. At the same time, Astrid isn't your birth Mommy so you can't just call her Mommy because you want to. If Astrid and I get married, I'm sure she won't mind at all if you call her your mother. For now, though, just call her Astrid or Asty, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. I won't call her Mommy anymore. Are you gonna marry Asty after you beat Drago?" Emma inquired curiously.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen after that princess, but I promise you that you will be the first to know, okay?" Hiccup told her, Emma nodded to him and then he hugged her.

"Can Asty still sing and tuck me in tonight?" Emma questioned hopefully.

"I don't see why not," Hiccup picked her up and they moved outside the room and stood before Astrid.

"I'm sorry for calling you Mommy and making you uncomfortable, Asty. I won't do it anymore unless you and Daddy get married, then he said I could," the four-year-old beamed as Astrid's eyes widened and Hiccup facepalmed hard. "Can you still sing and tuck me in?"

Astrid recovered from the shock of what Hiccup's daughter had said about her and Hiccup getting married and then Emma could call her Mommy, is that what Hiccup had told her? It was interesting and cute at the same time. "It's alright, Emma. And I don't mind singing to you and tucking you in. Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll meet you in there?" Astrid offered.

"Okay!" Emma exclaimed as she wriggled from Hiccup's arms and went to the washroom.

"I only told her what I told her because she brought it up herself, asking that if we got married would you become her mother," Hiccup said to Astrid hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"That's fine, Hiccup. As long as she understands the situation as it is right now," Astrid hugged him, and he returned it.

"She does, I broke it down for her simpler." Hiccup released from the hug as Emma returned to the main area and lifted her arms for Astrid to pick her up, of course, Astrid did, and Emma hugged her.

"I don't know if I know the songs your Daddy does, but I know one that my Mom used to sing to me when I was your age. Is that okay?" Astrid asked her, and she nodded her head happily. Hiccup went to sit down by Toothless to watch this; he'd never seen Astrid sing before and was genuinely curious. _"_ _People always say I have a laugh like my mother does. Guess that makes sense. She taught me how to smile when things get rough. I've got her spirit. She's always got my back. When I look at her I think, I want to be just like that!"_

" _When I love I give it all I've got! Like my mother does. When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray. Like my mother does. When I feel weak and unpretty, I know I'm beautiful and strong. Because I see myself like my mother does. Like my mother does."_ Well, Hiccup was officially impressed and so was anyone else in the room. Astrid was a great singer!

" _I never met a stranger; I can talk to anyone. Like my mother does. I let my temper fly, and she can walk away when she's had enough. She sees everybody for who they really are. I'm so thankful for her guidance. She helped me get this far!"_ Astrid took a breath as a few others entered and it just happened to be Stoick, Valka, and Astrid's parents. Her mother, Alva Hofferson just smiled wide with a hand over her heart listening to her daughter sing the song to Emma that she used to sing to her.

" _When I love I give it all I've got! Like my mother does. When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray. Like my mother does. When I feel weak and unpretty, I know I'm beautiful and strong. Because I see myself like my mother does. Like my mother does."_ Astrid took a deep breath as Emma looked up at her smiling. _"She's a rock. She is grace. She's an angel. She's my heart and soul. She does it all!"_ she held the note a few seconds before smiling and looking down at Emma who now laid her head on Astrid's shoulder and closed her eyes contently.

" _When I love I give it all I've got, like my mother does. When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray, like my mother does. When I'm weak and unpretty, I know I'm beautiful and strong. Because I see myself like my mother does. Like my mother does!"_ she leaned her head on Emma's while swaying her a bit, _"I hear people sayin', I'm starting to look like my mother does."_ Astrid finished as Emma hugged her tightly, then Astrid kissed her forehead.

"You and Papa tuck me in now?" Emma asked with a big yawn.

"Of course," Astrid replied as she looked to Hiccup who got up and began moving towards them. In the silence, cracking could be heard, and they all froze.

"Toothless, was that sound what I think it was?" Hiccup asked slowly as he turned to look at Toothless.

" _Its hatching!"_ Toothless told him quickly as he was already on his feet and watching the egg that had started to smoke and crack. The fireworm dragons moved on to the ground, and everyone took a few steps back having no idea what was about to happen. _"Take cover; they still explode when they hatch!"_

"Toothless, Cloudjumper! Wing block!" Hiccup called to them. Toothless hurried over to Astrid, Emma, and Hiccup then put up his wings to shield them. Cloudjumper did the same to the rest of the group that was sitting in the nest as the egg exploded. Toothless put down his wings and looked over at the fire pit to see a baby Night Fury sitting on the coal bed yawning loudly and then looking around at everything.

"It is so cute," Heather giggled as Toothless moved closer to the baby dragon and sniffed it a few times then licked the baby's forehead as it crooned and nuzzled under Toothless's chin. The baby Night Fury was black with dark gray patches and light purple eyes.

" _It's a girl,"_ Toothless told Hiccup glancing back at him now.

"Seems likes she's taking a shine to you bud. What are you going to name her since you just became her adoptive father?" Hiccup inquired.

" _Nightstar, the scale pattern on her forehead makes a star..."_ Toothless replied as he used his tail to pull over a small bucket of fish and dump it out before the baby dragon he had now named Nightstar. Toothless ate a few of the fish, and then he regurgitated them back up before Nightstar who gave a gummy smile and began to suck them back.

"Her teeth won't come in for a while huh?" Emma asked curiously.

" _No little one, they won't. Two months for them to come in,"_ Toothless told her.

"Oh! Are you her Daddy now?" Emma looked at Toothless; the dragon nodded to her once.

"Time for bed little one, you can play with Nightstar tomorrow." Hiccup picked Emma up again taking her to her room.

"Night Papa!" Emma hugged him as he kissed her cheek then left the room after shutting her door when Stingwhip and Windstrike had entered and curled up around her bed. Hiccup returned to the main area to see Nightstar snuggling against Toothless comfortably and sleeping.

"You staying out here tonight bud?" Hiccup asked him.

" _Yeah, she seems pretty content close to the fire."_ Toothless replied calmly. _"I get the distinct feeling we're being watched,"_ he growled a bit as Hiccup looked around trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Toothless finally got up as Nightstar cooed for him to return. _"Stay here,"_ he instructed her as she laid back down and Toothless launched into the air and out of the nest.

"Where is he going?" Valka questioned quickly.

"He said he felt like we were being watched, I assume he is going to search for the source of the feeling," Hiccup replied. After twenty minutes of waiting and admiring Nightstar, Toothless came back, and he wasn't alone. There was another Night Fury with him, an older one and it was a female with purple/pink eyes.

" _Hiccup, this is Nightstar's mother. Her mate and other offspring were killed by Drago, she took her only remaining egg and flew to safety. She left it here and led Drago away from the island and has now returned to make sure her baby is alright. I told her she could stay here for safety under Icefire, and she has agreed."_ Toothless explained to him as the female dragon was hiding behind Toothless a little, clearly nervous.

" _I see the resemblance, she doesn't trust us, does she?"_ Hiccup replied now, and Toothless shook his head. Hiccup turned his attention to the female Night Fury now and inched closer. _"Hey, it's alright. You don't need to fear us, we're friends of the dragons."_ the female dragon eyed him carefully as Hiccup put his palm out to her and she sniffed it while stepping forward. _"You can trust us. That man who took your mate and other eggs is my enemy; he took my mate from me too,"_ Hearing this, the female Night Fury pressed her snout to Hiccup's palm as he smiled a little.

" _Thank you for understanding our kind."_ the female told him.

" _You're welcome. Do you have a name?"_ Hiccup asked her.

" _I was always called Nightskye,"_ she replied.

"Then that is what we'll continue to call you. Welcome to your new home, Nightskye, a paradise for all dragons." Hiccup said to her.

" _It's beautiful. And thank you, Toothless for helping take care of my baby. She attached to you rather quickly,"_ Nightskye informed with a smile.

" _I know what it's like to lose everything and have no family and our kind is limited as it is,"_ Toothless responded to her.

"So this Night Fury is going to be living here?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, this is Nightskye. She is Nightstar's mother, and her mate and other babies were slain by Drago. She led him away from the island and then came back to make sure her baby was alright and now she has chosen to reside here," Hiccup explained.

"It's cute. We have our own little Night Fury family here now." Astrid linked her hand to Hiccup's with a smile.

"We certainly do, one family under the son. Peace will be restored when Drago is gone, and others understand the truth," Hiccup nodded in agreement. For the next few hours it was Nightskye and Toothless relaxing and keeping Nightstar content and everyone else just sitting around and watching or talking about things regarding dragons. Nightskye was able to offer more information on Night Furies that Hiccup added to the dragon manual. As it got later, everyone began to leave except for Astrid and the Heir's to the other chieftains since they were staying in the nest tonight. The Heirs got comfortable on their sleeping pads, covered up and lying down while Hiccup led Astrid to his room where they cuddled up against Stormfly since Toothless was saying in the main area with Nightskye and Nightstar. All in all, it was a good day and night. Now everyone could just sleep in peace.


	22. Time to Think

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Time To Think

Things seemed to get better after that night when Nightskye decided to stay in the nest with her daughter Nightstar and Toothless as an adoptive father figure to the little one. It had in fact been two months already since then and everyone seemed to be doing great. Astrid and Hiccup loved their relationship, it was going much easier and less stressful now that Emma wasn't calling Astrid her mother anymore. Hiccup and Astrid used two nights out of the week where she spent the night in Hiccup's room at the nest against Stormfly or Toothless who now always stayed close to Nightskye and Nightstar as a protective father and mate would even if the two Night Furies weren't mated. Hiccup could see that Toothless was falling in love with Nightskye but felt it would be too soon to move in and mate.

Hiccup spent almost every day training the Heir's of the other chieftains about dragons. Classes, species, names were known because they had been covered by mainly Hilda and Astrid while Hiccup recovered from his stomach ailment which lasted three days total the final two being the worst with him barely able to leave his bed without throwing up. Emma and Astrid took care of him the best they could, it was cute too watch Emma try and keep her father down when he wanted to get up. Emma went as far as trying to sit on his chest but it only resulted in Hiccup sitting up rather quickly and puking in the bucket beside him. This is when Astrid informed her that sitting on his chest wasn't the best idea, and Emma nodded saying she wouldn't do it again.

When Hiccup felt better, he started the training for the others by taking them into the forest to start indentifying dragons and seeing them in their natural habitat. It went in sections, changing it up every few days to learn something new. It took the full two months but finally today, they were being tested as dragon riders and trainers by Hiccup himself. Hiccup's choice in tests today, was the Terrible Terror messengers. It would be an all day test, but they would get to use their already bonded dragons as part of the test. Heather from Berserker Isle bonded with a female Razorwhip that she named Windshear. Thuggary from Meathead Island bonded with a male Thunderdrum that gave the name of Thornado to. Thyra, the Heiress of Outcast Island had a male Deadly Nadder who was named Sunblast. Magnus, Madgut's son from the Murderous Mountains Island bonded with a male Monstrous Nightmare that was given the name Phoenix.

Svein of the Peacekeeper Tribe and Sigurd of the Visithugs Tribe both bonded with Gronckles. The names were Stomper for Sigurd's and Crusher for Svein's. Helka of the Shivering Shores bonded with a male Nadder that was named Poisonspike. Camicazi of Bog Isle bonded with a female Razorwhip given the name of Whipspear to. Finally, Egil, the son of Anders and Heir to the Hysterics Tribe bonded with a female Monstrous Nightmare who he called Inferna. Right now, he was taking a morning flight with Toothless and rounding up the nine Terrible Terrors that would be needed for today's test.

" _So, when are you going to ask Astrid to marry you?"_ Toothless inquired while they were flying.

" _When are you going to ask Nightskye to mate you?"_ Hiccup countered and now silence between them. _"You know I love Astrid, bud, but I got other things to do first. I want...Drago gone before I ask her. I can't risk losing her because of him,"_

" _Understandable and I think Nightskye wants the same."_ Toothless replied.

" _Nobody is going to be safe or happy until he's gone,"_ Hiccup sighed heavily as he looked back and made sure the Terrors were still following them.

" _I agree. We'll defeat him, Hiccup. You and me together, well, with Icefire too."_ Toothless stated. _"You think these guys are ready?"_

" _Yeah, they will be fine. Part of the test is also carrying a rider with them, they have to bring their parents back here, and then they can watch the award ceremony before all going home,"_ Hiccup responded.

" _Interesting, ready to get back then?"_ Toothless inquired.

" _Might as well get it started. Back to Berk bud,"_ Hiccup told him as Toothless whipped around and headed back to the island since they hadn't gone very far from it and the Terrible Terrors were following close behind.

(Berk)

"Where is he, Astrid? He told us to meet at 8am in the ring and here we are and he's nowhere," Magnus huffed.

"Hush, he'll be here." Astrid rolled her eyes while sitting on Stormfly's back with Emma in front of her. As if on queue, Hiccup flew into the ring with Toothless and landed on the ground and then gave the group of Terrors the command to sit on the wooden perch behind him along the wall. "See, told you," she remarked while braiding Emma's hair for her, apparently now she wanted to wear it like Astrid's.

"Hello, Milady and Lil lady," Hiccup greeted them as he always did by giving Emma a kiss on the cheek and Astrid one on the lips. After that, he put his hands up to silence everyone, "Welcome, Hairy Hooligans of Berk, to the first public dragon training and rider test! Today, these nine young riders will be tested on everything they have learned here about dragons in the last two months. Heirs to the Archipelago Islands you're from, are you ready?"

"Yes!" they said together.

"Then we'll start. Your test will be in phases. First being that you will each choose a Terrible Terror sitting behind me on the perch. You will earn its trust and name it. When that is completed, we'll move to phase two of the test which I will explain when we get to it. On the plasma blast, you can begin." Hiccup announced as they prepared themselves, Hiccup snapped his fingers as Toothless fired a blast into the sky, and the rushed to the perch to complete the first phase.

The first phase went pretty fast, took a total of thirty minutes for the nine examinees to pick a Terrible Terror, earn the trust of it, and finally name it. When they were done, they lined up once more with their dragon on their shoulder and awaiting the next phase. "Not bad. Well done, and you've all passed phase one. Next up is training them to be a messenger dragon, to do this effectively you will be taking your Terror and bonded dragon to your home island. Then sending just the Terror back to me with a message saying you arrived. Phase three is I will return your Terror to you with a message that says to come back with your chief or chieftess on dragon back. Understood?" Hiccup asked.

"Perfectly," the group replied.

"At the sound of the roar, you can head off." Hiccup put his hand up as they got ready. Toothless lifted his head and gave a roar, the soon to be riders mounted their bonded dragon and sped out of the ring entrance single file and then split off heading to their home islands. "And now, we wait. Thuggary, Svein, Sigurd, and Helka will likely reach their islands first. Following them will be Magnus, Camicazi, Egil, Thyra, and Heather last because they are farther out." Hiccup stated while lying against Toothless and Emma came to sit in his lap.

"Think they can do it?" Hilda inquired.

"I wouldn't be testing them if I had doubts," Hiccup replied with closed eyes. For now, all they could do was wait for the Terrible Terrors to return to Berk with the message that the riders reached their islands safely. Hiccup knew the distance to each island with a Terror because he trained Sharpshot as a messanger for him to the other islands to cut back on ship trips.

By the end of three hours, all the Terrors had made it back to Berk and Hiccup checked the messages over. After confirming they all reached their islands safely, he sent each Terror back to it's respected trainer with a message telling them to go ahead and return with their chief or chieftess. During this waiting period, lunch time took place for the Tribe so in the Great Hall, they all ate while waiting for the riders to come back. After the first hour and a half, Helka and Sigurd were back first. By the two hour mark, Thuggary and Svein reached Berk. Next to arrive was Camicazi, then Magnus, finally Egil, Thyra, and last at the end of three hours was Heather.

"Excellent timing for all of you," Hiccup announced as the Chieftains were up sitting with Stoick and Valka outside of the ring while Hiccup stood before the riders that stood by their dragons. "Final phase is a test of knowledge. I'm going to ask you your dragon class, species name, gender, and the name of your dragon," he stated.

"We're ready, Hiccup." they nodded sure of themselves.

"Good, then we'll start with you, Heather." Hiccup pointed to her.

"My dragon is a female Razorwhip, sharp class. Her name is Windshear." Heather said firmly.

"Right down the line, Thuggary?" Hiccup motioned to him.

"Bonded dragon is a male Thunderdrum, tidal class. The name is, Thornado." Thuggary replied. For the next ten minutes, it went down the line of the remaining seven riders.

"You've all worked very hard to get where you are now from where you started knowing nothing. You know dragon classes, names of different species, you know your dragons and have trained them well. I'm impressed and now proud to tell you all that you've passed your final exams. I name you lead trainers and riders of your own home islands. Congratulations," Hiccup smiled to them as he went down the line and pinned a silver pin to the left side of their clothing on the chests. Each pin places showed the symbol of their dragon's class. Hiccup stepped back as everyone began to clap for them.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Camicazi murmured.

"Don't thank me, you did all this. I just guided," Hiccup chuckled as Toothless came beside him and nudged against his face. "Time to celebreate!" he called out, "Everyone to the hall for a feast to honor our the new riders and the allies we've made!" All cheering happily, they made their way to the Great Hall to start the party.

(5:00 pm)

Everyone was having a great time hanging out. There was food, dancing, laughing, talking, so much was going on and everyone enjoyed the festivities. More fun was that in three weeks, Hiccup was turning twenty-one right around Snoggletog time. Astrid, Hilda, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Gobber, Stoick, and Valka were all working on a party for him with help from little Emma who knew her father well with suggesting foods, gifts, and decorations. Hiccup loved everything that was going on, he never imagined he could be this happy to have been shot down and by his own sister at that. He never would have guessed that he'd end up on the island that Cloudjumper had taken him from. In either case, he was beyond happy to have all he did. Family, friends, his daughter, his girlfriend, and Toothless. What made it better than this? Nothing.

However, Hiccup noticed something. Toothless was on edge tonight as if something bad was about to happen and the fears became realized when Toothless rushed to his side and told him, _"Drago is here."_ That was all it took for Hiccup's mood to alter from good to anger.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid asked seeing his eyes narrow.

"Drago..." Hiccup growled out almost as Astrid gasped and the room quieted down; they'd never seen him look so angry before.

"Daddy! Is that mean man back?" Emma said with worry while hurrying over and clinging to his leg. Hiccup knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, he is baby girl. But don't worry, Daddy is going to take care of him for good. I need you to stay in here with Windstrike and Stingwhip, okay? I need to know you're safe," Hiccup told her as she nodded and hugged him tightly trying to fight back the tears. Hiccup released her and stepped back getting on Toothless's back. "Dad, keep everyone in the hall. You don't know how Drago fights and he'll go after anyone close to me, and if I lose someone else, I might just lose my mind..." he said slowly.

"No, Hiccup. This man has hurt you enough, and you aren't alone anymore. We're a Tribe, and when you attack one of us, you attack all of us, so we all fight back." Stoick said firmly.

"Here here, I agree with Stoick. You also have allies on your side too, lad." Vidar informed while the other chieftains nodded.

"Sorry, but this is my battle. He started it and I'm going to end it once and for all." Hiccup said coldly as Stingwhip used his tails and opened the doors to the Great Hall up while Toothless took off into the sky, it wasn't quite dark yet, but it would be soon.

(Outside)

"We meet again dragon rider," came Drago's voice as soon as Hiccup was close enough to hear him.

"Cut the civil greetings. We both know you came here to kill me. I don't see an army of men, so what? Plan to take me on yourself?" Hiccup inquired while Toothless snarled at him.

"Oh no, I brought something much better. I'd like for you to meet the king of all dragons, the alpha Bewilderbeast!" Drago announced as he waved his staff around yelling out and a large black and gray Bewilderbeast emerged from the water as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"No chance, Drago. Icefire!" Hiccup called out as there was some shaking and Icefire emerged from over the peaks of the nest roaring out.

"It seems we both have a Bewilderbeast then. Good, I was beginning to think this wouldn't be a challenge." Drago smirked as he used his bullhook to command his Bewilderbeast to go after Icefire. It was then the two dragons began fighting one another, the Hooligans and other guests had come out to watch in fear, this wasn't good at all. Hiccup needed to get them to stop fighting, he shot forward on Toothless to wave his staff around and try to break them up but it wasn't working. Two bewilderbeasts locked in a battle for dominance, whoever won would be the new alpha of the dragons. Drago's Bewilderbeast bit Icefire's neck and forced him down, then finally used it's massive tusks to pierce Icefire's chest and Hiccup's eyes widened in fear.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled out when Drago's Bewilderbeast stepped back and roared out, the dragons on Berk began to turn their attention to him and fly over, and Hiccup could tell it's because they were under its control now except for Toothless who seemed not to follow the Bewilderbeast's instructions.

"Why does that look familiar? Oh, right. Being pierced in the chest is how I killed your lover, wasn't it?" Drago snickered as Hiccup's eyes darkened to a glare.

"Oh, this isn't gonna be good..." Hilda bit her bottom lip. All of Berk knew how sensitive Hiccup was about when his wife was killed and now her killer was taunting Hiccup with the nightmare.

"Hiccup! Don't listen to him, babe!" Astrid called to him.

"You've moved on, how nice. Maybe I should kill her too, that got your fighting spirit up last year..." Drago grinned as he commanded his Bewilderbeast to fire at Astrid who had Emma right beside her. Hiccup saw it's neck glow; he'd learned it from Icefire when the ice was coming. Hiccup shot down towards the ground as the ice released from the dragon's mouth, Toothless wrapped his wings around the three of them, and the ice sealed them inside.

"No!...No no...Hiccup!" Valka yelled out as she rushed to the ice, trying to punch and break through it, but it was no use. The ice was just too thick. It was now that everyone saw the center of the ice glowing blue as Stoick and Hilda backed up Valka, in seconds, the ice exploded apart, and they saw Toothless giving off his blue light and snarling at Drago's Bewilderbeast, Drago himself looked completely shocked. Toothless lifted his wings revealing Hiccup to be holding Astrid and Emma close to him and all three unharmed from the ice blast.

" _Are you okay, Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked looking back at him. Hiccup could only manage a nod as he got up and looked at Astrid and Emma.

"Get clear of here, Toothless, and I are going to finish this..." Hiccup warned coldly, the two girls nodded and backed up as Hiccup got back on Toothless and they took to the sky. "You want a fight; you got one! Toothless, let's take them down!"

" _I thought you'd never ask!"_ Toothless replied as he charged a blast and fired it at the Bewilderbeast's head to confuse it, and then the two of them looped around and headed right for Drago, and his dragon who fired another blast of ice but Hiccup and Toothless veered off to avoid it. Drago laughed seeing that Hiccup was no longer on Toothless's back when the Night Fury flew upside down then Toothless grinned a little as Drago looked forward again to see Hiccup coming in on his own with his wings out and holding Inferno at the ready.

Flying past Drago, Hiccup released the gas and when far enough past the two, he set it off causing an explosion and Drago to his the ground and the bullhook out of reach. Hiccup looked forward seeing the bewilderbeast's tail. "Not again...Toothless, it's now or never!" Toothless got right under him and caught him as they shot up past the tail and whipped around to land near Drago. Hiccup activated the flame blade and threw it at the ground in front of Drago to keep him from getting the bullhook and controlling the other Bewilderbeast again. "It's over, Drago..." Hiccup told him while putting his wings away in his suit.

"No, I refuse to lose to you! I still have him!" Drago yelled pointing to his Bewilderbeast; only the dragon didn't attack again. It shied away shamefully at Toothless's snarling before it dove back into the water and swam off knowing it was defeated. Toothless roared again as the dragons listened to him and landed behind Hiccup and Toothless.

"Now do you get it. This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end, now." Hiccup told him firmly.

"NEVER!" Drago roared out as he forced himself up and tacked Hiccup down.

"Papa!" Emma cried in fear for her father, Astrid held her close to soothe her, but she was just as worried. Drago and Hiccup went at it on the ground, just the two of them and shockingly enough, they were evenly matched when it came to fighting one another even though Hiccup was smaller and didn't look to have a lot of muscle. The fight had gone on a good twenty minutes before Hiccup got stabbed in the side with a dagger from Drago, he yelled out in pain, but the anger remained.

Hiccup used his elbow to hit Drago in the face, then bent his legs to his chest and kicked Drago off of him. The man went flying backward onto his back while Hiccup got to his feet slowly before removing the dagger from his side. Hiccup panted and cringed while doing so but didn't stop. "I'm not going to let you win again..." Hiccup growled as Toothless used his tail to toss Hiccup's Inferno towards him, Hiccup caught it with ease.

"Come on now; you won't hurt me. You didn't even finish me off a year ago; you just used your dragons to overpower me." Drago coughed a little with a hand over his chest.

Hiccup punched him in the face, "That was for invading my nest and hurting my dragons," Hiccup said before he kicked the side of his face, "That was for capturing and torturing me for two weeks," now Hiccup grabbed Drago's arms and broke both before headbutting him. Hiccup kicked Drago to his knees as he withdrew Inferno once more and ignited the blade, he glanced towards Toothess who put his wings up to shield it from sight. Hiccup saw fear rise in Drago's eyes as he thrust the sword into Drago's heart, the man coughed up blood while basically choking on it. "And that was for killing my wife you son of a bitch," his voice was cold and emotionless before twisting the blade and watching the life drain from Drago's eyes. The man slumped forward as the last breath left his lips, Hiccup pulled the sword out and retracted it before pushing Drago's body to the ground.

Hiccup backed up with a void look in his eyes, _"Hiccup, are you alright?"_ he heard Toothless ask him, but he didn't answer his friend.

" _Just...get me out of here, Toothless, please?"_ Hiccup replied after a few moments. At the urgency of his friend's voice, Toothless lowered his wings and let Hiccup on his back; Hiccup kept his head down.

"Hiccup?" Valka tried to reach for him.

"Emma, be good for your grandparents, aunt, and Astrid." Hiccup said to his daughter.

"But...where are you going, Papa?" Emma asked sadly now, Hiccup leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy just needs some time alone. I won't be gone long, day or two. Promise you'll be good?" Hiccup looked at her.

"I will. Keep him safe, Toothy..." Emma rubbed Toothless's neck.

" _I will, little one."_ Toothless nuzzled her face before she backed up and then took to the sky. Slowly, everyone turned to Drago's lifeless body. It was a little surreal; Hiccup killed him. That isn't what they imagined he'd do when he said he'd give back what Drago did to him, at the same time, it was to be expected because Drago put him through so much and apparently many others too. Hiccup got revenge for himself and anyone else Drago had hurt, and now he needed time alone.

"I think it's a good time to just settle down for the night. Hiccup seems like he'll be gone a few days to clear his head, and we'll give him his space." Stoick stated. Nodding in agreement, everyone began to clean up and head home for the night. It was early but there wasn't much else going on and certainly no celebrating anymore. As always, Emma insisted on staying with Astrid while her father was gone so Astrid agreed to spend the night at the Haddock household until Hiccup returned. The chieftains and Heir's would be leaving in the morning on their dragons and until Hiccup returned, everyone was just going to go about regular business.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Hiccup didn't care where they went, he just needed to get away. Had he wanted to kill Drago? Of course not, any matter of killing was something Hiccup didn't like or want to take part in. However, Drago was a madman who had hurt him and others in so many ways, Hiccup had to put a stop to it but that didn't mean it didn't bother him to know he drove his flaming sword into Drago's heart mercilessly. Hiccup and Toothless set down on Dragon Island, the one they named after the defeat of Red Death, to rest for the night. Once landed, Toothless laid down inside the small cave while Hiccup sat against him and stayed quiet. He needed to clear his head. Drago was finally gone and he felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. But what now? Hiccup needed this time alone to think about where his life was going next.


	23. Very Soon

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Very Soon

Thus far, Hiccup had been gone about three days and staying on Dragon Island, but none of the Hooligans knew where he was. On a Night Fury, Hiccup could go anywhere, and at that, he had a three-day start. Emma was doing alright, she missed her father but knew he needed time to calm down and think so she was just going to be a good girl for her family and Astrid until he got back. The Haddock family and Astrid were equally as worried but understood that Hiccup hadn't wanted to kill Drago and only did what he did so the man's reign of terror over dragons and humans would stop. Now both species were safe from a madman, there was still Viggo, Ryker, and the Dragon Hunter Tribe to worry about but that would be another time.

The Chieftains and Heir's had all left Berk with their Terrible Terrors and bonded dragons, promising to stay in touch with one another. Astrid was Hiccup's second in command when it came to dragon related things so she did inform the newly made dragon riders that they would have to train their Terrors to get to the other islands too.

With that settled on, they all left to return to their homes and asked for notification when Hiccup returned because they wanted to know if he was okay, also that if help were needed, then they would be there to assist.

For Hiccup, he was just staying with Toothless and doing a lot of thinking about things that regarded his life and where it would go now that Selby had was avenged and Drago finally gone from everyone's lives. Hiccup always told himself over the last year that he would move on when he got revenge for Drago killing Selby, and now he had done exactly that. He was left with figuring out where to take his life next. Hiccup had fulfilled his father's wishes, and even Selby's; he defeated Red Death and set the dragons free from her control, he taught others his way of life, and the peace can be obtained, Hiccup also beat Drago and that in itself made the Archipelago safer. On Selby's side of things, Hiccup moved on with Astrid and was happy again, so was Emma. So now what did he do with his life?

" _Well, Hiccup, we've been gone three days now. Feel any better?"_ Toothless asked him curiously in the silence between them.

Hiccup let off a heavy sigh while poking at the fire before them, _"Yes and no. I'm glad Drago is gone, but knowing I'm the one who killed him doesn't feel too great,"_ he finally said.

" _I can imagine it didn't feel right. Here we are trying to spread peace between people and dragon, then this happens. I know you didn't want to kill him, Hiccup, but it was for the good of everyone around. You saw what he did before attacking us, and he used that Bewilderbeast to take control of all the dragons. Thor only knows what he could have done with them if you hadn't put a stop to it,"_ Toothless insisted to his friend.

" _And I know that Toothless, but it still doesn't feel good to know I took another life and humans at that."_ Hiccup replied while staring at the dancing flames in front of him.

" _He is gone now, and everyone is safe. Including you, Emma, Astrid, your family, and friends. His death has saved many other lives, try not to keep beating yourself up so much. What else is on your mind? I know it's more than just this,"_ Toothless inquired in hopes of taking Hiccup's mind of the fact he emotionlessly killed Drago three days ago.

" _Just trying to figure out where to take my life next. I mean I've defeated Red Death and Drago, dragons and humans are safer than ever before because of that. Also, I've spread peace to ten islands and converted dragon killers to dragon lovers, trainers, and riders. Even for Selby, I moved on with someone else who both my daughter and I love more than words will ever say. Emma sees Astrid as a mother and even started calling her Mommy a while back until I talked to her. So, what's next for me, ya know?"_ Hiccup sighed a little closing his eyes.

" _You fell in love again and are dating Astrid, but you haven't moved on entirely Hiccup. You've hesitated on asking her to marry you when you know you want to,"_ Toothless told him.

" _You think I didn't have a good reason? As soon as Drago learned of Astrid and me, he threatened to kill her..."_ Hiccup clenched his fist.

" _Hiccup, I think you're missing my point here. I understood why you hesitated while Drago was alive, but what is stopping you now that he is dead? Even Emma wants you to marry her; I heard that conversation you two had. The only thing holding you back is you, my friend,"_ Toothless pointed out before nuzzling his face to Hiccup's face.

" _I'm just scared to lose her, Toothless. Every time I feel like things are going to be okay, something comes along to change it,"_ Hiccup looked down.

" _Then keep fighting, Hiccup. Fight with everything you have to keep your family safe. You're not alone anymore; it's not just you, Emma, and our dragons in the nest. It's Viking and dragons living together and spread out over ten islands, that's all because of you! Because you fought to spread peace, struggled to show people the truth and now look at how much happier everyone is because of it."_ Toothless encouraged him as Hiccup looked over at his draconic friend. _"You love Astrid and want her to be your wife, and Emma wants her to become her mother. I say you stop denying yourself that joy and just do it. Even I am going to ask Nightskye to be my mate in three weeks because I love her and want a life with her."_

" _You're right, Toothless. I can't keep living in fear, I do love her, and I won't let anything take away my happiness again,"_ Hiccup said as he smiled some and rubbed Toothless's head a few times and looked up at the sky.

Right now, it was only midday. Hiccup could leave now and get back to Berk in two hours or wait a little longer to plan this out and get back for dinner. He would hold on, first thing he needed to do was talk to his parents and then Astrid's to learn the traditions Berk had for engagement and marriage. When Hiccup had asked Selby, he just made her a ring and asked. Something told Hiccup that it wasn't the same process when you lived among a Tribe of Vikings, this would certainly prove interesting for him.

(Dinner Time; Berk)

Hiccup had it all planned out, but only after he spoke to his and Astrid's parents first to make sure he abided by all the traditions his Tribe had in place for situations like these. Hiccup planned to propose, if all went well, during Snoggletog in front of everyone. Hiccup had just landed back on Berk and saw it pretty quiet, his assumption was that they were all in the Great Hall for dinner like they were every night. Dismounting from Toothless, Hiccup sent him back to the nest so he could see Nightskye and Nightstar as he put his hands on the hall doors and pushed one of them open before walking in and noticing that it had gone quiet and everyone was looking at him standing there.

"Hiccup," Valka whispered as she instantly got to her feet and walked towards him, Stoick and Hilda following as well. Hiccup waved to them with a soft smile, although, he didn't see Astrid or Emma because they would have run up and tackled him on sight.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Sis..." Hiccup greeted them.

"We're so glad you've returned safely son. It has been a few days," Stoick said once they approached him and Valka hugged him, then Hilda, and finally Stoick.

"I needed to clear my head. Where's Astrid and Emma?" Hiccup asked.

"Emma hasn't been feeling well since the morning after you left and wanted to be around Stingwhip so Astrid brought her to the nest so she could rest there. Gothi says it's just a stomach virus and she should be okay in a few days," Hilda enlightened. "Are you okay? You didn't look the greatest when you left,"

"I'm better than I was. I'm going to check on Emma and Astrid, and probably see you tomorrow morning for breakfast," Hiccup smiled at them as they nodded understanding, "Oh, Mom, Dad...I wanted to talk to you about something also. Perhaps after Emma is feeling better?"

Valka and Stoick blinked a little but nodded to him, "Of course, son. Just let us know when." Valka told him.

"I will. See you tomorrow and thanks for giving me my space." Hiccup then turned and left the Great Hall as he headed up the hill and towards the ice nest, it was going to be weird to be there and not have Icefire anymore. Hiccup knew what it meant too, that Toothless was the new alpha of the dragon based on what happened. Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Icefire and became the alpha and then Toothless defeated him, and that made him the alpha instead.

(Ice Nest)

Hiccup walked in the nest and hated the feeling of not seeing Icefire sitting in the water. Hiccup sighed as he looked to see Toothless with Nightskye and Nightstar. Finally, he moved to his home in the central area and saw Astrid laying on the ground against Stingwhip with Emma laying in her arms whimpering and holding her stomach. Hiccup frowned because he didn't like when his little girl was sick, and if he had the power to do it, he would take it upon himself so she would be okay. Astrid looked terrible too; it was evident she hadn't slept for a while trying to take care of Emma in his absence. Didn't that just make him feel great about himself? Hiccup stepped out from behind the wall to make himself known, Astrid was first to see him.

"Hiccup, Thank Thor you're alright," Astrid whispered, and at the sound of his name, Emma lifted her head and looked at him. Hiccup smiled while kneeling down with his arms out to her. Emma's eyes filled with tears as she got off of Astrid and hurried into his arms, Hiccup picked her up and hugged her carefully.

"Papa," she cried.

"Ssh now baby girl. Daddy is here; it's okay. Calm down, or you'll make your belly upset again. I'm back now, and I promise I won't leave for more than a day again. I just needed a little time to think about things," Hiccup told her.

"Can you make me some of your belly better medicine?" Emma asked tiredly.

"Of course I can, and then you need to get some sleep, or it won't work right." Hiccup smiled as Emma nodded to him and got out of his arms to go to the washroom, Hiccup offered his hand and helped Astrid to her feet. "You need some sleep too,"

"I'm okay for now; I'll go to bed early. I'm glad you're back. Are you alright?" Astrid hugged him, and he returned it happily.

"I'm doing better, like I said, needed a little time to think is all. I wasn't far, just on Dragon Island with Toothless. Thank you for taking care of Emma for me," Hiccup smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips before breaking it to start getting the stuff to make the medicine for Emma.

"She was no trouble at all, the first night we spent in your parent's and sister's house. By dinner time of the second night, she wanted to stay in here with the dragons, so this is where we've been since." Astrid informed him calmly.

"I still appreciate it, Astrid. I'm glad she's so comfortable with you," Hiccup replied as he started mixing the ingredients together while boiling a small pan of water on the hook that sat over the fire. When he was done mixing things, he poured it into the boiling water and stirred it together while the color changed from bright to a dark green and then he added a few more things separate. Emma returned from the washroom and sat down as Hiccup ladled a few scoops into a wooden cup and blew on it to cool it off before handing it to his daughter, sipped it slowly. It was tea with the herbal ingredients measured out to Emma's age, half of that an adult would get.

"How do you feel now sweetie?" Astrid asked her with a smile.

"A little," Emma replied while drinking in sections until it was gone.

"Now go on and lay down in bed, let the medicine do it's just job. You should feel a lot better tomorrow morning," Hiccup told her as Emma nodded to him, she hugged him and then Astrid before moving to her room to lie down on her bed, Stingwhip and Windstrike entering right behind her and then the door shut closed.

"I guess your medicine is more efficient," Astrid shrugged.

"Mine uses an ingredient you wouldn't expect," Hiccup chuckled a little as Astrid arched her brow at him. "Dragon saliva, specifically, Toothless's. It's got properties that make them immune to most illnesses which is why only a few things will make them sick like the Blue Oleander and eels. When it's mixed with a few other things and boiled together into a tea, it will counter act her illness, make her tired, and remove pain. Hence why resting is key to the medicine, it does the work while the body is idle making it easier to heal."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. No wonder you don't stay sick for long," Astrid smiled as she and Hiccup kissed lightly.

"And now you need to go get yourself something to eat from the hall and then sleep, babe. I'll come by and see you after the meeting with my parents, few things to talk about regarding the village and more dragon training or something," Hiccup told her as she nodded.

"You promise?" Astrid inquired.

"I give my word, Milady," Hiccup nodded, they shared another kiss as she whistled for Stormfly and jumped on her back before the Nadder took to the air and headed out of the nest. Hiccup took in a deep breath; tomorrow was going to be step one in his plans to propose to Astrid. He was more sure of this choice than anything else, he loved her and was going to make sure she knew it when the first three phases were over.

(Next Morning; After Breakfast)

As planned, right after breakfast Hilda took Emma who was feeling much better thanks to Hiccup's medicine while Hiccup stayed in the hall with his parents to speak to them about the possibility of marrying Astrid. He did get to see her too, and she looked amazing after a good nights sleep, and he did promise again to see her after the meeting with his parents, that was phase one. Hiccup sat down across from them and took a breath to calm down, how did you tell your parents you wanted to get married and needed to know how to go about it?

"What's on your mind son?" Stoick asked him first.

"I'm not sure how to do this, so I'm just going to say it outright," Hiccup looked at them both seriously, "I love Astrid with my everything, and she adores my daughter as if she were her child. I want to ask Astrid to marry me," he began and saw their eyes widen with surprise, "and I want to know how its done traditionally for Vikings in a Tribe," he finished.

"Well, all you need to do is talk to her parents and ask their blessing in proposing to her. Things would be different if you were under eighteen, but over that age and you being an Heir to Berk, you get first to pick in a bride." Valka informed him smiling wide.

"Wait, really? That's it; I just have to as her parents for their blessing and permission?" Hiccup asked surprised at the answer. That was all he had to do?!

"In most traditions for Tribes, the Heir to the Chief would get the first pick in a bride for his reign of Chiefdom. Meaning before anyone another male in their Tribe, or other Tribes got to try for the maiden's hand in marriage; the upcoming Chief would comb through the available females of their age for a bride. If one found, a marriage contract would begin between the two families and those two would decide on everything related to the ceremony itself. If the upcoming Chief didn't find someone in his or her Tribe, then he was free to search in other Tribes for a suitable wife for the marriage contract process going the same way with the families arranging everything. If the maiden were from another Tribe, she would move to her new husband's island." Stoick explained.

"So since I'm the son of the Chief, no one else can ask for her hand, and a marriage contract isn't needed because we're not minors?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"In most cases, the Heir will choose his bride, and the contract is only set up to ensure the couple marries. In an easier wording, the female might not be willing as it is considered arranged that she was chosen instead of marrying for love. However, here on Berk, we try to see if the Heir of the Chief will fall in love and then they marry because they both want too. Such as you and Astrid are in love and would undoubtedly both want the same things. And because you are one of the Heir's and both parents sets are willing, all you need to do is ask their permission and their blessing. Then us parents will handle the rest with a contract which we only use for the parents to agree to work together to plan the wedding according to the wants of the couple, traditions of the families and islands." Valka told him calmly.

"What if they don't agree even if Astrid and I want to get married, what happens then?" Hiccup inquired curiously.

"If that were to become the situation then us parents would work it out as we would if you two were minors. Where we'd work a contract for you to have Astrid's hand in marriage based on the laws that you're Heir and can have whoever you want. I don't think there will be a problem because you love Astrid and she loves you and us as parents love that you two are happy together and that's all we want for you both." Stoick smiled.

"Then I will go see them next. I told myself that I'd move on and be happy when Drago was gone and now that he is, I know what I want in my life." Hiccup said as he stood up and hurried out of the hall while both Stoick and Valka just smiled happily. Very soon there would be a wedding between two noble houses with a love that nothing can tear apart, the two of them couldn't wait to see Hiccup marry the love of his life and be happy once more.


	24. Let's Do It

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Let's Do It

Right after speaking to his parents, he went to see the Hofferson's to talk to them about asking for Astrid's hand in marriage. Hiccup had never been surer of anything, he loved Astrid, and he wanted her as his wife and Emma's adoptive mother. All he had to do was ask her parents and get their blessing, and then he could work on the engagement gift for her and propose. Which he still needed to plan how that would go, publically before the village or when they were alone and surprise everyone the next day, he also needed to decide what gift to get her. Or rather now as the idea struck him, he didn't need to buy one when he could make one due to his forge skills, and he had a few things put away just for this occasion.

Reaching the Hofferson residence, he checked to make sure Astrid wasn't there. Last he knew, she was with Hilda and Emma playing until he went to find them and fulfill his promise to spend time with Astrid when he finished up his business. Hiccup knocked on their door and waited for an answer from them. Colby, Astrid's father, opened the door and saw Hiccup there.

"Hiccup, happy to see you lad. What brings you over to our home? Astrid is with your sister and daughter right now," Colby informed smiling.

"I know, I came to talk to you and your wife if that's okay. I promise it won't take long?" Hiccup said quickly; he didn't want Astrid to see him there which is why he left Toothless at the nest this morning.

"Of course, come right in," Alva said as she came beside her husband now, Colby moved aside as Hiccup walked in with a smile and Colby closed the door. "Have a seat," she invited motioning to the table in the central area. Hiccup sat down and then the Hofferson parents did the same across from him.

"Are you here for Stoick?" Colby asked him.

Hiccup shook his head, "No. Well, yes and no. It's something that would involve you, them, Astrid and myself," Hiccup finally said as calmly as he could manage. It was a little nerve-wracking, he didn't have to do this with Selby since back then, neither of them had parents to go through, and Reynir hadn't minded them getting married at all even though they were sixteen at the time.

"Alright, what's going on then?" Alva inquired.

"I love your daughter with my everything, and I can't imagine my life without her in it. She makes me happier than I've ever been and Gods if she isn't amazing with my daughter who has called her 'Mommy' plenty of times. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her happiness and safety. I came to ask for your blessing and permission in asking for her hand in marriage," Hiccup finally said in a serious tone.

"Oh, you want to marry my little girl do you?" Colby expressed in a firm tone as Hiccup tensed a little in fear they'd say no but he still nodded to them. Colby and Alva smiled wide, "Well, it's about time boy!" the Hofferson father laughed as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Come now, Hiccup. Did you actually believe we would say no? We know how much you love Astrid and we would never deny you or Astrid the happiness of marriage. You have our permission and blessing, as long as you make the proposal in front of us. We'd like to see that moment," Alva placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I will do that for you. I still have the engagement gift to get, so it'll be a few days yet, but you will know when it's coming," Hiccup assured them with a smile, they nodded and shook hands although, Alva hugged him. After that, Hiccup left the Hofferson residence while trying to contain his excitement. He had to keep himself together while with Astrid or she would suspect something was up. Hiccup took a few deep breaths before making his way to where Hilda, Emma, and Astrid were and smiled upon reaching them.

"There you are," Astrid gleamed, "Did you just leave my parent's house?" Shit.

"Yeah, I did. It was something for Dad regarding that meeting this morning. It's all handled now and the rest of my day is devoted to you and my little girl," Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend, daughter, and little sister.

"Good, then I can get back to hanging with Gustav because he asked me to meet him on the beach for a picnic." Hilda giggled a little.

"He hurts you; I hurt him. Make that known," Hiccup warned as Hilda blushed a little. Gustav Larsen was two years younger than Hiccup, and his role model was Snotlout Jorgenson, that alone made Hiccup nervous about his sister having a crush on the young eighteen-year-old boy. Hilda was sixteen, but that didn't mean anything to Hiccup, he wouldn't let her get hurt over a mini Snotlout.

"Yes, almighty rider of a Night Fury and big brother of mine. I will make it know. See you later," Hilda hurried off before Hiccup could say anything, he mumbled something to himself about teenagers having crushes.

"She'll be fine, Hiccup. Hilda learned all her fighting skills from me ever since I saved her from a Deadly Nadder when she was eight, almost got carried off like you did and it's why Stoick and Valka kept her so sheltered until you came along," Astrid smiled and got up to hold his hand.

"Doesn't mean I can't worry about the only little sister I have," Hiccup sighed some but Astrid kissed him lightly, and he returned it.

"If Gustav is anything to Hilda like how Snotlout was to me for a while, don't worry so much. Hilda will put him in his place with a punch to the face or stomach." Astrid tried to relax him by massaging his shoulders. "Snotlout used to flirt with and hit on me all the time when we were fourteen or so. I don't think he stopped until I punched him in the gut and he gave up,"

"Exactly, I know how teenagers get. I got married at sixteen and had a child at seventeen. Of course, I'm going to worry about her," Hiccup muttered.

"Papa, can we go flying?" Emma asked happily.

"Up for a fly, babe?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid, and of course, she smiled and nodded in response while mounting Stormfly. Hiccup whistled for Toothless, and he came bounding out towards them happily, Hiccup climbed on his back and then placed Emma in front of him securely before the two dragons with riders aboard took to the sky. Hiccup was beyond happy, soon he would be proposing to Astrid, and they would start their lives together, Emma too.

(Five Days Later)

It took a full week and a lot of keeping Astrid distracted, but Hiccup finally finished the engagement gift for her and would be proposing tonight at dinner in front of the entire village. Distracting her had been a chore and a half, thankfully and as promised, Hiccup told Emma what he was going to do so she helped out a lot too. Stoick, Valka, Alva, and Colby were making sure things would be perfect for tonight; Hiccup didn't want anything going wrong. Hiccup was working in his personal forge in the nest, overlooking his final work on the piece. A gold bracelet with a charm representing her dragon, a Deadly Nadder, also one to represent Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.

Honestly, he still had no idea how he was going to do this. He had the gift, permission, and blessing but no clue what to say to Astrid. It wasn't often he was left speechless and not knowing what to say. Hiccup would have to wing it and pray to Odin for the best outcome which was Astrid saying yes to him. If she didn't, Hiccup had fully considered taking Emma and just leaving Berk for a while. Sure it seemed unfair but after all, this to get where he was now and have it crash before him would really hurt, and it wouldn't be something he could just recover from while on Berk. Hiccup looked at Toothless now, and his draconic friend offered a smile of comfort and encouragement.

" _Speak from the heart,"_ Toothless reminded.

" _I know bud, I know. Just nervous,"_ Hiccup replied while tucking the gift under the chest plate of his armor. "Well, let's get going." he took in a deep breath before mounting Toothless, and they took to the air, flew out of the nest and then towards the hall where everyone was gathering.

(Great Hall)

Entering the Great Hall, Hiccup looked around until he spotted Astrid who was sitting with her friends, Hilda, and Emma. The Hofferson parents weren't far from her, and of course, his parents were sitting at that table too and right nest to each other. Hiccup hadn't told them he was doing it tonight, but he assumed they'd figure it out by his actions. Hiccup felt Toothless push him with his snout as Hiccup glared at him and Toothless chuckled a little. Hiccup moved past the table where his parents and Astrid's parents sat; he shot them one look that said he was doing it tonight and they became excited and looked more closely. Nobody else besides those four and Emma knew about the proposal that was taking place in just moments. This was it, finally time to ask her in front of everyone.

Hiccup walked next to Astrid as she looked up at him smiling, "There you are," she giggled a little.

"Sorry that I'm a bit late, Milady. Did you save me a seat?" Hiccup joked with her.

"Don't I always? Come on, sit down so we can eat." Astrid invited.

"What? No greeting hug or a kiss first?" Hiccup asked as she blushed a little and gave him a nod before standing up in front of him. The room was quieter and probably because his mother or father had made them so they could hear this. Hiccup moved his hand to hers and held it within his as he stared into her blue eyes. "You know, as much as I tell you I love you, Astrid, I feel like I don't show it enough."

"Don't be stupid, Hiccup. You show me you love me every day with a hug and kiss, or us cuddling close when I sleep over," Astrid replied to him.

"But it's not enough, babe. You are amazing in so many ways. There is a reason you haven't seen me all day, and it's because I was trying to think of a way to prove to you how much I love you, and I think I have one. I'd like try it out now if that's okay with you?" Hiccup told her.

"Hiccup, you have nothing to prove about how much you love me. However, I know you're stubborn and will keep insisting so go ahead." Astrid smiled happily. Hiccup stepped back once as he reached under his chest armor but didn't pull out the gift yet.

"Astrid. You're smart, beautiful, strong, excellent fighter, dragon trainer, and rider. You are always here for me, and Emma, you care for her as if she were your child and I can't even begin to tell you how much your smiles makes my entire day. I want to ensure you know that I always want to be on your side by giving you this," he paused pulling it out now as her eyes widened a little, "and asking if you'll marry me?"

That did it. The entire room went silent after a group gasp. Emma was giggling and trying to hide it, Valka and Alva were trying not to cry while Stoick and Colby just smiled wide. Everyone else just stared in shock while waiting for Astrid's answer. "Hiccup, I-I..." she stammered to find her words.

"Say yes, and I promise you won't regret it. I love you, Astrid, with my everything. I want you to be my wife and my daughter's adoptive mother. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole of the Archipelago?" Hiccup asked again.

The tears formed in her eyes as her shocked face turned to a smile. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Hiccup!" Astrid blurted out as the tears finally fell from her eyes. Hiccup smiled as he unclipped the bracelet and set it on her left wrist and then clasped it in place. Hiccup snaked his arm around her waist, cupped her cheek before he leaned in close and kissed her deeply as the room burst into applause and cheering. Their kiss broke while smiling at one another, she laid her on his shoulder while Emma stood on the bench and jumped into their arms.

"Does this mean she'll be my Mommy now?" Emma asked looking up at them.

"It certainly does princess," Hiccup nodded to her as Astrid kissed her forehead.

"Oh, congratulations dear. We're so happy for you," Alva said as she came up to hug her daughter, Colby shook Hiccup's free hand and then Alva hugged Hiccup while Colby hugged Astrid. After them, it was Hiccup's parents hugging Astrid and Hiccup.

"The proposal was better than what I expected, well done, Hiccup." Colby chuckled with Stoick.

"Wait, you knew he was going to?" Astrid blinked.

"I did too!" Emma announced, "My job was to keep you busy while Daddy made the gift," she added proudly.

"Of course. Hiccup came to us last week to ask our permission and blessing to ask you for your hand in marriage. Since then, Hiccup has been working on that bracelet for you. As per traditions states, the man presents the female with an engagement gift." Alva informed her, "We told him he had both as long as he proposed so we could enjoy the moment too,"

"That was the meeting I was having with my parents the morning after I came back, and why you saw me leaving your parents house," Hiccup told her now and kissed her forehead.

"So we all wanna know when the wedding is!" Ruffnut laughed as did a few others while nodding in agreement.

"Most traditions stated that weddings took place on Frigga's day and held on the Island of Frig, which is South of us just after Meathead Isle, one to two months after the engagement," Valka informed smiling.

"Don't you worry about a thing, this is where we come in and take care of it all while keeping you up to date on it all," Stoick enlightened with a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me," Astrid said with a broad smile as she and Hiccup shared another kiss.

"Excellent, now I think we have something to celebrate over dinner." Stoick laughed a little as everyone returned to their seats and began eating from the spread on their tables. This was a great night so far, everything went as he hoped it would and now all that was left was to get married and enjoy their lives together. The hour and a half ticked by before Emma started getting tired, she had a long day of keeping Astrid busy for her father to finish the gift.

"Should we go tuck in our daughter?" Hiccup offered to his fiance who blushed and nodded to him as they got up with Hiccup carrying Emma in his arms, the two of them got on Toothless who took them to the nest.

(Ice Nest)

Arriving at the nest, Astrid got off first and took Emma from Hiccup while he got down next. They walked inside and to Emma's room to lay her down on her bed, cover her up and both place a kiss on her cheek while bidding her a good night and sweet dreams to follow. After that, they both left her room to let Stingwhip and Windstrike inside before closing the door and then the two of them plopped on the couch in the main room together, snuggling up.

"Tonight has been amazing," Astrid sighed out contently with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders and their free hands connected together in front of them. "I love you, Hiccup,"

"I love you too, Astrid," Hiccup replied as she tilted her head up some and they kissed again, only it got deeper and more passionate. Hiccup felt her shift and grip the front of his tunic and pull him in for more, he adjusted his position and pulled her into his lap while deepening the kiss until they broke it to catch their breath.

"Can I show you how much I love you?" Astrid asked staring into his eyes.

"You made me a bracelet?" Hiccup chuckled a little and Astrid shook her head smiling. "What did you have in mind?" Astrid leaned in and kissed him again while her hands rested on his chest gently.

"The only gift I can give you is myself," Astrid whispered against his lips as his eyes widened.

"Wait, hang on. You mean to make love?" Hiccup questioned. Astrid nodded to him slowly, "I thought we couldn't do that because of traditions or whatever. Something about not sharing a bed until we're married and consummate the marriage?"

"The laws say we can't share a bed until we're married and we got around that by sleeping against our dragons in the same room. As for intimacy, the traditions are that unmarried women and men stay pure until they get married. We might not be married yet, but we know that we will be soon. I know who I want for the rest of my life, it's you, so I want to give you all of me." Astrid told him.

"Won't we get in trouble for doing this? My parents mentioned something about Heir legitimacy, and that's the whole reason for waiting until the marriage," Hiccup blinked.

"It would be breaking the rules if you didn't already have an Heir, Hiccup. You have Emma and were married once, legality matters were fulfilled. The whole purpose of the Heir getting married before his or Chiefdom begins is for the sake of producing an Heir, and you have one. You're the Heir of Berk being the oldest, you would take over before Hilda does and you have Emma, your daughter. It doesn't matter if I'm not pure for the wedding because Emma is the Heir when you become Chief of Berk, technically speaking that is. Your father will likely start your training when you turn twenty-one." Astrid explained calmly.

"Huh, I suppose that makes sense. But I'm sure our parents would like to keep to some traditions of us not making love until our wedding night in a month or two," Hiccup chuckled some.

"So..what if we just don't tell them? You and I can go sneak off to Dragon Island, make love, and when we come back, I will still be wearing the Kransen, and they don't know a thing. Night of the wedding, four witnesses stand outside our place and listen for the consummating anyway but only for the Heir of the Tribe. Ordinary villagers don't matter the same way, and like I said, you already have an Heir for when you become Chief." Astrid smiled seductively at him.

"Let me get this straight. You want us to sneak away with Toothless and Stormfly to Dragon Island for a romantic getaway to make love behind everyone's backs and then come back tomorrow and play it off that you're still pure until we make love the night of the wedding?" Hiccup asked her.

"It sounds even better when you say it," Astrid kissed him again. As much as he wanted to deny it, Astrid was totally right about everything. From what Hiccup learned from his father about some of the traditions they spoke about while Hiccup worked on the bracelet, normally the Heir and his or her partner would both be pure for the legitimacy of an Heir they produced for the island during the Heir's time as Chief or Chieftess. However, as Astrid put it, Hiccup already had an Heir and wife whom he had that child with. Emma was the Heir to Hiccup, that meant that he and Astrid could make love tonight and no one would know a thing nor would it matter because he did have an Heir and there was absolutely no mistaking Emma as someone else's daughter.

Finally, Hiccup smiled and kissed her deeply before breaking it. "Alright, let's do it." Astrid's eyes lit up as she climbed off of him and they whistled summoned their dragons to them. Astrid jumped on Stormfly while Hiccup got Windstrike to keep guard on the nest while he and Astrid were away for the night and promised to be back after sunrise. With an affirmative nod to her orders to guard and keep everyone out, Hiccup mounted Toothless, and the two of them took off out of the nest and heading West towards Dragon Island.


	25. At Last

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

 **(Author's Note;** _So, the start of this chapter is going to be Hiccup and Astrid making love on Dragon Island. It was supposed to be in twenty-four but decided to move it here so I'd have more room for it. Also, This story will come to an end after chapter twenty-six. Got it, twenty-six ends the story so in case you have not yet done it, go to the polls on my page and vote for the next story you want to see. Viking Heart & Dragon Soul will be finished tonight! Thank you! -Nightstar_ **)**

At Last

The flight to Dragon Island wasn't long with them flying at top speed to save time, they saved thirty minutes from the original flight time of two hours from Berk. Before leaving, Hiccup and Astrid made sure to grab sleeping pads, blankets, and pillows since they were going to be spending the night there and then returning to Berk just as the sun rose and Emma would inevitably wake up wondering where her mother and father were. Reaching Dragon Island, the first thing they did was land and set up camp inside the cave where Red Death had emerged from the battle with Hiccup and Toothless. The newly engaged couple set up their sleeping pads beside one another and next was getting the fire going. Thankfully, the fire ring Hiccup had made when he stayed on the island for three days was still intact with a stack of wood near the wall, made things easier for them to just relax.

"You're nervous," Hiccup pointed out as he expected she would be.

"A little," Astrid replied to him honestly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hiccup questioned while their eyes locked with each other.

"I want this, Hiccup. I want to give myself to you." Astrid crooned to him.

"If this is what you want, I will not deny you." he stared at her, "We'll take it slow and if you need time, let me know," Hiccup assured while stroking her cheek lightly. Astrid nodded to him, and Hiccup snapped his fingers with a hand motion to Toothless and Stormfly for them to leave the cave or go deeper in where the inner nest remained. The two dragons left the area to give Hiccup and Astrid some privacy, and once they were alone, Hiccup kissed her again.

 **(Hicstrid Lemon Begin)**

Each kiss they shared was filled with a deep passion for one another. Not more than ten minutes into making out, Hiccup eased her down onto their sleeping pads and crawled over her while the kissing continued. Hiccup's hands and legs were on either side of her figure while her arms were wrapped around his neck and pulling him down onto her for more. The fire between then only grew wild, and out of control, they could feel the heat between then intensifying or perhaps that was because they were about to make love inside of a cave built into the side of a dormant volcano. In either case, they loved it and didn't want to stop. While lip-locked, Hiccup pulled her up with him and then moved his hands to untie the strings holding her shoulder armor in place.

With those out of the way, he moved his hands to her hips and unclasped her spiked skirt and put that alongside the shoulder armor off to the side. Hiccup then concentrated his kissed away from her soft pink lips, they moved along her jaw line and to her earlobe which he gave a nibble to and earned a gasp of enjoyment from his fiance. Seeing as she hadn't asked him to stop yet, Hiccup focuses his kisses from just under Astrid's ear and down her neck slowly. He could tell she liked the way it felt based on the fact the moved her head a bit to give him more access and also found that she had a sensitive spot on her neck right under her ear. This was something he could use to his advantage later on when they got more into the love making portion of their night.

"Mm, Hiccup," she moaned lightly while running her fingers through the back his auburn hair and gripping a little which mad Hiccup smiled, it was his signal she wanted to keep going so he wouldn't deny her what she desired from him. If this is what she wanted, then he was going to give her the best night of her life. While sitting up, Astrid moved her hands to Hiccup's armor and began to remove the ones from his chest, shoulders, and arms. She hooked her fingers under the bottom rim of his tunic and lifted it up to get it up and over his head and off his arms. Hiccup copied her motions by removing her shirt from her body. Now with both of them topless and skin touching, the feeling was increasing in sensitivity where her bare breasts pressed against his chest, and she bit her lower lip as the pleasure it brought coursed through her body.

"Are you liking it so far?" Hiccup murmured against her neck as she only managed a nod. Hiccup placed a hand on her back and lowered her down, so she was on her back again while he kept himself over her and trailed the kisses from her neck over to the center of her breasts before holding both in his hands and massaging carefully.

"Gods," she closed her eyes at the feeling he gave her, he was gentle, and for someone who worked in the forge almost all day, his hands were very soft. It honestly made her shudder with excitement, desiring more of the pleasured feeling from him. Hiccup smiled as he brought his mouth to her left breast and kissed the perked up nipple before using his tongue to lick around it and finally, sucking lightly. Two minutes of this and hearing her moans start to increase, he switched to do the same to the right breast and watched her wriggle at the feeling he gave her. Hiccup's kisses continued to move lower while she kicked off her boots, and he pulled down her leggings and underwear slow and allowing his index fingers to slide down her legs until they were off completely.

Even in the dimly lit cave because of the fire, Hiccup could see the crimson red blush creeping onto his fiance's cheeks that she was now nude before him. "You are gorgeous, Astrid," Hiccup whispered when he moved back up her body to capture those sweet lips once again while doing this, his left hand snaked down to rub her womanhood and effectively make her moan out louder for more. Hiccup could feel that she was warm and wet between her legs, his finger slid between her folds as she spread her legs a little for him and with that he was able to slowly insert a finger into her core.

"Ah, Hiccup!" Astrid gasped and gripped his arms at the new feeling, Hiccup paused his movements and broke the kiss to give her a few moments to get used to it. A total of a minute passed as she took a deep breath and nodded for him to go ahead, at her signal he began to pump his finger in and out of her core. After a little time, Hiccup pushed his luck and withdrew his fingers long enough to add a second one and see how she liked it. "Mm, don't stop. Please don't," she practically pleaded him.

"I'm gonna try something with you and if you don't like it, just tell me, okay?" Hiccup informed and Astrid smiled softly at him to go for it. Hiccup kept his fingers going in and out of her at a steady pace while shifting himself down until his head was level with her womanhood and he moved his fingers out of the way to lock his arms around her legs. Hiccup then placed a kiss on her most sensitive area while glancing up to see her shudder a bit. Testing the waters further, he used his thumbs to spread her lower lips and began to run his tongue up and down from her clit which he would circle slightly and suck on ever so carefully.

"Gods, Hiccup! Whatever you're doing, it's amazing..." Astrid panted out. Hiccup kept up his actions for the next ten minutes until he felt her legs twitching and that was his indicator that she was getting close to her climax. Hiccup pulled back and wiped his mouth on the blanket before sitting back on is knees and looking at her, she seemed to just lay there trying to catch her breath.

"Felt that good huh?" Hiccup chuckled a little, "Need a few minutes or want to keep going?" he inquired.

"I'm okay," Astrid smiled having caught her breath. Hiccup sat back to remove his leg and then his pants and underwear, he instantly saw her blush with him naked before her now.

"Can still stop if you're not ready, Astrid, just say the word," Hiccup reminded, and Astrid sat up before him, she kissed his cheek with a smile.

"I'm ready, Hiccup. Take me," Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded as he laid her back down once more and moved over her with himself carefully placed between her legs that were spread apart for him while he eased towards her entrance.

"This might hurt a little," Hiccup warned when he felt his tip against her.

"It's okay, I can handle it. Go on," Astrid urged him gently. Hiccup used one arm to balance himself over her and the other hand to hold his hardened length at her entrance and guide himself in slow, being cautious not to move too fast and cause her a lot of pain. Hiccup watched her facial expressions change to slight discomfort, and he stopped pushing in. "What if you just do it fast, Hiccup?"

"You want me to go fast?" Hiccup asked.

"It makes more sense to just do it and get inside, then I don't have to feel the pain slowly. Just push in and give me a few minutes to adjust," Astrid instructed. Hiccup wasn't sure how this was going to go, but if that is what she was asking for then, he wouldn't tell her no. Hiccup fixed himself a little and moved the hand that he'd been holding his length with to under her thigh to get a better angle and then he forced his hips forward in one fluid and forward motion. Astrid gripped his arms tightly, her nails digging into his skin as she fought screaming out from the pain she felt. "Don't move," she warned when he tried to shift himself a bit.

The next five minutes were complete silence except for her trying to get her breathing under control to work through the pain. When Hiccup felt her move her hips against him, he groaned at how it felt. "Are you okay?" he dared to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. You can move just-" Astrid began as Hiccup leaned down and kissed her.

"I know, slow." Hiccup finished for her as she nodded to him and he began to rock his hips slowly bringing his length in and out of her. The movements were kept a steady and minimal force in which he entered, he wouldn't try anything more unless she gave the word it was okay to do so. However, after about seven minutes she was smiling and moaning again while asking him to go a bit faster and harder, so he changed it up to appease her request.

"Hiccup, Gods...it feels so good," she moaned out with her eyes closed.

"Yes, it does...I love you, Astrid," Hiccup replied with soft pants from the feeling he felt of thrusting into her.

"I love you too!" Astrid placed her arms around his neck and drew him closer to kiss again, it broke a minute later. "Mm, harder, Hiccup," she asked. Hiccup pulled from her grasp as he lifted her legs and pushed them forward towards her chest while he was sitting back on his knees and began to thrust harder and faster. "Yes!" she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, Thor yes," Hiccup moaned. Nothing else had ever felt better, he loved her with his everything, and it was evident that Astrid felt the same way about him. Their love was unrivaled and intense, it didn't get better than this. Hiccup and Astrid making love before their wedding even took place based on the individual facts that they could and wanted to regardless of anything else. Who was going to find out? Only Toothless and Stormfly knew and no one else on Berk spoke Dragonese except Emma, Hiccup, and now Astrid since Hiccup had been teaching her in secret.

Hiccup and Astrid's lovemaking went on for the next four hours, both of them climaxing multiple times until they just couldn't keep going anymore from exhaustion and the heat of the dormant volcano below them. They both agreed twenty minutes ago that this was their last round because it was getting late and they would need their sleep to return to Berk on time for when Emma woke up.

"Hiccup...I'm going to cum again," Astrid panted out. The two of them were soaked with sweat, and the pleasure seemed to be never ending with all the climaxes they had together in the last few hours. Given the two started at 7 pm, and it was now a little after midnight total time making love was five hours, and Gods was it incredible for them both.

"Me too, cum with me, baby," Hiccup grunted as Astrid held his arms and lifted her legs to lock them around his waist and pull him into her more, it set both of them over the edge into pure pleasured bliss. Astrid and Hiccup both released at the same time with her juices squirting from her on his length that spilled inside of her for the fifth and final time of the night or rather, very early morning. Hiccup's hips slowed from their speed and force until he just remained inside of her while they took a few moments to come down from the euphoric high they were feeling. Hiccup kissed Astrid deeply as he felt himself fall soft after ten minutes and then he pulled back to withdraw from her.

 **(Hicstrid Lemon End)**

After he had pulled out of her, Hiccup laid back on his sleeping roll, and she curled up contently beside him with his arm around her shoulders. Astrid took it upon herself to pulled the blankets over them before she closed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Now it's officially the most amazing night ever. Thank you, Hiccup." Astrid whispered gently.

"Thank you for loving me, my daughter, wanting to become my wife. I thank you for everything you've said, done, given me since we met the morning I was shot down." Hiccup replied. With another kiss between them, the sleep couldn't be fought any longer. Both of them closed their eyes and knocked out for the remainder of the night, Toothless, and Stormfly did return to lay with their riders and keep them safe.

(Two Months Later)

The day had finally come! Hiccup and Astrid were about to be married in front of family and friends on the Island of Frig on Frigga's day. Of course, not all of Berk could come because that would be a lot of traveling with no one to watch their home while they were away. For guests to the wedding, it was Hiccup's parents and little sister, Emma too. Astrid's parents, along with their Berk friends. On top of them, the council for Berk came. Then it was Chiefs or Chieftesses with their Heirs from the surrounding allied islands. A lot of preparation went into today, and now it came down to Hiccup and Astrid standing together under the arch of sticks and flowers to say their vows and seal it with a kiss.

Stoick, Valka, Alva, and Colby handled everything for the wedding because Hiccup and Astrid just didn't care what was there as long as they got to be married. Things got a little worrisome when Astrid informed Valka and her mother that she was feeling ill the morning of the wedding. It was chalked up to nerves and then let go to finish getting ready for her maiden bath and dressing for the ceremony. Word made it to Hiccup about Astrid not feeling well and he against wishes, of course, made her a small dose of his medicinal tea to help her feel better, and he left out the ingredient that would make her tired. Stoick was marrying them being he was the Chief of Berk, and that was their home island, Astrid's Maid of Honor was Heather while Camicazi, Ruffnut, and Thyra were Bridesmaids. For Hiccup, he had Thuggary as his Best Man as Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were his Groomsmen.

Now the time had come for them to finally see one another after a long night starting at 6:30 pm right after dinner where they weren't permitted to see each other until this moment where Hiccup stood under the arch on the right side.

Astrid was standing on her father's left at the end of the isle way in her very light khaki dress that had fur on the ends of the arms, around the neck area, and the bottom where here feet were and on those feet were lighter, less bulky boots. The Kransen was dressed up with white, blue, and purple flowers. In her hands was a bouquet of white, purple, and yellow flowers. To Hiccup, she looked like a Goddess.

There was a light breeze flowing through, Hiccup loved seeing her hair down. Tradition as it were, stated that an unmarried woman may not remove her Kransen or wear her hair down until a time when she did wed. The Kransen could only be removed by her new husband on the night of the wedding just before consummation took place.

Then, the next morning would be when it would be shown in the hands of the husband to the council of their home island before it was placed away until the first born daughter to the married couple was born. Likewise, Astrid would also remove something from Hiccup. His sword, something to be handed down to the first-born son between them and only when the child was of age to receive the gift.

The sword bit was a hand me down just as the Kransen was, however, it wasn't so easy to do because Hiccup had the sword that Reynir had given him when he was married to Selby. At the same time, Stoick wanted Hiccup to use the Haddock family sword. Since it wasn't tradition to use two family swords, Hiccup did something crazy and melted both swords down and fused the metals together with a combination of the same designs and symbols. Hiccup also threatened to stab someone if they gave him any grief about it and after that, no one gave him trouble.

"It's time," Stoick whispered to Hiccup who only nodded as he watched Astrid basically float down the aisle with a soft smile gracing her lips. When she reached Hiccup, Colby placed her hand in his and stepped back with a bow after kissing Astrid's cheek and then taking his place beside his wife in the front row.

"Remember my one request, Dad. Keep it short," Hiccup reminded his father, it was one of the only things he asked for in the ceremony was to keep it short so they could enjoy more celebrating.

"Aye son, I remember." Stoick nodded to Hiccup as he cleared his throat to silence everyone. "Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Hiccup and Astrid. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two."

Stoick took a breath now, "Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect." the Berkian Chief began proudly and gave pause before starting again,

"If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." Stoick finally finished.

At these particular set of words, all eyes slowly glanced to Toothless, Stormfly, Windstrike, Cloudjumper, Stingwhip, and Emma and all three of them were silently daring anyone to open their mouths, and they would surely regret it. "Yeah, I'm going with no objections in fear of immediate death by overprotective dragons," Hilda giggled a little.

"Moving right along then!" Stoick chuckled, "Hiccup and Astrid, will you join hands please?" The two did as asked while staring into each other's eyes. "Hiccup Haddock, do you take, Astrid Hofferson as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

Hiccup smiled, "I do."

Stoick turned to Astrid now, "Astrid Hofferson, do you take Hiccup Haddock as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Astrid replied with a soft, loving voice.

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner. May I have the rings please, Thuggary?" Stoick asked holding his hand out as the Meathead Heir handed them over in a small leather pouch. The rings were made by Hiccup, of course, Astrid had asked him if he wouldn't mind and Hiccup certainly did not. The rings were gold bands with their initials carved on the inside, Hiccup thought it was fitting, and so did Astrid. "Hiccup, place this ring on Astrid's finger as you repeat after me: I, Hiccup, give you, Astrid this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

Hiccup took the ring his father had given him as he held Astrid's left hand, "I, Hiccup, give you, Astrid this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." he repeated while sliding the thin band on her finger.

"Astrid, repeat after me as you do the same; I, Astrid, give you, Hiccup this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." Stoick recited once more while offering the thicker band to Astrid to take.

Astrid stared into Hiccup's eyes as she took the band and began sliding it on Hiccup's finger. "I, Astrid, give you, Hiccup this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me." she smiled brightly. Already Hilda, Valka, and Alva were spewing tears from their eyes at the sight.

"Hiccup and Astrid, before these witnesses have exchanged vows and rings. With the power vested in me as the Chief of Berk, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Stoick announced. Hiccup didn't waste another moment as he wrapped his arm around her back and cupped her cheek while leaning in close to press his lips to her in a passionate kiss that was meant to seal their vows of love always. Everyone began clapping for them as Stoick cleared his throat to break the two apart since it was way more than just a simple kiss.

"Sorry, Dad," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he pulled from the kiss and kept Astrid close while she blushed redder than a tomato.

"Save it for tonight!" Hilda called out as everyone started laughing.

"Oh, I plan to. Have fun babysitting little sister because Astrid and I are taking off for a week," Hiccup grinned as Hilda's eyes widened and Astrid blushed more trying to hide her face in his chest.

"Alright, let's finish this so we can start the celebration. Hiccup and Astrid, face the crowd," Stoick instructed as the two did so, "Family and friends! I now have the esteemed privilege of presenting for the first time; Mr. and Mrs. Hiccup and Astrid Haddock!" after that announcement, everyone stood to clap and cheered for them. Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Stingwhip and Windstrike lifted their heads and shot off a group blast that exploded to sparks around the area, and thankfully nothing caught fire because of it. Regardless, they'd both made it through and were now husband a wife. Married at last.


	26. Amazing Life

**Viking Heart & Dragon Soul**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** HiccupXAstrid

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from HTTYD movies, series, or shorts.

Amazing Life

After the ceremony had ended with Stoick announcing them as Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, the party was in full swing on the Island of Frigg. There was food, music, dancing, laughing, talking and not a single person who wasn't smiling. Today was perfect in every sense of the word for them, except for Astrid getting sick right before the ceremony. However, thanks to Hiccup, that was taken care of rather quickly. Hiccup and Astrid had their own table, but Emma sat with them of course, and boy did she love being able to call Astrid 'Mommy' all the time now. As for everyone else who was sitting around, there was no real order for it except that Stoick, Valka, Alva, and Hilda sat at one table together and the others were just scattered or moving around to enjoy the festivities.

"You know, you haven't danced with me since my birthday," Astrid poked her new husband's arm.

"Oh, I haven't? Let's fix that then," Hiccup replied as he got up and took her hand in his while leading her to the open area of where the celebration was being held. Once in position and eyes locked to one another, they started dancing, and the music changed while they did to something to fit the mood. While this was going on, others quieted down and took their seats to just watch. Hiccup and Astrid continued their dancing for the next three minutes before stopping and sharing a kiss and the guests clapping for them. Hiccup and Astrid moved back to the table where their seats were and sat down to relax.

"Is it bad then I don't even see everyone here right now, and it's just us?" Astrid inquired.

"I don't think so. Why? Want it to be just us? We can take off on Toothless, and they couldn't catch us if they tried?" Hiccup offered her as she laughed a little and shook her head.

"In a bit when it gets dark. It's only 4 pm, they all came out for this so we shouldn't be rude to our guests just so we can go make love," Astrid reminded him while closing her eyes and relaxing a some.

"Mommy, are you okay? You look pale," Emma mentioned as Hiccup looked over at Astrid again and noticed it as well.

"I gotta agree with our daughter, you don't look so good right now," Hiccup stated quietly.

"I'm fine. I wasn't feeling well from the moment I woke up this morning, your medicine helped for a little while," Astrid told him.

"It's more than that, Astrid. Come on now, you know I know you better. You say okay and then ten minutes later you are throwing up behind a rock or tree. Talk to me, babe. You've gotten sick a lot in the last month, and you haven't seen Gothi about it. She's here now, why not have her check you over?" Hiccup suggested, but Astrid shook her head.

"It's okay, Hiccup, really. I'm not going to have Gothi check me over while we're celebrating our wedding. I promise if I'm still not feeling well when we get back then I'll go see her about it. Please? I don't want to ru-" Astrid stopped short in her words, and Hiccup saw her heave a bit, then she put a hand to her mouth. Hiccup backed out of his chair and helped her up and just behind the tree line where she hit her knees and threw up harshly.

"Toothless, wing block," Hiccup asked of his friend, Toothless stood on his back legs and spread his wings to block Astrid from view while she puked. Hiccup sighed and made sure her hair was out of the way while rubbing her back in slow, circular motions.

"Hiccup, is Astrid alright?" Hilda questioned.

"She doesn't feel well, just like this morning. Keep Emma busy and send Gothi back here, I want to know what's going on with my wife. This is not the first time in the last month she's gotten sick at random," Hiccup called to his younger sister. Gothi came behind the wing barrier put up by Toothless and offered a small smile to them. "Can you please check over her, Gothi?" he asked after Astrid's throwing up had stopped. The elder of Berk gave him a short nod and motioned for him to have Astrid lay on her back.

Astrid closed her eyes and gave in to his request. Gothi knelt down and performed her regular examination to diagnose common illnesses, then she found a clear spot to write in as Hiccup looked at it. "She's been sick on and off for a month. Mainly tiredness, small bouts of pain, headaches and throwing up," he informed the elder.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Hiccup," Astrid mentioned again.

"I'll let Gothi be the judge of that. So, any ideas about this illness, Gothi?" Hiccup inquired. Gothi began to write again, and Hiccup's eyes widened a little as he nervously bit his lower lip and only gave a nod to the old woman. Gothi rubbed her chin slowly while her eyes glanced to Astrid's stomach before the elder placed her hand over it and closed her eyes slowly. Hiccup watched her, Gothi had asked him if he and Astrid had been intimate lately and that's why Hiccup nodded to her. They made love one time two months ago the night of the engagement. Now Gothi's question made sense, she was trying to find out if it could be pregnant or not.

"Why is she touching my stomach?" Astrid questioned slowly.

Finally, Gothi pulled her hand away and smiled at Hiccup. Gothi wrote in the sand just two words: _with child_. Hiccup's eyes grew wide with shock. Astrid was with child! She was pregnant with his child! Gothi continued to write: _two months in_. He was going to be a father! Again! "Thank you, Gothi." Hiccup helped Astrid to sit up since it was evident she was confused. "Astrid, you're pregnant. That's why you've been so sick lately," Hiccup held her hands as her eyes turned to widen now.

"I-I'm...pregnant?" Astrid looked back and forth at them as a smile came to her face now. She was pregnant with Hiccup's baby!

"Astrid we're going to have a baby, this is...fantastic news!" Hiccup exclaimed with a happy smile plastered on his face as he helped her up to her feet and hugged her. "Let's just go out there and tell everyone, Emma first." he chuckled as Astrid nodded, "You can lower them, bud," Hiccup called to his friend. Toothless put his wings down and returned to being on four legs while everyone was looking at them curiously as to what was going on. "Em, come here princess," he cooed. Emma got free from her aunt's arms and hurried to her father and new mother.

"What is it, Papa. Is Mommy okay?" Emma asked quickly. Hiccup knelt down and placed Emma on his knee with a smile.

"Mommy is just fine, baby girl. I wanted to ask you something, do you remember what you asked me on Snoggletog for Odin to bring you?" Hiccup questioned her as it was quiet and everyone was listening carefully.

"Um, I wanted a baby brother or sister," Emma beamed happily, a few others chuckled a little at the request.

"Well, it might come a bit late, but you got your wish," Hiccup watched the smile on Emma's face light up with wide eyes and everyone else gasped.

"REALLY, PAPA?! I'm gonna get to be a big sister?!" Emma exclaimed happily barely able to contain the excitement.

"You certainly are, Emma. Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby. Odin blessed us with a child that I'm carrying in my belly, and he or she will be born in seven months," Astrid said now with a happy smile. Emma used her father's knee to get higher up as she put her hands on Astrid's belly and kissed it.

"I can't wait to meet you!" Emma stated. "I love you little brother or sister!" she added then got down and started running over to Stingwhip and the other dragons to tell them about it while Hiccup and Astrid chuckled looking to their family and friends who undoubtedly wanted an explanation about all this.

"What are you gonna do, get her pregnant tonight and hope it's born early to meet that deadline?" Snotlout asked.

"For the love of," Hiccup facepalmed hard, "Astrid is already pregnant. We made love the night I proposed to her two months ago,"

"You know the traditions, Hiccup. I explained them countless times." Stoick smacked his face and brought his hand down slow.

"It's not his fault, Stoick. He told me about them, and I pushed him to do it because I wanted it. I know the traditions, both partners to be wed are supposed to stay pure until the wedding night. However, Hiccup isn't pure and wasn't when he and I made love. He was married once before to Selby and has Emma, his Heir to Berk when he becomes Chief after you, Stoick. It didn't matter if Hiccup and I made love early because he already has a legitimate Heir." Astrid explained quickly.

"When did this even happen?" Hilda questioned.

"I already said that. Two months ago on the night, I proposed to her. We snuck off with Toothless and Stormfly for the evening and returned before the sun came up to make it seem like we'd been in the nest all night. Astrid and I were making love for five hours on Dragon Island," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Let's be happy that Astrid and I are married...and she's two months pregnant with another Berk Heir?" Hiccup asked.

"A-And that Emma gets her wish of being a big sister!" Astrid added in quickly. Toothless and Stormfly came beside them next and started growling as the warning to just deal with it.

"I know it's not the most ideal situation but come on, this is a party, and now we have one more thing to celebrate. I'm over the moon about the news even with how unexpected it is, I can't wait to be a Dad again. On top of that, I got to marry the love of my life an hour ago, I have my friends, family, my best friend...I'm happier than I could have ever imagined." Hiccup informed calmly. "So let's just all go back to having a good time, okay?"

Feeling like they didn't have much of a choice anymore between the fact they were being growled at by two dragons and Hiccup was asking them to just accept it because he and Astrid were happy about the news, they all sighed and smiles returned to faces. "He's right, it doesn't matter," Valka got up to hug them both.

"Agreed. We're celebrating a marriage between these two, the love that brought them here and made that child. It's a blessing to me," Colby smiled.

"It's fine by me!" Hilda giggled happily. Now things were coming around again, the party resuming to its former fun before Astrid got sick and the announcement of her being with child. The celebrations continued well into the night when around 8:30 pm, Hiccup, and Astrid mounted their dragons and left the Island of Frig, promising to return to Berk in seven days. For them, this was one of the best days of their new lives together.

(Seven Months Later)

Astrid was due any day to have hers and Hiccup's baby. Everything had been perfect since their wedding day, from leaving there they traveled around the Archipelago and even a little outside of it where Hiccup showed her how life was different from their own. Astrid loved the sightseeing from the back of her dragon, staying in an inn, sleeping on the ground with their dragons around a campfire. Of course, as all newly married couples did, they made love and Hiccup removed her Kransen. Astrid took his sword, and the both of them dropped those items off with their parents the next morning before actually starting their little vacation. Emma stayed with Hiccup's parents but hung out with Astrid's during the day. When Hiccup and Astrid returned, he put her on a no flying ban after three months along so she wouldn't risk the baby.

As planned, they were staying in the ice nest for their place to live. It made no sense to build a whole new home when Hiccup had one in the nest, and all they needed to do was add a new room for the baby. Also in a strange turn of events, Drago's Bewilderbeast returned to Berk and begged for Hiccup's and Toothless's forgiveness where he explained that Drago was hurting the other dragons to make him obey, so he agreed to keep the others safe in a way. Now that Bewilderbeast who was named by Hiccup as Blaster was living in the nest with them but Toothless was still alpha. Not everyone had been keen on it at the start, but Blaster proved he wouldn't cause trouble and he was accepted now.

For Hiccup, as Astrid suspected, right when Hiccup got back from his and Astrid's vacation, his father was talking about starting his Chief training since he was twenty-one now. Shockingly, Hiccup turned the position down to become Chief of Berk. It was surprising to everyone, mainly Stoick. Hiccup outright said he had enough responsibility being the voice of peace between Vikings and dragons, on top of being head dragon trainer, rider, father, and husband. Hiccup didn't want anything else on his plate so to speak, so he respectfully handed it over to Hilda to be the next ruler of Berk. Written in the laws, an Heir could start training at seventeen and take over at eighteen if the Chief felt they were ready. Since Hiccup turned twenty-one during Snoggletog, that meant that Hilda turned seventeen recently.

Hiccup spent most of his time working on the baby's room which was right beside Hiccup and Astrid's, separated by only a door to make getting in and out easier but for the first six months or so Astrid planned on keeping the baby in their room to make feedings easier. Now here they were just waiting out the days until the birth, neither of them could wait.

"I will be so thankful when this baby comes out," Astrid huffed. She loved that she was about to be a Mom again but hated that she couldn't fly Stormfly right now or that it was hard to get around without help.

"Settle down, Love. Soon enough," Hiccup chuckled at his wife's impatientness.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't carrying the baby, and you can still fly your dragon!" Astrid grumbled.

"You're right, I could be out flying Toothless right now. But I'm not, babe. I'm here with you and our growing baby because I want to be." Hiccup smiled as Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. Hiccup smiled softly as he moved in closer and kissed her neck in the spot that drove her wild, right below the ear. Astrid shivered a bit and dropped her arms down while the smile returned to her face, even a light moan escaping her lips. "There you go, just relax," he soothed against her ear.

"Hiccup, you know that turns me on," Astrid reminded.

"It also relaxes you so let me do my job. You need to calm down," Hiccup pressed his lips to Astrid's neck again and brought a hand over to massage her breast carefully, and Astrid moaned again. "Emma is out of the house with your parents on a little fishing trip, my parents are teaching Hilda how to be Chieftess, the dragons are content, and our friends are doing their jobs around the village. It's just us right now," he murmured gently as Astrid let her body relax.

"Oh, come on. You don't want me right now, I look terrible," Astrid muttered.

"I beg to differ, I still find you drop dead gorgeous my beautiful wife," Hiccup smiled as his hand slipped past her belly and towards her leggings, "I have never wanted you more than I do right now," he inquired seductively. Astrid blushed and went to nod to him to go ahead when her face suddenly turned to shock and maybe worry.

"Hiccup, my water broke," Astrid said slowly.

It took Hiccup a minute to realize what she said, and he only noticed because he felt the wetness on her leggings, at this, his eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

"MY WATER JUST BROKE, HICCUP!" she practically yelled at him as he quickly got off the bed and began to panic.

"Alright, it's okay. I'll go get Gothi and my Mom," Hiccup said.

"Don't you dare leave me here alone!" Astrid demanded while beginning to cringe from the pain she felt.

"Okay, okay. I won't just...take it easy, babe. Toothless! Go get my Mom and Gothi, Astrid's having the baby!" Hiccup yelled to his friend.

 _"I'M_ _ON IT!"_ and with that, Toothless was gone moments later while Hiccup started getting everything they would need such as a boiled knife, towels, two buckets of warm water and setting everything up in the bedroom before he took his place beside her, holding her hand in his.

"Ssh, I know it hurts. Breathe through them," Hiccup instructed to his wife who was on the verge of tears from the pain. Gothi and Valka ran in as fast as their legs would carry them.

"What happened?!" Valka panted out quickly.

"Astrid's water broke twenty minutes ago," Hiccup informed while dabbing a cold cloth on her forehead and keeping all his focus on her.

Then he paused looking to his mother, "And don't even think about kicking me out either, screw the traditions but I was with Selby for Emma's birth, and I will be here for this birth too. It's not negotiable," he added sternly.

"I wasn't going to argue, now what do we say to having this baby." Valka smiled having now caught her breath. Hiccup smiled and nodded, then Astrid did the same. For the next thirty minutes, it was all checking Astrid and coaching her through the breathing of the pains she felt and then finally, it was time to push. Valka already told Hiccup that everyone was outside the nest or some being in the area where the dragons were waiting for news about the baby. After five good pushes, in the silence, a loud wail was heard emitting from Hiccup and Astrid's bedroom.

"You did it, baby!" Hiccup leaned over and kissed her deeply before looking back to his mother who was holding the crying newborn in her arms, cutting the cord with Gothi's help, then cleaned the baby off with the warm water before she wrapped it up and handed the baby to Astrid to feed.

"Congratulations you two, you have a healthy baby boy. Should I go tell the others?" Valka asked him.

"Yes, and let them know the child's name is Reynir Haddock," Hiccup told her, Valka nodded with a bright smile as she and Gothi left to make the announcement little Reynir's birth. Hiccup just stared awestricken almost at the sight of his new son being held by the woman he loved. Not more than fifteen minutes later after the feeding was over, Toothless let Hiccup know that Emma was back and wanted to meet her baby brother, so Hiccup got up to let her and anyone else waiting inside. This group of people was his parents, Astrid's parents, Hilda, Gobber, and their friends. Emma ran in only to be picked up by her father. "Easy now, Em. He's little and fast asleep with Mommy,"

Emma nodded as Hiccup walked her over and let her see him up close, "Hi Reynir, I'm Emma! Your big sister," she introduced herself as everyone else crowded around but still leaving some space for them. Hiccup was over the moon about it all. Here he was standing in a room of friends and family to all admire his and Astrid's newborn son. But for Hiccup, it was so much more than the birth of a new child, this was a grand culmination of everything he'd been through.

Hiccup had placed Emma down on Toothless's neck so she could still see little Reynir, it was now that Astrid sat up a little and put Hiccup's son in his arms for him to hold. It was this moment that made everything worthwhile. Hiccup was holding his new child while standing beside his wife and daughter and surrounded by everyone he held near and dear to him.

It was just incredible to think that twenty-one years ago this is where it all started, and though for nineteen of those years he wasn't on Berk, it was where he ended up again and happier than he ever could have imagined he'd be because this was his amazing life and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
